Thorns
by Efflorescent.Hours
Summary: [SIRIUSxOC] It seemed they had met their perfect match. He's arrogant, talented, and a Gryffindor. She's poised, brilliant, and a Slytherin. They may be the perfect pair, but every rose has its thorns, even for Gryffindor's beloved Sirius Black and Slytherin's Princess Tessa Rosier. A love story during the rise of a Wizarding War. [OCxSIRIUS] some LilyxJames COMPLETE
1. Genesis

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 1: Genesis_

* * *

"Mummy, I'm scared."

"SEVEN MINUTES UNTIL SEND OFF!"

The loud sound of a train whistle followed the loud declaration by the train conductor on Platform 9 and ¾'s that gray September morning. Families of all ages milled in front of the familiar train that would soon carry new and returning witches and wizards to Hogwarts.

Tessa stared dubiously at the dark red and black train that would take her away to the school her parents went to, and her parents before that, and her parents before that….

"Mummy, what if no one likes me," mumbled Tessa, looking away from the train and down at her black sneakers. "Why didn't Daddy come too?"

"Oh Contessa, you will make friends."

Tessa felt her mother's cool hand under her chin, lifting her face from the ground and up to her mother's fair face. Between her fathers' dark looks, and her mother's fairness, Tessa was somewhere in the middle—medium brown hair, lightly tanned skin dusted lightly with freckles in the summer months, and her mother's deep blue eyes.

Amalia Rosier smiled at her only child. "You will make friends, Contessa," ignoring the slight wrinkle in her daughter's nose when she used her full name. "They'll be such wonderful friends, especially if you're in Slytherin, like your family before you. As for your father…" Amalia's smile faltered briefly. "Your father is away on some important business for a man who does not like to be kept waiting. But I know he wishes he was here on this big day."

The train whistled loudly again, and Amalia pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Go, Tessa."

"You never call me Tessa."

"I suppose I ought to get used to it, as I'm sure you will come home more adamant than ever to be called 'Tessa' even though 'Contessa' is a perfectly lovely name—"

"If you're an old lady that smells like stale flowers!"

Tessa smiled up at her mom, committing the sound of her melodically laughter to heart before stepping up onto the train.

The train started rolling as Tessa ran to find space at one of the windows so she could wave to her mother, like she saw the other kids do. Passing by several compartments, she heard the door of a compartment slam open as a girl with flaming red hair and a boy with long and rather greasy dark hair quickly leave. Curious, Tessa went to the compartment and noticed two boys still occupying the space.

One boy was standing on a bench seat, with his head out the window waving enthusiastically. Across from him sat a boy with black hair sitting with his arms crossed, staring at the floor.

Taking a breath, Tessa knocked on the door and offered a smile. The boy waving didn't seem to hear her, but the boy sulking looked up.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I could stand there to wave to my mum? Everywhere else is full." Tessa raised an eyebrow at the boy—he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had met him.

The boy with black hair stared at Tessa for a long minute before sighing dramatically, giving Tessa space.

"Er, thanks," said Tessa, crawling up to the space the boy offered. Tessa stuck her head out the window, and smiled as she caught her mom straining over all the other families to find her.

"Mum!"

Amalia's head popped up, as if she heard her daughter's voice clear as a bell, over all the other voices shouting for their parents. Amalia smiled at her daughter. Tears shone in her eyes as her daughter waved happily at her, as if all her fears were forgotten. Amalia mouthed the words "I love you," to her daughter and blew her a kiss, watching until she could no longer see the train.

x

Platform 9 and ¾'s was well out of sight by the time Tessa pulled back from the window, plopping down on the bench seat.

"I thought someone hexed you and you turned into a statue," said the boy with messy black hair sitting across from her as a way of greeting. "I'm James Potter."

Tessa smiled sheepishly and took the hand he offered her. "Tessa Rosier."

"Rosier, I remember you now!"

Tessa looked at the boy sitting next to her, his dark eyes seemed to recognize her immediately, and something shifted. He seemed to look at her as though she were a creature to be careful around.

"And you are…" Tessa asked in a cool voice, hoping she mimicked her mother.

"Sirius Black," the boy answered carefully. "We met at—"

"The wedding at the beginning of summer!" Tessa quickly answered, remembering a sulky boy in a black suit. Tessa relaxed slightly as she had managed to find one familiar face. It also helped that Sirius was a Black—and as far as she knew, Blacks were always in Slytherin, just like her family.

"My _cousin_ 's wedding, Bellatrix Lestrange," said Sirius, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

"I think my dad is distantly related, something about a third or fourth cousin," said Tessa. "I've never met Bellatrix, but I think she's beautiful."

"As beautiful as anything without a soul could be," answered Sirius. "She's vile."

"As we were saying," James interjected into the rising tension in the compartment. He smiled kindly at Tessa. "What house do you think you want to be in?"

"Oh er," Tessa tore her eyes away from Sirius. "Slytherin, I suppose. That's where my family has always been sorted in to…what?" Tessa glared at Sirius' snort next to her. She had hardly talked to the boy, but he was quickly getting on her nerves.

"Slytherin is where the dark witches and wizards go, and besides, they're all cowards," said Sirius.

"Where do you want to be sorted in, then," asked Tessa. "Let's have it."

"Gryffindor," Sirus answered without hesitation. "Where the bravest wizards come from."

"And perhaps the stupidest." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to be in Slytherin only because of your family, or because you like that house," asked James, clearly miffed by Tessa's opinion of Gryffindor as well.

"Slytherins have always been leaders," answered Tessa. "There's nothing wrong with being a leader. And they're not cowards! They just don't look for death like Gryffindos do."

"That's half the fun," said Sirius with a wicked smile. He smiled as though he had some sort of secret plan, and in spite of how annoying she found him, Tessa wanted to be part of the secret too.

"What happens if you're sorted into Slytherin," asked Tessa, feeling better as Sirius seemed to pale at the thought. "Your whole family is from Slytherin."

"Then I'll be the first not to be," said Sirius, his dark eyes meeting Tessa's blue orbs without hesitation. "Unlike you, I think for myself."

"Sirius," James said in warning; that was too far to go with a girl.

"Of course I think for myself, you arrogant toad," Tessa shot back, her face growing red.

James chuckled watching the argument unfold before him.

"What are you laughing at," Tessa glowered.

"You both are ridiculous," said James, laughing a little louder. "Tessa, you sound like the boy with greasy hair who insisted that Slytherin was better, and Sirius, you are a bit of an arse."

"You're the arse," Sirius shot back, hiding a smile.

Tessa rolled her eyes at James and Sirius before looking out the window at the rolling green hills the train sped by as the boys' chatter became background noise. She mulled over Sirius' insult. Of course she thought for herself, how dare say she didn't think for herself. Tessa snuck a peek at Sirius who ignored just as the food trolley passed by and he and James became enthralled by sweets. Secretly Tessa hoped Sirius would be sorted into Slytherin so she could mock him.

X

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Tessa followed the latern of a very tall man with a big beard who identified himself as Hagrid. All first year students chattered and followed Hagrid to boats that seemed to be enchanted to row on their own. Quickly, the chatter hushed into silence as the children climbed into the boats.

Tessa followed James and Sirius to the end of the dock where a boat stopped in front of them. Sirius hopped in first, the boat swaying on the water beneath the sudden movement, and extended his hand to Tessa, noticing her hesitate at the enchanted transportation.

"Scared, Rosier?"

"Not even," answered Tessa, hoping he didn't hear the shake in her voice. Taking his hand, Tessa took a breath before stepping down into the boat. She gasped a little as the boat rocked under her feet, but quickly settled.

She smiled at Sirius, extracting her hand. "Thanks."

Sirius nodded at her, but seemed not to hear her as he looked to the docks. James had slid in easily beside her at the back of the boat, and standing was the girl with red hair and the boy with straggly black hair. James extended a hand to help her down, and the girl simply rolled her eyes and ignored him, independently getting into the boat with her friend close behind her and sat at the front of the boat. Two more students stepped onto the boat, and finally the boat began to glide across the water.

Moments of silence passed students held their breath that night on the dark lake. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, lights came into view and Tessa's breath caught in her chest as she felt her knees tremble.

"There it is," James whispered conspiratorially.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Tessa.

X

"Sirius Black!"

Tessa watched as Sirius strode forward, called upon to don the Sorting Hat in the Great Hall.

A hush fell over the crowd as the hat was placed on Sirius' head. Almost immediately, the hat declared "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted from Gryffindor's table as Sirius beamed and joined the table under red and gold banners. Tessa's heart sank as she clapped without enthusiasm.

"Lily Evans!"

Tessa watched as the redheaded girl beside her started at hearing her name called. Briefly the girls made eye contact and Tessa offered her a smile as if to wish her luck.

Silently, Tessa watched as Lily and then James were sorted into Gryffindor. Tessa felt her heart begin to pound harder as the people she had met all go to the house she didn't favor. Finally, after several more names…

"Contessa Rosier!"

The hush fell over the crowd once more, though in the silence Tessa swore she heart Sirius snort at her name. She would get him later.

Raising her chin, just like she saw her mother do many times before, Tessa strode forward with confidence to the Hat.

Sitting on the stool, Minerva McGonagall placed the Sorting at over Tessa's wavy dark brown hair. For a moment it was silent.

"Contessa Rosier…"

Tessa started, realizing the voice was coming from the Sorting Hat that had sounded in her mind.

"I prefer Tessa," Tessa answered back with her mind.

"Tessa, hmmm," the Sorting Hat responded. "Another Rosier. I know your family very well. You possess the same determination your ancestors had before you. A sharp mind I see—oh how interesting…."

"What is it," asked Tessa, beginning to fidget.

"Your mind has many interesting layers, Contessa Roiser, and I see things that make you a great leader, and your heart is very brave, very much like a Gryffindor."

"I don't think I'm a Gryffindor."

"No? Hmmm, very curious. I see a lot of potential in you, Contessa Rosier, and a very curious power about you. You will be a most interesting witch, and very fit for…"

Tessa held her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers echoed through the Great Hall as Tessa smiled, joining the silver and green table, choosing to sit near a group of girls who shook her hand. From where she sat, Tessa could see James, Lily, and Sirius, and Tessa's smile faltered.

She knew she had friends in James and Sirius, and she feared the rivalry between their houses would destroy it.

James offered her a smile before he turned his attention to Lily. Lily smiled at Tessa too, especially as Severus Snape, the boy who followed her, sat next to Tessa at Slytherin's table.

But it was Sirius who Tessa watched.

Sirius' dark grey eyes watched her, his lips turned up into a slight smirk, as if proving to her that he was not a Slytherin.

Tessa waved to him and was pleased to see Sirius wave back.

X

Sirius didn't think he could eat another bite of custard, and soon he found himself ready for bed. The excitement of being the only one in his family, ever, to be in Gryffindor had exhausted him.

"Are you sad," asked James around a mouthful of pie.

"About what?"

"You keep on looking at _her_. You still think you want to be a Gryffindor?"

Sirius snorted, hiding the sheepish feeling that crept over him. Once more, Sirius stole a glance at the Slytherin table. Tessa and Severus had struck up a conversation and he frowned as Tessa made Severus laugh. He watched as Tessa tucked her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear and thought of the way her blue eyes brightened with anger at him on the train earlier that day when he insulted her. Sirius realized that Tessa almost reminded him of his foul cousin Bellatrix—her eyes held a regal and heavy-lidded expression that demanded respect, but unlike his cousin, Tessa smiled honest. And she was cute.

As though she could hear him, Tessa looked up to see Sirius looking at her. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him, before continuing her conversation with Severus. Sirius chuckled.

"No James," said Sirius. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor than a house that would accept that greasy haired friend of Lily's. It would have been nice to have Rosier here though, but I guess Slytherin will need her for some shred of dignity, especially after they took Snivellus."

James snorted at his friend's joke, not noticing Lily's indignant glare.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A fun and creative outlet to:**

 **a. be creative during grad school**

 **b. share my love for Harry Potter**

 **c. Cope with being sorted into Slytherin.**

 **I love your feedback!**

 **X**


	2. Strategize

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 2: Strategize_

* * *

"Welcome to the first official House Meeting," a tall, blonde Sixth-year student addressed all of the Slytherins in the Common Room. "My name is Lucius Malfoy; I'm one of your Prefects. I do hope all of our new friends have settled in well."

Tessa and Severus, sitting next to each other, glanced at each other. Since being sorted, they had made friends in their new house, but most afternoons after class, Severus still spent time with Lily and Tessa occasionally read while James and Sirius played vicious games of Wizards Chess.

Tessa glanced around the room at all of the other Slytherins who respectfully listened to Lucius, particularly a Fifth-year blonde girl with fair and pointed features. Tessa thought the blonde girl looked similar to her mother—same tall and slender build, but Amalia Rosier was more athletic than the girl mooning over and looked more approachable.

"Here in Slytherin, you will always be among friends," continued Lucius. "Great friends that you will have for the rest of your life. Friends who will help you achieve every dream you ever wanted. We Slytherins have a tradition. Students that are in grade 5 and higher elect to be part of a system in which they take a first year student under their wing to teach them the ins and outs of Hogwarts. For some, that is extra help with Potions homework. For others, that's simply finding a friend for guidance. For others," Lucius paused, "it is an opportunity for Fifth years to see the potential you first years might not know you have."

Lucius then turned to the blonde girl siting close to him who watched him with a look of admiration. He smiled kindly at her "Narcissa, will you please bring me the names?"

"Of course." Narcissa rose from her seat on the couch and help up two velvet pouches she had kept on her lap. One velvet pouch was green, and the other was silver.

"Thank you," said Lucius. "If you would be so kind to assist me for the next part." Narcissa nodded as Lucius took the green pouch from her hand and shook it up.

"I will be calling out the names of first year students, and Narcissa will be calling out fifth year students."

"It's like the Sorting Hat all over again," Tessa murmured, feeling anxiety pool in her belly. From behind, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a fifth year boy with brown hair and brown eyes smile at her.

"Hi Evan," Tessa greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hey Cousin," he responded with a lopsided grin and the same Northern Irish accent as her own. Tessa was sure there were many girls who melted at his smile and accent. "There's nothing to be nervous about," continued Evan. "If you're lucky, maybe we'll be paired."

" I think the point of this is to make new friends, not hang out with family," Tessa pointed out with a slight laugh.

"True, but your family. Family always looks out for each other, especially Rosiers."

"Severus Snape," called Lucius. Severus sat up straighter beside Tessa at the mention of his name.

"Evan Rosier," Narcissa called after Lucius, her voice clear and sharp as a bell.

Evan took his hand from Tessa's shoulder and held it out for Severus to shake. "Welcome, mate, it'll be a good year," said Evan. "Sorry, Cousin."

"I think I'll survive," Tessa promised, earning a laugh from Evan.

"John Wilkes."

"Emma Vanity."

Tessa watched as a tall boy with slight acne looked up and waved to the fifth year girl who curly, dirty blonde hair.

"Contessa Rosier."

"Narcissa Black."

Tessa made eye contact with the girl standing beside Lucius who offered her a collected smile, one that Tessa returned. Tessa had no idea Sirius had a relative at the school.

"Max Goyle."

"Thomas Flint."

"Loretta Greengrass."

"Andrew Parkinson."

"Now that everyone has been partnered, I encourage you to spend time before dinner with your pair. The meeting is adjourned."

Tessa watched as Evan and Severus walked away, heads bent in conversation. Tessa remained in her seat, observing Narcissa talk to Lucius. Narcissa smiled kindly up at Lucius and lightly touched his arm. Lucius seemed no different in that moment than a few minutes ago when he was addressed the entire Slytherin house. Finally Narcissa broke away from Lucius to join Tessa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Contessa," said Narcissa as she sat on the couch, folding her hands in her lap. Once again she offered a controlled smile.

"Actually, it's, er, Tessa," said Tessa.

"My apologies, then," said Narcissa. A pregnant pause hung in the air between the two girls as they silently sized the other up.

"So," started Tessa, "are you related to Sirius Black?"

Narcissa's face scrunched into a scowl that took away from her arrogant prettiness. "Unfortunately," she answered.

"I'm told he's the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"He is," Narcissa sniffed. "My cousin has always been… _headstrong_ , just like my eldest sister." Any kindness Narcissa displayed seemed to disappear altogether at the mention of her family members. Narcissa took a breath before tightly smiling at Tessa. "What about you? Evan is your cousin?"

"He is," said Tessa. "I'm glad to have a familiar face with me. I had met Sirius on the train, and I expected him to be in Slytherin, so it's good to know I still have friends in this house." Tessa spoke carefully—a feeling told her that Narcissa had genuine interest in being Tessa's friend, but it would be wise to speak carefully around Narcissa. Tessa had that feeling around many of her fellow Slytherins.

"Trust me, no one was more shocked than I to witness Sirius be sorted into Gryffindor." Narcissa shook her head and sighed. "Tessa, you must come with me to my dormitory, I have a gift for you."

Narcissa rose and took Tessa's hand, leading her to the fifth year dorms where Tessa had not yet been. Similar to the first year dorms, all of the four-poster beds had heavy green curtains draped from the canopy, and each student had a personal bookshelf, armoire, and vanity table. Except, it seemed the senior students in Slytherin had better views of the lake. As a first year student, there were no windows in the dorms.

"I hoped that I would have a girl for this partner assignment," said Narcissa, sorting through a drawer in her vanity. Finding what she wanted, she smiled and handed Tessa a small black box.

"I purchased this over the summer during a family holiday. I knew I would have a partner, and I wanted to buy her a gift."

Tessa carefully opened the box and revealed a necklace. Extracting the gift, Tessa held it up. The chain was thin, long, and silver, catching in the light of the chandelier in the room. Attached to the chain was a small iridescent vial.

"It's lovely," said Tessa, fastening the necklace around her neck. The vial fell to her chest in a way that seemed perfect.

"It's empty," said Narcissa, "obviously. But, the glass is said to have come from the boulder in which Merlin hid Excalibur. The boulder was said to have been pure crystal on the inside and full of powerful magic. The glass is supposed to be unbreakable."

"Thank you," said Tessa, gently stroking the small vial that was the length of half of her index finger. Carefully she tucked it beneath her robes and against her skin. "I appreciate your kindness."

"Of course," said Narcissa, pleased with Tessa's politeness and appreciation. "I'm excited for this year for you, Tessa." Narcissa held out her hand for Tessa to shake. "I do hope that you will ask me for help with whatever you need."

Tessa regarded Narcissa carefully. She sensed honesty in the fifth-year girl, but Tessa knew to be wary of things that appeared too perfect. "Of course, Narcissa," said Tessa, shaking Narcissa's cool and narrow hand. "Same to you. I hope I can repay you one day."

X

"Have you been converted to the Dark Arts yet," asked Sirius a week later in Potions class.

Potions was one of the classes Slytherins shared with Gryffindors. In the classroom were three rows of several wooden tables with stools for two people. Tessa and Sirius shared a table while James sat with a Gryffindor student named Remus Lupin. Toward the front of the class, Severus sat with Lily, both of whom took notes diligently and answered many of Professor Slughorn's questions.

"You're being unfair, Sirius," said Tessa, concentrating on her task. For the past week, Professor Slughorn had been teaching the students several different ways to dissect key ingredients for several different potions. Today, the students were tasked with crushing mistletoe berries for a potion to induce stomach cramps.

"I'm being honest, Rosier," said Sirius, glancing from his work to Tessa's. Tessa carefully crushed one berry at a time, ad by doing so, the powder from her berries were finer. Sirius, on the other hand, was too impatient. Instead, Sirius crushed several at a time, creating a both crushed and mangled pile.

"Also," continued Sirius. "You're partnered with my cousin. She thinks she's better than others and treats people like scum."

"Hm, must be a family trait," said Tessa, looking up at Sirius and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I don't treat people like scum!"

"Oh right," Tessa said sarcastically, giving Sirius a pointed look. "Sev is a person you treat horribly."

"Only because he insulted me first!"

"You're impossible, Sirius!" Tessa took one of her uncrushed berries, and when Professor Slughorn turned his back, she tossed it at Sirius, satisfied as it hit him between the eyes.

Shock crossed Sirius' face before he broke out into a lopsided grin. "And you're not arrogant," mocked Sirius. "Come off it, Tess, you're just as conceited as the whole lot of us!" Sirius took a small handful of berries and chucked them at Tessa.

"Sirius!"

"Is there a problem, Miss Rosier?" The whole class turned to look at Sirius and Tessa; Tessa could feel her face turn red.

"N-no, Professor," answered Tessa. From the corner of her eye she could see Lily and Severus at the front of the class look on with annoyance, Severus looked especially disappointed.

"Mr. Black? Problem?"

"None at all, Professor S," said Sirius, sounding contrite.

Professor Slughorn nodded, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Right. Then you will have no problem collecting all of the mistletoe berries from the floors as well as collect all of the powder after class, Mr. Black. These are ingredients for potions, students, not toys. Class dismissed."

Sirius groaned as students shuffled to leave for lunch.

"Problem, Mr. Black?" Sirius turned to see James, imitating Professor Slughorn's voice and stance. Remus stood quietly beside him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a problem," Sirius played along. "Your Slytherin students insist they are perfect when they are just the same as the whole lot of us."

Tessa rolled her eyes as James, Sirius, and Remus burst into laughter.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch," said James to Sirius before he and Remus left the class.

Sirius sighed before he dropped to his knees to collect all the berries.

"I'll help," Tessa sighed, collecting a large wooden bowl and a fine-haired brush from a cabinet that lined the room and began sweeping the piles of crushed berries into the bowl.

"How very un-Slytherin," mocked Sirius.

"Oh come off it, Sirius," Tessa said angrily, watching as Professor Slughorn stepped out of the room. "It's annoying how often you make fun of me for being in Slytherin. I don't like Gryffindor, but I don't make fun of all of you prats every chance I get! You don't have to like Slytherin, but you do have to be nice to me every once in a while." Tessa heaved an angry sigh, brushing berry powder roughly into the bowl.

Sirius and Tessa worked in silence. Sirius had collected all of the berries and stored them away before joining Tessa in the effort to collect berry dust with his own bowl and brush.

"Rosier?"

Tessa clearly ignored him.

"Tess."

More silence. Sirius sighed, annoyed. He continued his work in silence, working at the opposite end of the classroom until he and Tessa met in the middle at the last table with berry residue.

"Tessa, stop, you have a berry in your hair." Tessa glared at Sirius through her lowered eyes. Before she could react, Sirius had reached out to her shoulder and extracted the small white berry and pocketed it.

"Tess, I'm sorry, okay?"

Tessa finally stilled and met Sirius' grey eyes. "What is it about Slytherin that you hate?"

"Many reasons," Sirius flippantly answered. "Really, Tess. Everyone in that house cares only about being pure-blooded and the Dark Arts."

"That's not true," said Tessa. She knew there were a few half-bloods in Slytherin. And while most students in Slytherin were interested in the Dark Arts in ways that made her uncomfortable, not everyone was dark. "Not everyone is bad in Slytherin. It's just a reputation."

"Not everyone is bad," Sirius finally agreed as the two of them cleaned up the bowls and left the class. "Just, be careful, Tess. Be careful of who you trust." Sirius glanced at Tessa, watching her tuck her soft, medium brown hair behind her ear.

Tessa weighed Sirius' opinion. She had always been an excellent judge of character, and uncannily so. She sensed no threat in Sirius, and she knew he spoke from a good place. "I know," said Tessa, pushing away the feeling in her heart at Sirius' soft warning and the way he called her 'Tess' instead of 'Tessa'.

"You too. Just because you're a Gryffindor, it doesn't mean they everyone is good." There were some dodgy characters in Gryffindor that Tessa couldn't quite put a finger on, like James' and Sirius' friend Peter Pettigrew.

X

By the time Sirius and Tessa made it to the Great Hall for lunch, most students had left except for a few. At Gryffindor's table, true to his word, James lingered over a sandwich along with Remus and Peter who hovered nervously near by.

"Tessa!" Tessa glanced at Slytherin's table where Narcissa and a few other girls called. Tessa noted the look on Narcissa's face as her cold blue eyes regarded Sirius as though he were below her.

"See you around, Rosier," said Sirius, already walking away from Tessa, pointedly ignoring all the Slytherin girls. "Enjoy those…good people."

Tessa climbed into the bench seat next to Narcissa who passed her the pitcher of pumpkin juice and a sandwich.

"Loretta told me what happened in Potions," Narcissa said coolly. "How very…juvenile."

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Loretta who sat across from her. Loretta, a quiet girl with short black hair, pale face, and a seemingly permanent scowl to her otherwise cute face.

"Sirius insulted our house," Tessa answered truthfully. "Do you really think I would sit there and take it?" Tessa picked at the sandwich Narcissa had saved for her. "Besides, I didn't want to give the professor a bad impression of us First years, so I stayed and help clean," which was also part of the truth.

"I didn't know that part of the story," Narcissa said slowly, casting a long-eye on Loretta.

"It looked like you were awfully _friendly_ ," said Loretta, turning her dark eyes on Tessa. Tessa was unsure if Loretta spoke out of disapproval or jealousy.

"Of course we are, Lo," said Tessa, watching Loretta without interest. "He and James Potter were the first kids I talked to on the Express, and they showed me kindness when I was nervous, and you can't forget the people who help you along the way."

A couple of the Slytherin girls tittered at Tessa's story, relating to that same fear. Tessa noted as a couple of the first years glanced at the Gryffindor table to Sirius who had taken control of the conversation with his friends. A couple of the first year girls sighed as they watched Sirius smile arrogantly and laugh with his friends. Tessa had a feeling Sirius knew all as were on him. That arrogant toad.

"I suppose you can't," answered Narcissa, watching Tessa with a curious mixture of cunning and respect. "Be careful with that one, Tessa. If he continues on his path, he'll become a blood traitor, and no better than a muggle-born."

The girls gasped at Narcissa's accusation, but for Tessa and Narcissa, they ignored the rest.

"Maybe," Tessa answered carefully. "Or maybe we're just first-years still learning. People change."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to grammatical errors as I don't tediously edit. FUTURE REFERENCE: you are likely to see major time skips in this story because it will continue on to the First Wizarding War.**

 **I love your feedback! :)**

 **X**


	3. Awakening

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 3: Awakening_

* * *

 ** _The following summer (before the start of second year)…_**

"Nice job, Contessa," Amalia shouted to her daughter over the sound of wind and crashing waves high above the cliffs.

Amalia smiled approvingly as Tessa tucked a quaffle under her arm and directed her broom in her mother's direction.

After her first year at Hogwarts, Tessa spent the summer with her mother training to try out for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Tessa worked hard and she knew she was good—especially being trained by her mother who played professionally a couple years after she graduated from Hogwarts.

Her mother hovered beyond the edge of a cliff with rocks and ocean below her, at the edge of their Belfast home. Tessa stared thoughtfully after her mother with her blonde hair tied back into a simple braid. She rarely saw her mother happier than in the moments she was on a broom playing Quidditch.

Tessa tossed the quaffle to her mother who skillfully swiveled her broom so the quaffle bounced once in the air before she caught it with one hand.

"Can we run the play one more time," asked Tessa, readjusting her long, medium brown hair that had come loose from its ponytail.

"Of course," Amalia laughed, tossing the quaffle into the air once before tucking it under her arm. "I think you'll be among the greatest chasers Slytherin will ever have."

"Says the woman who single-handedly scored 200 points during her first game," Tessa laughed. Amalia Rosier had set the highest record for points scored by one player with a quaffle at Hogwarts in over a century.

Amalia flew over to her daughter and both got into position to run the most recent play Tessa had been working on.

"Amalia! Contessa! Time to come down!"

Tessa looked to the ground below to see her father waving up at her and her mother, his dark brown hair being ruffled by the coastal breeze. Where Amalia was long, lithe, and graceful, Grant was stockier and muscular.

"Is something wrong," asked Tessa, confused as to why her father was home early. Usually he worked long hours and was away on business trips, so it was often Tessa and Amalia left to entertain themselves.

"No, dear," said Amalia, her voice oddly cool after being playful all afternoon. Already, she was lowering her broom to the ground, gracefully landing beside her husband, Grant Rosier.

Tessa's deep blue eyes narrowed fractionally as she too, lowered herself to the ground, tightly returning her father's smile. For the past few years, her negative feelings about her father had grown, especially since she had been at Hogwarts for the school year.

"You ladies have been out here for hours," Grant said as a way of greeting. Grant smiled at his only child, ruffling her hair. "Any longer out here, Contessa, your hair will turn blonde like your mothers!"

"I wouldn't mind," said Tessa. During the summer months, or whenever she spent long periods of time in the sun, Tessa's brunette hair gained blonde summer highlights. "Mum was helping me practice for the quidditch team, why did we have to stop?"

"It's getting dark," said Grant, ushering his wife and daughter toward their large home by the ocean. "Remember, we're arriving at King's Cross early tomorrow morning."

"Do we have to," Tessa groaned in protest. She was excited to see her friends from Hogwarts again, but her father had informed her they would be leaving twice as early as necessary.

"Yes we do, my dear, I'm afraid it's necessary."

"But _why_?"

"So we can catch up with old friends," Grant explained, opening the front door for his family. "Now, Contessa, run up and shower and pack your belongings."

"It's Tessa, Father," Tessa said through gritted teeth before marching upstairs to rinse off.

After she was freshly showers and dressed, Tessa surveyed her room, staring at her trunk, with her hands on her hips. A soft knock from her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

Amalia entered Tessa's room, her hair wet after her shower as well. "Are you all packed, sweetheart?"

"I think so," Tessa responded as her mom perched at the edge of her bed. She glanced at the empty owl crate in the corner of her room. "I do wonder what happened to Reginald though, he's been gone for 5 weeks."

"I'm so sorry, Tessa," said Amalia. "I know you loved that owl. You can take Humphries with you if you'd like."

"No, no, I just miss Reginald," said Tessa, fondly thinking of her beautiful black owl with a white stomach and yellow eyes. Humphries was the Rosier family owl. "I wonder if Sirius ever received my letter. He was the last person I sent Reginald to."

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Mum, Sirius Black," confirmed Tessa, sitting next to her mom, resting her head on her shoulder. Over the summer, Tessa had grown a couple inches, although she was shy of her mother's height.

"I think you might be fond of him, dear."

"Sirius? No, mum, no," Tessa snorted and laughed at the thought. Amalia simply arched a pale eyebrow, amused by her daughter's reaction.

"He's an arrogant toad, he's rude, and all he ever does is insult Slytherin every chance he gets. I still don't understand why I'm still friends with him."

"They say the ones who make us most angry are the ones who we love most deeply," teased Amalia.

"Is that why you and Father argue so much, because you love each other?"

Amalia regarded her daughter with keen interest. "You're quite observant, Contessa."

"Father says I got that from you," said Tessa. "Also, I hear you guys fight at night."

"Perhaps," answered Amalia answered with a sigh. "Yes, I still love your father," said Amalia, "and I'm sorry you hear us fighting. There are just some things we currently aren't agreeing on."

"Like what?"

Amalia lifted her head from her daughters, her deep blue eyes staring into her daughters'.

"Tessa," Amalia started with a heavy sigh. "There are things in this world…powers and magic that you haven't even begun to understand."

"I'm not a baby, Mum, I understand things just fine," Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not a baby, but it's every mother's wish that her children stay babies for as long as possible." Amalia smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Tessa's ear. Tessa noted her mother's smile did not reach her eyes.

"Tessa, you're entering a world where I fear you will be forced to grow up faster that I would have ever wished for you. You will make friends and you will lose friends. As your mother, I want to protect you from it all but—"

"I can protect myself," said Tessa. "And I can take care of you too. I'm strong and I've always gotten good marks in school."

"You will become a very powerful witch, Tessa," said Amalia with conviction. "And I will teach you everything I know in time. Until then, be wise. Be careful, and always think for yourself. You have a good head and a good heart."

Tessa was silent for a moment, processing her mother's words. She wasn't quite sure what her mother was talking about. "Is this why we're going to Platform 9 and ¾'s tomorrow? Because of Father's friends?"

"Yes."

Tessa nodded, knowing that was the end of the conversation.

X

That morning at Platform 9 and ¾'s was foggy as the Rosier family arrived early. Tessa pulled her jacket tighter around her body to keep the chill away. Along with her family, the Goyle, Greengrass, Nott, and Parkinson families had arrived early as well. In the distance, she heard the sound of a cart being pushed toward her family.

"Tessa!"

"Narcissa!" Tessa smiled as she greeted her friend. Over the year, she had come to genuinely like Narcissa Black; after she learned to be careful of what information she shared with her.

Narcissa smiled and pulled Tessa into a hug, air kissing both of her cheeks. From the fog emerged more of the Black family, including Sirius Black.

Tessa smiled upon seeing Sirius; she hadn't seen him all summer. He seemed to have grown taller, and his dark hair had gotten longer, brushing his collar. As always, he had his perpetual scowl around his family. As he glanced around his eyes stopped on Tessa and his scowl disappeared before breaking into a lopsided half smile.

" _Oh, that's Sirius._ He's rather cute," said Amalia in a voice that only Tessa could hear.

" _MUM_!" Tessa glared at her mother who simply laughed.

"Long time no see, Tess—"

"REGINALD!"

On top of Sirius' trunk that he had on a transportation cart, was an owl crate with her beloved owl.

"Yes, it's good to see your handsome face too, Sirius," Sirius said in a mock imitation of Tessa's voice.

Tessa glared at him. "You kidnapped my owl!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You had him for _five weeks_. How is that not kidnapping!? You should be put in Azkaban for this crime." Tessa took the cage Reginald was in and put it on her trunk.

Her father coughed behind her. Tessa looked up to meet her father's disapproving look at her commotion, but Tessa didn't care in that moment. For the entire summer she didn't have to be careful of her words or worry about mistrustful people. She wanted to savor the moments of peace for as long as possible, even if it meant earning the annoyed looks from the prominent families.

"Yes, put me in Azkaban for fixing your bird's wing." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Tessa looked through the cage and noticed Reginald's left wing was wrapped in white gauze.

"Oh, Reginald," Tessa cooed.

" _Reginald?_ " Sirius raised an eyebrow at his name. "I thought he'd have a cooler name for such a nice owl."

"Reginald is a fine name," Tessa defended, opening the cage and holding out her arm for Reginald to come out. Tessa gently stroked his feathers, watching as he blinked his great yellow eyes.

"Reginald, you've gotten fat," Tessa observed fondly. Sirius had joined Tessa and also stroked the bird's feathers.

"What happened to him," asked Tessa.

"I'm not sure, but he arrived at my mother's house, and I noticed he was flying rather funny. I inspected him, and it turned out that his wing was fractured. He didn't like me poking at his feathers though." Sirius held out his hand, and Tessa noticed there was a scar on his finger where Reginald must have bitten him. Reginald was prone to biting new people, or biting when he was particularly hungry.

"You patched up his wing," asked Tessa, carefully placing Reginald back in his cage.

"Yes, and I had Krecher, the family house elf, send you a letter, letting you know I would take care of Reginald until I either saw you, or trusted that he could fly on his own. It seems Krecher chose to not listen to me again."

Tessa smiled, glancing up at Sirius who now stood taller than her. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you, Sirius. Thank you for taking care of Reginald."

After a second, Sirius patted Tessa's back before he became aware of Grant Rosier's defensive look. Naturally, Sirius then put his arms tightly around Tessa, pulling her close. He smiled as he noted Tessa's mother putting a hand on her husband's arm, as though to restrain him.

Tessa felt her cheeks flush as she pulled away, willing her heart to stop racing. She wondered where the sudden affection from Sirius had come from.

"No, summer was not going that great, no I did not plan on trying out for quidditch at Hogwarts, as quidditch is James' sport, and yes, visiting you in Belfast would have been fun; anything would have been more fun than staying at home."

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Sirius who laughed. "I'm just responding to your letter you sent a while ago."

Sirius glanced around, noticing that more families had arrived—all of which were prominent families part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight; twenty-eight pureblood wizarding families, all of them in Slytheirn.

"Tess," said Sirius in a low voice. "D'you find it strange that it's all Slytherin families here early?" Sirius noted the look on Tessa's face at the mention of Slytherins. "I'm not saying it as an insult, just… _look_."

Tessa looked around the train station. More families had started filtering in, but it was still primarily Slytherins. Hogwarts students milled around, catching up from summer holiday, and the families of the students seemed to stand together to observe interactions.

Tessa noticed her mother was in a deep conversation with Sirius' mother. Walburga Black seemed to be talking rapidly about a topic important to her, and Amalia Rosier seemed to nod along, not fully listening. Tessa made eye contact with her mother who winked at her.

"It is strange," Tessa conceded, feeling Sirius' anxiety. "I don't understand."

"I do," said Sirius, his voice low and angry. "I know exactly what this is."

"Sirius…"

"I'll tell you later, Tess," Sirius promised. "Too many of the wrong people could overhear. For now though," Sirius broke into a grin, "I see James Potter. I'll see you around, Rosier."

X

The Hogwarts Expressed was at full speed two hours later. Tessa chose to share a compartment with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

Sirius, ever the dramatic one, lamented to Remus and Peter about how long and boring his summer was aside from the bright moments when he was allowed to spend time with the Potters.

"You're trying out for the quidditch team this year too," Tessa asked James.

"Yeah, as a chaser. I've been training all summer."

"Me too," Tessa said excitedly. "I hope I make it., my mum has been helping me train all summer. She played for the Holyhead Harpies for a couple years before I was born, and she was brilliant."

"I thought she looked familiar," James nodded. "I think I have a card with her stats somewhere at home." James let out a low whistle and ran his hand through his perpetually messy hair. "She _was_ brilliant," he agreed. He then cast a long-look at Tessa. "Good luck on the team though. I heard Slytherins are vicious when they play—not an insult!"

"We're insulting Slytherins," asked Sirius with interest.

"No," said Tessa sharply.

"He's right you know," said Remus in his quiet voice. Tessa was rather fond of Remus. She noticed he was a quiet counter for James and Sirius, although he was the more cautious and seemingly responsible one, Tessa knew he had a rebellious streak as well, she liked it. But there was something about Remus' pale face that Tessa wanted to understand.

"No offense to your house," continued Remus, "but Slytherin has a reputation of being brutal during play even going so far as to purposely injuring their opponents to win a game."

"A win's a win."

Tessa was met with the blank looks from the four boys. Peter seemed to tremble slightly looking at her; Tessa didn't care if she frightened Peter—she didn't care for him much to begin with.

"I know, I know," sighed Tessa, "spoken like a Slytherin." Tucking her long hair behind her ear, she smiled. "They may have that reputation, but that isn't me. I'll do whatever it takes to win, but not at the expense of another person." Tessa glanced at James and smiled. "So if we meet on the field, you can guarantee I will be one less person you have to worry about…unless you have the quaffle."

"Same to you, Rosier," said James with a smirk. In some ways, Tessa reminded him of Sirius; he liked Tessa's spunk.

Tessa left the boys' compartment before continuing on to greet friends. She spent a few minutes with some Slytherin girls in her year and then spent a few minutes with Lily and Severus. Somehow, the two of them managed to snag a compartment to themselves. Initially, Tessa's friendship with Lily was through Severus, but toward the end of their first year, Tessa and Lily became good friends on their own, bonding over similar tastes in books and a weakness for strolls around the lake when it was warm. Soon though, Tessa left the cart as Severus began to give her a look telling her she was no longer welcome—it seemed his unrequited crush on the witch with red hair had only gotten stronger.

Finally, Tessa joined the compartment she started in—one with Narcissa, Lucius, Loretta, Sirius' younger brother Regulus, and now, Edgar Nott, a third-year Slytherin.

"So nice of you to join us again," Narcissa joked. Lucius Malfoy's arm was draped over her shoulder, it had seemed they became a couple over the summer, much to Narcissa's happiness.

"I needed to make my rounds," said Tessa, sitting across from Edgar and next to Regulus.

"Tessa, I'm sure you've met Edgar Nott before," said Lucius in a smooth voice. "He's currently on the Slytherin quidditch team as a beater."

Narcissa and Lucius shared a private, knowing look. Over the summer after Narcissa and Lucius became a couple, she asked if he knew of anyone for Tessa, it was troubling to her how well Sirius and Tessa got along. Sirius, Narcissa decided, was an unchanging blood-traitor, and Narcissa refused to let Tessa follow the same path.

Tessa glanced at Edgar Nott who smiled at her, extending a hand. For a third year, he was tall, taller than Sirius. His light brown hair was slicked down and parted to the left, and his clear blue eyes never seemed to miss a thing. He smiled at Tessa in a way that made her stomach flutter as he shook her hand.

"We've talked before," said Edgar. "What position are you trying out for?"

"C-chaser," said Tessa, unsure of where her voice went as Edgar's clear blue eyes watched her, amused.

"You seem like you'll be a good chaser," said Edgar. "If you make the team, I'll make sure nothing gets to you."

"Er, thanks," said Tessa, looking at her feet, hoping no one noticed the heat rise to her face. Tessa resisted the urge to bolt back to the compartment with the other Slytherin girls or the compartment with Sirius.

Sirius…

Tessa stole a glance at Regulus who watched her curiously, she wondered if he would tell Sirius about this; with a sigh, Tessa resigned herself to a long ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to grammatical errors as I don't tediously edit. FUTURE REFERENCE: you are likely to see major time skips in this story because it will continue on to the First Wizarding War.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: Next chapter won't be up for a few days-I have a paper due for class. Thanks for understanding!**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! :)**

 **X**


	4. Competition

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 4: Competition_

* * *

November came all too quickly at Hogwarts, as time always seemed to pass much too quickly there, bringing with it a biting chill and the promise of a cold winter. November also brought the first official inter-house quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Tessa twirled her medium brown hair into a secure messy bun. Taking a deep breath, Tessa ran her fingers over the silver lettering that spelled out her last name and team number on the back of her green outer robe: ROSIER 8. Smiling to herself, Tessa donned the green robe for the first time.

"Ready, Tessa?"

Tessa turned to see Edgar holding a broom for her, a smirk playing on his lips. While he was a quiet boy, arrogance seemed to radiate from him as it did from almost all Slytherin students. To ignore the knots twisting in her stomach, Tessa tried to channel Edgar's arrogance so she wouldn't lose nerve for her first game.

"Always," said Tessa, with casual air, hoping she would feel as brave as she sounded.

"Alright," Emma Vanity, Slytherin's captain, called out, "today we're going to _destroy_ Gryffindor. We will not leave that field today without a win!"

The team did a brief huddle before they walked toward the field. The sound of the other students from behind the green and silver curtained was deafening as they waited to see the biggest rivals square off. It was said both Gryffindor and Slytherin scored highly skilled players this team, and everyone wanted to know who had the better players.

Edgar touched Tessa's wrist, causing her to jump. Tessa glanced back at Edgar who smiled at her.

"Remember," he said, flipping beater's bat skillfully, "nothing touches you. You just worry about scoring."

"Er, thanks," said Tessa, her cheeks flushing as she mounted her broom. On Emma's signal, Slytherin flew out onto the field, making a round before getting into positions.

As chaser, Tessa found herself staring directly into James Potter's eyes…and he looked like hell. Tessa guessed one part of it that he was as nervous as her, the other part of it, she figured, was because it was Sirius' birthday last night and she didn't want to know what trouble the boys got into.

"Sirius told me I should help Slytherin lose as a birthday present," said Tessa, earning a laugh from James.

"I agree," said James, "should I tell him where to find you when you're crying after the game because of your loss?"

"Tell him I'll get him a better present next year, Potter, this game is mine!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the beginning of the game. Slytherin and Gryffindor were a blur of red and green and gold and silver in the sky that chilly and sunny morning.

Tessa immediately rose higher amongst all the other players. Her teammates were grappling for the quaffle when she whistled to one of them. Soon she found the quaffle in her arm and she was speeding toward Gryffindor's goals posts.

"HEADS, TESSA!" Edgar shouted, and Tessa got low on her broom just as a buldger flew over her.

"I thought you had my back," she shouted back with annoyance, "I didn't know that meant take off my head!"

While Tessa wasn't watching, Edgar had gone head-to-head with one of Gryffindor's beaters, using his beater bat to knock the bat out of the Gryffindor's beater hand as well as direct the bludger at James.

The momentary annoyance distracted her long enough to have James jostle her, causing her to nearly lose the quaffle. Tessa's eyes narrowed; gone was James' tired eyes as he mirrored the competitive look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," said James, jostling her again. Tessa had a strong feeling he was holding back from using all of his strength.

"That's okay, I'll be sure enough for us both!" Tessa suddenly guided her broom low and sped forward, throwing the quaffle into one of Gryffindor's goal posts.

"TEN POINTS SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from Slytherin's stands as Gryffindor recovered the quaffle. Tessa noted a bludger flying toward her, but before it could connect, Edgar was there, hitting it away from her, and toward a Gryffindor player. Tessa cringed as it made a direct hit and one of the Gryffindor chasers fell from his broom.

"Better," asked Edgar.

Tessa made a noncommittal sound before joining the melee for the quaffle.

For a while the game was neck and neck—sometimes Gryffindor was in the lead by 30, and then Slytherin would catch up with 50 points. One hour into the game and Tessa began to feel tired as sweat dripped down her brow. Currently the score was tied.

"Come on," she muttered, watching her team's seeker diligently look for the snitch while evading bludgers, "where's that snitch?!"

Tessa noted that James had the quaffle and she sped after him, knocking into him.

"Back down Tessa," James said through gritted teeth, knocking her back. Without warning, both he and Tessa were slammed by the other two Slytherin chasers, both of which happened to be sixth year boys. The force of the impact was so jarring that James lost the quaffle, and both he and Tessa were knocked from their brooms.

The crowd gasped as James and Tessa landed in a heap on the ground, and cheers erupted as Slytherin scored a point. Tessa rolled onto her feet and helped James up.

"You good, Rosier," asked James, running a hand through his unruly hair in frustration.

"Yeah, you made a decent landing pad. You?"

"Never better."

James and Tessa mounted their brooms to rejoin the game. James swore, watching the ruthless Slytherin players, and shook his head angrily. "Some teammates you have," he said, "willing to hurt their own man for a point."

"That's quidditch," Tessa shouted after James, but he ignored her. An odd feeling weighed down in Tessa's stomach, but she ignored it for now. Finally, after some time….

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT! SLYTHERIN WINS!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all of Slytherin erupted into cheers. Tessa cheered along with her team before both teams dismounted to shake hands.

"You're very good, James," said Tessa, when they shook hands.

"So are you," said James, "now that I know how you play, I won't be as nice."

"Good," Tessa replied, with every intention to hold him to that promise.

Some time later, Tessa finally left the showers, promising Emma that she would hurry back to the common room for the after party. On her way back to Slytherin's dungeons, Tessa noticed Sirius, waiting in the hallway that lead back into the castle, casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Sirius," Tessa greeted, surprised. "How's James?"

"Sulking, naturally," said Sirius, shaking his head. "The loss was unexpected."

"Er, sorry," said Tessa, unsure of what to say. She then brightened. "By the way, happy birthday!"

"Thanks," said Sirius, pushing away from the wall with all the confidence of a 13-year-old boy.

"I have a present for you!" Tessa rummaged through her book bag. Tessa smiled as she produced a couple items from her bag. One was a cauldron cake intricately frosted and designed in Gryffindor colors, and the other a plain-looking roll of parchment.

"I went to Hogsmeade a couple days ago—"

"HOW DID YOU GET TO—"

"SHHH, Sirius," Tessa covered Sirius' mouth, wide-eyed, glanced around. "Do be quiet," she said angrily. "DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!" Tessa pulled back immediately, wiping her hand on her black pants. "You toad!"

"Tess," Sirius laughed, shaking his head incredulously. "How did you get to Hogsmeade?! You _know_ it's only third years and up that can go! And on a weeknight too!"

"You sound like a prefect," said Tessa, rolling her eyes, but she was unable to contain her smile. "You make it sound like you're the only rule-breaker out there."

"Tess, really, how did you get out," asked Sirius. All last year, he, James, Remus, and Peter scoured the castle for secret tunnels and passages. They managed to find one, behind the statue of a one-eyed witch, but they knew there had to be more.

Tessa shrugged, pride rising in her, knowing she was able to stump Sirius Black. "Let's just say I got to know some friends with things to share. Now, do you like your presents?"

"A better present would be to tell me what passage you used—ouch!" Sirius laughed as Tessa swatted his arm. He glanced down at the cauldron cake, knowing it was probably chocolate, which he very much enjoyed. He was more puzzled by the plain parchment in his hand.

"The cake looks good, and er, thanks for homework parchment?"

Tessa smiled again. "You could use it for homework if you like, but I suggest something else. This parchment is enchanted, have a look."

Tessa took back the parchment and drew her wand from her book bag. Silently, she tapped her wand on the parchment. "This parchment can shrink and grow to whatever size you want it to be," said Tessa, shrinking the parchment to the size of a galleon then growing it until it spilled from her hand onto the floor. Tess then shrunk it back down to the size of a simple piece of notebook paper.

"This parchment recognizes its users magic," explained Tessa, "and only responds to the one who owns it." Tessa handed the parchment back to Sirius. "You try. Tap your wand on it."

Sirius eagerly drew out his wand and tapped it once on the paper. Instantly, beautiful calligraphy began to appear across the page: _Miss Tessa Rosier wishes her friend Mr. Sirius Black a very happy birthday and relinquishes hold of this parchment to the arrogant toad who is very much among her dearest friends._

Sirius glanced up at Tessa; his dark eyes alight with mischief and delight, as if Tessa had sparked ideas in his head.

"Thank you, Tess, I appreciate this," said Sirius with full sincerity, folding the parchment and tucking it into his pocket for later. Tessa beamed, and he found himself smiling along with her, mostly because this girl never ceased to amaze him.

Sirius watched Tessa at that moment in the corridor; it wasn't very often that they spent time alone together. Tessa stood in front of him, her long brunette hair tumbled loose and damp over her shoulders, smelling like a flower he couldn't quite remember the name of, but it reminded him of his favorite time of year—going back to Hogwarts. Her cheeks were still rosy from playing quidditch, which made her eyes look like a brighter blue. Sirius knew he fought with Tessa often, mostly because she was so easy to make fun of when it came to Slytherin, but what he liked about her was that she never let him get away with it. She called him out on his arrogance, and, depending on the joke, she would occasionally be on his side, sharing his fun.

Sirius knew that James was his very best friend, as was Remus, and Sirius grew to like Peter, but Tessa…Sirius knew that Tessa was in his circle too.

"Tessa."

Sirius and Tessa turned to see that Edgar was coming up from the quidditch field. Edgar glanced at Tessa and Sirius, one of his eyebrows arched in a mocking manner.

"What are you two doing," he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sirius answered. He had an immediate dislike of Edgar Nott that only intensified today after he watched Edgar hit a bludger into a Gryffindor beater.

"I was giving Sirius his presents," said Tessa, glancing between Sirius and Edgar, who sauntered toward them. "Yesterday was his birthday."

"Well I should wish you a good birthday then," said Edgar. "It's a shame Gryffindor lost, perhaps your birthday brought bad luck."

"Or perhaps we don't cheat," said Sirius, standing taller.

"Stop it," said Tessa, rolling her eyes, inserting herself between the two boys. Tessa glared at Edgar who immediately took a step back—she had learned early on that Edgar was the type that would instigate trouble so long as he got away freely. "Edgar we're late to the party, and Sirius, happy birthday, I'll see you around."

"Thanks again, Tess," said Sirius through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing to slits as he watched Edgar touch Tessa's wrist in a _too friendly_ way, getting her to turn her back on Sirius.

X

The party was loud and boisterous, and cheers erupted again when Edgar and Tessa arrived.

Edgar grinned widely and put an arm around Tessa as she smiled uncomfortably. "We owe our win to one of the greatest chasers we've had in a while," Edgar declared as Slytherins cheered again.

"I'm going to get pumpkin juice," Tessa murmured escaping from Edgar to a table laden with food and drink from the kitchens.

"How interesting that you and Edgar arrived so late to the party."

Narcissa smiled shrewdly at Tessa who coughed on her pumpkin juice. "I-is _that_ what it looks like?! That Edgar Nott and I are—"

"A very lovely pairing," Narcissa purred.

Tessa glanced at Edgar from across the room, and her stomach jumped as she realized he was watching her this entire time. It made sense to her, now, why he was always around, offering to help her with potions and going out with her to Hogsmeade after her cousin Evan told her about the secret passage. Tessa frowned, trying to figure out how she felt about this.

 _He's not Sirius_. The thought jumped out to her, seemingly out of nowhere, and she hadn't really thought about Sirius in that way, not really. She thought Sirius was rather cute, but he was her _friend_.

"-ssa. Tessa!" Narcissa laughed, getting Tessa's attention back. "You can decide how you feel about Edgar later," said Narcissa. "I mean, look at Lucius and I. I knew I loved him from the beginning but it took him a while to get there…" As she spoke Narcissa's eyes searched for Lucius who was in the corner of a room with Severus, Evan, John Wilkes, and Regulus, Sirius' brother, in a deep conversation away from the party.

Tessa made a noncommittal noise, unsure of how to respond to what felt like a girl-trap-traps set by girls in which there would be no winner, only anger and miscommunication—not that Tessa was above those.

"Anyway," continued Narcissa, not noticing Tessa's inner turmoil, "I want to host a Christmas party during Christmas holiday," said Narcissa, "and I would love if you'd come. You can come stay with me for a few days, and after the party my family will make sure you get back to your family safely."

"Sounds fun," said Tessa, carefully.

"I thought you'd like the idea. Only the best will be in attendance, and I already sent an owl to your mother so…"

Tessa nodded as Narcissa continued to fill her in on the details to which Tessa barely listened. Glancing around the Slytherin Common Room, Tessa noticed the clusters of students talking and laughing. Most were enjoying the party and the win, some were there for the free food and snuck away into private conversations. Tessa glanced back to Lucius' group of boys to which Edgar had now joined. She remembered platform 9 and ¾'s and Sirius promising to talk to her about why they had to show up early.

For once in her two years as a Slytherin, Tessa never felt more out of place than she did in that moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to grammatical errors as I don't tediously edit. FUTURE REFERENCE: you are likely to see major time skips in this story because it will continue on to the First Wizarding War.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: I still have a paper due, but I needed to get this out of my head haha. So, seriously though, the next chapter won't be out for a few days.**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! :)**

 **X**


	5. Fear

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 5: Fear_

* * *

Tessa had never seen anything as opulent as the House of Black on 12 Grimmauld Place on Christmas eve. Apparently, as soon as Walburga Black heard Narcissa wanted to host a party for Slytherin's finest, Walburga eagerly opened her home, even allowing Tessa to stay there while she was Narcissa's guest.

"I don't understand why there's so much food," said Sirius, snagging an apple from a mound of apples to be made into pies. Sirius watched loathingly as Narcissa commanded Krecher and a few other house elves in preparation for the party. For this party, Tessa had been promoted to right-hand woman for set up.

"Because," said Tessa with a heavy sigh, "the Slytherin party turned into a Slytherin and their alumni party." Tessa ran a hand through her hair with annoyance—she didn't want the job of helping Narcissa host the party, it just became thrust upon her. Tessa swore that when she was in her fifth year and if she decided to sponsor a first year, she would never make them do the work Narcissa "granted" her.

"And you," said Narcissa, turning on Sirius, arching an eyebrow in a pretentious manner, "will stay out of the way."

"In case you've forgotten, _cousin_ , this is _my_ home, not yours. I'll do what I please."

"You _will_ stay out of the way," Walburga Black entered the kitchen, queenly and menacing, glancing at Sirius with disdain. "Will you get off the table boy," she glared at her son, "that's poor form. I thank my stars everyday that I have Regulus."

Tessa cringed, watching Sirius angrily jump off the kitchen table, apple in mouth. Tessa knew Sirius had always hated his home, but she never knew it was _this_ bad.

"Well, I think that about settles it," said Narcissa, with a clap of her hands. "Just a few more decorations will go up, and the pies need to be baked, and we're ready for tonight." Narcissa smiled at Walburga and gently kissed the woman on her cheek. "Thank you again for letting us use your lovely home, Aunty."

"Of course, dear," Walburga said smoothly, her tone having changed from disapproving to loving. "Let me help you set up those decorations."

Tessa watched as Narcissa and Walburga left the kitchen before she let out the breath she'd been holding. She would only be staying with the Black family for three days, but everything was so _tense_ , especially Sirius who barely seemed to smile at home.

"Really Tess, why are you doing this," Sirius shook his head, angrily tossing his apple in the garbage.

"Because, I really do like Narcissa," Tessa answered. "I just didn't expect.. _this_." Tessa waved her arms at the grandiosity of it all; she had never seen anything quite like it. Tessa came from extremely wealthy families on both her mother's and father's side, but the detail Narcissa insisted on having for her Christmas party was too much.

"SIRIUS!"

Both Sirius and Tessa jumped at hearing Walburga screech for her son. Sirius swore under his breath before going to find the source of the yelling, with Tessa following closely behind him.

Walburga was in the sitting room with Narcissa, charming candles into the air. She didn't bother to look up from her work when Tessa and Sirius entered the room. "You boy will remain in your room from the moment our guests arrive and until the last one leaves for the night. You will remain silent—"

"You're imprisoning me to my room?!"

"I will not put a spell your door to keep you in, if that's what you're asking," Walburga responded in a low dangerous voice.

"I'll remain in my room," Sirius responded, toneless through gritted teeth, "pretending I don't exist."

Sirius cast a look at Tessa before turning on his heel to leave. It was quiet for a few seconds, followed by a loud SLAM from a door at the very top floor of the house.

"That seems a little harsh," Tessa murmured.

"This is a family affair, Tessa, and you'll do well to stay out of it," answered Walburga, her eyes narrowed. Her tone wasn't quite as bad as it was with Sirius, but Tessa could hear the same disapproval.

"Alright," said Narcissa, as if she was used to this activity between mother and son, "we have six hours until the party, it seems everything is in order to be ready on time." Narcissa gently touched Walburga's arm in appreciation before smiling at Tessa.

"Thank you again for all of your help, Tessa, I do appreciate it. I can help you do your hair and make-up later. Edgar Nott will be here tonight—what, don't look so glum!" Narcissa walked over and touched a strand of Tessa's brunette hair. "There's a Slytherin party every year, and only the best are invited. It's actually rather impressive that you will be the only Second year in attendance. Severus Snape was invited, of course, but he was unable to make it."

"The honor is all mine," said Tessa, her voice flat.

X

At 8 pm guests began to arrive. Soon, 12 Grimmauld Place became lively with the sounds of chatter. Lucius had arrived as well as Tessa's cousin Evan, Edgar, and a few of Narcissa's girl friends, and several other Slytherin upperclassmen.

Tessa spent her time talking to everyone; all of her peers commenting on the quidditch win against Ravenclaw and the 100-point lead Tessa secured for Slytherin. It was safe to say, Tessa charmed the crowd; which was a natural talent that Tessa had also picked up from her mother. From a young age, Tessa could remember being able to delight her parents' guests, and, as she had started at Hogwarts, she was able to win the admiration of both students and faculty.

Edgar stayed by her side most of the night, Tessa acutely aware of the times his hand was on her lower back possessively. He didn't do it often, but Tessa noted it often happened whenever she spoke with some of the other boys.

"More cider," asked Edgar, his clear blue eyes admiring Narcissa's handiwork on Tessa's hair and face.

"No thanks," said Tessa, already feeling the effects of the drinks—aside from water, each beverage served at the party were spiked with alcohol.

As the night wore on, an older crowd arrived at the party; among them were Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Robert Lestrange, along with several others that Tessa didn't know.

At some point, Tessa weaseled away from Edgar to talk with her cousin Evan.

"Narcissa said you helped quite a bit with this party," said Evan, his sharp brown eyes taking in every detail. "Well done. Oh, by the way, happy belated birthday."

"It was mostly her," said Tessa, "I just read off her lists. Thank you," Tessa smiled up at her cousin, appreciating that he had remembered her birthday that occurred at the end of term (December 18th).

"That's helpful," said Evan, encouraging with a smile. Evan was Tessa's favorite cousin. She had fond memories of being very young with him and they would make sandcastles on the beach by her home, and her father would charm the castles to make them move. These days, Evan seemed different, more mature, his brown eyes had lost most of their warmth and was replaced by a steely disapproving look that reminded Tessa so much of her father.

"If you say so," said Tessa with a laugh. "Who are the older people?"

"Oh, Malfoys, Crabbe, Goyle, Notts, Crouch Jr, and several people I don't know," said Evan, pointing to Slytherin alumni that joined the party. "Tonight is supposed to be special."

"Special? How so," asked Tessa.

"You'll see," said Evan with a wink, tugging on one of Tessa's curls. "Where's your blood traitor friend?"

"Evan!" Tessa hissed fiercely, her eyes lighting angrily. "Please don't call Sirius that! He's in his room."

Evan simply shrugged at Tessa's reaction. "It's true," he continued. "And you best be careful about his sort. You're putting our family name on the line."

"What do you mean," Tessa demanded.

"Uncle Grant hasn't told you anything, has he?" Evan shook his head. "When you go home for the holiday, have your parents fill you in. I need to get a refill." Evan sauntered away from Tessa to refill his cup as well as talk to one of Narcissa's friends with long blonde hair that had been ogling Evan all night.

Tessa found herself wandering from group to group aimlessly, mingling with the tipsy party guests. Socializing, putting on a show, and mingling was difficult tonight as her mind was on Sirius Black and the fact she hadn't heard from him at all since he slammed his bedroom door.

"Tessa." It was Edgar; his usual clear blue eyes were glazed from the spiked drinks. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh how about another time," said Tessa, as Edgar managed back her into a secluded corner.

"No time like now," said Edgar, reaching for her hand. Tessa's heart lurched in her chest, unsure of where this was going.

"Tessa, you know…"

Shortly before midnight, the floating candles and fairly lights had dimmed to a low glimmer, casting ghastly shadows throughout the house. It was around then, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, Tessa, will you get that," Narcissa asked, her cheeks slightly pink as she practically sat on Lucius' lap.

"Sure," Tessa answered, eager to get away from Edgar. Since her fellow housemates have proceeded to get drunker, Tessa avoided a small handful of boys like the plague, especially Edgar who was very determined that night to get something from her.

"No, Cissy, I'll get it," said Bellatrix with a coy smile, gracefully stepping out of the room. As she crossed the room, Bellatrix eyed Tessa warily, with the same look Walburga gave her: a mixture of disapproval and something Tessa couldn't quite name.

Minutes later, Bellatrix returned with a look of utter devotion on her face and a tall man in black robes. Tessa felt the room go cold all around her. The new arrival was the oldest yet, a man with waxy pale skin and narrow, snake-like eyes. His black robes were both immaculate and elegant, and everything about him demanded respect…and to be feared.

"My friends," he said, his voice a cold slither across the room, "Happy Christmas."

All around the room, people bolted to upright positions, suddenly sobering up.

"M-my lord, I did not expect you to be here," said Lucius, standing in front of Narcissa who hurried to retouch her hair.

"Nor did I expect to stop by," said the man. "But I was in the neighborhood. My, there are definitely some new faces here tonight."

Tessa avoided looking at the man directly, but she felt his cold, lifeless, gaze assess everyone, which only made her want to hide. When the man looked at her, it was as though she physically felt his gaze, like cold-water droplets on her skin and in her mind.

"And here is the youngest face by far."

Tessa felt dread as she felt the weight of all eyes in the room turning on her, but she was determined to not show fear. She wondered if anyone noticed her knees buckle under her dress.

"Come here girl."

Tessa tentatively walked out of the shadows and up to the man. Up close, his face looked less human. The man withdrew his hand and stuck it under Tessa's chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze. Collective gasps and hisses went around the room as they watched the exchange. From the corner of her eyes, Tessa noted movement from three people: Evan, Edgar, and Bellatrix. Evan and Edgar seemed to react defensively toward Tessa, and Bellatrix reacted defensively for the man.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Tessa Rosier."

"Rosier, hm," the man flicked his gaze briefly over to Evan. "Grant and Amalia Rosier?"

"Yes, my lord," Tessa didn't actually know the man's name; she just hoped she was saying the right thing by copying Lucius from earlier.

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Maeve. Amalia Maeve."

"Maeve!" The man chuckled darkly. "What a bloodline you have! Do you know much about your Maeve ancestry?"

"Very little, my lord," Tessa answered. "I know we come from Ireland."

"Yes, you do," said Lord Voldemort, noting Tessa's northern Irish lilt. "Let me tell you, I've researched that family for some time."

Tessa did not like the sound of that. "Yes, my lord?"

"Indeed," said Voldemort, "I know that the Maeve family has very rare and curious powers, unfortunately, the skills tend to favor the witches in the family. It is said the skill is as old as Merlin himself."

Tessa remained silent.

"Tell me, what is your best subject in school?"

Tessa had to think about that one. She received among the highest marks out of all of her classmates, however she knew that Severus and Lily beat her out in Potions, and Sirius did better than her at Transfiguration. With certainty, she knew, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Is that so," chuckled Voldemort, as well as several of her friends.

Not looking away from her, or removing his wand, Voldemort addressed the crowd. "Who is Tessa Rosier's sponsor?"

There was a moment of silence until Bellatrix spoke. "She belongs to my sister, Narcissa."

"Narcissa Black, you were fortunate to have such a strong fledgling," said Voldemort. "Though I'm sure Tessa Rosier would have made it to this party on her own talent in spite of her young age."

"Indeed my Lord," Narcissa said in a cool voice, but Tessa could hear her fear. "Tessa has been among the best Slytherin has had in ages."

Voldemort smiled, and it was all Tessa could do but pull away from the terrifying sight of his vicious grin. "You have no idea who I am, do you girl," asked Voldemort.

Tessa thought about lying in that moment, but thought against it. She had a feeling this was someone not to lie to—especially when they had a wand to her neck. Besides, the ice-cold feeling in her mind told her this man would know _exactly_ if she lied.

"I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort breathed. "I will pardon you for not knowing that due to your age. But now that you know…" Voldemort's want bit into Tessa's flesh, "I expect you to learn who and what you are, and when I come back, I hope you make the right decision like your father and your cousin."

Finally, Voldemort removed his wand from Tessa's chin and everyone in that room seemed to breathe easier.

Voldemort stayed for an hour before he left. After he left, everyone took that as his or her cue to leave as well. For the rest of the night, Tessa remained shaken.

"Tessa," it was Evan who came to her at least. He gently touched her chin, noticing light bruising from where Voldemort used his wand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Evan," said Tessa, trying to convince herself. "Will you tell Edgar that I'm going to bed for the night? I'll see him after the holiday," Tessa couldn't bear to talk to anyone else at that moment. Evan nodded, hugging Tessa around her shoulders before he went to distract Edgar to give her the chance to escape.

Tessa found Narcissa, apologizing to the older girl for breaking up the make-out session with Lucius, but she needed to tell her not to disturb her for the night. Still feeling tipsy, Tessa acted drunk and more nauseous than she felt, earning Narcissa's sympathy.

Tessa slipped out of the waiting room and quickly made her way upstairs to the very top floor. Quietly she knocked on Sirius door, not wanting to wake Regulus who slept in the other room.

"Sirius," Tessa whispered fiercely, rapping the door lightly once more. "Sirius, tell me you're not asleep!" After a moment, she tried the doorknob, surprised that his door wasn't locked.

"Sirius!" Tessa peeked her head around the door. Sirius' room was slightly disorganized, his bed was made, but the clutter of posters on the wall of muggle girls in bikinis, Gryffindor colors, and motorcycles gave his room the appearance of a mess. On any other day, Tessa would have thought about sneaking a Slytherin flag in there just to make him mad.

Sirius was nowhere to be found. Feeling her heart sink, Tessa quietly left Sirius' room and headed downstairs. Grabbing her cloak by the front door she threw it on and went outside.

London was covered with snow that night as Tessa snuck out of 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping her black cloak would help her blend into the night. She walked for a couple minutes to a small park that Sirius had showed her when she arrived two nights ago. Now, she sat on a bench that was surrounded by shrubbery.

For a few silent minutes, Tessa sat, watching her breath come out in clouds that night. It was past 2 AM, but Tessa was far from tired. She knew that if she tried to sleep, sleep would never come for her. Looking down at her hands, Tessa noticed the back of her hands were wet. When she touched her face, she finally realized she was crying.

"Tess? Are you using _magic_?"

Tessa jumped at the sound of another voice in the quiet night. Sirius stood a couple meters away. He too was dressed in a heavy black cloak, his dark hair and eyes blending in to the night. For a moment, Tessa was caught off guard by how attractive he was.

"What," asked Tessa, looking up, and fiercely wiping at her eyes.

"Those shrubs haven't had roses for years, I had begun to think my mother cursed them when I made her mad," said Sirius, waving a hand behind her. "Wait, are you… _crying_?"

Sirius sat beside her on the bench, as Tessa looked behind her to see several dark pink roses growing from the bush behind her. "I didn't mean to do that, I swear," said Tessa. She knew the price for doing underage magic, but she felt far too shaken to care.

"Tess, what happened at the party," asked Sirius, his dark eyes narrowed. In a way, Sirius almost appeared feral; Tessa was quite sure that if Sirius were an animal, he would be growling.

"I looked for you and you were gone," said Tessa, tears coming fresh again. Angrily she wiped at her tears, still unsure where they were coming from—perhaps her delayed response to the fear she had to keep tightly covered. She hated that she was crying in front of Sirius, which she hadn't done yet. She expected Sirius to make a joke at her expense, but he was surprisingly quiet as he let her cry, and the simple act of sitting beside her reminded her she was in a safe place.

Every muscle in Sirius' body was tense, as though he were prepared to lash out. It was almost impossible to sit quietly while his friend cried, and he had little experience with girls in the sense that he had no idea _what_ to do when they cried. His favorite cousin Andromeda once told him something about chocolate, and right now Sirius would have done anything only to have a chocolate frog appear in his pocket for Tessa.

"Tess," Sirius tried, the suspense destroying him, " _what happened_."

"There was this man w-with eyes like snakes," said Tessa, her body shaking more from fear than cold as she launched into the story of her first encounter with Voldemort, telling Sirius everything.

"—and Edgar tried had me in a corner and he was drunk, but I escaped him," Tessa eventually told Sirius about the entire party.

"Wait, did Nott do something," said Sirius, feeling an overwhelming desire to destroy something, like his mother often did when she was mad.

"No," said Tessa, playing with the small vial necklace around her neck that Narcissa had given her last year. "I just, I don't know. Then I went to find you and you were gone."

"Well, you went to the right place for protection," said Sirius, his voice both earnest and joking.

Tessa glanced at Sirius who raised an eyebrow at her in such a way, that she burst into laughter, all the tension in her body fleeing.

"Laugh all you want now, but I'm scrappy, you'll want me on your team in a duel," Sirius half-joked, winning another laugh from Tessa.

"If you say so, Gryffindor," said Tessa. "Where were you, anyway?"

"At my aunt Dromeda's," said Sirius, with a shrug of his shoulder. "I nicked some floo powder from my mother. I can't stay in that house."

From where they sat, Tessa and Sirius could see the House of Black, invisible to muggles. From experience, Tessa finally understood Sirius' disdain for this house—there was something undeniably cheerless about the house.

"How was your aunt's," asked Tessa.

"Oh she's good, better that she escaped from this place," said Sirius. He then shifted slightly in his seat. "I actually went to get her advice on something…here." From his cloak, Sirius produced a small box wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon and held it out for Tessa.

"What's this," asked Tessa, taking the present.

"You're supposed to open it."

"I know that, arrogant toad," Tessa laughed. She glanced at Sirius. "Is this a birthday present or Christmas present?"

"Either," Sirius shrugged, uncharacteristically fidgety. "Why, did Edgar Nott get you two things?"

"He actually didn't get me anything," said Tessa, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Sirius' jealousy.

"Don't just sit there," Sirius snapped nervously, "open it!"

Tessa carefully undid the wrapping to find a small silver box. Opening the lid, Tessa smiled as she extracted two thin headbands—one was emerald green with diamond-like rhinestones glittering around it, and the other, was shimmering silver with green rhinestones wrapping around it.

"They're lovely," Tessa breathed, admiring the way the headbands caught in the light. Carefully she put them back in the box and sealed the lid.

"Dromeda helped enchant them for me," said Sirius, "When you put them in your hair, they'll keep your hair back and out of your eyes so you'll never have to adjust your hair like you often do during your games."

Tessa had no idea Sirius paid such close attention to that. "Thank you," Tessa said, knowing she would definitely wear them to her games and practice. "I'm impressed you picked out Slytherin colors too."

"It nearly killed my soul," said Sirius. Both him and Tessa then burst out into a chuckle. The air seemed to shift between them.

Sirius watched Tessa for a moment—the make-up she wore made her look a couple years older, and suddenly, that made him nervous. The way her eyes were lined made her blue eyes more prominent, and her lips were tinged with a slight red coloring. Again, Sirius smelled the sweet floral scent that seemed to become signature to Tessa. He thought she looked gorgeous with the make-up, but something about all of her make-up made him miss the charming face of a girl who often became cross with him.

"I've decided," said Tessa.

"To ask Dumbledore to transfer houses? Then we can return those vile headbands and get you better colors!"

"No," said Tessa, her heart hammering. "I've decided those headbands are my Christmas present," said Tessa. "You oh me a birthday present then."

"That's a little greedy, don't you think? If I remember correctly, you didn't get _me_ a Christmas present. I think I'd like wool socks that sing whenever the other pair goes missing. Remus has a pair and I find them quite handy."

"Maybe next year then," said Tessa with an unapologetic shrug. "This year…" Tessa took a deep breath, unsure of what prompted her to ask this of Sirius, but…"I want you to kiss me. Your present to me, mine to you."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

Tessa pressed her hand over Sirius' mouth, peeved by his habit of shouting. She fully expected Sirius to lick her hand again, instead, he moved her hand, and, surprisingly kept his fingers laced with hers.

"I'm not tipsy anymore; I just want you to kiss me," Tessa repeated. "It's what I want as a birthday present. Nothing has to change between us. It's just a kiss."

"Couldn't you ask Edgar Nott," asked Sirius, his heart hammering as he looked down to Tessa's cool hand in his.

"I could, but I don't want to," said Tessa, beginning to lose nerve at Sirius' hesitation, "but I'm choosing you. If you'd rather not—" Tessa began to withdraw her hand from Sirius, confused when he wouldn't let her hand go.

"Alright, Tess, I'll kiss you," said Sirius, as lighthearted as possible, finding the words that caught in his throat.

Sirius' other hand went to Tessa's chin to tilt it up toward him, and Tessa winced. Immediately Sirius withdrew.

"Sorry," said Tessa, chuckling lightly, "that's where the bruise is."

"Tess," Sirius murmured, moving his hand away from her chin. He stilled when he felt her cool fingers touch his jaw, her deep blue eyes never leaving his.

In Tessa's mind, she was exhausted. She was exhausted from acting, exhausted by everyone telling her who to be, and having to behave in a certain way—even Edgar, who she knew had a crush on her liked her best when she felt her most defensive. And Sirius…he didn't expect her to be anything—not even when he joked that she was an honorary Gryffindor. Whether she was mad, or happy, or scared, Sirius let her be just Tess. And some inexplicable feeling told her that Sirius needed to be her first kiss, regardless of Edgar and whatever would happen with him, or whomever Sirius dated in the moment (she knew Sirius had girlfriends since he had been at Hogwarts). Her choice was Sirius Black.

Sirius' lips were cool and slightly chapped as they met hers, in a feather-light touch. Once, twice, three times his lips touched hers. On the third time, his lips lingered for a moment before they mutually pulled back.

For a moment, neither 13 year-old spoke as they processed what just happened. In all honesty, neither of them realized what just happened.

"Er, happy birthday, and happy Christmas, also, happy new year too," Sirius rambled, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Come to Belfast with me tomorrow, or, later this morning," Tessa said suddenly, as she would travel back home by wizarding ferry.

"Okay, slow down, Rosier," said Sirius, "even by wizarding standards we're too young to elope! What a terrible proposal! 'Oh Sirius Black, you handsome dog, kiss me,'" Sirius mocked, "'kiss me and then marry me!' I'm a decent boy from a decent family, Rosier!"

"Stop it, Sirius," said Tessa, giggling. "No, stay with my family for a couple of days they spend the rest of the holiday with James. Get out of this house."

"That's not a bad idea," Sirius agreed, rising from the bench and holding out a hand for Tessa. Tessa easily took it, and let Sirius hold her hand as they walked back to his house. Before they left, Sirius picked one of the roses Tessa made bloom when she lost control, grimacing at the thorn that pricked his finger.

They walked in silence, but before they neared the house, Sirius paused Tessa to kiss her once more. "I think I will go to Belfast with you," said Sirius.

"Good," Tessa smiled touching one of Sirius' dark locks that curled at his neck. She frowned slightly, "Sirius, this doesn't change things between us," she started slowly, "does it? You've probably kissed loads of girls already, I just…I think I want to remember that you were my first kiss. It'll be a good story one day."

"The day Tess Rosier fell for my charm," said Sirius, "a day all knew would come." Sirius laughed and dodged Tessa who attempted to smack his arm before he grew serious again. "What if I want things to change?"

"You want things to change," Tessa asked, nervously touching her necklace through her cloak.

"Why not," asked Sirius, raising a challenging dark eyebrow. "What if we give it a go?"

"Could you date a Slytherin," asked Tessa.

"Could you date a Gryffindor?"

"I don't know, they're not really the brightest bunch…" Tessa laughed at Sirius' look, pressing a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. She looked at her friend for a long moment before he produced one of the dark pink roses her magic created when she was out of control.

"What do you say, Tess," he asked, holding out the rose, trying not to laugh at his own cliché. "Will you go with me?"

Tess stared down at the rose then looked back up into Sirius' dark grey eyes rimmed in long dark lashes.

"You know you're only giving me something I made," said Tessa, quirking an eyebrow at the rose in Sirius' hand. Still, Tessa smiled as she took the rose. "Okay, let's do this."

"Watch out for the thorn." Sirius warned as a huge, infectious grin broke across his face.

Sirius and Tessa whispered goodnight to each other before they entered the house. Sirius promised to meet her at the ferry terminal when Narcissa dropped her off.

After Sirius quietly packed his bags, he sat on his bed for a few minutes in curious silence. Since he started Hogwarts, Sirius had had three girlfriends. The first one was toward the end of his first year, a pretty Hufflepuff girl with red hair who broke up with him when he didn't write to her during the first two weeks of summer holiday. The second was a muggle girl who lived next door, and that lasted through the summer; he only dated her because he knew it enraged his mother. The last was a third-year Gryffindor girl who he dated for two weeks at the start of second year because James bet him that an upperclassman wouldn't date a 12-year-old (at the time) boy. James would forever owe Sirius chocolate frogs whenever Sirius asked.

But Tessa was wrong; in spite of the three girls he dated, Sirius hadn't kissed a girl until Tess. The first girl was always shy around him, which put him off. The muggle girl said she was saving her first kiss for the marriage altar, no matter how much Sirius tried, and the Gryffindor girl barely counted, as he only had to prove a point to James.

Sirius would always remember Christmas of 1971 as the year he first kissed a girl and began to date his first real crush: Tess Rosier. Her lips tasted like firewhiskey and strawberry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to grammatical errors as I don't tediously edit. FUTURE REFERENCE: you are likely to see major time skips in this story because it will continue on to the First Wizarding War.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: STILL HAVE A PAPER DUE GUYS. Don't be like me, boys and girls-be diligent in your school work! Unfortunately, I am the type that cannot focus until mischief has been managed!**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! :)**

 **X**


	6. Tell

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 6: Tell_

* * *

The next 3 days at Tess' house by the sea would be days Sirius Black would always remember fondly. Looking back on those days, there was nothing spectacular about the days following Christmas with the Rosier family. Sirius spent his time flying with Tess and her mom, helping Tess get a few hours of training in. It was a chance for him to show off—he could tell Tess was impressed by his flying skill, but quickly became unimpressed when he was asked to play keeper.

Sirius decided that he liked Tess' mother Amalia—but in a way, she reminded him of his mother. Although she was much younger than Walburga Black, she had the same blonde hair and attractive regal face. However, Amalia was different, and Sirius could tell that Tess was a lot like Amalia in that manner. Amalia was born into wealth and carried a presence that commanded respect. Though, it wasn't a type of regality that made Sirius feel inferior, like the sense the House of Black gave off. Instead, it was the type of regality that made Sirius felt seen and respected.

Sirius even managed to tolerate Grant Rosier, although Sirius was sure the feeling was not mutual. Grant spent his days sullen and avoiding Sirius, grunting his responses to the boy; which was fine with young Sirius Black. While Grant spent time in the reading room, Sirius found reasons to "explore" the Rosier manor, loudly singing muggle songs—his current favorite being "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by the Beach Boys. Sirius would do this around Grant Rosier who would swear and storm away, giving Sirius a good chuckle for the day.

Lastly, and most importantly, Tess was there. Tess hadn't told her family about him being more than a friend, which was fine by him. When Tess wasn't flying or reading, she spent time with Sirius learning how to play Wizards Chess and listening to the muggle music he loved so much. And Sirius especially liked the moments when Tess' parents weren't around so he could steal Tess for a quick snog.

Overall, 3 days with the Rosiers had been the highlight of his winter holiday thus far.

On his final night at the Rosier Manor before he would leave to spend the rest of winter holidays with the Potters, Sirius heard the muffled sounds of raised voices. Getting out of bed, he padded softly across the guest room and opened the door. Looking down the hall, he noticed Tess in her pajamas, lying on the ground next to an air vent, a look of hard concentration on her face as she strained to listen.

Quietly Sirius walked over and lowered himself to his stomach across from Tess. She glanced up at him and put a finger to her lips, quietly asking him to be silent.

"—heard what she said! He had his _wand_ to her neck!"

"It's time, Amalia," Grant Rosier said harshly to his wife. "It's time she knew—"

"No, Grant," Amalia smacked her hand on the dining room table, unable to contain her fear any longer. "No. _You_ chose this life. Not me, not Contessa!"

"But _you knew_ that I would do this," Grant spat back at his wife with venom. "You knew that I would choose to follow the Dark Lord, like my father and uncle before me, and it's surprising how ignorant you kept her all these years. I'm sure even Sirius Black knows who the Dark Lord is! Contessa's story from her little party is _embarrassing_ for our family."

"How can you say that, Grant? Is that really how you feel?"

Tessa and Sirius glanced at each other, and Sirius inwardly cringed at Grant's words. If anything, Grant Rosier reminded Sirius of his own mother and father.

"Amalia," Grant sighed, sounding both irritated and incredibly weary. "After the Black boy leaves, we'll have to tell her. Not everything, but enough. She needs to know that there is a hierarchy in this world, and we're at the top. She needs to know that if she chooses to betray our kind there are consequences for her and for our family. I've heard through the grapevine that the boy we have upstairs is as good as a blood-traitor—"

"Contessa is barely _13_ , Grant! So is Sirius Black! Grant, we raised a brilliant witch and there is no doubt that Sirius is incredibly talented, but they are _just children_ , and you expect them to be child soldiers in a war that shouldn't be theirs!"

It was quiet for a long moment. Sirius noticed that Tess' eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as though she were working through some difficult potions ingredient list.

Amalia Rosier was right, Sirius realized. From a young age, he had known about the Dark Lord, and by the sounds of it, Grant Rosier was a Death Eater. While his parents were not Death Eaters, they avidly supported blood purity, looking down on anyone who wasn't part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight or a Voldemort supporter.

The way Grant Rosier referred to Sirius as a blood-traitor made Sirius proud. If standing up for what he knew to be wrong made Sirius a blood-traitor, he would gladly take the title.

From the vent, Sirius and Tess heard the muffled voices continue once more.

"You will not be the one to tell Contessa about your… _choice_ ," Amalia said in flat, dangerous voice. "I will be the one to tell her and I will be the one to continuously teach her. Contessa will be the one who gets to decide what she chooses to believe."

"What's there to decide? No child of mine will ever be a blood-traitor!"

"What if she decides that, Grant? What if we don't agree with your Dark Lord's vision? What happens then?"

It was silent for a long moment. Finally, in an equally dangerous voice that matched his wife's Grant Rosier responded, "this discussion is over."

Sirius and Tess scrambled to get out of the hall before Tess' parents found them. Before going to bed, Tess took Sirius' hand and squeezed it before disappearing into her room.

Sirius disappeared back into the guest room, his mind whirling with questions and a mixture of emotions. He knew the argument had nothing to do with him, but the fact that his family was brought up angered him. Even so, he was shocked that Tess' mom would defend him as if she truly cared about him, which he wasn't used to. Also, he was shocked that Tess' father was a Death Eater, which made him wonder about his classmates and their parents. Sirius knew that when he went to the Potters tomorrow, he would have a lot to tell James.

X

"Are you still thinking about what your parents said," asked Sirius, noticing Tessa's quiet mood. Sirius watched as Tessa collected pebbles along the Giant Causeway's coast. After breakfast, Sirius and Tess decided to spend time along the shore when they noticed it wasn't raining.

"I guess," said Tessa, shrugging her shoulders, throwing a pebble into the ocean before handing a few to Sirius. "I also didn't sleep well last night," Tessa bit her lip. Tessa was woken early by a strange nightmare and was unable to sleep after that. It was just a nightmare, and Sirius needed to know.

"I didn't think your dad was a Death Eater," said Sirius, shaking his head. "I didn't think he had it in him, he seems like the cowardly sort—no offense."

"Hey, don't tell James, please," asked Tessa, glancing away from the water and at Sirius. "I know you two are practically brothers, but I don't want it spreading around school."

"Yeah of course," Sirius responded earnestly. "Your secrets are safe with me."

"Not my secrets," she said, "my family's."

There was a small popping sound from behind Tessa and Sirius, and both teens turned to see that Amalia had apparated behind them. Similar to Tessa, it appeared as though Amalia got little sleep as well.

"Sirius, dear, I just communicated with the Potter family, and they're ready for you when you are. I've also sent an owl to Walburga, so I hope she won't be too mad." Although her tone was gentle, Sirius could hear the unspoken hint: his vacation with the Rosier family was over.

Sirius rose and held out a hand to help Tessa up. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Rosier. This was probably the best Christmas I had in ages."

"I'm glad to hear that Sirius." Amalia smiled at the kids before apparating away.

"I meant that," said Sirius, when they were alone again. "This was the best winter holiday in a long time. Aside from being called a blood-traitor."

"I don't think you're a blood-traitor," said Tessa throwing the last of her pebbles into the sea.

"Sure I am," said Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders. To be a blood-traitor meant sympathizing with anyone different, and he wasn't about to tell Tessa that his best friend Remus was a werewolf. Sirius sighed internally, realizing he was keeping a lot of secrets.

Before Tessa could respond, Sirius mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, loudly singing "Wouldn't it be nice," by the Beach Boys once more.

In less than an hour Sirius had packed his belongings, snogged Tessa for the last time during winter holiday, and managed to annoy Grant before he travelled to the Potters' home by flood powder. Grant seethed with anger as Sirius managed mischief, and Tessa couldn't help but laugh as Sirius' arrogant, smiling face disappeared in green flames.

Amalia later found Tessa up in her room, flipping through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to do the homework she hadn't had a chance to touch.

Glancing up from her textbook, Tessa smiled as her mom sat on the edge of her bed.

"So," Amalia started.

"So."

"Sirius Black."

"Yep."

"He's your friend."

"Mh-hm," Tessa confirmed.

"That you sometimes kiss?"

"Only on Tuesdays!" Tessa blurted and buried her burning red face in her textbook. "Mum, I can't talk about this!"

"Why not? I kissed my first boy when I was 9 and had my first boyfriend at 11. He snogged like a bullfrog though, so that didn't last. But I'm sure you don't have that problem—"

"Mum!" Tessa laughed uncomfortably. "We had this talk in July, remember? Before the start of second year? I don't think I can do it again. Please don't make me."

"Alright," said Amalia with a light chuckle, taking in her daughter's pink cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "We don't have to have that talk. But we do need to talk." Amalia took a deep breath then launched into a conversation that Tessa would never forget for the rest of her life.

Amalia explained there was light magic in the world, and dark magic—and everyone was capable of committing both. However, there was a force that chose to do solely dark magic under a strong wizard named Voldemort. To these people, Voldemort promised fame, protection, and a new world of blood purity. Amalia explained the idea of blood purity and blood-traitors. She explained the idea of muggle-born wizards and witches, and what it meant to sympathize with those who were not pureblooded. Finally, she explained that Tessa and her friends were born into a dangerous time in which they must choose to follow either the light or the darkness within them.

"And father chose evil," said Tessa, when her mother was done.

"He chose power, yes," Amalia answered honestly. No matter how upset she was with Grant, there was still a part of Amalia that would never hate her husband, no matter what he did.

"What did you choose," asked Tessa, her heavy-lidded blue eyes looking up at her mother.

Amalia softened. Gently she moved forward and kissed Tessa's forehead. "I chose you."

"I don't understand," said Tessa, furrowing her eyebrows.

"One day you will," Amalia promised with a light laugh. "One day you'll find that you love something with everything you are, and through that love, you will find your choice."

Immediately Tessa thought of Sirius and his family. His family reminded her a lot of her father in which appearances and status mattered. Sirius seemed so sure of his choice to be different from his family, and Tessa wondered what it was that Sirius loved that made him sacrifice tradition.

Amalia kissed Tessa's forehead once more before she rose to leave and start dinner. "I think you should take a nap before dinner," suggested Amalia, "you look like you barely slept last night."

"I had a strange nightmare," said Tessa, gently touching the vial that hung down to her chest. "It was hard to sleep after that."

Amalia stilled. "Nightmare? What was it?"

The sudden shift in her mother's mood from light to serious sent a slight jolt of panic through Tessa. "It was probably nothing just—"

"What was it, Contessa?"

"I was here, and it was summertime," said Tessa, closing her eyes to remember. "I was lying in your lavender garden watching the clouds, but I wasn't alone. There was this great black dog beside me. He was such a sweet and playful dog too. We ran all around the garden and it was so much fun. Then, the dog started running away and I followed him. Then it was really dark all of a sudden and I couldn't find the dog and I was so scared. Then all of a sudden there was a wand pointed at me and a flash of bright green light and I woke up." Tessa shivered at the memory, not noticing how pale her mother had gone.

"Was this your first dream like this?"

"Yes, Mum, what's wrong? You're kind of starting to scare me."

"Contessa, you listen to me, and you listen closely. This is an order I have for you." Amalia's heavy-lidded eyes had taken on a hard look that told Tessa that her mother was not to be disobeyed.

"Mum…"

"The next time you have a dream like this again, you tell me immediately. If you're at Hogwarts you send me an owl the minute you can, alright?"

"Mum, what's wrong," asked Tessa. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, my darling no, nothing is wrong with you," Amalia promised, touching her daughter's medium brown hair. Amalia frowned slightly. "It seems that when the Dark Lord touched you, he…awakened something inside of you."

"Something from the Maeve bloodline, right," asked Tessa, remembering Voldemort talking about her mother's family.

"Yes. You come from a lineage of a rare ability. Your great-grandmother had it, it skipped my mum and came to me, but it appears that it would be in you too."

"W-what is it?"

"Do you know what your wand is made of, Contessa?"

"Er, dragon heartstring and silver lime?"

"Yes, silver lime. I should have guessed as soon as Ollivander said it. Silver lime was a very popular wood for a while for its beauty and for the types of wizards and witches it chose. Generally, most of the women related to the Maeve family by blood end up with a wand made out of silver lime." Amalia took a breath before continuing. "Silver lime is a wood that usually belongs to witches and wizards who become skilled legilimency users or seers."

Tessa stilled as her mother's words.

"You might be a seer, Contessa."

X

Spring-tem started up again at Hogwarts, and the first two months were a flurry of activity. Classes became a struggle to keep up with as the Slytherin quidditch team held more practices, especially since they would be playing for the Hogwarts Qudditch Cup against Ravenclaw.

Then there was Sirius and Edgar. Tessa's plan was to avoid Edgar as much as possible, but that was difficult during practices. After a particularly tiring practice Edgar managed to corner her just as Sirius came to meet her after her shower. Edgar found out about her relationship with Sirius as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her loudly on the cheek, as only Sirius would do. Since that moment it was Edgar who avoided Tessa.

Sirius was a loose-cannon of his own as well. Always energetic, Sirius divided his time between figuring out hexes to try out on Severus, and ways to prank the first-year students with James. Sirius also spent time helping Tessa catch-up with her classes and catching up with the kisses he felt "robbed" from.

To say Tessa was busy would have been an understatement.

The night before the big game, Tessa and Sirius were up late in an undisclosed alcove near the library.

"Tess, hey," said Sirius with a chuckle. He shook his shoulder where Tessa rested her head. "You have a game tomorrow. As much as I would love to see Slytherin lose, I think I've been resigned to the role of supportive boyfriend."

"Life is so hard for you, Sirius Black," Tessa teased, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, are you having nightmares?" Sirius bluntly asked, noticing the grey circles under Tessa's eyes. Sirius then pushed away from Tessa with a look of mock horror. "Are you _using_ me to stay awake so you don't have to sleep? You're using me for my body!"

"Only because it's so easy," said Tessa, laughing as Sirius continued to look on with mock horror. Sirius' laughter quieted before he nudged Tessa again. "Really Tessa, are you having anymore nightmares? You know your mum wants an owl as soon as they happen."

"I'm fine, Sirius. If anything, the two of you asking if I have nightmares are giving me nightmares. And headaches!"

"Tess…" Sirius said in a low voice, like the warning growl of a dog.

"I've had 3. I've just been busy, so I haven't sent Reginald to my Mum yet. I will after the game tomorrow. I promise."

Sirius sighed as Tessa sat up, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I guess this is good night."

"Get some sleep," Sirius urged as Tessa disappeared into the night, heading for Slytherin's dungeons. Sirius waited a couple of minutes in the darkness, making sure Tessa was gone before he left the hiding place.

Sirius walked straight past Gryffindor towers, all the way to the school's Owl Keep. Sirius sighed, annoyed with his actions. Usually, he was good at keeping secrets and he generally kept himself uninvolved in family affairs, but if Tess kept having dreams about her death and if she was a seer, he wanted answers.

The owls were all awake at that time of night, and Sirius easily located Reginald who gently nipped his finger in happy greeting.

"Hello there," Sirius smiled, stroking Reginald's ink black feathers. Sirius gently inspected the once fractured wing, pleased with both Reginald and himself that it healed nicely. Tearing off a corner of parchment, Sirius quickly scribbled three words on the paper and tied it to Reginald's leg.

Sirius gave Reginald a half-hearted smirk as the black owl looked into Sirius with his great yellow eyes. "You know where to go, Reginald," said Sirius. "Don't tell her who sent it."

As if Reginald understood, he blinked his great yellow orbs once and flew off into the night with Sirius' note secured to his foot.

The three words scribbled by Sirius were: _There's been 3_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to grammatical errors as I don't tediously edit. FUTURE REFERENCE: you are likely to see major time skips in this story because it will continue on to the First Wizarding War.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: FINISHED my paper guys, but I have 2 more on the horizon...ew. Don't worry, Sirius and Tessa will be back very soon! I have very big plans for them... ;)**

 **Also, I'm quite sure I horribly messed up on some UK/Ireland geography as I haven't been there yet. So, if I have any UK/Ireland readers who want to correct me, please feel free!**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! So, please and thank you! :)**

 **X**


	7. Struggle

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 7: Struggle_

* * *

"—And once again Tessa Rosier loses the quaffle! We have seen some impressive things from the rookie Slytherin chaser this season, but it seems like she has lost her magic touch for this game!"

"Oh can it, Longbottom," and angry voice yelled amongst Slytherin's supporters and amongst angry boos from the crowd. Frank Longbottom, a seventh year Gryffindor, was the school's official quidditch commentator. He merely shrugged his shoulders at the angry yeller.

"TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!"

From their seats, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily could see Tessa swear from her broom.

"What's gotten into her," James cringed, knowing the feeling of losing the quaffle.

"It seems Tessa has been off the last couple of games," Remus speculated.

"Don't we want Slytherin to lose," asked Peter, glancing between the House Cup match and his friends.

"Of course we do, Peter, but we want Tessa to win," said Lily from behind the four boys (she sat with a group of Gryffindor girls who giggled around Sirius and James) before she cheered loud encouragement. "COME ON TESSA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Do you have something to do with this," asked James, suddenly noticing his best friend Sirius' uncharacteristic quietness. James elbowed Sirius roughly in the ribs. Sirius smirked and elbowed him back.

"What can I say, James, Tess has had a few _long_ nights," Sirius sounded contrite, but his cocky grin suggested otherwise.

Lily scoffed with disgust as Peter and James shared a laugh. "You're disgusting."

"It's only natural," said Sirius with a laugh. "Where's Snivellus anyway?"

" _Severus_ is off studying, he thinks quidditch is stupid."

"Bugger," said James, rolling his eyes. He would never understand why someone as cool as Lily Evans would spend time with the likes of Severus Snape.

It was Remus who watched Sirius thoughtfully. He noticed that Sirius had _that_ look in his eyes. Usually when Sirius got this look, it usually pertained to something that required his full concentration, like a visit with his family, or getting his friends out of trouble from a poorly timed prank.

Sirius turned his head to the sky to where 14 players on brooms zoomed overhead, battling for their house and to go down in history. Sirius kept his eyes on Tessa, proudly noticing that she wore both of the headbands he had given for Christmas. She had fashionably twisted together in a way that only a girl could accomplish. He also noticed that Tessa looked as though she barely slept and was thus, less alert on her broom.

"LET'S GO TESS," Sirius cheered after Ravenclaw scored twenty more points.

From above, Tessa could vaguely hear the crowd below. Occasionally she heard people chant her name—once or twice she caught Sirius' voice amongst her friends. Tessa noticed the crowd mostly supported Ravenclaw for the win, but many still cheered for her success.

"Tessa get down!"

Tessa automatically did as ordered, riding low on her broom and dropping a couple feet just as Edgar flew in her direction to beat away a bludger.

"Thanks—"

"What the hell, Tessa," Edgar asked angrily. "What's going on with you?"

"It was a rough night, okay," Tessa shot angrily. This was the first time Edgar had talked to her since he saw Sirius kiss her.

Edgar's eyes softened momentarily. He had noticed that Tessa had been different since winter holiday—and he blamed Sirius Black. "Well, just focus on the game. Win this for us."

Tessa had a feeling Edgar was talking about more than this game.

"I'm trying," Tessa said through gritted teeth and flew away. She noticed Ravenclaw had the quaffle. Immediately she dove into the melee and pushed into the Ravenclaw player with the quaffle, startling them badly enough to make them drop the quaffle.

"What's this, Tessa has stolen the quaffle," Frank announced to the crowd. "And she's going for it—these are the flying skills we've all been impressed by—Rosier fakes left and rises higher—she's nearing Ravenclaw's keeper—TEN POINTS SLYTHERIN! TESSA ROSIER IS STILL IN THE GAME AFTERALL!"

Tessa smiled to herself as adrenaline raced through her body, giving her an energy boost. In the next ten minute, Tessa subsequently scored fifty more points for Slytherin, and five minutes later…

"SLYTHERIN HAS GOT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS THE HOUSE CUP!"

X

Slytherin's common room was loud with cheer and toasts and roars of victory, and Tessa barely had the chance to celebrate when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up, Sev," Tessa asked, seeing Severus Snape watching her with an annoyed look.

"Your boyfriend is out there," Severus jerked his head back to the entrance of the common room.

"Sirius? Sev," Tessa touched Severus' shoulder and he immediately stiffened at Tessa's touch. Tessa frowned. When word got out about Sirius and Tessa as a couple, Severus had begun to react coldly to her, hurting her feelings. Even so, Tessa tried to understand that Severus probably thought Tessa's choice meant they couldn't be friends anymore.

Confused, Tessa exited the dungeon to find Sirius one floor up, leaning against the castle wall with his arms folded.

"How did you manage to get Sev to find me," asked Tessa.

"I actually had Lily's friend Sarah Fields who fancies me ask Lily to ask Severus," Sirius shrugged. "I can't talk to him without hexing him."

"Point taken," said Tessa drily as she leaned against the way next to Sirius with a grin so big it reached her dark blue eyes.

"Go ahead," said Sirius with an exaggerated eye roll.

"What?"

"You're going to celebrate so—"

"Slytherin won! Slytherin won! Slytherin _won_! In your Gryffindor face, Sirius Black! Who put us fifty points ahead of Ravenclaw? I DID!" Tessa laughed as she cheered, and Sirius laughed along with her. Sirius didn't realize how tense his body was until he watched her smile.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Tessa smiled and fell back against the wall, lacing her fingers with Sirius.

"Feel better," asked Sirius, loving Tessa's impulsive moments.

"Definitely," said Tessa.

"You know you looked like hell out there for a while though," said Sirius, watching Tessa from the side of his eyes.

"I may or may not have had another nightmare."

"Tess, that makes _four_ nightmares—"

"Okay, Mum," Tessa said, annoyed. "I'm going to send Reginald to my mum today, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Er, about that…"

"What?"

"Last night after you went to bed I might have sent Reginald to your Mum already."

"WHAT?!" Tessa pulled away from Sirius and stood in front of him. "Sirius, you didn't! You stole Reginald, _again_ , and _you told my Mum_?! Isn't that against some kind of code you have?"

"Usually yes," Sirius admitted, "but some rules are broken for certain things—like when your friends or your girlfriend loses so much sleep that she can barely fly!"

"I still can't believe you _told_!"

"I can't believe I told either!" Sirius shook his head, just as annoyed with himself—not quite sure that he had the words to tell Tessa that he was scared for her. "Also…"

"Also _what_ , Sirius," asked Tessa.

"Your Mum's in Dumbledore's office. That's why I had Sarah Fields ask Lily to ask Snivellus to go and get you."

"My _mother_ is here," Tessa felt a weight drop in her stomach. The nightmares she had been having definitely kept her awake, but the thought of her mother being here so soon terrified her.

"I should go," said Tessa, walking toward Dumbledore's office.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Sirius," Tessa sighed. "I don't want you to. I'm mad at you for stealing Reginald for the second time and going behind my back."

"Seriously, Tess?" Sirius shook his head in angry disbelief.

"As serious as you are."

"Not you too," Sirius groaned, annoyed at the pun James often used on him. Tessa merely offered him a tight smile before she left him in the hallway.

X

Tessa had no trouble finding the Headmaster's office—the issue was getting _into_ the office.

Tessa stared at the large stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office—she had no idea what the password was and the gargoyle was not giving her a free pass.

"Come _on_ ," Tessa groaned, annoyed. "I said please, I asked nicely, I guessed at the password, I swear do I have to _hex_ you?"

The gargoyle seemed to mock her with its stony silence and Tessa let out another sound of frustration.

"Hexing won't be necessary, Miss Rosier."

"P-professor Dumbledore," Tessa whirled on her heel, her cheeks reddening as Dumbledore appeared behind Tessa. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dumbledore smiled at Tessa, his blue eyes sparking, amused. "Long enough to see you argue with a statue. I would imagine that young Sirius Black would have given you the password."

"Er, he seemed to forget that part," said Tessa, a flash of annoyance flared in her chest. Or maybe Sirius didn't tell her on purpose. She wouldn't put it pass him to get back at her.

"How unfortunate," said Dumbledore, still amused. The old wizard then cleared his throat and addressed the stone gargoyle, "Cauldron Cake."

"Cauldron Cake," Tessa quizzically muttered under her breath, amazed that the stone gargoyle moved to reveal a tall spiraling staircase.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore starting up the steps as Tessa followed. "The password is usually a sweet I am rather fond of in the moment. Also, congratulations are in order on your win. You played quite the game."

"Thanks," said Tessa as they entered the Headmaster's circular office. Tessa was immediately curious at all the odds and ends Dumbledore kept in his office, and under any other circumstance she knew she could have spent ages discovering all the office held. However, Amalia Rosier stood in the middle of the office, commanding all of Tessa's attention.

Tessa looked from her mother to Dumbledore who took a seat behind a large wooden desk.

"Your mother tells me you've been having a lot of nightmares lately," said Dumbledore in a kind voice. "She mentioned the dreams started after you met Voldemort at Narcissa Black's Christmas party."

"I have," said Tessa, shocked that Dumbledore used Voldemort's name. Tessa quickly learned that most adults were afraid of using his name.

"Can you tell me what the dreams are?"

"They usually end the same," said Tessa. "I'm running after a big black dog. I know the dog is good, and I feel like he's my best friend so I need to follow him. Then I lose him and all of a sudden a wand is pointed at me and there's a bright green light and I wake up. But that dream usually interrupts another dream. In these dreams I'm famous. Everyone knows who I am. I'm not sure what I'm famous for, but people know me, but the black dog always interrupts these dreams."

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together in thoughtful silence.

"At first I thought she was a seer," said Amalia, breaking the silence. She had remained silent the entire time her daughter spoke, and she resisted the urge to reach out and hug her daughter protectively. "But now I'm not so sure. She's had 3 dreams—"

"Four," Tessa corrected with a shrug of her shoulders. "I had one last night. That's why I played so badly today."

"Four dreams," Amalia tried to keep the shock out of her voice. "But now I'm wondering if it's the Dark Lord using legilimency."

"Legilimency," Tessa questioned.

"The ability to get into another's mind and see another's secrets," answered Amalia.

"Only the most skilled can plant visions," added Dumbledore. "In this time, I only know of a handful that can accomplish such a feat. One of them is Voldemort, and the other is standing in this room." Dumbledore then meet Amalia's eyes.

"That's a Dark Art," Tessa said, frowning slightly. "Any magic used to control or harm others is considered bad."

"That is true," said Amalia. "But for many years, witches born from the Maeve bloodline have had strong capabilities in legilimency, occlumency, and some have even been seers. There has even been rumor of rare abilities that I don't even know about."

"All magic has the capability of becoming a Dark Art," said Dumbledore. Tessa turned to watch as Dumbledore then produced a small vial filled with light blue liquid and pushed it toward her. "Ultimately it is the decision of a witch or wizard to use their magic for great or terrible things."

Tessa and Amalia walked up to the desk. Reaching for the small vial, Tessa swirled its contents around, watching the liquid shimmer slightly as it swirled.

"What's this?"

"Small doses of moondew and valerian root," said Dumbledore; Tessa registered those as extremely potent ingredients she had learned about in Potions class.

"What will it do?"

"If you are a seer," said Amalia, touching Tessa's hair, "it will block your Inner Eye for the rest of the school year. If you keep having nightmares then we know you will begin your training in occlumency—the ability to block your mind from legilimency."

Tessa glanced from Dumbledore to her mother then down at the potion. She _would_ like her nightmares to go away so she could sleep better. But it seemed unnatural to take something that would alter what might be a big part of her.

The vial uncorked with a slight pop and Tessa drank the potion in two swallows. It tasted like fresh river water with a hint of mint.

"You should feel the effects tonight when you sleep," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes keenly observing Tessa.

Amalia smiled at her daughter, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to start any of this until after your fourth year."

"I'm not a baby," Tessa frowned, annoyed that her mother insisted to treat her as such.

"You're right, you're not." Amalia sighed. "After watching today's game, you showed me that you are more than capable enough of taking care of yourself."

"You saw me play?"

"Of course," said Amalia with a smile, pride evident in her voice. "For someone who was not playing at their best, you still played a very good game."

The corners of Tessa's mouth lifted in a slight smile as she was partly cheered by her mother's support.

"Alright, Contessa, you best get back to your party," said Amalia with a wink. "I have to discuss a couple more things with Professor Dumbledore." Tessa gave her mother a quick hug before she started to leave the room.

"Two more things," Amalia called before Tessa left. "If you have any dreams send—"

"Reginald. I know," said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and secondly, don't be too hard on Sirius."

"He stole Reginald! Why am I the only one offended by this?" Tessa heaved out a sigh.

"He stole your owl because he cares about you. If the tables were turned, you would do the same."

Tessa quieted at that; Amalia was right. If Tessa knew Sirius was the one who needed help, she would do anything for him without a thought.

"Also, will you inform Mr. Black that the password will be changed indefinitely," added Dumbledore, an entertained twinkle in his blue eyes. "While he is a good and clever student, unfortunately, after the incident on the third floor with the frog-spawn soap and dungbombs, he and his friends are not allowed such privileged information."

"Noted," said Tessa with a shiver. She could still hear the plague of frog croaks echoing the halls and the stench that followed them.

X

 _Tessa was flying her broom at break-neck speed during a quidditch match. She was unstoppable. She easily dodged James who attempted to tackle her for the quaffle, and from the corner of her eye she could see her fellow chasers knock him of his broom—and she didn't care how far a drop it was for James. All that mattered was that she scored a goal._

 _And score she did, winning the match for Slytherin!_

 _Tessa dismounted her broom with her teammates, however her team looked different. Instead of the usual players, it was only Edgar (who was the same), Snape, Evan, Lucius, Bellatrix (who had graduated some time ago), and Regulus—Sirius' younger brother._

 _On the field, Professor Dumbledore, dressed in elegant robes, his long silver beard billowed in the wind, looked at Tessa and her friends with such a look of disdain that was so uncharacteristic of him. Yet, the look was not directed at her, but her teammates._

 _"The time has come for you to decide, Miss Rosier," said Dumbledore._

 _"She already has," Bellatrix sang with a cackle as this quidditch team pulled out their wands—all except Tessa—and pointed them at Dumbledore._

 _"Miss Rosier," Dumbledore said again._

 _"Contessa Rosier."_

 _Tessa turned, and her teammates parted to reveal Voldemort standing behind her. His eyes were as dark as night, and he had the slightest smirk on his face._

 _Tessa glanced from Dumbledore to Voldemort. Suddenly, she knew she had to choose to walk in either direction._

 _"You could be great," said Voldemort in a low hiss. "I can teach you great and wonderful things. You will never have to take potions to dilute your power. I will teach you to command your power and command your enemies."_

 _"Miss Rosier."_

 _"Contessa."_

 _Tessa glanced between the two. Tessa took a step toward Dumbledore, but before she could move any more, she was frozen in place. Looking down, Tessa noticed two large snakes tightly constricted her feet making it impossible to move._

 _A small gasp of fear left Tessa's lips, but she found she could not scream._

 _"You will learn yet, Contessa," said Voldemort, his cold, snake-like eyes menacing. "But be warned. I will not be kept waiting. And let this be a reminder of what happens to those who choose to defy me."_

 _Dumbledore drew his wand, but before he could rescue Tessa, the two snakes around her feet lunged, their jaws wide, ready to bite her neck—_

Tessa shot up in bed, dripping in sweat and breathing heavily. Her hand flew to the vial around her neck and she rubbed it gently in a soothing manner.

"Tessa?"

Tessa's curtain around her bed opened and Loretta Greengrass peered at Tessa with a look of concern and annoyance.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"I-I'm sorry, Lo," said Tessa, running a hand through her hair. "Bad dreams."

"That seems to be common for you these days," said Loretta. Tessa and Loretta had formed a sort of friendship over the year, but Tessa had a strong feeling that Loretta was jealous of Tessa's universal popularity.

"I'm _fine_ ," Tessa shot back. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, Lo."

Loretta's eyes narrowed before she let the curtain fall. Tessa listened as Loretta climbed back into her own bed and close her own curtain. Tessa fell back against her pillows, wiling her heart to beat at a normal pace. Tessa knew this was different from the dreams with the dog. In her dreams with the dog, Tessa knew the dreams were her. In this dream, she felt like a spectator—she felt as though she had to watch herself do things she normally wouldn't do.

Even though going back to sleep would be difficult, Tessa lied down in her bed, deciding she would send her mother an owl later that morning, and she mulled over the dream that would be her last for some time.

X

It was at breakfast the next weekend in which Tessa received a response from her mother.

That morning, Tessa sat with Sirius at Gryffindor's table with James, Remus, and Peter.

"Tess," said Sirius, waving a hand in front of her face, a slight frown on his face. "Is anyone home?"

"What, yes, sorry," said Tess, ignoring the look the boys exchanged.

Tessa took the envelope and rose from the table, and Sirius was quick on her heels.

"Tess, stop," Sirius followed her into the hallway. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!" Tessa whirled on her heel, her eyes wide with fright. "Everything feels _different_!"

Tessa slid down against a wall, hitting the back of her head once. Sirius slid down beside her so that their shoulders were touching. He was silent for a moment.

"It's like I'm in a fog," Tessa said after a pregnant pause. "After I took the potion I feel like everything feels fuzzy. Like I don't know who to trust anymore."

"You can trust me," said Sirius, taking Tessa's hand.

"I know," said Tessa, smiling weakly.

But the truth was, she didn't. Not anymore. Before the potion, whenever Tessa was in the Slytherin common room, she felt tense because she had strong feelings to keep herself guarded around most of the other Slytherins. She even felt that around Peter Pettigrew for some unknown reason. Around Lily and Sirius and James, Tessa felt a strong pull, and that was stronger with Sirius—it was safe and warm, like a cup of tea after being caught in the rain.

After taking the potion, Tessa lost that feeling. She went through the halls without feeling these things. Her mother always told her she had an uncanny ability to read people, and Tessa had the sinking feeling that the potion had taken that ability away.

"What does the letter say," asked Sirius.

Tessa ripped open the envelope in her hand. It was a short note from her mother.

 _"Contessa,_

 _Your occlumency training will begin this summer. I know you had plans to invite Sirius and your other friends over, but you'll need to let them know they are unable to spend any part of the holiday here. Tell them I am very sorry for the change in plans. If you feel you need more assistance, don't hesitate to meet with Professor Dumbledore._

 _Love from,_

 _Mum"_

Tessa rested her head on Sirius' shoulder, acutely aware that it no longer felt as safe as it used to—but Tessa couldn't tell him that as it wasn't his fault. She also knew Sirius would go through extreme lengths to try to fix it.

"Whatever you need, Tess," said Sirius, hiding away the sadness he felt at the probability of another long and miserable summer holiday at home, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to time-skips.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: The past 2-3 chapters have had relatively small time skips. The next couple of chapters will have larger ones, so be prepared!**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! So, please and thank you! :)**

 **X**


	8. Uncontrolled

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 8: Uncontrolled_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Tessa closed her eyes, relaxing into her chair. She imagined being back at Hogwarts, as the start of her third year was two weeks away. She imagined being in her four-poster bed in Slytherin's dormitories, listening to the lake lapping gently against the side of Slytherin's dungeons soothing her to sleep.

Amalia's eyes narrowed as Tessa's defenses seemingly dropped. Wordlessly, Amalia raised her wand at Tessa's forehead, and with a slight twirl, she cast her spell to penetrate Tessa's mind.

Tessa didn't feel a thing, which meant her mother attempted the most powerful legimens of all—implanting visions.

Tessa imagined a box made of the same iridescent crystal she wore every day. It was impenetrable, unable to be opened, and incredibly safe. Now, it was slick, nothing could stick to it. The only one who could unlock the secrets within the box was Tessa and anyone else she decided was worthy of such secrets.

"Very good, Contessa."

Tessa's eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply, like coming up from under water. Tessa took in her dimly lit surroundings. She was still in the wine cellar that was in the backyard of the Rosier Manor. Her mother stood a small distance away from her, her wand now lowered, with a look of satisfactory pride across her beautiful face.

"Very good," Amalia repeated. "Though I am a little disappointed that you wouldn't see my vision."

"What was it," Tessa asked, running a hand through her long hair that fell to her hips.

"You feeding Reginald cauldron cakes until he grew into a hippogriff."

"I would feed him all the cauldron cakes he could ever hope for if I had him back," Tessa sighed dramatically as her mom laughed.

"Or perhaps you should stop writing letters to Sirius."

"That too," Tessa agreed. For the entire summer, she was able to write letters to her friends, and due to training, she wasn't allowed to go and visit them since every day mattered. All summer, she exchanged letters with James, Lilly, Remus, Narcissa, Loretta, and Edgar, and of course Sirius. All of her friends were able to return Reginald at a timely manner, as she did with their owls, however, with Sirius, Reginald would be gone for nearly weeks, and Tessa had the suspicion that Sirius had wooed her owl. Still, it was Sirius' letters that she looked forward to most.

"I think you're ready," said Amalia as both mother and daughter exited the cellar arm in arm.

"Will I ever learn legilimency," asked Tessa, squinting as she readjusted to the sunlight. For a moment she paused, enjoying the smell of the coastal breeze and wild flowers that grew in her mother's garden.

"In time," answered Amalia. "I wouldn't want to take another summer from you, and legilimency is far more difficult than occlumency."

"But you said we have natural gifts with it," Tessa pointed out.

"We do," said Amalia with a light laugh, "but that doesn't mean it doesn't require work to control it."

"Ah, my two beautiful girls, there you are," said Grant, appearing at the back door of the house.

"Speak of the devil," Tessa murmured under her breath.

"Be nice to your father," Amalia said, gently squeezing her daughter's arm.

Grant kissed Amalia's cheek and tousled Tessa's hair. "I'm afraid I will not be seeing you off to Hogwarts this year, darling," said Grant as he followed his wife and daughter to their large kitchen for tea.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid a very important business meeting has come up," Grant explained to his daughter.

"Grant," said Amalia, "you've been away for most of the summer. You got back three days ago."

"I know," said Grant, running a hand through his dark hair, tightly smiling. "But another mission has come up, and this one requires me to be away for another three weeks."

Tessa frowned. Now that she knew her father was a Death Eater, she knew he was off to do Voldemort's bidding, and the thought repulsed her, especially as she watched her father puff himself with pride as he spoke about it.

"I trust you will be able to manage the house elves while I'm away," Grant said to his wife. "It won't be the same without Contessa around."

"No it won't," Amalia agreed, smiling sadly at her daughter. The summer had passed too quickly, and it was often a hard adjustment for Amalia to say goodbye to her only child.

"That's why in the mean time, I've arranged for Edgar Nott to spend the rest of summer holidays here."

"WHAT?" Tessa flinched at the shock of her father's words.

"I thought you'd be pleased," said Grant with a frown.

"I mean, I am," said Tessa, as she hadn't seen any of her friends. "But why Edgar?"

"Edgar's father and I will be gone on the same trip, and we thought it'd be nice for you both to catch up."

"Is this a match-making thing," asked Tessa point-blank. "Because I'm still fond of Sirius."

"Yes well," said Grant, hurriedly, still _not_ fond of Sirius, "Edgar is a fine friend and it would be nice of you to keep your connections with him. He will arrive in three days."

"I write him letters!" Tessa rolled her eyes and busied herself with sipping her tea so she didn't say anything stupid. Even so, Tessa was excited for the social interaction. Tessa and Edgar ended the school year on rocky terms because of her relationship with Sirius, but the letters she exchanged with Edgar were friendly.

Even so, if Tessa could have a choice of a guest, it would have been Sirius.

X

Robert and Edgar Nott arrived early in the morning three days later, and Tessa was surprised by how similar Edgar looked to his father. Like Robert, Edgar was tall and thin with perfectly parted brown hair. However, where his father was lanky, Edgar had muscle, which helped him as a beater on the quidditch team. Tessa also noted that Robert seemed to be at least ten years older than her very young parents.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Rosier," said Robert, kissing either side of Amalia's cheeks.

"Thank you," said Amalia. "Please tell your wife she offered a lot of wonderful tips on decorating."

"I will pass that along," said Robert, clearly pleased. Grant then ushered Robert and Amalia into his study and closed the door, most likely discussing plans for their "business" trip.

Edgar stood at the doorway, taking in the grandiosity of Tessa's home. It was not as darkly opulent as the House of Black. Where Sirius' house was more Victorian-era, Tessa's home was decorated in light blues, greys, creams, and whites to complement their coastal view.

"Hello, Edgar," said Tessa, her heart skipping a beat when Edgar offered her a dazzling smile.

"Long time no see, Tessa," said Edgar, walking forward and pulling Tessa into a hug. Tessa knew she was tall for a girl and for her age, but Edgar made her feel small. Tessa was barely aware of her house elves using their magic to move Edgar's trunk to the guest room.

"Congratulations on becoming co-captain," said Tessa, smiling up at Edgar.

"Thank you, Emma said that if I do well this year, she will consider me for captain when she leaves Hogwarts," said Edgar, puffing with pride. "Have you practiced much this summer?"

"I'm afraid not," said Tessa, looking down at her white platform wedges (which were very popular in the muggle world—much to her father's chagrin). It actually worried her that she might not be ready for this school year.

"Well, don't worry," said Edgar with full certainty, "I'll have you ready before we it's time to go back."

"Sounds good," said Tessa, excited to be on a broom again.

While their parents still met, Tessa gave Edgar a tour of the manor, showing him his room, the same room where Sirius stayed, the kitchen, and another study where Tessa did her homework and wrote letters over the summer. Tessa also showed Edgar the outside grounds of the manor, and by the time they came back in, Grant and Robert were ready to leave. Both fathers bid their farewells before apparating away.

X

The next few days, Edgar kept his word and trained hard with Tessa, correcting her on flying maneuvers that she had gotten rusty at. On their last day before catching the Hogwarts Express the next morning, Tessa and Edgar sat at the edge of one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Tessa dangled her feet over the edge, but Edgar sat a healthy distance back, which Tessa teased. Edgar simply explained he didn't have a death wish.

"Hey, do you know much about the business trip our fathers are on?" Tessa came back from the edge of the cliff so she didn't have to shout to be heard over the sound of the wind.

"Sure," said Edgar, leaning back on his elbows, plucking at the long grass, pleased that Tessa had chosen to sit so close to him. "They're on trips for the Dark Lord to recruit more followers."

Tessa started at Edgar's easy information. "Does your father talk to you about that a lot?"

"Of course. Doesn't yours?"

"Not really."

"Oh," Edgar frowned in thought. He watched Tessa carefully; afraid of saying the wrong thing and have Tessa move away. "Maybe it's different. I'm the oldest in my family, and the only son."

"I guess," said Tessa. Even though Edgar was a fourth year, he was young for his grade, having turned 14 at the beginning of summer, unlike Tessa who was at the older end of the spectrum for third years—she would be 14 in December. "But I'm an only child, so that makes me oldest by default."

"It does," Edgar agreed with a laugh. "Well, not many girls are Death Eaters, so maybe your dad thinks you won't be one."

"Are _you_ going to be one," asked Tessa, fighting to keep her voice controlled and curious. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn't like Edgar's answer.

"Of course," said Edgar, sitting up, moving closer to Tessa so their shoulders brushed. "Why wouldn't I be? To be a Death Eater means you're powerful. It means you're the best there is, and who doesn't want that?"

"You have a point," Tessa agreed, thinking back to the last dream she had while at school. Immediately she began to think of the iridescent box, locking away all of her feelings and thoughts.

From the corner of his clear blue eyes, Edgar watched as the wind blew through Tessa's hair. From the moment he heard her name called at the Great Hall, he had a crush on graceful and regal looking girl with deep blue eyes, and was pleased when Lucius Malfoy introduced them last year.

"Wouldn't you want to be great," asked Edgar.

"Who doesn't," Tessa echoed his earlier comment, turning to smile at Edgar. Edgar looked at her in such a way, that made Tessa fidget, but before she could move, Edgar swiftly moved, kissing her on the mouth. His lips were cool and dry and _definitely not_ Sirius' lips.

After a moment, Edgar pulled back to look at Tessa who stared back with wide eyes.

"We could be great together," said Edgar, taking it as a good sign that Tessa didn't pull back immediately. But his heart sank as she scooted an arm's length away.

"Edgar," Tessa said slowly, collecting her thoughts. Similar to her housemates, Tessa always felt the need to be guarded around Edgar, even when she found him incredibly attractive. Even so, Tessa couldn't deny knowing how incredibly honest Edgar was with her—she knew he would give her anything she asked.

"Edgar," Tessa repeated. "I'm still with Sirius. And you and I get along great as friends."

"I thought…you hadn't mentioned him since I've been here," Edgar stated.

"Because I know that whenever I bring him up it makes us fight, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. Can we be friends, Edgar?"

Edgar read between the lines. As much as he hated Sirius Black, he cared for Tessa just as fiercely. Edgar knew if he said that they couldn't be friends, Tessa had already resolved to choose Sirius.

"Of course we can be friends. I'm sorry," said Edgar, breathing the same sigh of relief as Tessa did.

X

The Hogwarts Express travelled at full speed the following morning as Tessa and Sirius shared a compartment to themselves. James and Remus ushered a clueless Peter out of the compartment to "meet the first years"…or set off fireworks in the bathrooms—whatever it took to give their friends some time alone.

Sirius put his arm around Tessa, and Tessa rested against his shoulder. Sirius was not as tall as Edgar, but he was still taller than Tessa in a way that led Tessa to believe that she and Sirius were two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit together.

"I missed you, Tess" Sirius murmured into Tessa's hair.

"I miss you," Tessa agreed. Sitting up, Tessa bit her lip and looked at Sirius. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"What's that look for," asked Sirius, arching a dark eyebrow. Sirius tried not to frown. Tessa seemed different in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. When he arrived that morning with Reginald on his trunk, he fully expected Tessa to yell at him for stealing her owl again, but instead she thanked him for taking care of Reginald and mildly chastised him.

"So. Edgar stayed for about two weeks and—"

"Edgar Nott?" Sirius immediately tensed. "I thought you got a letter saying that no one was allowed to visit this summer because of your training!"

"I _did_ ," Tessa argued. "And if I could have chosen to have anyone visit, it would have been you. But at last minute my father told me that Edgar would be staying until we left for Hogwarts."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, his grey eyes stormy with anger.

"Sirius…" Tessa pulled on one of his hands and held it in her lap as he refused to look at her. Normally, Tessa would kiss his cheek which was usually enough to put Sirius in a better mood, but until she told him what happened, Tessa felt unworthy of offering Sirius that kind of affection. "There's more."

Sirius' furious eyes met hers in stony expectancy.

"Yesterday…Edgar sort of kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Sirius, stop yelling," Tessa hissed at him, rising to her feet as well. Tessa reached for Sirius' arm and he jerked it away.

"Tess, _don_ 't," Sirius warned, working hard to control his temper. "Tell me what happened!"

"I did tell you—"

"What made him think it was okay to kiss you?!"

"I don't know! We were talking about," Tessa lowered her voice, "about our fathers being Death Eaters, and Edgar said he understood why a person would turn dark. Then he kissed me and—"

"Did you kiss him back?" Sirius turned on Tessa, his normal jovial face twisted with such a rage that Tessa had never seen before.

"N-no, I didn't. I told him I was with you and—"

"I'm going to hex that berk," said Sirius, slamming open the door of the compartment, storming away from Tessa.

Tessa chased after Sirius, bumping into James, Remus, and Peter who had wide smiles on their faces as they exited the bathrooms.

"What's going on," asked James as Sirius pushed past him.

"He's going to hex Edgar, stop him," said Tessa, trying to keep calm.

James, Remus, and Peter immediately jumped into action.

Sirius found Edgar sitting with Evan, Loretta, Narcissa, and Regulus. The entire compartment jumped as Sirius slammed open the sliding door.

"What's the meaning of this—" Edgar started, jumping up as Sirius drew his wand on him.

"Sirius!" Tessa pushed past James, Remus, and Peter, trying to get Sirius to lower his wand, but he shook her off.

"Lower your wand, Sirius," Narcissa hissed, irate that her cousin was embarrassing her.

"Brother," Regulus started in warning, watching Sirius with careful dark eyes. Out of everyone, he was the most calm, having grown up with both Sirius and their mother's terrible anger.

Sirius was acutely aware as Edgar Nott and Evan Rosier drew their wands, aiming them at Sirius. Sirius didn't need to look behind him to know that James also drew his wand, ready for a fight.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors had drawn the attention of neighboring compartments as students slid their doors open to listen. A neighboring compartment held Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Snape moved to draw his wand, but Lily touched his arm, causing Snape to angrily withdraw it.

"If you ever, ever touch Tess again, I will curse you," said Sirius in a low angry growl.

"Is that a threat, Black," asked Edgar, matching Sirius' challenge.

Sirius took a step forward, raising his chin at Edgar—although he was shorter, the look on Sirius' face told Edgar that he was beneath him.

"It's a promise." Sirius reached out and roughly shoved Edgar before storming off.

Evan made to direct a spell at Sirius, but Tessa stood in front of her cousin, her blue eyes pleading. "Evan, please don't," Tessa begged, swallowing her pride.

Evan looked down at his cousin, and noticed Tessa's red cheeks and her blue eyes starting to brim with tears. He looked back up, staring daggers at the young Gryffindor students until they were out of sight.

"We're going to find a different compartment," Evan said to Edgar and Regulus that offered no room for argument. Evan and Narcissa shared a look. Narcissa nodded and sat a now crying Tessa down, and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

Loretta closed the compartment door behind the boys as Tessa told the girls what made Sirius so mad.

Tessa finally wiped at her eyes, feeling both embarrassed for crying and furious with Sirius.

"Sirius shouldn't have done that," said Loretta, wrinkling her nose with disdain.

"No, he shouldn't have," Narcissa agreed in a cold voice. "But Edgar shouldn't have kissed a girl already spoken for."

Tessa wiped her tears on her sleeve and stared out the window, imagining the iridescent box in her mind again, allowing her emotions to go numb.

X

Tessa had a hard time focusing on the Great Hall feast. She smiled for the new members of Slytherin, but didn't make conversation, instead, choosing to tilt her chin up in an arrogant way that made the first years nervous. She would make it up to them later.

When it was time to head to their common rooms after the feast, Tessa felt someone tug on her robe's sleeve. It was Remus.

"Remus?"

Sirius quieter best friend offered Tessa a tired smile. He looked exhausted and it appeared as though he had aged over the summer. "Sirius asks that you meet him at the Owl Keep after midnight."

"Is he still mad? Why isn't he asking me himself?"

Remus sighed, frustrated with the immaturity of the situation. "I think so," Remus finally answered, "but not at you." Remus then left Tessa to follow the Slytherins to the dungeons.

X

Sirius waited outside the owl keep, staring at the school grounds below. Reginald was beside him, hooting softly whenever Sirius reached out a hand to stroke his feathers.

"At least you still like me, right," Sirius asked the owl.

Finally, Sirius head the wooden door that led out of the Owl Keep open, and Sirius' stomach tied in knots again.

He was silent as Tessa stood next to him, also looking over the school grounds.

"Do you hate me," asked Sirius, breaking the silence.

"Do you hate _me_?"

"No!" Sirius looked up and at Tessa with wide, surprised eyes.

"I don't hate you either," Tessa said. "I was afraid you were still angry at me."

"I wasn't angry at you," said Sirius, raking his hand through his shaggy dark hair. He noticed that Tessa was shaking. Carefully, he put his arms around Tessa, relaxing as Tessa hugged his waist.

"I'm really sorry," Sirius apologized, not knowing what else to say. "When you told me Edgar kissed you, and you seemed so different…I don't know. It felt like. It felt like you gave me the sack."

"No, Sirius, I love you, of course not!"

"What?" Sirius held Tessa out at arm's length. "What did you just say?"

"I-I love you, Sirius. You make me so angry, but you're also my best friend, and I love you for being my best friend."

"Tess," the corners of Sirius' lips turned up into a charming half-smile. "You're my best girl," said Sirius, because his best friends were James, Remus, and Peter, but Tessa was a special category all on her own. "I love you."

Tessa giggled as Sirius pulled her close once more. Gently, Sirius wrapped the end of Tessa's long hair around his fingers before he kissed her gently.

Tessa wrapped her arms around the back of Sirius' neck, imaging that his kisses erased Edgar's. Tessa knew that she had a lot of things to smooth over, between her Slytherin friends and Gryffindor friends, but for now…

For now, Sirius thought, he had everything he ever wanted: friends like brothers who would die for him and a girl who saw the not so good parts of him and still loved him.

For now, they had everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to time-skips...and bad grammar as it is not tediously edited.**

 **Author's Note PART 2: Sounds like a wonderful ending to this story, right? Haha don't worry, teenage angst will definitely continue at least through their Hogwarts years. :)**

 **Author's Note PART 3: School is really busy for a while, so sorry if there aren't many updates in the next few days/week. Consider this an apology gift.**

 **In the mean time, I love your feedback! So, please and thank you! :)**

 **X**


	9. Icy Prelude

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 9: Icy Prelude_

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this," Loretta Greengrass whined on a snowy January morning as third year Slytherins and Gryffindors trudged from the castle to the opening of the Forbidden Forest where Care of Magical Creatures class was held. It was the first class session after winter holiday.

"Come on, Lo," Tessa said with a laugh, weaving her arm through Loretta's. "This isn't so bad!"

"It's _cold_ ," Loretta complained again. Tessa rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Loretta hated the class because she hated being outside for long periods of time.

"It's kind of fun," said Lily, catching up with the two Slytherin girls, offering them a smile. She looked up to the skies above and stuck out her tongue, catching snowflakes in her mouth.

"See," Tessa prompted, shaking Loretta's arm that was bulkily clad in expensive, thick winter robes. "Snow is fun!"

Loretta frowned, narrowing her hazel eyes at Lily. "Some of us with _class_ prefer to get our fun elsewhere."

" _Lo_ ," Tessa reprimanded angrily, dropping the girl's arm, noting the hurt that flashed in Lily's bright green eyes. "Apologize to Lily right now."

"You can't be serious Tessa, she's a—"

"A what, Lo," Tessa challenged, raising her chin at the girl. Tessa was barely aware they had drawn the attention of some of the other students.

"Tessa, stop, it's fine," said Lily in a voice that indicated that she was anything but fine.

"No," said Tessa. Though she shared a dorm room with Loretta, Tessa considered her loyalties with Lily. "Tell me, Lo, what is Lily? A Gryffindor—because that's a little understandable, their house has some dicey characters. Or do you mean she's a witch, like the rest of us—and a brilliant witch, I might add. Anyone who Lily considers a friend has more class than the rest."

"Sorry," Loretta spat in a quiet voice before storming off to join the other Slytherin girls. None of them would dare argue with Tessa.

Tessa fell back to walk beside Lily. "Don't mind Lo," said Tessa, squeezing the redheaded girl's hand. "She's all talk. She's entertaining when she wants to be, but all talk."

Lily giggled. "Thank you."

Tessa looked back at the boys trailing farther behind the girls. She found Sirius among the others, a brilliant smile on his face as he engaged in a snowball fight with some of the other boys. Sirius looked up ad noticed he had not only Tessa's attention, but some of the other girls as well. With a wink directed at Tessa, the play with the boys became rougher as the boys realized they had an audience.

"All right, boys. Girls, settle down," Professor Kettleburn called as the girls arrived under a large canopy and around a small bonfire at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

The boys continued to viciously fight with the snowballs, and there was no Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry—it was every man for themselves…or everyone versus James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

As the class huddled around the bonfire for warmth, James and Sirius unleashed their last attack while the professor busied himself with adding kindling to the bonfire. Sirius hurled a large snowball at Severus, getting him square in the face. At the same time, James threw a large, but slightly smaller and more powdery, snowball at the back of Loretta's head.

"PROFESSOR!" Loretta screeched, brushing snow from her blonde curls. Severus was equally outraged, his face a bright red and his lip cut open from the impact of the hard snow.

"Sorry, Snivellus, I thought you were a boggart," said Sirius, his grey eyes hard, in spite of his contrite tone.

"Loretta, do forgive me," said James with equal insincere apology, "how very low class of me."

"James, that was mean," Lily glared at her fellow Gryffindor before walking over to Loretta and brushing the snow from the girl's hair and robes.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Loretta shrieked, pushing away from Lily.

"She was trying to help," Tessa started, walking between James and Loretta.

"She _started_ it," Loretta fired back, her hazel eyes blazing. "Tessa, who's side are you even on?!"

"I didn't start anything," Lily said angrily. Before Tessa could respond, Kettleburn intervened.

"That is enough," Kettleburn said, looking up from the fire. Normally, the eccentric professor had a kind and whimsical demeanor, but now his tone was stern, inviting no room for arguments. "Five points from Gryffindor for causing mischief. Five points from Slytherin for disrespect to fellow peers." Kettleburn shook his head angrily, throwing his hands—hands that appeared to be missing more fingers since before Christmas holiday—in the air with exasperation.

"Mischief managed," Sirius muttered to James with a smirk.

"Class," Kettleburn started, attempting to cut through the third years' tension. "We are going to take a break from the fire crabs," Kettleburn paused to let the students express sounds of joy.

"Instead we will spend the rest of our time working with kneazles."

"Kneazles?"

"Yes, kneazles," Kettleburn affirmed excitedly. With a casual flick of his wand, four large carrying cages floated from being hidden behind the trees. Kettleburn flicked his wrist again, and the cages began to assemble together to form one large cage—in the middle of the now large cage were four large cats, or miniature lions, also known as kneazles.

"These lovely creatures are all pregnant and due in a month. Kneazles are known to make lovely pets for the witches an wizards they trust, and for the duration of the year, you and a partner will work together to become kneazle experts and ultimately take care one of their young."

The class murmured excitedly as students began to automatically pair up.

"Not so fast," Kettleburn said, waving his disfigured hands. "After today's display of disrespect, _I_ will be choosing your partners—or rather, you will choose them at random."

Kettleburn had each student write their name on a piece of parchment and put them in a burlap sack. Shaking up the sack, he then had students pick out their partners. Loretta went first.

"Lily Evans."

Both girls exchanged blank looks as Kettleburn moved on. Lily took a deep breath offering the smallest of smiles to Loretta who rolled her eyes.

Peter Pettigrew went next: "Severus Snape." Peter glanced at Severus nervously before looking back to his friends who gave him a look of pity.

James followed: "Sirius Black." The boys looked at each other and grinned. "We get to be dads together!"

"That's a bad idea," Tessa murmured as Kettleburn shook the bag in front of her. Withdrawing a parchment slip she called a name: "Remus Lupin." Tessa glanced at Sirius' quieter friend and smiled, pleased to be working with him.

When everyone had partners, Kettleburn smiled at his students. "Now, each pair of students will go into the cage together, and your kneazle will choose you. And when your kneazle gives birth, you will pick from their litter. After you find your kneazle, you are dismissed."

Pair by pair, students went into the cage to be selected by the overgrown cat-like creatures. Tessa and Remus stood behind Sirius and James who excitedly thought of names for their creatures.

"Elvendork," Sirius decided.

"It's unisex," James confirmed gravely.

"That's terrible," Tessa said, wrinkling her nose.

"Okay, _Contessa_ ," Sirius reminded Tessa of her unpleasant given name. "I have one word for you: Reginald."

"Reginald is a proper name!"

"Remus, don't let her name the kneazle," said James, mussing his already messy hair.

"What would you name the kneazle," Remus skeptically asked Tessa.

"I think," Tessa thought for a moment, "if we get a girl, I'd name her Theodora—stop rolling your eyes, Sirius! Anything is better than Elvendork!"

"Elvendork is a warrior's name!"

"Next," Kettleburn called, summoning James and Sirius into the cage.

"He only does that because you're so easy to annoy," said Remus with a chuckle.

"I'll have the last laugh when my kneazle scratches him to death in his sleep," Tessa promised darkly.

Moments later, Tessa's annoyance gave way to intrigue as she remembered Sirius' affinity for animal care. She watched Sirius and James in the cage with the kneazles. James chased around a fluffy orange kneazle who hissed violently at him, clearly displeased.

"Just like his love life," Remus joked.

"I'm quite sure this is exactly what it looks like when James flirts with Lily," Tessa confirmed, wincing as the tabby kneazle scratched at James' hand.

At the other side of the cage, Tessa noticed Sirius had sat cross-legged on the ground and remained quiet, a look of complete serenity on his face as he watched all of the kneazles, only glancing up when James swore as the tabby kneazle scratched him. Otherwise, Sirius seemed to filter out everyone else around him—even the girls who sighed hopefully, watching him.

Finally, a black and brown striped kneazle with amber colored eyes and a rather squashed face curiously ambled up to Sirius taking cautious steps.

"That's a pretty girl," Sirius murmured to the creature, holding out his hand for her to sniff. She sniffed it once before stepping into Sirius' lap, purring loudly. She eyed James warily as James sat beside Sirius. Finally, she closed her eyes in a very regal manner and allowed James to pet her soft fur.

"Marvelous, Mr. Black," said Kettleburn with pride. "Mollykins generally doesn't take to anyone."

"Why is that," asked James.

"She was abandoned while still a kitten, I'm afraid, poor thing," said Kettleburn. "She was forced to live in the Forbidden Forest by herself for some time until I found her. This is actually the most affectionate I've ever seen her."

"That's unfortunate," said James, stroking between Mollykins' ears.

"You can be my second best girl then, miss Mollykins," Sirius spoke softly to the somewhat ugly creature, showing Mollykins such a rare display of gentle affection. Sirius glanced up at Tessa and winked at her, smiling as he was rewarded with one of Tessa's sporadic self-conscious smiles.

James and Sirius stepped out of the cage a minute later and agreed to wait for Remus and Tessa.

Tessa and Remus entered the cage, inspecting the four kneazles. After watching Sirius, Tessa was nervous that all of the kneazles would be mistrusting of her and none would pick her.

"I like that one," said Tessa, pointing to the fluffy white kneazle with one brown eye and one blue eye.

Remus walked over to the white creature and sat in front of it, and Tessa followed suit. The creature looked up, blinked once, they walked away.

"I think we were just rejected," said Remus, putting a hand on his heart as though he were wounded by the rejection.

"Agreed." Tessa jumped as she felt something brush her lower back. Glancing behind her she noticed it was the black and brown kneazle that fell in love with Sirius. Great amber eyes looked into Tessa's eyes before the kneazle walked in a figure eight between Remus and Tessa and settled between them. Tessa tentatively reached out to pet the creature, smiling as she felt the creature's body vibrate with purrs.

"Mollykins is sweet," said Remus, gently petting the creature's soft fur.

"This is going to be so fun," Tessa said excitedly as she followed Sirius, James, and Remus back to the castle. They were the last group to leave Kettleburn's class.

"I feel like this will finally make Remus an honest man when he says he has a "little furry problem"," Sirius teased, sliding his ungloved hand into Tessa's silver-gloved hand.

"Don't be mean," Tessa said, glancing at Remus. It was only recently that the boys had told her about Remus' condition and their dreams of becoming animangi. Since then, Tessa dedicated herself to being a back-up researcher for their cause in order to safeguard her friends from the possibility of the process going dangerously wrong.

"I don't mind," said Remus, with a chuckle, though his ears went pink at Tessa's defense. "Sirius is relatively harmless as much as he enjoys talking."

"Harmless," Sirius repeated as a mischievous light brightened his grey eyes. "I'll show you harmless!" Sirius let go of Tessa and reached down for a handful of snow to throw at Remus who was already prepared with his own icy ammunition. James joined into the snowball melee as well, determined not to be left out.

Tess ran a few feet ahead to escape the boys' sudden battle. "Remus be careful of Sirius' face," Tessa called out jokingly, "If you scar it then I'm afraid I might not like him anymore!"

"My best mate tells me I'm harmless, and my best girl tells me I'm nothing more than a pretty face—though I can't argue with that last bit," Sirius barked out a laugh. "What a day this is!"

Tessa squealed as Sirius charged after her, his cold hands pressing to the sides of her face.

"Sirius, stop," Tessa demanded breathlessly and full of laughter. Tessa tried to squirm away, but Sirius proved to be much stronger than she. "Sirius, your hands are _freezing_! Stop it right now!"

"As you wish, Princess Contessa," Sirius teased, easing up on Tessa.

"Sirius, your fingers are practically blue," Tessa laughed, grabbing his hands to warm in hers. She knew that Sirius had warm and expensive gloves from his family, but she knew that he would never wear them because he was too proud.

"Hey, snog later," said James, "we have a friend up ahead."

Sirius and Tessa both glanced up to see Peter standing with Severus; Severus looked very unhappy as his bottom lip was now swollen after the vicious snowball to his face.

"Oy, Snivellus," James called out. "Are you ready for round two?"

Tessa gripped Sirius' hand tighter, "don't do anything stupid," she whispered to him.

"Oh, Tess, it's like you don't even know me," said Sirius, pulling away from her to stand beside James. She glanced at Remus who shook his head at her silently as if telling her not to interfere.

"I'm warning you, Black, Potter," Severus spat at the boys—he only eyed Remus and Tessa with loathing. "Don't mess with me."

"Oh ho, that's a good one," Sirius laughed loudly, as did James. Sirius' grey eyes narrowed with an intensity that went way past mischief and appeared almost menacing.

" _Impedimenta_!" James directed his wand at Severus, hitting him with a jinx that sent Severus flying backward, skidding against cold snow.

"What will you do if we mess with you," asked Sirius, also withdrawing his wand.

Severus scrambled for his wand, and quickly aimed it upward at a tree, muttering a spell that neither the boys nor Tessa heard.

There was a loud _crack_ in the forest as a large and heavy tree branch came tumbling down, aimed directly for the boys.

" _Arresto momentum_!" Tessa pointed at the branch with her wand, causing the fall to slow. "Move," she demanded of Sirius, Remus, and James. Peter was already standing out of the way.

The three boys jumped out of the way just as Tessa dropped the branch with a loud crash onto the ground—the crash could be felt in vibrations under their feet.

"Enough," Tessa said, looking from Severus to her other friends. "Before you kill each other!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan," said Sirius. The boys walked over to Severus who struggled to stand after being hit by James' jinx. As he regained his footing, Sirius quickly shoved him hard to the ground and James kicked snow at Severus. Remus and Peter laughed, following after the other two boys.

"Let us know when to mess with you again, Snivellus," James called from over his shoulder.

"Tess, are you coming," asked Sirius, pausing to wait.

"No," Tessa said sharply as she marched over to Severus.

"Sev," Tessa held out her hand to her housemate. "It's best not to pick a fight with—"

"Get your hand away from me, traitor," Severus spat, slapping Tessa's hand away. "It's only because you're a Rosier…otherwise you're just as bad as the lot of them!"

"Don't ever lay a hand on Tessa again. She's the only reason your house has any dignity left." Sirius was suddenly hoisting Severus up by the front of his robes.

"Leave him alone!" Tessa shoved at Sirius, making him release Severus, who fell back against the snow.

"All of you just _grow up_!" Tessa stormed away from the argument back to the castle, leaving the boys to finish their argument. She refused to listen to the boys exchange more threats and promises of hexes. She refused to turn around when Sirius called after her. Instead she blocked it all out, locking away everything into the imagined iridescent box in her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is prone to time-skips!**

 **Author's note 2: Life is really busy right now. I have a lot due in the next week or so and a wedding next weekend (my friends' wedding-not mine), so thanks for your patience between chapters!**

 **In the mean time, your feedback is my favorite. Your constructive criticism is so valued, so thank you in advanced! :)**

 **X**


	10. Breaks & Bruises

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 10: Breaks & Bruises_

* * *

"Theodora!" Remus frantically called, dropping to his knees to look under his four-poster bed in Gryffindor's boys' dorms. All that was under his bed was a few dust bunnies and Elvendork snoozing on a pile of stolen socks.

"Damn kneazle," Remus said, running a hand through his brown hair. He glanced out the window, noticing he had about an hour until sunset—which meant he had 30 minutes tops to get away before the full moon rose. He was grateful that spring was here and that meant he had more sunlight on days like today—a day in which it was Tessa's turn to care for Theodora, and the kneazle had gone missing.

Sirius and James sat on Sirius' bed, watching their frantic friend. Normally, Peter could be goaded in to helping Remus look, but he was serving detention for getting caught cheating at the last Charms exam.

"Don't worry, Remus," said Sirius. "Tess isn't going to be mad at you."

"She loves that creature," Remus reminded his friend, "so she might be a little mad. By the way, Elvendork and all of our socks are under my bed."

"I've been looking for my lucky quidditch socks," James exclaimed, jumping from the bed and looking under Remus' bed. He emerged with an armful of sleeping kneazle and socks.

"Maybe Elvendork ate Theodora," Remus eyed the brown kneazle kitten warily.

"Just because Elvendork was the largest kneazle in the litter and Theodora was the runt does not mean Elvendork has it out for her," Sirius defended his kneazle that yawned in James' arms. "Besides, Theodora would kill Elvendork." Sirius pulled up his sleeve to show scratches on his left arm—true to her word, Tessa and Remus' kneazle had an instant distrust of Sirius no matter how many treats he offered.

"Calm down, Remus," said James, with a laugh. "It's a kneazle. It's probably doing kneazle things in a corridor somewhere."

"But Tessa—"

"Tess will understand that her devil creature will be late because you need to take care of yourself," Sirius said firmly. "James and I will explore the castle grounds and we won't rest until we return Theodora to Tess. Never fear, furry friend!"

Remus offered a slight smile as Sirius slapped him on the back. Remus was always nervous when to making an impression on people—and he really liked Tessa; he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Remus," Sirius said, shaking his friend's shoulder lightly. "Really, mate, Tess will be fine. As much as she loves that ugly runt, she loves you a little more, and she would tell you to go take care of yourself."

"Okay," Remus said, still feeling terribly as Sirius pushed him to the entrance. "Tell Tessa I'm so sorry."

"Go, Remus," said James with a laugh. "It's just a kneazle!"

Remus collected his book bag and hurried out of Gryffindor tower, biting his lip. He was sure that Sirius and James would find Theodora somewhere, but he worried that Tessa would think him untrustworthy. Remus felt his cheeks go pink at the thought of Tessa.

Walking across the castle grounds, the chilly Spring air cleared Remus' head—Tessa was his best mate's girlfriend, and he would rather die than get between that. Remus managed to freeze the Whomping Willow's branches before he crawled into his secret space preparing for a long and painful night.

Still, even with his devotion to Sirius' happiness, Remus couldn't help but imagine Tessa's easy smile when they were together.

X

"Remus," Tessa frowned, thinking of her friend who was having a bad night. "Of course I would have understood." Sirius had relayed the tale of the missing kneazle to Tessa over dinner in the Great Hall later that night.

"I _told_ him that," said Sirius. "He just went on and on about being the scum of the earth because he lost your demon—"

Tessa swatted Sirius' arm. "And by demon, I meant sweet angel," Sirius laughed.

"Anyway," James interjected. "Sirius, Peter, and I will not rest tonight until we find your mischievous Theodora. Elvendork will help too."

"I can't believe you actually named your kneazle Elvendork," said Tessa, shaking her head.

"Watch it," said James, pointing a finger at Tessa. "Elvendork Black-Potter is more than just a kneazle."

"He is our sweet and noble love child," Sirius added. "And Elvendork _Potter-Black_ will follow in his fathers' footsteps, and he will deliver Theodora at midnight to her fair lady unscathed."

"I pray that you both marry very patient girls who happen to be very good at hexing spells," Tessa rolled her eyes. "Your children will be nightmares."

"Good thing Lily's going to marry me," said James.

"You're going to need a lot of help there, James," said Sirius, laughing at his best friend's unrequited crush. "I think she'd take her chances with a fire crab before she considers you."

In spite of himself, James laughed along with Sirius, ruffling his messy hair. Tessa smiled at the joke, and glanced at Sirius, noticing he gave her a curious look, in spite of his good humor, that made her shift uneasily.

"Anyway," Tessa continued, "midnight by the Slytherin dungeons. Good luck on your quest, noble knights."

"Of course, Princess," said James with a dramatic bow as Tessa exited the Great Hall. Sirius watched Tessa's chestnut hair swing behind her before he pushed away from the long table and chased after her.

"Tess, wait!"

Tessa turned to see Sirius jogging after her; his collar-length dark curls bouncing slightly with his movement.

"What is it," asked Tessa, when Sirius caught up with her. Tessa searched Sirius' grey eyes, still seeing that strange expression.

Instead, Sirius pulled Tessa close and kissed her once, much to the disappointment of two Ravenclaw girls that walked by.

Tessa smiled as Sirius wrapped the ends of her hair around his fingers. "What was that for?"

"You're my best girl," said Sirius with a lop-sided grin. Sirius' grey eyes took on a light of mischief before he kissed Tessa once more.

"And you're my best friend. You're strange, but still my best friend," said Tessa with a laugh.

Sirius smiled wider, his heart feeling lighter at Tessa's affirmation. It was now the end of March, and since the beginning of the school year Sirius had continued to feel the shift in Tessa's personality. She seemed more like the girls that Sirius had grown up around—proper and aristocratic. Therefore, every time Sirius could make Tessa laugh or get angry or blush he felt like he was with the girl who caught his attention two years ago.

"I'm off, fair princess," said Sirius with a deep bow. "I will return your noble Theodora."

"You really have to stop calling me princess," Tessa said with a laugh. During the qudditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff before Christmas holiday, Tessa found out that one of Hufflepuff's chasers had an interest in her—and she used it so much to her advantage that the commentator remarked that the Hufflepuff boy was like a pauper compared to the princess.

Since then…many people called her Princess, much to her annoyance.

"As you wish, m'lady," Sirius said with a wink before he left, running after James to begin the hunt for Theodora.

X

Tessa waited just outside Slytherin's dungeons five minutes before midnight. In the distance, Tessa heard the sounds of a few male voices about to round the corner.

"Do you have Theodora," Tessa asked excitedly, waiting to see her ash grey runt.

"No? Tessa?"

"Edgar?" Tessa's eyes widened. "Severus? Evan?"

The three Slytherin boys were just as startled as Tessa to be meeting so late at night.

"What are you doing out here, Tessa," asked Evan.

"I could ask you the same thing, cousin," Tessa responded with narrowed eyes. Though she loved her cousin, he had started to scare her in his sudden disappearances with a small handful of other Slytherin students who were known to be very invested in the Dark Arts.

"We were just heading inside," said Evan, still annoyingly vague. "And you? What's a third year girl doing all by herself?"

"M'lady, the knights have returned with bountiful success from the mission!"

"Waiting for that," said Tessa, in response to Sirius' loud and playful voice rounding the corner.

Sirius, James, and Peter arrived at exactly midnight trailed by an energetic young Elvendork. In Sirius' arms was a tiny ash grey kneazle with very pointed ears and pudgy face—it was Tessa's and Remus' (but everyone knew it was really Tessa's) beloved Theodora.

"Oh, hello Snivellus," said Sirius. "Out for a romantic stroll with the boys, I see?"

"Get out of here, Black," Severus seethed, his pale face getting red.

"Please don't," Tessa said through gritted teeth as she took Theodora into her arms. She noticed that Sirius' hands had scratches on them that looked like the handiwork of Theodora.

"Where's your other friend," asked Edgar. "The one with the scars on his face?"

"Being a better person than the lot of us, I'd say," said Sirius, arrogantly raising his chin.

"Well thank you kind sirs for delivering Theodora, but I think it's time you go," said Tessa, pushing at Sirius' shoulder, but he refused to budge.

"No," said James, a challenge in his voice, "this is much more fun."

"You're a long way from Gryffindor tower," said Evan, the oldest out of everyone there. "Listen to Tessa, it's best if you run along."

Both Sirius and Tessa cringed at Evan's tone. Tessa hated the way Evan attempted to control Sirius by using her name. Sirius hated that he was being spoken to the same way his mother spoke—as nothing more than a disappointment and nuisance.

"If memory serves right," said James, breaking the silence, "last time we met outside of class, you said not to mess with you, Snivellus. That turned out to be fun for us." James smirked maliciously at the memory of a snowball busting Severus' lip. I think it's time to not mess with you again. What do you say?"

In a flurry of motion, Severus drew his wand in response. " _Locomotor Mortis_!"

James jumped out of the way and the curse flew down the hallway.

Simultaneously James directed his wand at Severus, just as Edgar pointed his wand at James, and both boys shouted, " _Impedimenta_!" Both James and Severus flew back at the force of the jinxes.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at the attack on James, and immediately he cursed Edgar, sending Edgar flying backward in a spiral motion, crashing into a wall.

" _Levicorpus_!" Evan attacked Sirius, but Sirius moved out of the way, and instead the spell hit Peter. Peter lifted from the ground as if being held by his ankle.

"Stop!" Tessa dropped Theodora to the ground. B

Both Theodora and Elvendork scampered into a corner, angrily hissing, but unwilling to leave their wizards and witch. Tessa drew her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Soon the hall was lit in blue light as she created a ring of blue fireballs.

"The next person who moves, I swear I will hit you with one of these. Evan, drop Peter."

Tessa's eyes narrowed as she glared at her cousin. She noticed the sleeve on his wand arm was rolled up and there was a strange skull and snake tattoo on his forearm. Evan caught Tessa's look and rolled down his sleeve.

" _Drop_. _Him_." Tessa demanded with more courage than she felt. She directed one of the fireballs at Evan as it hovered dangerously close to his stomach.

"This is a mistake, Tessa," said Evan, flicking his wand so that Peter dropped to the ground in a heap. "I'm not your enemy."

Tessa moved her arm to retract the blue flame from Evan. "Everyone just—"

" _Sectum Sempra_!"

"AHH!"

"Tessa!"

James and Severus had started feeling movement in their limbs after the same curses were placed on them, and Severus wasted no time in attacking Sirius, but due to the effects of the curse, Severus' aim was off, and instead, it hit a wall and rebounded, hitting the right side of Tessa's body.

Blood spurted from the deep slices that appeared on Tessa's body, and she dropped her wand in a pool of her own blood. For a moment, everyone took cover as the blue fireballs went haywire until Evan used a counterspell to disperse them.

"Tess!" Sirius ran over to Tessa, his hands immediately drenched in her blood as he gingerly touched her, trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding.

"N-no don't," Tess protested with a sob—it hurt too much to move.

"Severus, fix this," Edgar demanded, rushing to Tessa's other side. Both boys glanced at each other, clear blue eyes meeting grey. For this moment in time, the boys decided on a momentary truce for their hatred.

"No, I will not let him touch her," Sirius said, his grey eyes wild with anger. "We're taking her to the infirmary!"

"Do _you_ want to explain to staff why there was a duel in the hallway," asked Evan.

"I don't care, Tessa's _hurt_! Snivellus, how do I stop this damned bleeding?!"

All eyes turn on him, and it was painfully quiet between Tessa's attempts to control her cries of pain.

"I-I don't know," said Severus, his forehead shiny with sweat from the adrenaline. "I haven't created one yet."

"Damn it," Sirius swore again. "James, Peter, help me!"

"Can you walk," Sirius asked Tessa, hooking her left arm over his shoulders to steady her balance. From beyond her white-hot pain she could hear Sirius using the same gentle tones on her that he used with his beloved creatures.

"Y-yes," Tessa said through gritted teeth as the smallest of steps added to the sword-like gashes that marked from her shoulder to her leg.

"No you can't," said Sirius. "You'll pass out before we even get there."

"Peter, go ahead and wake Madam Pomfrey, tell her there's been an accident," ordered Sirius, and Peter nodded and scurried away.

"James, we'll need to move her by magic. Evan, give me your robes."

Evan quickly took of his robe and tossed it at Sirius who tightened it around Tessa's body to soak up the blood and act as a sloppy tourniquet for larger wounds.

"Tess, this is going to be uncomfortable," Sirius continued in his gentle voice. "But it's the only way."

Tessa nodded, noticing the fear in Sirius' eyes. When she was ready, Sirius and James pointed their wands at her and used the levitation charm. Tessa felt her body lift from and become horizontal to the ground as the boys expertly directed her to the infirmary.

"Edgar, go with them," Evan demanded. "Severus and I will clean up this mess," Evan waved his wand at the blood on the ground using a simple cleaning spell, and the blood slowly seemed to evaporate without leaving a stain. Edgar nodded and followed after Tessa.

Madam Pomfrey let out a small gasp as she noted the boys carrying a floating girl with blood soaked robed. "Put her on the bed," the old witch instructed, and James and Sirius skillfully did as told.

"When Mr. Pettigrew came running in I expected it was one of you rowdy boys, not this sweet girl," Pomfrey clucked, forcibly pulling the curtains around Tessa's bed shut as she disrobed the girl.

"Sirius," Evan called from the entrance of the hospital wing, having just arrived, "a word." Evan turned on his heel, not waiting to see if Sirius followed.

Sirius hovered between Tessa's bed and following her cousin.

"Go," said James. "I'll wait here."

"So will I," said Edgar, not helping Sirius' decision. Sirius glared, shoulder-checking Edgar as he left.

"Rosier." Sirius' eyes narrowed as Evan Rosier pushed Sirius roughly against the wall, grabbing him by the front of his jumper.

"This is your fault, Black," Evan said angrily.

"I wasn't the one who hit her with the curse," Siris shot back, pushing Evan off of him.

"But Tessa wouldn't have gotten hurt if you listened and left—"

"No. Tessa wouldn't have been hurt if you and your friends weren't so obsessed with dark magic—"

"Watch it, Black!" Evan glanced around and lowered his voice. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have clear ideas," said Sirius, matching Evan's dangerous tone. "You forget I am the eldest son of the House of Black." Sirius hated the way he used his family name to get a reaction from Evan Rosier.

"So it's true," said Evan with a hallow laugh. "You're nothing more than a filthy blood-traitor!"

"Better a filthy blood-traitor than a coward who slinks in the shadows—Ugf!"

Sirius doubled over as Evan Rosier punched a fist into Sirius' stomach, winding him.

"Think about it, Sirius," said Evan, meeting Sirius' stormy grey eyes with his arrogant brown gaze, "the longer you distract Tessa the more likely she is to continuously get hurt in the crossfire." Evan slapped Sirius roughly on the back before he started to retreat.

"Think about it," he repeated, leaving Sirius seething.

X

Tessa woke the next morning and gingerly sat up wincing. Pulling open the curtain from around her hospital bed she was surprised to see Sirius sleeping in the bed next to hers, Elvendork and Theodora curled against him.

Sirius stirred at the sound of movement. "Tess?"

"Morning," said Tessa as Sirius sat up. Immediately Sirius handed over Theodora as he rubbed the sleep from his own eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got into a nasty flying accident," said Tessa, burying her face in Theodora's soft fur. "Madam Pomfrey cleaned up the wounds and repaired the deeper cuts, but I'll have a couple scars for a long time she said."

"Tess…" Sirius' eyes immediately clouded with anger. "This wouldn't have happened if Snivellus and those bloody Slytherins—"

"Merlin's beard," Tessa swore, "Sirius stop! You forget that _I'm_ a Slytherin, and it's a big part of who I am! I'm tired of listening to you insult my house every chance you get."

"It's not like that, Tess—"

"Of course it is," Tessa said angrily. "You think you're so clever whenever you say something against Slytherins, and every time you do, it feels like you insult me a little. And if you had walked away last night like I asked, we wouldn't be in this mess! Do you know Madam Pomfrey is telling Dumbledore later today about last night?"

"Nothing I can't fix," said Sirius.

"That's not the point! I can fix it too," said Tessa, sitting up straight. "The point is—" Tessa took a breath, "the point is, is that you try to make me something I'm not. You poke fun of things that are important to me, and you expect me to always tolerate everything about you. Any time I tell you your ideas are terrible you push me away."

"Tess," said Sirius, watching as Tessa took in a ragged breath, like she held those words for such a long time. "What are you saying?"

"I think we're done for a while, Sirius," said Tessa, her voice steely, her chin jutted in the way Sirius often saw his mother and his cousins do whenever they spoke to people beneath them—a cold and arrogant beauty that he had come to despise.

"Tess—"

"I thank you for bringing Theodora to me unharmed. You can go and play with your Gryffindor friends now."

Sirius blinked a couple of times, completely thrown.

"Fine," said Sirius, scooping Elvendork into his arms. "I always thought you were different Tess. When we first met at Bellatrix's wedding before our first year, I thought you were like all the other families my family associated themselves with, then I realized you weren't. I believed you had a brain that thought for itself, but I guess I was wrong. It seems like maybe you're nothing more than a common Slytherin."

"And you're nothing more than an arrogant arse," Tessa fired back, refusing to show Sirius how much his words stung.

Sirius chuckled at Tessa's insult before he brought two fingers to his forehead and saluted her a farewell. "See you around, princess."

Tessa watched as Sirius left, and when she was alone, Tessa hugged Theodora tighter to her, letting tears fall. "It's better this way," she whispered.

Last night when Sirius thought Tessa was asleep she listened as he told James everything that happened with Evan. Tessa knew how stubborn Sirius was and she knew he wouldn't leave—and she knew that would hurt him, or even possibly kill him, and Tessa would never forgive herself knowing that Sirius got hurt because of her.

Tessa would never be able to live with herself if she knew she hadn't done everything in her power to keep Sirius safe. So instead, she said goodbye to her best friend.

Lying back down on the narrow hospital bed, Tessa placed Theodora's warm body beside her, soothed by the kneazle's gentle purring. Tessa wasn't sure what hurt more, her body as it tried to heal, or her heart now that it was without Sirius.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, weekends will generally be my update times for this story-however, this weekend I am going on a short little holiday as one of my really good friends is getting married, so you'll get this a little earlier! :)**

 **Author's Note 2: The next chapter will have a bigger time jump-this chapter is their third year in March, the next chapter will be end of summer before 4th year. And I DO have a little prompt for you:**

 **Tell me what you lovely readers think thus far of this story! How's it going, what are your concerns and thoughts! Also, do you want a very short mini-chapter written from Sirius' perspective? If you do? You gotta review! :)**

 **Have a lovely weekend, readers and friends! :)**

 **X**


	11. Something Old, Something New

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 11: Something Old, Something New_

* * *

 _End of summer: August 1974_

"Narcissa, you're lovely."

Narcissa looked into the large mirror attached to her vanity and smiled at Tessa through the reflection. Behind her, a witch who excelled at styling hair, waved her wand meticulously over Narcissa's head, curling her pale blonde locks. "Just wait until you see the dress," said Narcissa attempting to remain poised, though undercurrents of excitement betrayed her true feelings.

Tessa smiled in response before turning to a floor-length mirror and studied her reflection. She smoothed her hands over the long black dress she wore—the dress tucked in at her waist, hugging the curves of her chest and hips and fanning out with elegant and flowing layers to the floor. Later, she would pull a silky, amethyst colored dressrobe over the black dress, which was what Narcissa wanted her bridesmaids to wear.

"Come, Miss Rosier," said a lovely brunette witch, another stylist, in the large dressing room, "it's time to do your hair and make-up."

Tessa followed the stylist, sitting in the chair to Narcissa's left. The witch stood behind Tessa for a moment before she smiled and began her work on Tessa's long chestnut hair. Around the room were two other stylists with Bellatrix Lestrange, who was the Maid of Honor, and Mabel Avery, another bridesmaid and Narcissa's best friend who also graduated at the beginning of summer.

"I can't believe you're getting married so soon," said Tessa, glancing at Narcissa. "You just graduated Hogwarts!"

"I know," Narcissa confirmed, unable to contain her smile. "Of course I expected us to marry soon, but I was truly surprised when Lucius proposed the night of graduation, and one thing led to another and here we are 8 weeks later." Narcissa reached over and squeezed Tessa's hand.

Gently, Tessa squeezed Narcissa's hand and looked at the ring on Narcissa's finger, it was outrageously large and sparkly; most likely charmed to add shine and never get dirty. When Narcissa asked her to be her bridesmaid at the beginning of the summer, Tessa was shocked, but she accepted the role. She had realized that through the years, she had come to love Narcissa. In the end, Narcissa was a girl whom Tessa respected: lovely and loyal, and somewhat frightening when crossed.

"Maybe in a few short years it will be your turn," Narcissa purred, pulling her hand away to fix a stray lock that had fallen into her face. "With a certain young Nott?"

"P-probably not," said Tessa, laughing nervously as heat rose her face.

"Why not, he's crazy about you—and has been for some time!"

"I, er, I mean we _just_ started seeing each other—"

"Cissy, she's still hung up over our little cousin Sirius," Bellatrix interjected as if talking to a baby, pouting her beautiful red lips. "Isn't that right, Tessa?"

Tessa hesitated before answering; biting her lip, imagining the iridescent box that protected her thoughts and feelings. Tessa shifted in her chair slightly, on edge by the careful way Bellatrix watched her every move. "Of course," Tessa finally answered in a smooth voice. "He was my first boyfriend, who doesn't miss their first love?"

Bellatrix Lestrange offered the slightest of smiles that held no warmth as she watched Tessa through her mirror; the tension between Bellatrix and Tessa was mutual and instantaneous, having sprouted the Christmas they first met during Tessa's second year.

"Oh Tessa, he's my cousin, but you can do better," said Narcissa, frowning slightly. "Anyway, happy thoughts," Narcissa smiled. "Mabel, tell me about Evan Rosier."

Tessa refrained from gagging as Mabel Avery gushed about Tessa's cousin and the things they did, Tessa was quite positive she would never be able to look at Evan again after the words that came out of Mabel's mouth. Instead, Tessa occupied her mind by watching her stylist curl her hair and weave baby's breath stems into the complicated knots and curls.

Tessa also thought about Sirius and her heart hurt. The rest of the school year had passed in a boring and lonely manner even after Tessa and Sirius decided to be friends. Still, Tessa would stand by her decision—she would do what it took to keep the reckless Sirius Black out of unnecessary trouble, which included her Death Eater cousin and his friends. She only feared what would happen when Sirius found out Edgar Nott had asked her out and Tessa accepted.

X

Sunset fell at Malfoy Manor, signaling the start of the wedding ceremony. The orchestra started and the double doors that led to the large garden opened as the wedding party began their entrance.

First came Tessa on Edgar Nott's arm, gliding gracefully with her head held high. The crowd smiled in approval at the young pair. A couple near Sirius murmured that Contessa Rosier and Edgar Nott would be an excellent match in a few years.

Sirius scowled-and he was the only one in the vicinity not smiling. If he had a choice, he wouldn't be at this event, family be damned. That entire week he rowed with his mother and father about making an appearance at his cousin's wedding. Nothing they could say would make him go. Then he heard Tessa was a bridesmaid, and suddenly he acquiesced, much to his mother's rare approval.

Sirius' teeth clenched as Edgar kissed Tessa's hand before they parted—Tessa to stand on Narcissa's side when she arrived, and Edgar stood behind Lucius.

Evan Rosier and Mabel Avery walked down the aisle next, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert Lestrange.

Finally, the crowd stood as Narcissa, a vision in white and glowing ivory, made her appearance, and the crowd was breathless.

She had captivated everyone. Everyone but Sirius.

He watched Tessa the entire time, her smile widening at seeing Narcissa. He was mesmerized as the gentle summer breeze flowed around her dress robes, pressing into the curves she didn't have before summer. As if someone whispered her name, Tessa's deep blue eyes scanned the crowd before they rested on Sirius. She froze, her stomach flipping before she gently smiled at him, and Sirius smiled back, feeling the knots in his stomach loosen.

Since the break-up, James, Remus, and Peter would claim Sirius entered a new level of unruly behavior as he began having late nights with 5th year Hufflepuff girls and 4th year Ravenclaw girls. His trend continued through the summer as he could be found having late nights with a particular blonde muggle girl with green eyes. All of the girls shared two things in common: none of the girls had the same chestnut colored hair or blue eyes that Tessa had.

All of those girls and those late nights faded when Tessa smiled at him. Sirius grinned and winked at her, causing her to frown as she tried to hide her smile. Instead she rolled her eyes and focused intently on the wedding officiator, attempting to ignore Sirius, only making the boy smile wider.

X

With the ceremony over, the reception began. It started off as a quiet affair but became louder as the guests had more to drink and the dancing began.

Tessa's cheeks hurt with the constant effort of smiling. There were pictures of the bridal party, family and friends, and random other elitist wizards and witches coming up and saying how stunning the bridal party looked, and of course, Edgar, who kept Tessa on her toes as he walked around with her, introducing her as "Contessa Rosier, my Hogwarts sweetheart, and she's one heck of a Chaser, too."

"Tessa, please, my name is Tessa," Tessa insisted, her smiled frozen and fake after she corrected the eighth person that night.

Tessa pulled Edgar onto the dance floor for a waltz, just to get away from meeting new people.

"Edgar," said Tessa, flinching and covering it with a laugh as he kissed her on the lips. "You know I prefer to be called 'Tessa'."

"I know, Tessa," said Edgar, smiling apologetically as he hands dropped to her lower back. "But people should know your full name before they know your nickname. It reminds others to treat you with respect."

"I suppose," said Tessa with a frown, "but I can be respected with the name I choose too. Contessa is just so…"

"Regal?"

"Cold." Tessa wrinkled her nose. "I don't particularly believe I'm a cold person."

"You're not," Edgar assured her. "You're one of the most well-known and loved girls at Hogwarts."

'Thank you, Edgar," said Tessa, her stomach knotting at his words. When the song ended, Tessa kissed Edgar's cheek and told him she was going to make rounds to greet friends and to check in with her parents. Edgar nodded and told her the groomsmen had to go "prepare Lucius for the honeymoon." More images Tessa didn't want in her brain; occlumency couldn't save her from a wild imagination.

Instead, Tessa glanced over her shoulder and when she was certain no one was watching she followed a small trail lit by white faerie lights that led deeper into the Malfoy's garden to a small fountain surrounded by rose bushes.

Tessa sighed as she sat at the edge of the fountain where she could still hear the music from the orchestra and the steady hum of conversation from the wedding guests. Glancing down at the fountain, Tessa placed a hand under the cold water, letting it cascade over her palm, and she lost herself in the sound of running water, unaware of the soft padding of feet that broke through her loneliness.

"Is this seat taken?"

Tessa jumped, and noticed Sirius offering her a friendly smile. Automatically, Tessa's lips turned up when she saw him—he cleaned up well, she thought. Sirius cut an impressive figure in all black dress robes, but his long hair was shaggy and unkempt in a way that looked elegant on him.

"Have a seat," said Tessa with a smile.

"Champagne," Sirius offered, as he produced a pilfered bottle of champagne from his robes and sat beside Tessa, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Why not," confirmed Tessa. "Do you have glasses?"

Sirius busied himself with undoing the wrapping and the cork, pointing it to the rose bushes across from him. "Nope, I figured we could drink from the bottle. I don't have cooties."

"I think I'm immune to your cooties at this point," said Tessa. Her face flushed as she realized what she just said, earning a loud laugh from Sirius.

"I would hope so," said Sirius as he popped open the champagne botte and a small fountain of the bubbly liquid came gushing out.

"Hurry now, take the first drink!"

"What, okay!" Tessa awkwardly took the bottle, careful of her robes, and quickly put it to her lips, swallowing more of the liquid than she intended until it the pressure from the bottle stopped pouring out.

Sirius laughed again as Tessa winced, handing the bottom over to him and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. He was silent as he thought about her beautiful Northern Irish lilt that was always stronger in the summer after being home.

"That was sweeter than I thought it'd be," said Tessa.

Sirius took a hearty swig from the bottle, rolling the flavor over on his tongue thoughtfully. "It is." He glanced down at the label. "Oh, this one is really fancy! Look at this diamond on the bottle! It's—"

"It's the champagne Narcissa and Lucius were going to drink tonight! Sirius!" Tessa punched Sirius' arm angrily. "Of all the bottles to steal you stole this one?"

"I didn't know, honest," said Sirius, "okay, _half_ honest. They'll be fine though."

"Is nothing sacred to you?!"

"Sure there is. I take mischief, cauldron cakes, and promises very seriously," said Sirius, ticking off the three items on his fingers.

"Then I promise I will _kill_ you," said Tessa, "with poisoned cauldron cakes!"

"If you take me down, you'll be going down with me," said Sirius, raising an eyebrow at Tessa who narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _You_ took the first drink," said Sirius. "So this is your fault."

Tessa groaned in frustration. "One day your pranks will go too far, Sirius."

Sirius raised his right hand and gravely stated, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"You are absolutely ridiculous," said Tessa with a sigh, shaking her head, refusing to laugh.

"There's only one thing left to do," said Sirius, chuckling at Tessa's irritation. "It's the only way we get out of trouble."

"What's that?"

"We finish the bottle and chuck it—destroy the evidence."

Through narrowed eyes, Tessa watched as Sirius took another long drag of the bubbly drink. With a sigh, held out her hand. "Even though I'm sure you could polish this off without my help, hand it over."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius' grey eyes glittered with mischief that summer night as he and Tessa passed the obscenely expensive bottle of champagne between each other until it was gone. Tessa giggled when the bottle was finished and Sirius did a lap around the fountain to find the best place to throw it away. Finally, unsteady on his feet, he went up to a bush of yellow roses and waded in, swearing as thorns pricked him while he "destroyed" the evidence. Slightly unbalanced on his feet, Sirius sat beside Tessa once more.

"Classy," Tessa teased, bumping her shoulder into Sirius', feeling too tipsy to pull away. Tessa knew she was on her way to drunk sooner than Sirius as she was sure he drank much more than she ever did.

For a moment both were silent as they watched the stars, listening to the wedding reception still going strong.

"Do you ever get tired of it," asked Tessa, nodding her head in the direction of the band and the people. She then laughed. "Sorry, of course you do, you're Sirius Black."

"Always," Sirius laughed, resisting every urge that told him to touch her more. "Don't you?"

"Of course," said Tessa, suddenly rising. "Don't get me wrong, I do love what I have. I am thankful that this is the life I know. I took dance lessons and etiquette classes when I was 5, and I never have to worry about money. I am very, very grateful."

"I think I was in those dance and etiquette classes too," said Sirius, frowning at the memory of learning what fork cut what piece of meat. His mother was not happy when he went through a finger foods phase at age six when he refused to use silverware at all.

"That's quite possible," said Tessa, twirling once, stopping because she felt the ground moving under her feet. She sighed, "But this life gets lonely. People don't want to know _you_ , they want to know your name and your family name and how many pureblood babies you'll have and how many galleons you have hidden at Gringotts. That gets boring. I want more. Just like a Slytherin," Tessa teased herself. "Always wanting more."

Sirius stood, almost as unsteady as Tessa. He smiled at the girl he had known for some time before giving her a dramatic bow. "Would the lady care for a dance?"

Tessa giggled at Sirius' outstretched hand before dipping into a curtsey, just as she was taught in her etiquette classes. "Of course, good sir."

Sirius grinned as he placed one hand at the small of Tessa's back, pulling her closer as Tessa placed one hand on his upper arm, and the other in his open hand just as a new song started, a song with deep drumbeats, guitar, and piano.

"You're good," said Tessa, meeting Sirius' gaze. She was impressed that his movements were as good as hers as they matched the song's tempo, speeding and slowing. Tessa laughed out loud as Sirius spun her out and then dipped her low, giving her a head rush as she came back up.

Sirius offered a half-smile as Tessa rested her head on his shoulder, for once grateful for the cotillion classes his mother forced upon him. For a moment, Sirius closed his eyes, breathing in that same end-of-summer and lemon scent that was so uniquely Tessa. _This_ was the Tess he remembered, light and laughing, brilliant and real.

"Tess," Sirius murmured into Tessa's hair, "what are we doing."

"We're dancing," Tessa responded; Sirius felt her body tense against his.

"No," said Sirius, pulling away slightly, "what are _we_ doing."

"Sirius…" Tessa looked into Sirius' earnest and open face, just as the song ended. Usually his face was lit with energy and his eyes bright with clever responses, and the look he gave her, so hopeful, nearly broke her heart. "I miss having you as my best friend."

"I miss having you as my best girl," Sirius responded, searching Tessa's face, realizing something had changed. He could still see that Tessa's eyes were clouded with champagne, but the girl she was a second ago, free and high-spirited, was escaping him for someone poised and aloof. "Don't go there, Tess," Sirius warned, "stop using your occlumency when you don't need to!"

"I can't help it," said Tessa, looking away from Sirius, closing her eyes momentarily.

"You can trust me," Sirius said, feeling the undercurrents of frustration. "Don't hide from me."

"I don't want to," said Tessa, biting her lip. "Sirius, I'm with Edgar right now, and he's very sweet. Can't we be friends, Sirius? Please?" Tessa took Sirius' hand and squeezed it once.

Sirius glanced down at Tessa's hand in his, ignoring the alcohol induced anger against Edgar and occlumency. "We can be friends," said Sirius, squeezing her hand in return. "So, Edgar Nott?"

"Yes," said Tessa with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She glanced up to the party, realizing she had been gone too long. Keeping Sirius' hand in hers, the two walked back to the party, hand-in-hand.

"What about you," Tessa asked, barely keeping the bitterness from her voice, "you and half the girls at Hogwarts?"

"I wouldn't quite say half—" said Sirius, his voice arrogant, caught off guard as Tessa lightly slapped at his stomach.

"You're disgusting."

"Tessa!"

Sirius and Tessa looked up to see a confused Edgar and a condescending Bellatrix to greet them. Immediately Tessa dropped Sirius' hand even though she knew Bellatrix and Edgar saw them. Simultaneously, Tessa felt her mind close up as she raised her chin just as Sirius gave a cocky smirk.

"Good evening," Sirius said loudly, "fancy seeing you here!"

"Merlin's beard," Edgar swore, "are you _drunk_?"

"I'm Sirius," responded Sirius; his voice definitely had a noticeable slur.

"You're embarrassing," Bellatrix hissed at him, rolling her eyes. "And you," Bellatrix turned on Tessa, her eyes narrowing, "are nothing more than a whore."

"That is enough!"

Bellatrix, Edgar, Tessa, and Sirius turned at the sound of an older voice. A stern looking man with wavy black hair and aristocratic features joined the group.

"Uncle Alphard," said Sirius, by way of greeting.

"You reek of alcohol," Alphard Black greeted back, rolling his eyes.

"As for you, miss Bellatrix—"

"I don't take orders from you," Bellatrix sneered, raising her chin.

"You don't," agreed Alphard, "but you demonstrate a lack of regard in calling a guest of honor such unbecoming names, and _that_ , my dear, is the true embarrassment."

Tessa watched as Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and her beautiful face flushed red. Alphard Black then turned his attention on Tessa. Tessa noted that Sirius looked very similar to his uncle—there was the same arrogant good looks in Alphard as Sirius had, however, Alphard Black's hair was shorter and more groomed, and his eyes were dark instead of grey.

"You must forgive my family," said Alphard, as smooth as silk. "I can assure you they have better days, Miss…?"

"Tessa," said Tessa. "My name's Tessa Rosier."

"Miss Rosier," Alphard concluded. "Any relation to Amalia Maeve?"

"She's my mother."

"Ah yes, same accent," said Alphard, a mysterious look brightening his dark eyes. "Anyway, if you will excuse me, this young gentleman and I will be escorting my nephew from this party before he decides to steal an ice sculpture while we're here."

"That was _one_ time, and it was for a good cause," Sirius defended himself. "And I was 8!"

Tessa watched as Alphard clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder as he escorted Sirius and Edgar away.

Uneager to be left alone with Bellatrix, Tessa started to walk away as well until she felt Bellatrix's sharp red nails dig into the flesh of her skin.

"Stay where you are," Bellatrix hissed, invading Tessa's personal space. Bellatrix spun Tessa around until the two girls stood face to face, Tessa shorter than Bellatrix. Roughly, Bellatrix yanked Tessa's chin up so that Tessa was forced to look into her eyes.

Tessa wondered if Bellatrix attempted to break through her occlumency.

"I don't understand how you manage to wrap people around your finger," Bellatrix spat. "My sister, my cousin, even the Dark Lord."

Tessa's eyes widened in surprise and Bellatrix sneered.

"The Dark Lord has interest in you, and I cannot begin to understand why. You look so…talentless."

"And you look jealous," said Tessa, unsure of where that courage came from. She wondered how someone so beautiful could be so ugly. Suddenly, she felt the sharp pain of a slap across her face.

"You will never speak to me that way again," said Bellatrix, rage coursing through her body. "I swear it, the next time you insult me—"

"The next time you _touch_ me will be your last," Tessa promised angrily. "Perhaps the Dark Lord will find out you've threatened something he considers interesting. I'm sure that will not go well for you."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. For a second, the girls stared each other down in hostile silence before Bellatrix retreated.

"Watch yourself, Rosier," Bellatrix vowed, before leaving Tessa alone. In that time, Tessa also made a promise. She promised that the next time Bellatrix laid a hand on her, it would be her last.

X

"Alright nephew. Water, now!" Alphard had apparated both Sirius and himself to an empty 12 Grimmauld Place. Usually, co-apparition never gave Sirius much trouble, but this time, perhaps it was the alcohol, it made him absolutely sick to his stomach.

"Why are you yelling," Sirius grumbled, but did as instructed, pouring two large goblets of water—one for Alphard and the other for himself.

"While I know you feel comfortable among family, Sirius, a boy your age should not be exhibiting such drunken—" Alphard lectured as Sirius drained his goblet of water.

"NOT my family," Sirius interjected angrily. "None of them are my family." Sirius stared into his empty goblet bitterly. James, Remus, and Peter were his family, not the people that shared his name and his social status.

"Fine, we're not your family," said Alphard, pushing his full goblet of water at Sirius. "Still, it is unsuitable to be found in such a compromised state with a young woman, no matter how familiar. Especially if she is otherwise engaged."

Sirius stared down at the marble countertops of his kitchen, refusing to look up at his uncle. He didn't notice his uncle's harsh dark eyes soften at the boy.

"Is that the famed Contessa Rosier I've heard so much about?"

"Tess," Sirius corrected. "She doesn't like her given name."

"Forgive me," said Alphard, mischief in his dark eyes. "Drink your water, Sirius."

Sirius took the second goblet of water and lazily sipped it as he watched his uncle extract his wand and point it around the kitchen, producing bread and meat for a sandwich before directing the magically made sandwich in Sirius' direction.

"Your mother says you're quite smitten."

"That old bat is right for once," Sirius said bitterly, running a hand through his wavy dark hair, brushing off the hurt. "But it doesn't matter. Tessa doesn't feel the same way and I have owls to send to letters from admirers I've neglected."

"My boy, a word of advice."

Sirius glanced up at Alphard. His uncle was impeccably dressed for the wedding, but he was always well groomed as was typical of those who hailed from the House of Black. Alphard was also similar in the ways he was arrogant. Yet, what Sirius respected about his favorite uncle was that Alphard Black was arrogant with a cause—he judged people not on where they came from or their social status, but their competency and skill. Instead, he judged those who were too narrow-minded or lacked ambition.

"Sirius, girls like Tess Rosier are a very rare breed," Alphard concluded knowingly. "Send your owls to your awaiting admirers, and meet girls in private corridors for quick snogs, you're only young once. But if Tess Rosier has you as smitten as you say, be wise about it before it comes back to haunt you."

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Sirius guessed, narrowing his eyes.

Alphard winked at Sirius. "As hard as it is for you to believe, but I was once young and more handsome and clever than you." Alphard paused, smiling at Sirius' snort of disbelief, even though Alphard was still fairly young. "There were many girls at Hogwarts then too, but there was no one that compared to a certain beautiful blonde witch who was a wicked charms master and a bloody good quidditch player."

"What happened to her?"

"Well," Alphard paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "She chose me—women like her and Tess Rosier are always the ones who choose, though they graciously let us believe it is us who make the decisions—but I did foolish things and someone less foolish than I came around. The rest became history."

Sirius silently wondered about his bachelor uncle and decided not to press the subject any more. "Well, that's not my problem," said Sirius with a yawn, deciding to turn in for the night to sleep off the effect of the expensive champagne. "She chose to get rid of me."

"Look beneath the surface," Alphard said gravely.

"Uncle Al," Sirius sighed, "on any other day your riddles would be acceptable, but currently the world is spinning, so can you please—"

"Talk to her, Sirius," said Alphard with a sigh, knowing not much more would get through to his drunk nephew. "Talk to that girl, understand her side of the story, and fix it, or send owls to other girls. It's your choice. And for the love of magic, will you stop drinking in public?"

Sirius simply laughed as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, counting down the days until the start of the school year.

* * *

 **Author's note: Look forward to more chapters with smaller time sequences and a bigger build around Tessa's socialite/Slytherin life.**

 **Author's Note 2: If you're curious as to what song I imagined Tessa and Sirius dancing to, it would be an instrumental version of "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran. Just listen to that song, and try to ignore his voice (which is hard!)...it's beautiful.**

 **As for you, dear readers, I love your reviews. Thank you to those who have joined Tessa from the beginning and seen her grow (and she still has more growing to do!). Thank you to my new readers as well, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing and living in the Harry Potter universe with some of my favorite characters!**

 **So, if you review, I would love that. Also, if there is a large influx of reviews I will post a chapter of a certain food fight from Sirius' POV that would take place between the times of chapters 10-11...but you have to review! :)**

 **Have a lovely weekend, readers and friends! :)**

 **X**


	12. Happy

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 12: Happy_

*See author's note at the end

* * *

 _September 1974_

Tessa allowed herself to be pulled in by his arms, giggling quietly as she rested her head on his chest. "You know," said Tessa, pulling back to look up into clear blue eyes, "I can walk to classes by myself."

"Then when else do I get a chance to end up in a dark corridor with Tessa Rosier," said Edgar, lifting Tessa's chin and kissing her lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"Corridors are such a cliché," said Tessa, rolling her eyes playfully. "Anyway," Tessa pouted, "I'm still upset with you. I can't believe you decided to bench me for the first game of the season!"

"I'm not taking you out of the entire game," Edgar laughed, his chest puffed with pride at being recognized as Slytherin's new Quidditch captain. "Only long enough for the new chaser Regulus Black, to adjust to playing with the team. I'll also be rotating him out with our other two chasers."

Edgar smirked as he reached out and pulled Tessa by the waist, bringing her body against his. "Are you sure you have to go to class," asked Edgar, his breath warm against Tessa's ear. "It's midnight, there are other things you can do at midnight."

"Yes," Tessa answered breathlessly. "Tonight will be the last clear night for a while and we need to do star charts for Astronomy."

"I'm sure I can convince someone to have a completed star chart for you—"

"No! Who do you think I am," said Tessa indignantly. "I don't need someone's mediocre grades for free when I can get excellent marks on my own!"

"Alright," said Edgar, holding up his hands, chuckling. "Just be sure you don't stay more than hour. The game is next week and you need to be on a proper sleep schedule." Leaning in, Edgar kissed Tessa's cheek before he watched her ascend the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

"Sirius!"

Edgar raised an eyebrow at the sound of a high feminine voice as a rambunctious pair rounded the corner. A girl with wispy blonde hair and quick smile held fast to Sirius Black's hand while he loudly laughed. The couple paused at the base of the Astronomy tower stairs to share a loud kiss.

"How…dignified," Edgar commented, raising a disapproving eyebrow as he walked away.

The blonde girl's cheeks went red, but her embarrassment was instantly forgotten as Sirius kissed her cheek. "Go ahead, Marlene," said Sirius. "I'll catch up in a minute."

From the corner of his eye, Sirius watched Marlene disappear out of sight. "Nott!"

Edgar paused as Sirius sauntered over. Edgar easily stood taller than Sirius, an impressive feat as Sirius was tall for his age as well.

"What do you want, Black?" Edgar was surprised how Regulus differed from Sirius—where Sirius broke every rule possible, Regulus followed every rule that kept him in the good graces of Slytherin.

"You and Tess," asked Sirius, though it sounded more like a statement.

"You and that blonde half-blood," Edgar sneered.

"Leave McKinnon out of this," Sirius warned. Instead, he raised his chin, his grey eyes coldly meeting Edgar's clear blue stare.

"What do you want, Black," Edgar repeated, growing impatient. "I have more important things to do."

"I'm just here to give you a friendly warning, mate," said Sirius, offering a charming smile that contradicted the cold look in his eyes. "The second you hurt Tess is the minute I hurt you."

"Is that a threat," asked Edgar, taking a step forward toward Sirius.

"No," said Sirius, stepping forward as well. "It's a promise."

Edgar's eyes narrowed before he took a step back, retreating from the Astronomy tower. "Don't waste your time," said Edgar. "Unlike you, I protect the things I find valuable."

"Person."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tess is a person," Sirius said, turning to climb the stairs of the Astronomy tower, "not a thing. She's not something you collect."

X

Tessa rolled her eyes as she watched Marlene McKinnon wait by the entrance of the Astronomy tower, the blonde's bright green eyes hopeful until she saw Sirius. Sirius offered Marlene an arrogant grin before he kissed her. When he pulled away, Sirius happened to glance up and see Tessa.

Quickly, Tessa looked away, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Why don't you just hex her," Loretta scoffed, watching Tessa. "Your jealousy is as bad as a hippogriff's pride."

"I am not jealous," Tessa protested, refusing to look at Loretta. "How can I be when I have Edgar?"

"Exactly," said Loretta. Loretta glanced up at night sky, wrinkling her nose at the uncomfortable cold air. "You have everything you ever asked for."

Tessa glanced at Loretta then, upon hearing the bitterness in Loretta's voice. "Lo, I don't ask for these tings…they just happen."

"How unfortunate for you," said Loretta in a quiet, brittle voice. The girl sighed, "Let's just get this stupid project over with," said Loretta, angrily shaking out a large parchment scroll.

"Lo, go find Edgar," Tessa sighed. "He has a friend that can get you a star chart so you don't have to stay out here."

Loretta narrowed her eyes distrustfully, and Tessa smiled, squeezing the girl's hand. "Go on, Lo. Being friends with me means you get some of those things I didn't ask for."

Loretta watched Tessa carefully a minute more before she offered the slightest of smiles and hugged Tessa, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you," Loretta squealed before she hurried away from the tower.

Once alone, Tessa walked around the astronomy tower to find a space where she could be alone. Unfortunately, there was no such luck as the majority of fourth year students were out that night.

"Tessa!"

"Remus!" Tessa smiled upon seeing Remus sitting against the stonewall of the tower by himself, his eyes revealing a deep exhaustion. Upon seeing him, Tessa remembered there was a full moon earlier that week.

Tessa slid down on against the stonewall, and sat next to Remus. "I saw Sirius with Marlene McKinnon," said Tessa. "I also ran into Severus and Lily and every other fourth year except James and Peter."

"Peter probably forgot and is snoring in his bed," said Remus with a chuckle, "and James is probably sleeping as well because tomorrow is the first Gryffindor game. That's actually why you saw Sirius here. He's only here to do the assignment for James."

"What about you," asked Tessa, turning her blue eyes on Remus, glancing around she lowered her voice, "How was visiting your mother a couple nights ago? Should you be resting?" Tessa used one of the lies Remus used to tell his friends whenever he had to disappear during the full moon for his transformation.

"My mother," Remus laughed. "It was about the same as it usually is," Remus disclosed. It was, of course, very painful, but this month wasn't particularly bad. "Sirius offered to do my star chart as well, but I wouldn't let him. Besides, doing my work helps me get back to normal. Whatever that means."

"Normal is so dull," Tessa said, smiling at her friend. Since the kneazel project with Remus last year, Tessa had gotten to know the boy much better, and in many ways she considered him her favorite of all of Sirius' best friends.

"Dull is better than turning fluffy once a month," Remus said, his brown eyes very tired as they looked into Tessa's.

Tessa smiled sadly at Remus before pulling out her astronomy equipment, the both of them working quietly. Her friends in Slytherin already made fun of Remus and his shabby appearance—and if they found out he was a werewolf…Tessa didn't want to know what would happen if they knew his secret.

"There's Uranus!"

"I beg your pardon," Remus laughed at Tessa's sudden exclamation into the quiet. "That's not very nice to say."

"Grow up," Tessa rolled her eyes, refusing to let Remus see her smile. Tessa adjusted the charmed telescope so that it honed in on the planet, finding it's brightest moon—Ariel. "I think," said Tessa, squinting into her telescope, "After divination class last year, Uranus is my favorite planet."

"Aren't you a seer," said Remus in response, remembering when Tessa had those strange nightmares. "Are you allowed to have favorite planets?"

"I don't know if I'm a seer," Tessa said with a shrug, lowering the telescope. "Anyway, Uranus is the planet of chaos and change and new ideas. It challenges traditions that are in place and seeks to create something new. I like it."

"Am I talking to my anarchist friend Sirius or Tessa," asked Remus, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm not joking," said Tessa.

"So that means—"

"Don't say it."

"You're _Sirius_?"

"Ha ha," Tessa responded sarcastically as Remus laughed at his own pun.

"Honestly," said Remus, setting aside his star chart, "the two of you are more alike than you realize."

"I thought so too," said Tessa, frowning slightly, "but I think our differences were too… _different_."

"I didn't say you were exactly the same," said Remus, "that would be quite dangerous." Tessa was unsure whether Remus was making a joke at her or Sirius' expense. Remus chuckled at Tessa's blank stare.

"You are some of the most headstrong and proud people I've ever met. When you argue, it's like two stonewalls trying to make the other one fall down. But you're also very different. You're thoughtful where Sirius will run in blindly. When you were together, I could see how the two of you would change each other. Sirius became slightly less impulsive, and you laughed harder than I've ever seen a pompous Slytherin girl laugh."

"He has that with Marlene McKinnon now," Tessa said, with more bitterness than she intended. "And I have it with Edgar Nott."

"Maybe," said Remus picking up his Star chart once more and adding a few notes to it. "Do you think you have that with Edgar?"

"I—"

"Ah two of my favorite people!"

Tessa, cut off mid-sentence, glanced up to see Sirius with Marlene holding his hands, emerging from around the bend of the tower. Tessa offered Sirius a smile; she had barely spoken to him since Narcissa's wedding.

Sirius glanced from Remus to Tessa. "What are you two talking about?"

"Uranus," Remus deadpanned.

"That's rude," said Sirius, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"The brightest moon on Uranus is Ariel, look!" Tessa held out her star chart. Sirius squinted at before shaking his head, laughing.

"Uranus, eh," he finally said.

"The planet of change and new ideas," Tessa confirmed. She glanced at Marlene who seemed to watch the exchange between the three friends silently, still holding Sirius' hand. "Hello, Marlene," Tessa greeted.

"Tessa," Marlene said with a smile, her voice clear and excited. "Did you have a good summer?"

Tessa refrained from looking at Sirius, as her most recent summer memory tasted like expensive champagne and sounded like slurred words. "It was intoxicating," Tessa answered, offering a smile.

Sirius coughed loudly, which suspiciously sounded like a covered laugh.

"Anyway," said Tessa, frowning slightly, "go away, Sirius, I was having a lovely conversation with Remus."

"He's _my_ best mate, though," Sirius argued back.

"It was a lovely conversation, Sirius," said Remus, laughing as Tessa and Sirius mockingly stared each other down.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Remus chooses a girl over his best friend."

"I'm not just any girl, Sirius," said Tessa with a laugh. "No go," Tessa waved a hand, "snog somewhere else."

"So we get your permission," Sirius said. "In that case," Sirius stood straight before bending into an exaggerated bow in front of Tessa. "Thank you, Princess, for your permission." Sirius held out his arm for Marlene before the two departed, a mixture of laughter and giggles.

Tessa sighed heavily, and leaned back against the stone wall. "Did we really talk about Uranus," asked Tessa.

"You did," Remus confirmed, rolling up his finished star chart. "It was a strange."

"I don't know how to act around him," Tessa moaned, closing her eyes angrily. "And I just gave him permission to snog Marlene McKinnon—not that I care but…"

"But it matters," Remus offered. He smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders when Tessa gave him a curious look. "I don't know," Remus finally said, "I've never been in a relationship! Watching you and Sirius sulk around is stressful enough. Throw in my little furry problem and the thought of a relationship seems proper dreadful."

Tessa grinned and linked her arm through Remus. "I'm excited for the girl you'll end up with," said Tessa, squeezing the usually quiet boy's arm gently. "Also, I don't _sulk_ , I reflect."

"Which is a fancy word for sulking," Remus teased, tugging at one of his ears that had gone pink. "Besides, I doubt a girl could love what I am."

"Don't be silly, Remus," said Tessa, "She's out there somewhere. And I hope she's funny because I like hearing you laugh."

Remus chuckled lightly at Tessa's words. "Maybe," he agreed.

Remus chatted with Tessa as she finished her star chart before the two left the Astronomy Tower. Tessa noted that Marlene and Sirius were the last pair of students still up there.

At the bottom of the stairwell, Edgar waited, sitting on the bottom steps. Upon hearing Tessa, Edgar stood and smiled, holding out a hand. He smiled gently at her and kissed her hand when it was securely in his. Edgar then turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lupin, right," asked Edgar.

"That's my name," said Remus.

"Ah," murmured Edgar, indifferent to the lack of status around Remus' name. Tessa noticed Edgar trying very hard not to look down upon Remus' shabby attire. "Thank you for escorting Tessa down the stairs."

"Edgar, Remus is my friend, you know that," Tessa reminded as she noted the dismissive way Edgar addressed Remus.

"Don't worry, Tessa," said Remus, offering a tight and tired smile. "Good night I'll bring you Theodora at the end of the week."

"Good night, Remus," Tessa murmured as Remus left her with Edgar.

Edgar steered Tessa in the opposite direction toward the Slytherin dungeons, and noticed Tessa's silence. "Is something wrong," asked Edgar.

Tessa frowned slightly as she answered, "I just thought you treated Remus rather rudely."

"You keep…interesting company, Tessa," answered Edgar after a moment's pause.

"They're my friends, Edgar," said Tessa, her voice rising slightly. "Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James, sometimes Peter if I'm in a good mood, they're all my friends. I expect them to be treated as you would treat Loretta or Severus. Besides, you're friends with some people I'm not fond of, like John Wilkes and Thomas Goyle, and you don't see me picking fights with them."

"Okay, Tessa, calm down," said Edgar, squeezing Tessa's hand almost a bit too tightly. "I'll be nicer, will that make you happy?"

"It's a start," Tessa heatedly breathed out.

Edgar glanced down at the top of Tessa's chestnut head, smiling slightly. Close to Slytherin's dungeon, Edgar paused and pulled Tessa close to him. One hand cupped under her chin and he bent forward so he could kiss her.

When they finally parted for air, Tessa looked away from Edgar, not wanting him to see her blush. Edgar only laughed and pulled her against his chest, his long arms circling her like a protective shell. "Does that add to your happiness," Edgar asked.

Tessa pulled back to look into Edgar's clear blue eyes that were so hopeful. She remembered the first time she met him, and how she could barely say full sentences around him whenever she looked at him, and some days it still felt like that. Standing on her toes, as Edgar was a full head and shoulders length taller than her, Tessa kissed Edgar. "Yes," Tessa answered, "it adds to my happiness."

Edgar broke into a grin as if he received the best news he'd heard in a while. "Tessa, I would do anything to make you happy."

Tessa's mind spun as Edgar kissed her goodnight at the foot of the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories once they were back in the Common Room. Tessa knew Edgar was honest when he promised he would do anything to make her happy. She knew that she could ask him for a unicorn and she would most certainly wake up to a baby unicorn at the foot of her bed.

She knew she could be content with Edgar, but as Tessa lied down to sleep that night, she didn't think of Edgar's sincere kisses and honest blue eyes, but she thought of dancing and uproarious laughter followed by grey eyes.

Tessa buried her face into the cool cotton of her pillowcase, hiding a grimace. She also knew that it was by her own doing that she wasn't with Sirius.

* * *

 **Author's note: Look forward to more chapters with smaller time gaps and more build around Tessa's socialite/Slytherin life.**

 **Author's Note 2: I will be changing my pen name. Why, you might ask? Because as I write this story I am dreaming up future plots for future stories, and for that, I think it's time for a new name. So, the next chapter update you see will feature a new name. :)**

 **Just so you know, I still have that Sirius food fight story saved in case anyone wants to read it. I** **f there is a large influx of reviews I will post a chapter of a certain food fight from Sirius' POV that would take place between the times of chapters 10-11...but you have to review! :)**

 **Have a lovely week, readers and friends! :)**

 **X**


	13. The Unspoken Parts

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 13: The Unspoken Parts_

*See author's note at the end

* * *

 _October 1974_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment we've all been waiting for…Gryffindor vs. Sytherin!"

Cheers erupted throughout the stadium as the players for Gryffindor and Slytherin entered the arena flying a circle around the field before settling into positions.

"Also, I would like to especially welcome the family members who are here today for Family Weekend. For your sake, I hope the match is short and Gryffindor destroys Slytherin—"

"Sirius! You said you would remain neutral and unbiased!"

"Sorry, McGonagall, just stating truth," Sirius announced into the microphone, "ANYWAY! My name is Sirius Black, and I will be your announcer today as your usual announcer Mary MacDonald is out sick."

"This is going to end badly," Tessa murmured, shaking her head as she glanced down at the announcer's box. To her left, Regulus Black was on his own broom, his face pale as he gripped his broom tightly.

"Don't be scared, Regulus," Tessa said with a teasing smile. "It's just a game against our greatest rival."

"I'm not scared," Regulus scoffed.

"Good," said Tessa. "We haven't lost a match to Gryffindor in two years, and we aren't about to break that streak now."

"But no pressure, right," Regulus laughed bitterly.

"None at all," Tessa laughed. "Take notes, Regulus. Keep an eye on James Potter. I'm usually the one to cover him, but he's wicked fast so be ready."

"Players are you ready," Madam Hooch called, bringing both Slytherin and Gryffindor to attention. Madam Hooch's yellow eyes assessed all players on field before she blew her whistle, starting the game.

"And they're off," Sirius announced, "The quaffle is in Gryffindor's possession, James Potter is racing off to the goal posts—oh nice try from Slytherin's beater Edgar Nott at knocking James off his broom—better work on your aim, Nott!"

"Sirius, you're not being neutral!" McGonagall yelled.

"And 10 points Gryffindor," Sirius announced when James scored a goal, "Ladies! I'd like to remind you that James Potter is still single! He likes long walks around the lake, a good laugh, and is partial to red hair and green eyes! If you fit this description or if your name is Lily Evans come find James after the game!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius chuckled, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Slytheirn's chaser Tess Rosier now has the quaffle! Look at her go as she narrowly dodges a bludger flying for her head—Potter is quickly gaining speed on her, ready to fight for the quaffle—Tess sees him from the corner of her eye—and Tess passes to Regulus Black, the new chaser for Slytherin! Ladies he is also single! Unfortunately he is not as attractive as his older brother—oh! And Regulus loses the quaffle to James, sorry Regulus—TESS RECOVERS THE QUAFFLE FROM BELOW! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM! She is flying and no one will catch her-10 points Slytherin!"

Tessa smiled at her accomplishment, attempting to block out Sirius' distracting commentary.

"Fourth year Tess Rosier rejoins the game, entering the skirmish for control of the quaffle—and look! Tessa Rosier with the quaffle again, Princess Tess manages to charm her opponents once again—10 points to Slytherin again! Princess Tess is breaking more than one Gryffindor's heart today with her moves!"

"Sirius I swear I will give you detention for a month," McGonagall promised heatedly. "Why I thought letting you be an announcer was a good idea is beyond me…"

Tessa's face was bright red at Sirius' last comment. Glancing from the corner of her eye she noticed James fly beside her on the offense.

"I swear I will hex his mouth shut if he doesn't stop," Tessa promised to James, cutting him off from intercepting the quaffle from her team.

"He's just having a bit of fun," James said, bumping into Tessa on his broom—both brought their brooms to a screeching halt when the seekers from both teams cut them off as they had sight of the snitch.

"Ten points Gryffindor!" Sirius announced as one of the other chasers managed to score a goal.

"He's being an arrogant toad," Tessa said angrily, wiping sweat from her eyes.

"That's my best mate," James laughed he narrowed his eyes at Tessa, signaling they were back in the game.

"Regulus Black scores 10 more points for Slytherin, not bad for a rookie," Sirius commented, somewhat impressed. The game continued at a faster pace once both teams knew the seekers were battling for the snitch. Minutes later…

"SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH! THOSE DIRTY-"

McGonagall pulled the microphone from Sirius as he let loose a colorful string of swear words. "SLYTHERIN WINS," McGonagall announced, although unhappily. "Parents and family, you may proceed to the Great Hall to find your students."

Tessa ran her fingers through her damp chestnut hair as she left the locker rooms after her shower.

"Oh," Tessa stopped as she saw Regulus and Sirius sitting on one of the benches lining the walls outside of the locker room.

Sirius smiled upon seeing Tessa. "Good game, Princess."

"Thank you," Tessa said, noticing Sirius' help himself tensely, "It was a quick match though, and it was Regulus who scored the winning goal for us before the seeker caught the snitch. How's James?"

"Sulking," said Sirius. "He'll be all right though. It's probably good that his parents are visiting so he can get his mind off of it."

"Mother said she'd meet us here," Regulus said, clarifying Sirius' purpose outside the locker room, his pale face still pink from Tessa's recognition.

"Tessa!"

Tessa turned to see her own mother turn the corner from the stadium and into the hall.

"Mum!" Tessa hurried to embrace Amalia who pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her loose waves of hair.

"You played wonderfully, my dear. Also, your father sends his regrets that he couldn't be here as he is still traveling for business," said Amalia, her Northern Irish accent sounding like home. Amalia pulled away from her daughter to address Regulus, "you as well. This is your first year, right?"

"Er, yes," said Regulus, glancing from his brother, to Tessa, to Amalia. He sat up a little straighter, proud to be recognized.

"A word of advice, Regulus, was it," said Amalia, her blue eyes shrewd and knowing, "ease up your grip on your broom. Use your knees to steer, you'll fly faster and you'll have better control of your turns."

Regulus nodded eagerly, committing the advice to memory.

"And you," said Tessa, glancing at Sirius who appeared uncharacteristically uncomfortable, "you better not tell James that secret."

"I can't make that promise," Sirius said, offering Tessa a wink.

"Sirius." Amalia smiled gently at the boy with long shaggy hair. "No hug for me?"

"Er," Sirius glanced at Tessa, his grey eyes wide with alarm.

"Go on," said Tessa with a laugh, "she doesn't bite."

Sirius smiled an unusually shy smile as he obliged to Amalia's hug, tense and awkward as he patted Amalia's back.

"You were the liveliest announcer yet," said Amalia, laughing lightly. "I don't remember an announcer ever being so audacious or passionate."

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Rosier—"

"Amalia," Amalia corrected, both stern and gentle.

"Amalia," Sirius corrected himself, his shoulders relaxing into the environment. "I'm glad someone liked it," Sirius gave a pointed look at Regulus and Tessa—both of which rolled their eyes.

"She's indulging you, Sirius."

Sirius turned to see Walburga Black, followed by her brother Alphard, sweep into the hall.

"Good to see you too, Mother," said Sirius, immediately tense all over again.

"Regulus, you played well," said Walburga, kissing her son's cheek. "And Sirius," Walburga cast a long look at her eldest son, her nose wrinkling, "why do you insist on making a mockery of me, and of yourself? Foolish boy."

"He's an honest boy," interjected Alphard, rolling his eyes at his older sister who glared at him. "I don't know about your mum, but I am right proud of both of you."

"Uncle Al," Sirius greeted with more warmth than his mother.

"Alley."

Alphard looked up from his nephews and at the blonde woman with Tessa.

"Amalia."

Tessa and Sirius looked at each other and then at Alphard and Amalia, confused by the friendly way in which Amalia addressed Sirius' uncle.

Amalia smiled tightly before she stepped forward, as did Alphard. Alphard took Amalia's hands in his and squeezed them gently as he kissed either sides of her cheeks.

"You look well, Alley," said Amalia, her deep blue eyes softening.

"As do you," said Alphard. "You haven't aged a day."

"When you are ready, Alphard," interjected Walburga in a cold voice, "Come find me in Slytherin's Common Room where Orion is waiting on us. Slughorn is hosting a dinner for the family of Slytherin students." Walburga glanced at Sirius disdainfully, "Don't bother showing up, Sirius, I don't think I can look at you after your indecent commentary today."

"Trust me, mother, there are many other things I'd rather do than sit in a pit of vipers," Sirius spat, his grey eyes stormy with hatred. "I'll see you later, Uncle Al and Tess." Sirius turned on his heel and quickly departed the gathering.

Tessa dug her nails into the palms of her hands to keep herself from lashing out at Walburga.

"Come, Regulus," Walburga commanded as she and her youngest son left for the Common Room.

Tessa trailed behind Alphard and Amalia who seemed caught up in their own conversation, lost to the world. Tessa raised her eyebrow every time her mother giggled like a school girl; Tessa rarely heard her mother laugh like that with her father.

X

"This is a rather stiff affair, isn't it," Alphard asked Tessa as they both filled their goblets with pumpkin juice. As the evening passed on, Family Weekend for Slytherins became a game to brag whose student and family was more successful.

"That's Slytherin for you," said Tessa and offered a smile that looked more like a grimace. "It gets dull really fast."

"That it does," Alphard chuckled; his dark eyes twinkled as he assessed Tessa carefully.

"My mum looks like she needs rescuing," Tessa observed, watching her mum attempt to extract herself from a conversation with a few aristocratic looking women.

"Leave it to me," said Alphard, standing straighter. Before he went launched into action, he ducked down toward Tessa and in a low voice said, "You have ten minutes to find Sirius and meet your mother and me on the fourth floor."

Tessa's mouth opened, but she had no response as Alphard winked at her, like Sirius had done so many times, before walking away. Wish a slight smile, Tessa rushed into action as well.

X

Sirius lied on his bed, flipping through one of Remus' Muggle comics while both Theodora and Elvendork dozed at his side. He was too late to join James and his family, and both Peter and Remus had disappeared with their families as well. Marlene had offered Sirius an invitation to have dinner with her family. While that was nice, it felt committal, and Sirius wasn't interested.

"Sirius," he heard a loud whisper interrupting his reading of a very fascinating story of a superhero in a bat mask.

"Sirius, are you in here?"

Sirius pulled back the curtains from his bed to see a wide-eyed Tessa visibly relax once she saw him.

"Tessa?!" Sirius broke into a wide and incredulous grin. "How did you get in here—and why do you have your wand out?"

Tessa glanced down at her wand and quickly pocketed it. "Sirius, I'm a Slytherin student sneaking in to a Gryffindor dormitory, it's practically a suicide mission. Of course my wand is out."

"I repeat: how did you get in here!?"

"First years are very easily convinced," said Tessa, distracted as she took in the red and gold room.

"It doesn't smell as bad in here as I thought it would," said Tessa as she flopped on Sirius' bed, wedging herself between him and the kneazles. Tessa buried her face in Theodora's ash-colored fur, giggling as the creature purred loudly. "I haven't even been to the boys' dormitories in Slytherin!"

"This is home," said Sirius, sitting up on his bed, glancing down at Tessa who seemed to radiate with impish energy. Sirius silently noted that Tessa was the first girl to lie in his bed.

"Why is it that my creatures like you better," Tessa asked, frowning playfully at Sirius. "First there's Reginald, and now Theodora! You fatten my animals up!"

"The trick is to keep treats on you," said Sirius, reaching an arm over Tessa's body, not touching her, to pet the kneazles.

Tessa watched Sirius from her comfortable position on his bed. Her breathe caught in her chest when Sirius turned his grey eyes from the kneazles and on to her; the grey in his eyes dark with an emotion that made Tessa blush. She also noted that his voice was duller than usual, most likely due to his mother being in the proximity.

"Anyway," Tessa sat up and smiled. She bounced from his bed and took Sirius' hands, pulling him to his feet. "We have to go!"

"Go where," asked Sirius, "I don't have socks!"

"Then grab socks, and let's go! Your uncle Alphard is breaking us out of here!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," said Sirius, jumping into action, his face lighting up for the first time since seeing his mother. Quickly he pulled on a black jumper that made his grey eyes more striking than usual. After pulling on a pair of black high-top sneakers, Sirius was ready to go.

Tessa pulled up the hood of her cream-colored jacket, tucking her hair away, and Sirius laughed at her. "No one is going to see you," said Sirius, "most everyone is out with their families."

"Sneaking adds to the thrill," Tessa said knowingly as Sirius took her hand to lead her from the dorms. He peeked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear—until hands frantically grabbed at him.

"AHH!" Sirius jumped ready to fight the assailant until he realized it was a first year boy with wide eyes. The boy's mouth was moving rapidly as though he was trying to tell a fast story, but no sound came out.

"Oh, yeah, that's the first year I convinced," Tessa said sheepishly as the young boy looked at her with fear. "I only jinxed his voice. He'll be able to talk again in an hour."

"Timmy," Sirius said sympathetically, patting the first year's head. "I'm sorry about that, mate, but the spell will wear off. And I trust you can keep your mouth shut, even when you get your voice back, right?"

Immediately Timmy's mouth stopped moving as he glanced from Sirius to Tessa, slightly trembling.

"That's right, Timmy, no harm no foul," said Sirius. "I promise you, for your bravery, I will give you 10 chocolate frogs and 1 of the trading cards from my collection."

"Sirius, let's go! I'm really sorry, Timmy, I really am, I don't normally jinx people. Enjoy the weekend with your family!"

"Bye, Timmy!"

Tessa, still holding Sirius hand, led him to the fourth floor, and the both of them giggled the entire way. Standing next to a large mirror with gold paint peeling off from the frame were Alphard and Amalia.

"We haven't got all day you two," said Amalia. She glanced down at her daughter holding hands with Sirius and shared a quick, knowing look with Alphard.

"Quickly," Alphard said. He scanned the hall to check if the coast was clear. When no other soul was around, Alphard pushed the mirror aside to reveal a short door hidden behind the mirror.

"Bloody hell," said Sirius as he let out a low whistle. "I didn't know about this secret passage!"

"Now you do," said Alphard, ushering Amalia, Sirius, and Tessa through the door before he entered as well, securing the mirror behind him.

The door led to a very large room, large enough to hold an organizational meeting. At the other side of the large room was another equally small door. Tessa glanced down at her hand in Sirius' and finally let go to step forward toward the door.

"It's locked," she said, jiggling the rusty knob.

"Nothing's ever locked," said Sirius. From his back pocket he pulled out his wand. "Alohamora!"

Everyone in the room heard the lock within the knob spring open. Sirius pushed the door open to reveal a long dark corridor.

Alphard smiled at Amalia, and both the adults extracted their wands. "Lumos," they said in unison and entered the corridor, the light from the tips of the wands illuminating the darkness. Tessa and Sirius glanced at each other before following suit, closing the door behind them.

For a couple moments the group travelled in silence until their silence was broken by the sounds of a busy street. Up ahead, light seemed to shine in thin slivers behind yet another door.

"Alohamora," Alphard unlocked the door and turned the knob. He smiled at Tessa and Sirius, and winked at Amalia when he thought the kids weren't watching. "We're here," he said, and opened the door.

The secret passage led to a tight alley in Hogsmede right next to the Three Broomsticks.

"Now," said Alphard, relishing in the awe in Sirius' and Tessa's faces, "this business of marauding has made me hungry. Three Broomsticks, anyone?"

X

"So," said Sirius, as the four finished their dinners, "where did the two of you meet?"

Amalia looked up from her glass of wine and at Alphard who stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"At Hogwarts," said Alphard.

Tessa rolled her eyes at the vague answer. "Details," she pressed.

"We were both in Slytherin," Amalia continued. "Alley was three years ahead of me. He was a rather quiet person, always kept to himself."

"And Amalia was rather arrogant and quite admired because of her quidditch skills and her ability to master difficult Charms before you could say the word "charm"."

Sirius cast a quick glance at his uncle at this, finally putting two and two together. Alphard quickly winked at Sirius when Amalia and Tessa weren't looking as confirmation to Sirius' thoughts.

"Alley," Amalia continued, her blue eyes bright with laughter, "thought he was too good for the lot of us and spent his time avoiding anyone who tried to talk to him."

"Only you," said Alphard with a laugh, his dark eyes dancing in the pub's dim lighting, "because any time you came around, you were followed by an entourage of girls who I wanted nothing to do with."

"After you snogged all of them, you mean," said Amalia raising an eyebrow.

"Seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Tessa, lightly elbowing Sirius' ribs. Sirius gave Tessa a lewd smile.

"It's getting late," Amalia said after she finished her glass of red wine. "Family Weekend ended a couple hours ago, and you should go back before someone notices you're gone."

From the booth, Alphard rose to let Amalia slide out, and Sirius did the same for Tessa on their side. Amalia hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you."

"Love you, Mum," Tessa repeated. She smiled at Alphard and held out a hand for him to shake. "Thank you, er, sir—"

"Alphard, please," said Alphard with a warm smile that reminded Tessa of Sirius. Alphard took Tessa's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Help keep my nephew out of trouble, will you?"

"She's the one bringing _me_ into trouble," said Sirius, arching an eyebrow. "She kidnapped me! I'm innocent!"

"It's not trouble if you're a willing participant," Tessa told Sirius who stared after her with his mouth agape.

"Touché, Rosier," said Sirius when he had no come back.

Before they left Alphard and Amalia, Tessa smiled as Sirius gave Alphard a sincere embrace. Her heart warmed when, after Sirius pulled away from Alphard, he hugged Amalia, no longer the anxious boy she saw earlier that day.

"I trust you'll find your way back," said Alphard, more to Sirius than Tessa.

"Memorized," Sirius responded, tapping the side of his head before he and Tessa left the pub.

It was raining as the two walked around the building to find their way back into Hogwarts through the secret passage.

"I think they dated," said Tessa as Sirius found the door and used the unlocking spell to open the door.

"Seems like it," Sirius agreed as he ushered Tessa in and closed the door behind him.

"I've never seen my Mum smile like that around my dad," said Tessa thoughtfully, running her fingers through her now slightly damp hair. She scowled when Sirius shook his head once and raindrops deliberately flicked onto her face. Toad.

"I like your Mum," said Sirius after both he and Tessa lit the tips of their wands to see in the darkness.

"Please don't tell me you fancy my mother," Tessa joked lightly. As they walked, Tessa noticed how often their arms brushed, and each time they did a jolt passed through her body. Tessa knew if she wanted to, she could lace her fingers with Sirius' at any moment.

"Nah," Sirius answered, and Tessa could imagine Sirius giving her a lopsided grin in the darkness, "you're still my favorite Rosier. But," Sirius was silent for a moment, as though collecting his thoughts, "I didn't know our types of families could be so…kind. Sure I've spent time with James' parents loads of times, but they're not like our families...they don't expect to be treated as royalty."

"Yeah," Tessa answered. "I get it." At this point, Tessa and Sirius were in the large room that was behind the old mirror on the fourth floor, but neither was quite ready to go back to their Common Rooms quite yet.

"Sirius, not everyone is like your family," said Tessa, trying to make eye contact with Sirius who became super fascinated by his shoes.

"I know," said Sirius, still not looking up. "I know my family is capable of love, I see that clearly when they favor my idiot brother. And I thought all pureblood family's had some sort of drinking problem to live with their stupidity."

"No," said Tessa, "that's just your parents. Sirius."

Tessa touched Sirius' shoulder, and his head shot up, his eyes partly obscured by his shaggy dark hair. Through his hair, his grey eyes were piercing. Quietly, Tessa pushed the hair out of his face, searching for her laughing and devilishly playful friend. She knew he was in there somewhere, but right now, Tessa knew she was seeing a side that Sirius rarely showed anyone—a boy who wanted so desperately to know that he was loved for what and who he was.

"I'm sorry your parents can't see you the way I do, or the way James and Remus and Peter see you," said Tessa, her eyes unwavering from Sirius. Tessa felt like he looked at her as though he was a thirsty man in the desert having stumbled upon water-a combination of half mad and infinitely hopeful that it really was water and not another mirage.

"I don't like hearing your mum tell you such awful things, and I want you to know that I think you're a good person. You're good, you're hilarious, you're brave, and you're still my best friend. I—"

Tessa was cut off by Sirius' lips crashing into hers. His kiss tasted like warm butterbeer, and instead of pushing him away, Tessa laced her fingers at the back of his neck, keeping him close instinctively knowing this is what they both needed.

Tessa was unsure of how much time passed, but eventually Sirius let her up for air, his head bent and nuzzled comfortably into her neck. Sirius' arms remained around her waist and he showed no signs of letting go any time soon.

"Thank you for kidnapping me," said Sirius, his breath leaving a trail of sweet warm kisses on her neck. "I mean it Tess, you're my best girl."

"Always," Tessa promised breathlessly.

Eventually, Sirius and Tessa did let go, the both of them fixing their hair in silence in case they ran into anyone.

When the coast was clear, Sirius stepped out from behind the mirror first and helped Tessa out before moving it back into place. The fourth floor was abandoned and lit by torches that lined the walls.

"I can't wait to show this place to James, Peter, and Remus," said Sirius, his eyes once again bright. "It would be the perfect place for—" Sirius cut himself off.

Tessa gave him a sidelong glance. "Perfect for what," she asked.

"The mission," said Sirius.

"Mission? What? Oh—" Tessa remembered the boys were attempting to become Animagi. "Yeah, as long as you don't get caught and ruin it for the rest of us," said Tessa.

"Don't worry about that," said Sirius, his grin confident, "we never get caught, and if we do, there's never been an issue we couldn't get out of."

"Yet," Tessa warned.

At the second floor, Tessa and Sirius had to part as she was in the dungeon, and he in a tower. There was an awkward pause between the two of them, as they stood there, unsure of what to say.

"So I'll see you around," Tessa finally said with a light laugh.

"See you, Princess," said Sirius offering a charming grin as he left, loudly singing a song about wanting to hold hands by the famous Muggle band The Beatles.

Tessa shook her head and laughed to herself as she headed to her Common Room, Sirius' loud, but surprisingly good singing voice echoing down the hall. She had come to learn, in her time as Sirius' friend, that he sang on two occasions. The first was when he was extremely delighted, and the second being when he was very drunk. Again Tessa laughed, until she remembered Edgar.

Edgar would never know about this night, Tessa resolved, not wanting to give the boys a reason to fight. She wasn't sure if Sirius was still dating Marlene, and she hoped, either way, no one would find out.

* * *

 **Author's note: NEW PEN NAME! Same person, same writer, I just needed change. :)**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little blurbs. :)**

 **X**


	14. Slip

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 14: Slip_

* * *

 _December 1974_

"Severus please!"

"No."

"Severus! Come on! _Pleaaase_?!"

"Will you be quiet?!"

"Not until you agree!"

"What's going on here?" asked Tessa, putting her navy blue and crème colored rucksack on the table her friends were shared. Tessa had just arrived at the library to work on an assignment with her friends after practice. She glanced at Lily and Severus who appeared annoyed by a pleading looking Loretta.

"Control your friend," Severus said by way of greeting, running frustrated fingers through his lanky black hair. Tessa looked at Lily for an explanation. Lily appeared amused by Loretta more than annoyed.

"So you know Family Weekend right," said Loretta, turning her attention to Tessa.

"Yes? That was two months ago…"

"I know! But during that weekend I talked quite a bit with John Wilkes and, well, I'm starting to fancy him," Loretta's cheeks turned pink at her confession, "and he's really good friends with Severus and I was just asking for Severus to say nice things about me…"

"Bribe him," Severus clarified. "She wants me to _bribe_ him."

"Lo," Tessa started, sitting beside Loretta and across from Lily. "John Wilkes?"

"He's quite cute," said Loretta.

"Lo, he was held back a year," said Tessa. "He should have graduated last year. And he has weird facial hair—"

"But he has the biggest brown eyes!" Loretta sighed dreamily.

"Lo, I think your aspirations should be a little…"

"Higher," Lily supplied. She then glanced at all three at the table, but mostly at Severus, knowing he was good friends with Wilkes, "sorry."

"He only failed potions and transfiguration," Severus mumbled, unwilling to admit to his friend's character flaws.

"Right," said Tessa. "You can do better, Lo."

"Well _I_ like him," Loretta said indignantly. "I never said anything to _you_ when you dated Sirius—"

"Actually you did," said Tessa. "You told me I was dating an ungrateful arse who thinks he's so cool."

"He is," Lily, Severus, and Loretta deadpanned in unison. Tessa simply rolled her eyes and busied herself by unpacking her homework supplies from her rucksack.

"Look," said Loretta, "I like John, okay? All I want is for Severus to say a couple nice things about me—"

"No, Loretta," said Severus, his voice flat with annoyance.

"Loretta, just be yourself," said Lily, offering the girl a smile. Even after last year, Loretta and Lily still didn't get along, but Lily never stopped being civil. "You don't need Sev to talk you up."

"She's right," Tessa agreed, affectionately bumping Loretta with her shoulder. "You're pretty enough, and you have a great personality; you should show him that. If he doesn't like you for those things then you don't need him."

Loretta frowned; clearly annoyed that she wasn't able to convince Severus. "Fine," said Loretta, rising from the table, "I'll figure it out."

"Where are you going," asked Tessa. "The essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts is due tomorrow!"

"I'll work on it in the Common Room," said Loretta, casting an unbecoming glance at Lily before leaving. Lily rolled her eyes, no longer affected by Loretta's rude behavior.

"Finally," Severus muttered before hunching over his essay again, concentrating on his topic of Dark Spells.

Tessa was almost done with her essay. Her topic was on the origin of Dark Spells and the crossover from defensive to threatening. This was the last homework assignment due before Christmas holiday and Tessa was more than excited to be done with it.

Five minutes into her essay, Tessa felt someone tap her shoulder. When she glanced up, she saw it was Peter who gave her a nervous wave.

"Hello Peter," Tessa greeted, masking her frustration. For the sake of Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus, she tried to be kind to the boy, but he still made her unidentifiably uncomfortable.

"Hi Tessa," said Peter. "Hi Lily…Severus." Lily offered a kind smile while Severus only glanced up from his work once before continuing.

"Can I help you with something," asked Tessa, unsure of what Peter wanted from her.

"Sirius sent me to get you," said Peter as he nodded his head in the direction of the library that held books about other wizarding schools. "He told me to tell you that he's waiting for you in a creepy dark corner and you should go alone."

"What the…" Tessa sighed and put her quill down. "I'll be back," she said to Lily and Severus. Lily simply rolled her eyes, used to Sirius' antics, whereas Severus narrowed his dark eyes, curiously watching the exchange.

Tessa followed Peter to the strange and abandoned library section, only to find Sirius with James and Remus.

"My God, Snivellus looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head," said James with a laugh.

"Why are you being strange," Tessa asked, shaking her head at the boys.

"Because we knew it would bother Snivellus, why else," said Sirius snorting with laughter.

"You're so immature," said Tessa. "What do you want, I need to finish my essay that's due tomorrow, and I'm sure you four need to do it as well."

"Already done," said Remus.

"Work first, then play, Princess," said Sirius, with a solemn nod. "Not that this would be considered play."

"Definitely not," James agreed. "This is very strict business."

"Of utmost importance and secrecy," added Remus.

"You mustn't tell anyone," included Peter.

"Can you be trusted," asked Sirius.

"You can trust that you have 60 seconds to tell me what's going on before I leave," said Tessa.

Sirius' grey eyes were alight with humor. "That's good enough," he declared, giving a nod to his friends. Immediately James went to one end of the library section and Peter and Remus went to the other, acting as bodyguards.

"As it goes," said Sirius in a quiet voice, "We need something from Slughorn's private supply cabinet, and it just so happens that a certain someone who is a member of the Slug Club has the key to said cabinet, as Slughorn tends to share his supplies only with the very top in his class."

"Edgar," said Tessa.

"Indeed, good ol' Edgar. We need you to get that key from him."

"What do you need from the cabinet," asked Tessa, arching an eyebrow.

"The time has come to start the next step of the animagus process," said Sirius, "and we need a thing or two. Come on, Tess, will you help us?"

"How do you expect me to get the key from him," asked Tessa.

"That, Princess, is up to you," said Sirius. "Use your feminine charms, show a little leg, feel him up a little and—"

"Okay, okay, enough," said Tessa, her face red. "No more imagery."

"But it's fun," insisted Sirius, raising his eyebrows suggestively, which promptly earned him a smack on the arm.

"Okay," said Sirius, willing himself not to laugh, "really, Tess, what do you say?" Sirius was leaning against the bookshelves, his head bent toward her. Tessa searched Sirius' striking face and grey eyes. The excitement and mischief that radiated from him was infectious.

"Alright," said Tessa. "Tomorrow night at 1 AM, meet me outside the potions dungeon."

"You're the best," said Sirius, grinning wildly.

"She's in, mates," called Sirius. Remus and Peter grinned, but James seemed unaware.

"James," Sirius called, walking over to his best friend. He followed James' line of sight to see that James had been watching Lily and Severus the entire time. Lily was laughing at sometime Severus said.

"C'mon mate," said Sirius, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Don't work yourself up over that."

"You know," said Tessa, "Severus has never asked Lily out, and I'm sure at some point you're going to wear her down."

"You think so," asked James, running a hand through his consistently messy hair.

"I do," said Tessa with a smile. "Just don't give up."

"So there's still a chance for him," asked Sirius.

Tessa glanced at Sirius, acutely aware that he was talking about more than just James and Lily. "There's always a chance," Tessa said quickly before she walked away, unable to make eye contact.

 **X**

"Edgar, thank you for tonight," Tessa said as she and Edgar walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts after a night out at Hogsmede.

"Of course, Tessa," said Edgar, squeezing her hand gently. "Happy early birthday."

"Thank you," Tessa repeated. Tessa's birthday was in two days, and Edgar insisted on taking her on a special date for her birthday since they would both be home for Christmas holiday.

It was a little after midnight by the time Tessa and Edgar got back to the Slytherin dungeon. It was eerily quiet, as most of the students had already left earlier that day. Edgar sat on the arm of one of the sunken leather couches in the large common room so that he was eye level with Tessa. Smiling, Tessa stepped closer to Edgar and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. Quickly, the peck on the lips escalated to something filled with lust.

"I have a present for you," said Edgar between kisses, "up in my dorm."

"I'll go with you to get it," Tessa offered. "I haven't seen the boys' dorm yet."

With a knowing grin, Edgar stood and took Tessa's hand, leading her to the 5th year boys' dormitories.

Tessa looked around the large dorm that held 8 beds. The room was decorated in green and silver and dark wood furniture. Tessa was able to find Edgar's bed as he had a picture of them from Narcissa's wedding on his nightstand. Picking up the picture, Tessa inspected it closely.

In the picture, Edgar smiled broadly, an award-winning smile that could charm anyone. Every now and again, picture Edgar would steal a glance at Tessa who had a fake smile plastered on her face, attempting to get away from the cameras; the picture was taken before Sirius found her by the water fountain in the Malfoy garden. Turning the picture over Tessa noticed a small brass key. Before Edgar noticed, Tessa quickly removed the key and stuffed it down the front of her dress.

"Close your eyes," Edgar instructed eagerly, taking the picture from Tessa's hands and sitting her on his bed.

Tessa obliged, covering her eyes with a hand. Tessa could hear the sounds of Edgar rummaging through his trunk before he quietly sat beside her.

"Open it."

In his hand was a small square box wrapped in silver ribbon. Immediately Tessa felt a head rush, hoping this wasn't what it was leading up to be. Tessa undid the ribbon, her heart hammering in her chest. With cold and shaky fingers, Tessa finally opened the box, both immediately relieved and disappointed at the present.

A set of teardrop shaped yellow diamond earrings twinkled up at her, and they were clearly very expensive. Definitely not the engagement ring Tessa anxiously imagined.

"Do you like them," asked Edgar, his face excited.

"They're beautiful," Tessa breathed. "And look incredibly expensive. Edgar, I can't take these."

"Yes, you can," said Edgar, closing his hand over Tessa's and the earrings. "They're from the most famous wizarding jeweler in Europe, and he very rarely finds such clear yellow diamonds such as these."

"Edgar I…" Tessa was at a loss for words.

"I admire you, Tessa," Edgar confessed, trailing a finger down Tessa's neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I want to give you the world…"

Edgar's lips pressed against Tessa's hungrily searching. Tessa sighed, feeling the mattress softly against her back as Edgar climbed over her, his hand grazing higher under the hemline of her powder blue mini dress.

Tessa exhaled heavily as Edgar's lips moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck and down…

"Edgar," Tessa breathed, moving from under him and sitting up.

"What's wrong," asked Edgar, frustration and want thickening his voice.

"I need to go to sleep," said Tessa. "I-I'm leaving very early tomorrow morning and I need to rest. I'm sorry Edgar, but thank you so much for everything. Really. You're too good to me."

"I mean it when I say it," said Edgar, reluctantly letting Tessa go. "I want to give you the world."

"I know," said Tessa, not needing her uncanny sixth sense to tell her he was sincere in every way. "I believe you."

Rising from the bed, Tessa adjusted her dress and kissed Edgar once on the cheek before bidding him goodnight. She hurried from the boy's dorms and past the girl's dorms and exited the common room.

X

Tessa sat on the cold stone floor, staring at the earrings by the dim light of her wand. Every so often she would glance up into the darkness to make sure Peeves, Filch, or Filch's demon cat Mrs. Norris weren't meddling nearby.

The torch several years away flickered, as though the breeze of someone passing by stirred the flame. Tessa immediately got to her feet, snapping the lid of her earring box shut. Her heart hammered as she peered around. Moments ago, the flame was still, save for the gentle flickering and crackling.

Holding her wand out in front of her, Tessa listened hard into the quiet. "Who's there," she called. No one answered; the long corridor was empty. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tess put her hand against her hammering heart, willing it to beat normally.

"You're quiet boring to watch, and you're very early."

"Ah—!"

Sirius' hand clamped over Tessa's mouth before she could fully scream. Tessa glared at the floating head and hand of Sirius, yanking his hand away.

"You arse," Tessa whisper-yelled at him angrily. "Where is the rest of your body?!"

"Don't you know the first rule about sneaking," Sirius laughed without apology, opening the invisibility cloak he wore, "you should never be early. What's that box in your hand?"

Tessa watched as Sirius paused for a moment, noticing her appearance. She had dressed up in a periwinkle blue mini-dress, which appealed to Edgar in spite of its Muggle origin, and her long chestnut brown hair hung down her back in curls. Tessa could feel Sirius' eyes travel up her long, bare legs, and Tessa couldn't look at him without her face turning pink.

"Edgar took me on a fancy date tonight. For my birthday in two days," Tessa explained, not looking at Sirius. "And he gave me these really expensive earrings as a gift." Tessa opened the box to show Sirius the sparkling jewelry.

"You're gorgeous, Tess," said Sirius, barely glancing at the earrings.

"Er, thanks," said Tessa, suddenly feeling shy.

Just then, she and Sirius heard the sound of footsteps.

"Where are they, Mrs. Norris, I heard student voices."

"Filch!"

"Come here!"

Sirius pulled Tessa closed against his body and pressed back against the wall, obscuring both of them under the invisibility cloak.

Quietly, Sirius and Tessa watched Filch walk down the hallway with Mrs. Norris trotting a few feet in front of him.

A long minute passed and Filch stood in front of Sirius and Tessa, unaware of their masked presence. Suddenly, down the hall, there was a loud clamor.

"Students out of bed! Come, Mrs. Norris!" Filch hustled down the hall to investigate the loud commotion with Mrs. Norris trotting at his feet.

"James, Remus, and Peter are rustling up trouble with Peeves," Sirius whispered next to her ear, explaining the loud commotion.

"Makes sense," Tessa breathed, as chills crept up her spine when Sirius' breath stirred her hair. For one minute longer, neither of them moved, both acutely aware of Tessa's softer curves pressed to the hard edges of Sirius' body. From her proximity, Tessa could smell Sirius—he smelled like wild ocean breeze and spice, a scent that reminded her of summer and riding a broom at breakneck speed.

"We should hurry before Filch comes back." Tessa pulled away from Sirius and pushed away the invisibility cloak, turning away from Sirius long enough so she could pull the stolen key out from where she hid it in her bra. Tessa handed Sirius her box of earrings so she could unlock the door to Slughorn's private potion collection.

"I didn't know you got your ears pierced," said Sirius, turning the box over in his slim fingers.

"I didn't," said Tessa, pulling open the door.

The private room was the size of a closet with floor to ceiling shelves filled with odds and ends. Some items looked familiar, as Tessa remembered using bat's blood and eye of newt in Potions class, but some others were completely foreign.

Sirius stepped forward and took off the invisibility cloak. Underneath, he was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with white letters over it that said "The Beatles", his favorite music band. Sirius also had a black rucksack with him, which he placed on the ground beside the invisibility cloak.

Tessa stood aside as Sirius handed her back her box and scoured the collection.

"Ah, here it is," said Sirius, taking a handful of dried mandrake leaves. He also pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket, quickly read it and put it away before pulling a couple more items from the shelf, putting them all in his rucksack.

"Hey Tess, what's this plant called," asked Sirius, pointing to a cluster of dried purple flowers hanging upside down against a shelf.

"That's lavender, I use it in my hair," said Tessa absently. She had picked up the invisibility cloak and was turning it over in her hands. "Where did you get this cloak?"

"James. He pinched it from his dad," Sirius explained glancing at the dried bunch of lavender and back to Tessa, looking as though he had just solved a particularly difficult puzzle. "Well, I think I got everything," he said. "Oh, by the way," Sirius pulled and a square, wrapped gift from his rucksack and handed it to Tessa. "Happy birthday."

Tessa took the gift, it was wrapped in plain brown parcel paper and the ribbon made of twine. "You didn't have to get me anything," said Tessa.

"It's not as expensive as your earrings, but I thought you'd like it," said Sirius, watching as Tessa opened the gift.

It was a book entitled _The Princess Bride_.

"Oh! This is the author who went to Ilvermorny, the Wizarding School in North America," Tessa said excitedly, flipping through the pages. It was just released last year and she had been meaning to read it. "I'll read this during Christmas holiday! Thank you Sirius, I love it!"

"Good," said Sirius, beaming proudly at Tessa's excitement. "And one more thing." Sirius pulled Tessa toward him and quickly kissed her on the lips loudly and enthusiastically, laughing when he pulled away.

"You can't keep kissing me when you're dating Marlene and I'm dating Edgar," Tessa exclaimed, her town angry, but her face hiding a smile.

"Marlene? Do you mean Anita?"

"No…Marlene…"

"Oh, I ended things with Marlene after Family Weekend," Sirius said flippantly, "I went stag for a bit, but then I met Anita from Ravenclaw, and that's over. Anyway," Sirius shrugged his shoulders before throwing on his rucksack, "that will be my last kiss for a while, and I wanted it to count. Animagus preparation requires keeping mandrake leaves in my mouth for a month, and I don't want anything to mess that up."

"You still can't keep kissing _me_ ," said Tessa. " _I'm_ in a steady relationship. I'm not another conquest for you." Tessa winced slightly at her own words.

"You've never been a conquest, Tessa," said Sirius, his steady eyes finding her in the dim lighting. Sirius threw on the invisibility cloak, and was once more a floating head.

Sirius and Tessa exited Slughorn's private room and Tessa locked the door behind her.

"Are you staying here for Christmas holiday," asked Tessa.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Supposed to be a full moon on Christmas, and we're not leaving Remus. Besides, a Christmas here is better than a Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place."

Tessa nodded in response, frowning slightly as her heart hurt both for Remus and the pain he would endure and for Sirius and the pain he continued to endure. Before she left, Tessa walked up to Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck, the only thing she could see. Below his floating head. A second later, Tessa could feel Sirius return her hug, burying his face into her neck, breathing in her scent of lavender and honey.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius," Tessa said, as she pulled away a second later. Tessa feared if she let Sirius hold on to her much longer, she would do something she would regret so long as she dated someone else.

"Happy Christmas, Princess," said Sirius before pulling up the cloak to his invisibility cloak, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter is out early because my finals are done, and I get a little breather from school. Thank you for everyone who continues to read. This is for you as much as it is for me.**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	15. Vision

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 15: Vision_

* * *

 _March/April 1975_

"Edgar, I can do it on my own."

Tessa held fast to her broom that Edgar was adamant on carrying and storing it for her.

"Alright then," said Edgar, watching as Tessa set her broom in the broom closet with more force than necessary. "See you after your shower."

"No, Edgar," said Tessa. "I don't need my captain waiting for me."

"Whoa, Tessa," said Edgar, holding up his hands in surrender, "Practice is over," Edgar reached out to grab Tessa's waist and pulled her back against him, "the captain robes are hung up, I'm just the boyfriend right now."

"Well," said Tessa, trying to control her voice, "I don't need my boyfriend waiting up for me either." Tessa turned to look up at Edgar, his clear blue eyes wide. "Please, I need a little space." Pulling away from Edgar she left him by the broom closet without another word, headed for the showers.

 **X**

Later that night, Tessa lounged in a black tufted chaise in the private lounge dedicated to 7th year Slytherins; she was surrounded by a handful of the most influential Slytherin girls as was customary for her since her first year—her lasting friendship with Narcissa and being one of the more elite pure-blood families had always made her popular in such manners.

"I cannot wait for the N.E.W.T's to be over," a 7th year girl complained. "The studying for it is driving me mad!"

"Tonight's not the night to think about that," a beautiful 6th year girl with black skin responded. "Tonight is a night of pampering and gossip….Accio firewhiskey." From across the room, a crystal decanter filled with the burning liquor floated across the room, filling the glasses of the ten girls present in the room.

"Speaking of gossip," Loretta said, looking slyly over at Tessa. "Anything new with Edgar?"

"He's the same as always," Tessa responded. "He dotes on me, worships the very ground I walk on, and gifts me with more than I ever dreamed," Tessa offered a smile to the girls who sighed dreamily, hoping no one noticed her slight grimace. "But something tells me you don't want to talk about Edgar," Tessa addressed Loretta, "I think you just opened the conversation to talk about your recent romance with John Wilkes."

There was a knock on the door to the private lounge, Tessa rose to answer it as Loretta gushed about her new relationship—Tessa had heard all of the details at least three times. At the door was Severus with his customary scowl whenever he was around large groups of girls.

"Your hair might be long," said Tessa, arching an eyebrow, "but I don't think you can pass for a girl, Severus."

"I'm not here for your party," said Severus, diverting his gaze to the ground, his cheeks instantly going pink. Tessa forgot she was wearing a thin blue tank top and black sleep shorts under a short, black robe. Catching Severus' look, Tessa immediately tied her robe shut. "Edgar sent me to get you. He's waiting for you in the Common Room." As soon as the message was delivered, Severus left.

"Who's at the door," asked Loretta, pausing from her story.

"Oh, just a message that Edgar wants to see me," Tessa said as the girls giggled at her, and a couple sighed with envy. "I'll be just a second."

Tessa made her way to the Common Room to find Edgar sitting on the arm of the sunken leather sofa waiting for her. Upon seeing her, Edgar's eyes darkened with an emotion that made Tessa feel like she should have pulled on a pair of jeans before coming down.

"Edgar, I thought you were studying tonight," said Tessa, sitting beside him on the arm of the couch.

"I was, but I wanted to say hello before I go out tonight." Edgar reached an arm around Tessa's waist, pulling her close. He nuzzled his head against her hair.

"Well hi," said Tessa, smiling, her body going rigid.

Edgar pulled away, watching her carefully. "What's going on with us, Tessa? Things have been weird. You're getting—"

"What, Edgar," asked Tessa.

"Distant."

Tessa sighed, touching the iridescent crystal vial she still wore every day. "Edgar, I don't think it's going to work out between us." Biting her lip, Tessa peeked out from beneath her chestnut hair at Edgar.

"What are you talking about," asked Edgar. "Why not?"

"Edgar," Tessa took his hand, but immediately let it go, thinking better of it. "You are so good to me. You give me the world, but—"

"But," Edgar prompted; this was the angriest Tessa had ever seen him, as he had never been angry with her.

"But, you treat me like I'm fragile and that I need to be taken care of. You like the parts of me that I maintain for social events, and you don't seem to care to know _me_."

"Somehow, I don't think that's it," said Edgar, chuckling darkly.

"What do _you_ mean," asked Tessa, rising from the couch's arm to stand in front of Edgar. Edgar remained sitting so that he was eye level with Tessa.

Edgar shook his head, "You think I don't know about you and Sirius Black on Family Weekend? Regulus _saw_ you leave, Tessa!" Edgar ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Finally he continued, this time his voice sounded more defeated, "I expected you to tell me about it, but you never did. Tessa, from the minute I met you two years ago, I loved everything about you—your accent, your hair, your stubbornness. The day we finally got together I had hoped that I could make you forget Sirius…"

"Edgar. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"No, Tessa," said Edgar, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for _you_. He's _beneath_ you, Tessa, and it would shame your family if you go back to him."

"What," Tessa asked bewilderedly.

"Sirius is a blood-traitor, Tessa. He's filthy; he's the same as those filthy mudbloods, and he'll pull you down with him. I don't want that for you. I can't protect you from his collateral damage-"

"Sirius' beliefs aren't the problem," said Tessa, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "And I don't need your protection Edgar. You don't need to protect me, and you don't need to decide what is good for me. _I'm_ the only one who gets to decide what's good for me!"

"Fine," said Edgar, finally standing, his height easily towering over Tessa so that she had to crane her neck up to look at him. "It's your decision. If you don't want my help anymore, I won't give it."

"Fine."

Tessa watched as Edgar left the Common Room without another word. Tessa remained where she was for a minute, wiping at her frustrated tears. After a moment she went back to the party in the private lounge, quieter than before her meeting with Edgar. Loretta noticed something was wrong, and when she asked, Tessa shook her head, promising to tell her later.

 **X**

"What a lucky day for the Slytherin Gryffindor Inter-House Qudditch Game! It seems the sun came out after a nasty few weeks of rain just to see these two houses duke it out for the pride of their house! I'm your announcer Mary MacDonald, and may the best team win!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, starting the game.

Tessa took a deep breath before clearing her mind of everything except playing. She knew her mother was in the stands somewhere, shrewdly watching her every move.

"Slytherin scores early in the game! Ten points to Slytherin by Regulus Black with an assist from Tessa Rosier!"

Tessa and James flew neck and neck, not talking to each other. Gone were the small quips they often playfully shot at each other during games; this match was for the House Cup—not something to be taken lightly.

"Slytherin is still in control of the quaffle! Ten points to Slytherin, again by Tessa Rosier! Currently the score is 70 to 20, Slytherin in the lead. Not to worry yet, Gryffindor, the snitch has not been spotted yet so it's still anyone's game!"

The game continued tensely, players of each team more aggressive than usual—especially the Slytherin team known for their brutality. Tessa glanced at Edgar who barked orders at his players, barely making eye contact with Tessa. Whenever a bludger flew toward him, Edgar was sure to aim it at a Gryffindor player. Still the game continued.

"I can't believe it! Gryffindor has managed to turn this game around! The score is now 120 to 70, Gryffindor!"

"Time out," Edgar called.

Tessa regrouped with her teammates mid-air as they circled into a tight huddle. Looking around, she could see everyone's face—they were all as tired as her.

"You need to get that snitch, Talkalot," Edgar demanded of Lucinda, the seeker.

"What do you think I'm doing, Nott? Finding shapes in the clouds," Lucinda Talkalot spat back angrily.

"Our target is James Potter," said Edgar, pointedly ignoring Lucinda's remark. Edgar gave Tessa the briefest of glances when he declared his strategy. "Do whatever it takes to get Potter out of the game."

"Slytherins are back for more," Mary continued to announce, "let's see if their huddle will help them out!"

True to their word, all the Slytherins targeted James. Once James got the quaffle, Tessa bumped into him roughly, trying to get the quaffle. Even with Edgar's orders, Tessa would not do anything that would seriously hurt James, no game was worth Sirius' best friend.

"What gives, Tessa," asked James through gritted teeth.

"Whatever it takes to win the game," said Tessa, butting into James hard enough, causing him to lose the quaffle. Tessa dove, easily recovering his loss and raced toward Gryffindor's goal post, scoring ten points for her team. Turing around, Tessa saw a loose bludger, and Edgar flying directly toward it. With a loud crack, Edgar beat the bludger away from him and directly at James.

That's going to connect with his head, Tessa thought, as none of the Gryffindor beaters were close enough to save James. Without thought, Tessa sped after James who flew near the stadium seats.

"James," Tessa called, finally in reach, "get down!" Tessa reached out to touch James' is shoulder, an automatic foul, urging him to fly downward. Before a foul could be called, the bludger hit the tail end of Tessa's broom, sending her spinning.

Before Tessa could right her room, she had spun out of bounds, smacking head first into a wooden pillar that held up the stands.

Then there was darkness.

 **X**

 _Swirls of black mist slowly gave way to light. Tessa stood, wearing a white and long flowing dress, somewhere near a seaside cliff with tall grass and lavender swaying in the sunlight and breeze._

 _Tessa walked close to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the blue water below. Tessa started when she felt something wet and cold touch her hand. Looking down, there was a great black dog, the size of a small bear, standing beside her. The dog barked once, and Tessa laughed, running away from the dog._

 _The dog barked again, tail wagging before chasing after her in a playful way, easily gaining on her. Tessa stopped running and fell to the ground as the great dog licked her face. There, amongst the lavender and tall grass Tessa lied beside the dog, his fluffy black fur keeping her warm. In that moment, in the cool breeze and the warmth of her greatest companion, Tessa had everything she ever wanted in the world._

 _Somewhere, a child giggled. Tessa sat up on the elbow, and the dog looked up, watching Tessa._

 _"Come on, let's find her," said Tessa, rising to her feet._

 _The wind carried the child-like giggle again, and Tessa followed after it, so sure of it. Tessa stopped when she saw the back of a child—probably a girl, Tessa decided by the fall of the child's long dark black hair and white dress. The little girl stood with her back to Tessa and the dog, and she was facing a large wall of fire that seemed to reach from the ground to the sky._

 _The dog whined beside Tessa, pushing at her knees to urge her forward._

 _"No," said Tessa as a feeling of pride and wonder overcame her. Still, somewhere in that mix, a heavy burden of sadness like she had never experienced, "she's going to do great things without our help. Watch."_

 _Sure enough, the little girl drew a wand, and the flames started to come down at the girl's power._

 _Before the flames had fully been extinguished, there was a shrill high and evil laugh as a stream of green light shot out from the flames and directly at Tessa. The dog beside her attempted to jump in front of her, but he vanished into thin air, leaving Tessa open to the attack._

 _Green light filled her vision just as there was immense pressure directly over her heart, and then—_

 _Nothing._

 **X**

"—she pushed me out of the way. I heard their strategy was to take me out of the game, but no one touched me but Tessa—She's braver than the whole lot of them combined."

Tessa opened her eyes slowly; her head was throbbing with sharp, shooting pains.

"She's awake!"

"Contessa!" Amalia rushed over to her daughter's side, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Thank God!"

Around her bedside were Sirius, James, Lily, and Loretta—the only ones Amalia allowed through.

"Tessa I am so sorry," said James, his hazel eyes wide with remorse behind his glasses.

"It's not your fault," Tessa said thickly, shaking off the fog from her accident. "Who won?"

"Gryffindor," Loretta mumbled angrily. Tessa was glad Loretta was expressing anger for her. She reached over to pat Tessa's hand "How are you feeling? Edgar is really upset over what happened—"

"It was his fault," Sirius said angrily. "He chose to target James knowing Tess is one of James' best friends. Of course she was going to save him!"

"Sirius, your yelling isn't helping Tessa," said Lily, glaring at Sirius. Lily offered a small smile, also patting Tessa's hand; a silent truce with Loretta had been made for time being. "Glad to see you're awake, Tessa. That was a nasty fall."

"Everyone out," demanded Madam Pomfrey, pushing back the curtains. "The poor dear just woke up, she doesn't need all of your voices!"

"I'm _her mother_ ," said Contessa, standing tall, a couple inches taller than Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey reamined unruffled.

"Mrs. Rosier, I have set your broken bones and have seen you at your worst when you were a student here," answered Pomfrey, "mother or not, you will leave so _my patient_ can heal!"

Amalia narrowed her eyes at the older woman, but nodded in respect to Pomfrey's expert care.

"Mum, don't fight with my nurse," said Tessa with a smile. "If you're on her bad side, she might decide to feed me a potion to give me boils instead of healing me."

"I would do no such thing," said Pomfrey, though she spoke lovingly. "Everyone," she addressed to all of Tessa's visitors. "Out."

Tessa smiled at everyone. "Mum I'll talk with you later," said Tessa, looking at Amalia pointedly. Amalia nodded, knowing Tessa had something important to say.

"When you feel better," Amalia promised, kissing her daughter's forehead once more.

James, Lily, and Loretta waved to Tessa, before leaving, and Sirius lingered, unable to walk away.

"Can he stay," Tessa asked Pomfrey.

"You want the loudest of the bunch to stay," Pomfrey asked. "Absolutely not!"

"He'll be quiet," Tessa promised. "Please?"

Pomfrey looked from Tessa to Amalia to Sirius. Amalia shrugged and nodded once, giving Sirius permission. Sirius offered Pomfrey his most charming and innocent look, melting the school's matron.

"Fine," Pomfrey said, "but the second you talk too loudly, you are out of here."

"Of course," Sirius promised. Amalia smiled at her daughter and Sirius before she left, helping Madam Pomfrey close the curtains around her bed—but for the sake of modesty, left the curtains slightly ajar so Sirius and Tessa were still visible.

Tessa smiled at Sirius and waved him forward, taking his hand when he was close enough. Tessa noticed Sirius' knuckles were scratched and lightly bruised.

"What happened?"

"Edgar's face found my knuckles," Sirius explained dismissively.

"Will you lie down beside me," Tessa asked shyly.

"Anything you want, Princess," said Sirius. Because the bed was so narrow, Tessa and Sirius had to lie on their sides to fit comfortably. Tessa ran her thumb over Sirius injured knuckles, frowning slightly—she hoped Edgar was okay.

"You're sweet when you're injured," Sirius joked.

"Don't tease me, I'm wounded," Tessa pouted, though her eyes sparkled with laughter.

Gently, Sirius touched the bandaged wrapped around Tessa's forehead; careful of the place that was gashed open. "I'll kill him," Sirius promised, anger tensing his muscles. "I don't care if you're with him, Tess, I'll still kill him."

Tessa held up two fingers. "One," she said, "Please don't kill anyone. I don't have any connections yet that would help me in getting you out of Azkaban. Besides, you already got him, which you shouldn't have. And two, we aren't dating anymore. I ended things about three weeks ago."

"What," asked Sirius, shocked by Tessa's confession.

Tessa shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sorry," said Sirius, though he felt anything but sorry.

"It's okay," said Tessa, scooting closer to Sirius so she could rest her head on his chest. From her spot against his chest, Tessa breathed in Sirius—spicy and wild and warm, like the dog in her vision.

"I'm still really tired," said Tessa, closing her eyes. "You can go, I won't be very entertaining company."

"No," Sirius murmured, his lips in Tessa's chestnut colored her. Her hair smelled slightly of iron because the blood from her wound, but beneath that, Sirius smelled the mixture of lavender and honey, a smell that told him he was home. "I want to be here."

"Good," Tessa said, lacing her hands with Sirius' across his flat stomach.

Tessa smiled as she felt Sirius' breathing deepen, telling her he was asleep. She guessed he was tired after his altercation with Edgar. Within moments, Tessa drifted off too—this time her rest of peaceful and free of visions.

* * *

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	16. Evil Inventions Pure Intentions

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 16: Evil Inventions; Pure Intentions_

* * *

 _June 1975_

"I really don't understand why people think I like to host events," Tessa grumbled angrily as she sat on her kitchen counter, reading through a list of things to do. "No, it's not exciting to figure out what foods to serve when someone is vegan, gluten-free, and allergic to strawberries. This is worse than Potions!"

"Oh, Miss Tessa," a house elf with big green eyes murmured, standing upon a stool to take the list from Tessa. Tessa frowned and easily gave up the list without a fight.

"Ivy," Tessa complained to the house-elf that had been with her family since Tessa was a little girl. "Can't I just serve cauldron cakes and tea and call it a day?"

"Miss Tessa, this is the Summer Solstice," Ivy reminded Tessa, wagging a long finger. "This is the most important summer holiday for your kind, Miss, you should be very well pleased that your family was chosen to host this year."

"My _father_ volunteered us," Tessa coolly reminded Ivy. "Apparently he heard Narcissa Black's Christmas party was a hit a few years back, and someone told him I helped, so he thought it would be fine to give me this task. It's not fair!"

"Mr. Rosier means well, dearie—"

"No, he doesn't! If he meant well, he'd be around instead of on business trips!" Tessa jumped off the counter, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Ivy looked after the young Rosier with sad, green eyes.

"Miss Rosier?"

"What is it," Tessa snapped, turning on her heel. Behind her, another house-elf held a letter on her hands. At Tessa's voice, she flinched, taking a step back.

"Apple," Tessa sighed, regret immediately filling her. Tessa crouched down beside the young frightened house-elf, offering a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Apple, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just under a lot of pressure. Please forgive me."

Apple, a young house-elf with big amber eyes blinked at Tessa. Tessa had never yelled at the house-elves before, so Apple could tell the young Rosier was not herself. "It's okay, Miss," said Apple, touching Tessa's hand. "Apple has a letter for Miss Rosier. Naughty Reginald would not give it up."

"Thank you, Apple," said Tessa, taking the slightly torn letter. Immediately Tessa recognized Sirius' slanted handwriting. Ripping open the letter, Tessa smiled as she read Sirius' short note:

 _Tess,_

 _It seems summer holidays are not what we hoped it'd be. I will unfortunately be attending the Solstice gathering our families are so fond of. Hopefully you aren't sick of seeing my roguishly handsome face quite yet. But if I remember, parties with you always end up being proper intoxicating, so maybe it won't be so bad. I look forward to seeing you, Princess._

 _Have fun choosing the menu for the Solstice. This letter is to inform you that I am now a gluten-free vegan, and I am allergic to green things as well. Also, I will only drink the most expensive of champagnes—preferably stolen._

 _Sirius._

 _P.S. Congratulations on being chosen as a Prefect. You and Remus are now no longer invited to any of my nightly adventures._

Tessa rolled her eyes at the letter even though she smiled. Her father had sent her an owl during the last week of school, a week ago, informing her that they would be hosting one of the most important events within their social circle. Sirius had laughed as Tessa angrily set the letter on fire.

"Apple, Ivy," Tessa called to her helpful house-elves, her tone light. Knowing that Sirius would be at the gathering somehow made the situation seem less dreadful, though the event was three days away. "We'll need to add a new place-card to our list of guests. It turns out Sirius Black will be joining after all."

X

"Okay, everything looks perfect," Tessa muttered, straightening a fork among the laid out chinaware on a long, fancily decorated table that seated 50.

"It looks wonderful, dear," said Amalia, as Apple and Ivy helped her levitate platters of food and drink to a covered table nearby.

"Where is Father," asked Tessa.

"Probably in his study," Amalia said; Tessa detected a frown in her mother's voice. Walking over to the refreshment table, Tessa popped a grape into her mouth, resisting bitter thoughts toward her father.

"Miss Tessa!"

Tessa glanced back just as Ivy snapped her fingers and a long royal blue robe appeared in her hand and she held it out for Tessa.

"Thanks, I can't forget this," said Tessa, shrugging on the expensive outer dress robe over her crème colored summer dress. Embellished on the front left of the robe, over her heart, was the Rosier family crest: three dark red roses with long stems tied together to fashion a thorn-laden circle.

As everything was finally ready, the front doorbell chimed loudly over the back courtyard, signaling the arrival of guests. Taking a deep breath, Tess glanced at her mother who seemed to echo the same sentiments. Raising her chin slightly, Tessa followed her mother into the house, ready to greet the guests as a proper host.

The guests had arrived in a steady stream, and Tessa greeted them all. The most elite pure-blood families were in attendance, Edgar Nott and his family, the Selwyns, the Goyle and Crabbe families among others, including Tessa's extended family such as Evan Rosier. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy also arrived to represent their family; Tessa greeted Narcissa with genuine affection, as she had not seen Narcissa since her wedding. The Black family was among the last to arrive, being fashionably late. Tessa spotted Regulus with his parents, but she did not see Sirius. She frowned slightly, ignoring the sinking feeling in her heart.

As Tessa leaned in to kiss either side of Walburga Black's cheeks, the older woman gripped Tessa's upper arm sharply, her nails digging into her flesh.

"Contessa, dear," said Walburga with a fake cheerful smile. While she leaned in close, she hissed in Tessa's ear, "have you seen my miserable son Sirius?"

"No," Tessa responded, pulling her arm away from Walburga's grip, returning the same false smile. "He did tell me he'd be here, though."

"He better be," Walburga said angrily before she brushed past Tessa.

Tessa left her mother and father's side to go into the kitchen, the only place the guests would not enter, with the excuse to check on Apple and Ivy. Once in the kitchen, Tessa jumped up onto the island counter, next to a platter of fresh fruit. She knew Apple and Ivy didn't need help, as they had proven themselves quite capable and loyal time and time again.

Munching on a strawberry, Tessa attempted to up desire to go back out to the party. She realized she was more negative than usual, and it was a feeling she couldn't shake, which made her wonder if something was going to happen later.

There was a knock on the kitchen door, and Tessa jumped off the counter. "Oh, guests aren't allowed in the kitchen—"

"I have a complaint with the host? I specifically asked for the most expensive of alcohol and this aged wine is simply not aged enough."

"Sirius!" Tessa broke into a grin as Sirius closed the kitchen door behind him, a playful smirk on his lips.

Sirius pulled Tessa tightly to him as she ran into his arms for a hug. He tucked her head under his chin, breathing in her scent of lavender and honey.

Tessa pulled back to look up at Sirius, meeting his expressive grey eyes. "Why didn't you arrive with your family?"

"I don't want to be associated with them," said Sirius. "It's bed enough I have to wear this robe." Tessa glanced at Sirius' chest. Sirius' robe was similarly expensive to Tessa's, although his was black. Over his heart was the Black family crest.

"How did Walburga convince you to come?"

"I told her I refused to be under the same roof as her for the entire summer and she said, if I show up at this event, then I didn't have to show my face anymore. So naturally, I'll be with the Potters this summer."

"I'm glad you're here," said Tessa as she unconsciously traced the crest over Sirius' heart.

"I'm glad to see you, Princes. You being here makes this whole affair tolerable."

The pitch of Sirius' voice brought Tessa out of her thoughts and made her acutely aware of Sirius' hands on the small of her back and the way Sirius seemed to take in her every move. She wondered if Sirius could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

With a smile, Tessa slid out of Sirius' arms, though the air between them was still thick and seemed to get thicker since Tessa broke up with Edgar. "Dinner will be served shortly," said Tessa, "I should get back out there."

"If you must," said Sirius reluctantly.

"I've arranged the cards so that you'll be sitting by me the entire night. Do you think you could handle that," asked Tessa. "I don't bite."

"The thought of you biting me is more appealing than the possibility of Remus biting me," said Sirius. Though he joked, the look in his eyes told Tessa a different story.

"I wonder if you and Remus might be too close," Tessa joked, ignoring the shivers down her spine from Sirius' words.

"Don't get me wrong, Tess," said Sirius with a cheeky wink, "James is my first boyfriend, and Remus is my second. It's hard being so handsome."

"I don't want any explanations, please," Tessa laughed before the pair left to join the party.

X

This was the first Summer Solstice event Tessa had been to since she started at Hogwarts as classes usually ended after the Solstice. In spite of all the trouble in planning the event, there was one tradition Tessa loved about the event.

Late in the evening, once the sun had completely set, each family would stand together and light up the sky with colorful sparks like fireworks in the image of their crest. Although Tessa wasn't allowed to do underage magic, this was generally a spell the Ministry of Magic overlooked.

One by one, elite families stood to shoot off sparks—the Rosier family would go last, signaling the end of the festivities.

"Oh," Tessa murmured, transfixed by the magical sparks that lit up the night sky and full, bright moon. At the same time, she touched Sirius' arm, wondering if he saw the same things she did. Tessa felt Sirius' arm wrap around the dip of her waist, almost hesitantly. Softly smiling, Tessa stepped closer to Sirius, relaxing into his touch. His family had already presented their light display, and Tessa knew Sirius added a little extra flair to his sparks just to get a reaction from her.

When it was time for the Rosier family to wrap up the Summer Solstice event, Tessa reluctantly moved out of Sirius' reach to join her family. Together, Tessa stood with Evan, Amalia, and Grant, and in unison the Rosier family raised their wands, sending sparks flying up to the sky. Grant's sparks were dark blue, creating a background, while Amalia created red for the three roses. Evan sent forth green sparks for the roses' leaves, and Tessa created light brown sparks to represent the stem and thorns binding the roses together in a circle. Tessa glanced into the crowd and easily found Sirius—he seemed to pay no attention to the light show, but his grey eyes were fixed on Tessa.

The last of the sparks faded from the night sky when Grant Rosier cleared his throat. Tessa glanced at her father, her eyes narrowed slightly. Throughout the evening, though he mingled and talked with guests, he seemed preoccupied and anxious. "Thank you all for another successful Summer Solstice. It has been an honor—"

A dark shade of green flashed before everyone's eyes, eliciting gasps from the crowd. The one dark sky was now lit with green light in the form of a skull. Tessa glanced at her family, her mother appeared just as concerned as she, but her father and Evan seemed unmoved by the sudden appearance.

From the shadows, a laugh emerged, signaling the arrival of a new guest.

"My lord," Grant Rosier said, standing straighter.

"My lord," Tessa murmured to herself, her eyes widened. It was the man she saw three years ago at Christmas time, it was—

"Lord Voldemort." Murmurs rippled through the crowd as some bowed, and others remained rigid unsure of what to do as Voldemort emerged from the darkness, his face as pale and snake-like as before, if not more.

"My friends," Voldemort said, his voice surprisingly soft. "Forgive my late arrival, please. Sit."

All the guests at the party resumed their seats at the long table, this time Voldemort was at the head. When Sirius sat beside Tessa, Tessa immediately reached for his hand under the table, comforted when she felt him squeeze her palm. Sneaking a glance at Sirius, Tessa noticed Sirius appeared as tense as she did as a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"What a well hosted, evening, Rosier," said Voldemort, addressing Grant who puffed with pride at the recognition. "But I'm told the aesthetics of this event was planned by the youngest Rosier."

"Yes, My lord, my daughter Contessa helped plan the evening."

From four seats away, as the Rosier family was seated closest to the head of the table, Tessa felt Voldemort's cold eyes slide onto her.

"Contessa Rosier," said Voldemort, appraising the girl. "You look taller since the last time we've met." Tessa raised her chin slightly to meet Voldemort's gaze, remaining silent. Voldemort's thin lips curled into what mirrored a smile before he continued. "Tell me, is Defense Against the Dark Arts still your best subject?"

"It is," Tessa confirmed. Her father cleared his throat, disapproving of her lack of formality with Voldemort.

"Compared to your classmates," asked Voldemort.

"I am at the top of my class," Tessa answered, her voice clear and steady, unlike her shaking hand that Sirius held tightly.

"Well, well," said Voldemort with a chuckle, "your parents must be very proud. Which brings me to why I am here."

Tessa exhaled a breath of relief when Voldemort looked away from her and began to address the crowd once again. Beneath the table, Tessa felt Sirius stroke his thumb across her knuckles. From under her lashes, Tessa glanced at Sirius, his eyes already searching hers. Tessa gently squeezed Sirius' hand once, hoping he understood, just by the look in her eyes that she was grateful he was sitting beside her. Glancing up, Tessa looked across the table, several seats down, and she could see Edgar Nott. Edgar wasn't watching Voldemort; he was watching Tessa and Sirius.

"Contessa Rosier is only one prime example of good breeding, as she hails from a two long lines of successful witches and wizards," Voldemort addressed the elite families in attendance, "I know many of you are like her and her parents—magic begetting magic, and your offspring are among the best Hogwarts has ever seen. It is my dream to protect that—to keep magic pure and strong. Many of you have dedicated yourselves to me, my loyal Death Eaters, to protect the cause and extinguish those that are impure. Others of you are still realizing the full extent of my power."

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and from the shadows, there was movement. As it got closer, Tessa realized it was the body of a man, still alive, but subdued by magic. The body floated closer, and soon hovered in the middle of the table. Up close, Tessa noted the man looked to be her mother's age. He had dirty blonde hair and his face and hands were scarred—similar to Remus Lupin.

"This _mudblood_ ," Voldemort sneered, "has also met an unfortunate fate with a werewolf. For several years, this _thing_ has been allowed to practice magic."

Murmurs of disgust rippled across the table; Voldemort sneered in delight. The man hovering above the table looked into the eyes of those around him. At one point, he locked eyes with Tessa, and Tessa's heart jolted. She couldn't shake the thought of that man being Remus—her sweet and kind Remus subjected to torture.

"Tess," Sirius murmured to her as Tessa's breathing became rapid and shallow in her chest.

"This isn't right," Tessa whispered to him, her hands shaking in her lap.

"I know, Tess, I know," said Sirius, his face pale.

"Contessa Rosier!"

Tessa snapped to attention as she was addressed by Voldemort, her eyes wide when she looked at him.

"Contessa," Voldemort's voice slithered around her name. "May I see your wand?"

"M-my wand?"

"Yes, give it here, girl."

Tessa extracted her wand and looked at it. The dark polished wood gleamed at her was the hilt of her wand and a thin strip of smooth ivory, more for aesthetics than purpose. Meeting the eyes of her family who looked at her expectantly, Tessa reluctantly passed it forward toward Voldemort.

"What's the core," asked Voldemort, turning her wand over in his hands.

"Dragon heartstring."

"Very good," Voldemort approved. His snake-like eyes glanced at Tessa. "Now, can you tell me what the 3 Unforgiveable Curses are?"

"My Lord," Evan interjected, his brown eyes unreadable. "She is not a Death Eater! Let me—"

"Silence Evan Rosier," Voldemort demanded sharply, quieting Tessa's favorite cousin. Evan glanced sharply at Tessa, though he remained silent.

"Contessa, the curses," Voldemort prompted.

"The Imperius Curse, Cruciatus—"

"Louder, girl, you're mumbling," Voldemort snapped.

"Imperius, Cruciatius, and the Killing curse," Tessa spat.

"Everyone, please, stand back. Except you, Contessa Rosier."

There was a shuffle as the crowd immediately complied, all except Sirius who remained by Tessa. "I won't leave you," he promised.

"Get back her boy," Walburga hissed angrily, but Sirius sharply ignored his mother.

"Sirius," Tessa said gently. More than anything, she wanted Sirius beside her, but she knew that Voldemort was capable of anything, and she wanted Sirius to stay safe. "Thank you, but I'll be fine." Tessa quickly brought his hand to her lips, lightly kissing his knuckles before releasing his hand.

Sirius' grey eyes were stormy as he watched Tessa and Voldemort. Finally, he took a few steps back, hovering in a space between Tessa and the rest of the crowd.

"Miss Contessa, follow me." Tessa followed Voldemort from across the table, and stopped as he stopped in front of the man hovering in the middle of the table. The man groaned, his voice full of pain.

"I placed a spell on this man that will wear off in approximately ten minutes," said Voldemort, staring Tessa down. "Contessa, you represent the future of the Wizarding world. You, and the offspring you will one day have—and it seems you've chosen wisely amongst your choices—should be a part of a world of purity." Some in the crowd laughed as Tessa's face reddened at knowing Voldemort saw Tessa kiss Sirius' hand.

"Magic is pure," said Tessa.

"Not when creatures like this defile it," Voldemort spat. He threw Tessa's wand from across the table, and Tessa caught it mid-air.

"Contessa, I want you to show me your loyalty."

"My loyalty?" Tessa's eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't committed to anything recently, my lord."

"Then you will," said Voldemort. "Take your wand, and kill this creature."

Tessa looked at the man, their eyes locked once again. The man attempted a smile, but it turned into a painful grimace.

"You should leave, girl," the man said in a strained voice. "Tonight's a full moon and I don't want to hurt you."

"The spell I have on him wears off soon," reminded Voldemort, "and when it does, he becomes the foul beast he is. For you, miss Contessa Rosier, it means kill or be killed."

"I-I can't," said Tessa, taking a step back. "I'm underage, and I will not take a life."

"His life is worthless," Voldemort reminded.

Tessa looked up at the man again—he looked so much like Remus. The man watched Tessa carefully.

"You are a good, brave girl," said the man, his voice raw. "Our world will benefit from you—"

"KILL HIM," Voldemort demanded, his snake-like eyes were almost maniacal as he glanced at Tessa. "Or do you dare defy me?"

"I can't preform underage magic, my lord," Tessa said quickly, afraid of consequences that might fall on her family if she flatly refused Voldemort. "At least, not at this scale. I believe in pure, strong, and good magic, my lord, but I won't take a life. I can't do it. I—"

The man suddenly yelled out in pain, and before her eyes, he began to Change.

"Tess!"

There was a flurry of emotion, as those in the crowd started to run away. Some, Voldemort's Death Eaters, ran forward. Sirius ran toward Tessa, pulling her back. His wand was drawn, as he stood in front of her, ready to protect her.

The man, no a werewolf fell on the table, snarling, drool dripping, as he looked menacingly to the Death Eaters with wands drawn. The werewolf's/man's eyes locked on Tessa and Sirius before he lunged toward them.

"Accio Tessa's wand," Voldemort called, and Tessa felt her wand leave her grasp, hurdling toward Voldemort. He was allowing her to be attacked by the werewolf—leaving Tessa defenseless. Sirius raised his wand to defend himself and Tessa, but he was seconds too late.

"Avada Kedavera!"

Brilliant green light jetted from Tessa's wand at Voldemort's hand and the man/werewolf fell in front of Tessa and Sirius, unmoving. Dead.

No one moved, and the silence that followed the flurry of motion and fear was deafening. Using his own wand, Voldemort levitated Tessa's wand and sent it back to her. Wordlessly, Tessa took it out of the air and stared down at her wand, resisting the urge to drop it on the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone who does not stand with me," said Voldemort, breaking the silence. "Those who stand with me will find power, and those who stand against me or threaten the purity of our magic will meet a worse end than this creature."

Tessa stared down at the dead werewolf, her hand gripping her small vial necklace tightly—it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming.

X

"Tess, please, say something."

Hours after the party, after the guests were long gone, Sirius sat with Tessa in her room. All the lights were off, the only light came from the moon shining through her window, illuminating Tessa who sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. Sirius sat beside her unwilling to leave her side. Tessa had not spoken since she saw Voldemort murder the man in front of them.

Finally, Tessa turned her gaze on Sirius, her blue eyes wide with shock. "R-Remus," said Tessa, her voice small. Some quiet part of her detested the way she felt—scared, weak, and defenseless. "Did you see, Sirius," Tessa's breathing picked up in her chest as her words came out rapidly. "He looked like Remus. Well, not exactly like Remus, but he was just like Remus, the scars on his hands and face and Voldemort just killed him, right in front of us. That could have been Remus, Sirius. That could have been our best friend. That could be Lily because she's Muggle-born, that could be, oh God—"

"Tess, I know. I saw it too." Sirius reached out to touch either side of Tessa's face, and Tessa stilled, her wild, blue eyes searching his—searching for something human. Tessa allowed herself to be pulled out her ball-like position and curled against Sirius' as he stroked her hair. At the edge of her bed, was her wand.

"I don't know if I can use my wand anymore," Tessa murmured, feeling sick. "I've done jinxes with it, but I've never—I've never seriously hurt anyone. I've never killed—and now my wand…" Tessa trailed off, her breathing ragged.

Tessa felt Sirius' lips brush against her temple and his arms wrapped her more tightly as chills shook her whole body. After a moment of silence, Tessa felt Sirius loosen his hold on her long enough to reach for her wand and bring it closer.

"Tess, don't let that bastard win," said Sirius, turning her wand over in his long fingers. "Don't let him break you." Tessa searched Sirius' face, finding his eyes matched hers—equally frightened, and equally hating that fear gripped them both. Sirius offered Tessa a slight half-smile before he traced a finger down her right shoulder, all the way down her arm, her palm, and to the tip of her middle finger. With her palm open, Sirius placed her wand in her hand and closed her fingers over it.

"Tonight, you said you believe in pure and good magic," said Sirius, his voice gentle against Tessa's ear. "We saw what magic can do in the hands of someone evil. Show me what pure and good magic looks like."

Looking down at her wand, she saw Sirius' hand over hers, keeping her wand in place. Silently, Tessa raised her wand, still with Sirius' hand over hers, and waved it once. Small sparks of white light filled her room like raindrops, disappearing just before they hit the ground. Tessa waved her wand again, and the dying flower in vase next to her bed suddenly seemed to come to life, fully blossoming. Closing her eyes, Tessa took a deep breath and waved her wand one final time, murmuring a spell. Wisps of smoke emitted from the tip of her wand before they formed into the shape of a graceful black panther that stalked around the room before disappearing through a wall.

"Your patronus," said Sirius, impressed by Tessa's skill. "What memory did you think of?"

The ghost of a smile touched Tessa's lips, as she couldn't bring herself to fully smile quite yet. Tessa put her wand on her nightstand and shifted, so Sirius' arm draped around her middle. "You," Tessa answered, thinking back to the time she snuck into the Gryffindor Tower to find Sirius. "You're in my happiest memories."

Sirius placed two fingers on Tessa's jaw, turning her head toward his. His eyes searched hers before he leaned forward to kiss her. Tessa laced her fingers through Sirius' long, shaggy black hair, letting Sirius pull her atop of him as he fell back against her pillows.

"Stay," Tessa murmured between kisses. "Please stay with me before you go to James' house tomorrow."

Sirius ran his hand through Tessa's loose chestnut waves, and Tessa stroked the side of Sirius' face.

"I'll stay," said Sirius, leaning forward to touch his lips to Tessa's once more.

Tessa pulled back the covers on her bed so she and Sirius could shimmy into them. Resting her head against Sirius' chest, Tessa listened to his heart beating steadily underneath his t-shirt. At some point, Tessa knew, she and Sirius needed to have a talk—as it stood, she and Sirius were still friends who occasionally made out. Since her break-up with Edgar, neither she nor Sirius discussed what they meant to each other, but for now, with her head against his chest, she was home.

* * *

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	17. Legacies & Lies

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 17: Legacies & Lies_

* * *

 _June/July 1975_

Sun spilled through the curtains of Tessa's open window, carrying with it the scent of ocean air. Slowly, Tessa opened her eyes, expecting to feel chilled as usual, instead she felt comfortably warm. Still lying down, Tessa stretched out her long limbs, working out the tightness in her muscles. Suddenly, the memories of the event last night flooded back to her.

The Summer Solstice event. Voldemort and a man/werewolf. Voldemort murdering the man with her wand. And Sirius. Energetic, noble, and loyal.

Tessa turned on her side, shifting beneath the weight of Sirius' arm thrown protectively over her in his sleep. His dark beautiful hair spilled around his head, and some of his wavy locks fell across his face. Smiling faintly, Tessa reached out and tucked the locks on Sirius' face behind his ear. Sirius stirred, wrinkling his nose, and Tessa giggled in response.

"You don't wake a man from his beauty sleep," Sirius mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"You're right," Tessa agreed, "you need it."

Sirius cracked open an eye, looking absolutely boyish with his sleepy smile. Tessa felt Sirius tighten his arm around her, and Tessa rolled closer, tucking her head under Sirius' chin.

"Don't underestimate the power of a good night's sleep," said Sirius, "how else do you think I maintain my charm?"

"I'm surprised that you actually sleep," said Tessa, "based on your tales of marauding around school grounds."

"It's a delicate balance," Sirius defended.

Tessa shook her head before she sat up, looking at her alarm clock on her nightstand. The clock revealed it was past noon.

"Time to get up," said Tessa, peeling back the covers and climbing out of bed. She picked up her pillow and dropped it on Sirius' head. Sirius took the pillow and pushed it under his head, falling back in her bed. Tessa shook her head as she quickly grabbed clothes from her armoire and disappeared into her bathroom.

Minutes later, Tessa emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower. Both she and Sirius had slept in their clothes from the party. Fortunately for Tessa, since she was home, she was able to change into a pair of jeans and white t-shirt that said THE BEACH BOYS in yellow writing. Back in her room, she saw Sirius sitting on her bed, his hair looking less bedhead and more artfully messy. He had a quiet look on his face. That's when Tessa heard them.

From the floor below, Grant and Amalia's argumentative voices carried up to Tessa's second-story bedroom. Tessa sat beside Sirius, catching snippets of her parents' fight.

"—too far, Grant," Amalia said angrily. "What _he_ did to Tessa is unforgiveable!"

"He wouldn't have let her get hurt, Amalia," Grant defended.

"Don't be so sure about that," Amalia hissed back.

Sirius glanced at Tessa who shot up from bed and moved across the room, throwing open her bedroom door. Sirius followed Tessa a minute later.

Grant and Amalia stood in the kitchen; Tessa noticed after she quietly descended the stairs and peeked around the kitchen door where her parents couldn't see her. Tessa ignored Sirius who quietly fell into place beside her.

In the kitchen, Amalia could be seen shaking her head faintly, her hand pressed to her lips. "I can't do this anymore, Grant. I won't." Her voice was no longer angry, but quiet and flat.

"What are you saying, Amalia," asked Grant.

"I'm done, Grant. Your beliefs are endangering my family, and I will _not_ stand for it. Not anymore."

Tessa heard the click of her mother's heels, and before she could react, Amalia turned the corner, startled by seeing Tessa and Sirius.

"Contessa! Sirius!" A normal person would have flushed knowing they were caught after an argument, but Amalia was much too prideful for that. Instead she pressed on. "It's well after breakfast you two, but there is meat for sandwiches."

Grant turned the corner, surprised to see his daughter and Sirius.

"Sirius Black," said Grant Rosier, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you stayed in one of our guest rooms."

"I didn't," Sirius answered bluntly. "I slept with Tess."

"Y-you slept with—" Grant's brown eyes darkened into something that looked like murderous intent. If looks could kill…

"Don't worry, Dad," said Tessa, rolling her eyes. "We didn't have sex, if that's your next question."

"Sex!" Grant squeaked in a voice that did not match his stocky and muscular frame. Amalia only sighed at her daughter's barefaced response.

"I-I thought you still dated Edgar Nott! He's a fine boy!"

"That ended three months ago, Dad," said Tessa, her blue eyes narrowed as she folded her arms over her chest, her tone venomous. "You would know if you were around more often."

Grant Rosier paled at Tessa's accusation. Amalia glanced at her daughter who appeared stone faced. "Contessa Maeve Rosier, you will not speak to your father in that tone," Amalia asserted. Tessa simple looked at her mom and rolled her eyes. Taking Sirius' hand, Tessa led him away from her parents. Amalia and Grant glanced at each other before Amalia, too, turned her back on Grant heading upstairs, back straight.

Tessa led Sirius to the living room where her family had two fire places—one for fires when it was cold, and the other for Floo powder travel.

"Are you going to the Potters'?" Tessa asked, barely looking at Sirius.

"Yeah." Sirius gently touched Tessa's chin so that she met his eyes. Tessa's dark blue eyes were dull, and Sirius knew she was locking her feelings away into her little iridescent memory box that she told him about when he confronted her about her hiding away her feelings. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Tessa answered, running a hand through her loose chestnut colored waves. "It's probably best that you leave at this time, I have a feeling it's about to get ugly around here. I don't want you to see that."

"I don't mind," said Sirius, a half-smile on his lips. "Can't be any worse than my family."

Tessa felt Sirius' thumb trace her bottom lip, and Tessa pulled away, distracting herself with handing the vase of floo powder out to Sirius. "Tell James I say hello." Tessa offered a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sirius sighed and walked over to the fireplace. Before he took Floo powder, he had to ask: "Tess, what are we?"

"A wizard and a witch," Tessa tried, keeping her voice light.

"Are we a wizard and a witch who happen to be friends who happen to kiss every now and again? I mean, I definitely don't mind that, but Tess," Sirius grey eyes did not waver from Tessa's. "You mean so much more to me than that."

"I know," said Tessa. "J-just give me time, Sirius, please."

"Alright," Sirius agreed shortly, biting his bottom lip as though he were holding back extra words. "When you're ready, you know how to find me."

"I will," Tessa promised. She watched as Sirius took a small handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. The entire time, Sirius watched Tessa before he spoke "Potters' Place" and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Tessa sighed heavily as she put the vase of Floo powder back on the mantel, staring into the empty fireplace as the last of green embers burned away. She wanted so badly for her and Sirius to be a couple again, but in the back of her mind, she had not forgotten Evan Rosier and Sirius fighting about her that time she got hit by one of Severus' curses in the crossfire. At that time, she was so afraid of Sirius and Evan getting into a fight over her, and she feared for Sirius' safety, that she broke things off. The fear still lingered, but now that she was older, perhaps, Tessa wondered, there were some things worth the risk.

 **X**

Wind blew through Tessa's hair as she sat by one of the coastal cliffs near her home. It had been a week since Sirius left, and in that time, her parents' arguments had not gotten any better. In fact, after three days, her father left abruptly. When Tessa questioned her mother, Amalia told her that Grant would be away for the summer on another "business trip" with Voldemort.

Tessa hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out over the vast blue waters, thinking of her father, her mother, and of Voldemort's beliefs about the Wizarding world. Apparently, pure-blood supremacy was something worth dying for as her father so clearly demonstrated as he was often gone, but Tessa didn't see it that way.

Tessa thought of her friends: Remus, so gentle and kind, and with a wit so quick that he even stunned Sirius at times. She thought of Lily—Muggle-born Lily who could likely answer any question about the Wizarding world better than Tessa or any other pure-blood aristocrat for that matter. Tessa frowned at the thought. Though she was grateful for the influence of wealth that shaped her life. She knew with her family's great wealth—both in the Rosier and Maeve bloodlines, came a great price. Wealth, power, and influence, always came with a price. Being an only child, and a girl, Tessa knew she was expected to make a strong match with a boy from an equally high-ranking family, and eventually produce baby wizards and witches to take over the world and maintain her family's wealth and status. Tessa felt like a pawn in the game of her socialite society and it sickened her.

Tessa plucked a few blades of grass, running her fingers along the vivid green stems. "I never want to get married," Tessa murmured to herself, resolve steeling her spine. "I will not be anyone's pawn." Stretching her hand out in front of her, Tessa blew at the blades of grass in her hand, watching the wind carry them over the sea.

 **X**

"Mum?" Tessa peeked around the door that led to the study. Her mother was busy tying a letter to Humphries' leg, and watched the owl fly out the window.

Amalia turned and offered a smile. "I didn't see you there," said Amalia. "Tea?"

"Sure," Tessa said slowly, "Mum, who are you writing to? You've been sending an awful lot of letters this week."

"That's not important, Contessa," Amalia said with a smile, crossing the room to pat Tessa's cheek. "Will you be joining me for tea," Amalia repeated as she started out of the room.

"Mum, stop," Tessa started in a voice that stopped Amalia in her tracks.

"Contessa," Amalia paused, wanting to correct her daughter for her overtly harsh tone, but the look in Tessa's eyes, wide but steady, stopped her.

"No more secrets, Mum, please," Tessa said in a soft voice that shook. "Secrets buried father in his," Tessa waved a hand in the air, searching for the word before settling on, " _mess_. Secrets keep people apart—" Tessa stopped abruptly, thinking of Sirius. She thought of the ways she pushed her feelings away, just as her occlumency training taught her.

"Tessa," Amalia sighed, hugging her daughter and pushed the hair that had fallen into Tessa's vulnerable blue eyes behind her ear. "Don't worry," Amalia repeated. "You will know in time." Amalia took Tessa's face in her hands and smiled into her daughter's eyes before releasing.

"I'm told Apple's biscuits are divine so—"

"Mum—" Tessa reached for Amalia's hand, and suddenly, Tessa was no longer in the room.

Physically, Tessa was still in the study with Amalia, clutching her hand, but mentally...

"What is this—" Tessa murmured. She felt like she was watching a film—those long moving pictures that Muggles loved, as did Lily—a film of her mother's life. From her vantage point, Tessa could see her mother sitting at the desk in the study, writing furiously. Tessa walked over to see over her mother's shoulder, as her mother seemed unaware of her presence.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Tessa murmured, before she felt as though she were being pulled through a Portkey again. Suddenly, she was back in the study, clutching her mother's hand.

Amalia looked pale. "Contessa, how did you use legilimency—"

"Mum, what's the Order of the Phoenix?"

X

 _Sirius,_

 _-You would never believe The other day I found my mom writing a letter to the Order of the Phoenix. Do you know what that is?-_

 _-Wish you were here.-_

Tessa breathed out a sigh, gently petting Reginald's black feathers. Reginald blinked his great yellow eyes at her, watching as she started and scratched out the letter she tried to send to Sirius.

Since he left, Sirius had not contacted Tessa, and Tessa knew it was because he was waiting for her to break the silence.

"What do I say, Reginald," Tessa murmured to her now plump owl—courtesy of the snacks Sirius would feed him both at school and whenever she sent him a letter. "What do I say to the boy who has whoever he wants but…" Tessa touched her necklace—usually tucked under her shirt, but now hung in front of her chest—thoughtfully, "but," Tessa continued, softly, "he's waiting for me."

Dipping her quill in ink once more, Tessa tore off a new piece of parchment and wrote.

 _Sirius,_

 _I hope you're having a good summer with James and his family. I've done a lot of thinking these past two weeks since you've left, and I miss you. And, if you're still waiting for me, I want you to know I've made my decision—I made it a long time ago when I was 12 and wanted you to be my first kiss, but I choose you._

 _God, please don't show this to James. It's not humiliating to tell you my feelings, but if you show this to anyone else -I swear I'll curse you with bat bogeys-_

Tessa quickly crossed out the last line, deciding it wouldn't be wise to have threats in her letter to Sirius. As she paused to read over her work, there was a knock at the door to the study.

"Come in," Tessa called. It was probably Apple or Ivy bringing in tea.

"Hello Miss Rosier," a deep voice said from behind her shoulder.

Tessa turned away from the open window where Reginald perched and jumped to her feet, letter forgotten.

"P-Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore smiled at Tessa, his twinkling blue eyes matching the blue of his dress robes.

"Manners, Contessa," Amalia reminded her daughter from behind Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Tessa, more controlled than a moment ago. It wasn't every day that a Hogwarts professor made house calls on Tessa. "What are you doing here? Is this about me being a Prefect?"

"No, my dear, it's not," said Dumbledore, walking forward. From the sleeve, Dumbledore produced an opened envelope and handed it to Tessa.

Tessa turned the envelope over in her hands to read the front. "From the Ministry of Magic," Tessa murmured before pulling out the contents—a letter. **_"Contessa Rosier, it has come to our attention that on June 30th at approximately 11:32 AM you participated in a legilimency spell while underage. Furthermore, our records indicate that on June 22nd at approximately 1:11 AM, you produced a patronus. You are hereby summoned to the Ministry of Magic to appeal your case. Failure to do so, due to the advanced spell, will result in the stripping of your wand."_**

"June 30th. Legilimency?!" Tessa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up to Dumbledore and her mom, pointedly ignoring the part about the time she produced a patronus in front of Sirius. "You mean three days ago when I touched you and I saw you writing to The Order—"

" _You entered my mind_ , Contessa, and that is legilimency." Amalia clarified.

"I am here for two reasons," said Dumbledore. "One," he held up a long, thin finger, "is to address that letter in your hands. Your mother and I have been corresponding, and if you agree to legilimency training this summer, I can get this waived."

"What's the catch," asked Tessa, through narrowed eyes. She knew of the mercy and kindness of Dumbledore as Sirius had told her many stories that involved reasons for expulsion yet he and the boys still remained students. Tessa also knew Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time—and such greatness, Tessa knew, usually came with a great skill in cunning.

"Contessa," Amalia reprimanded, annoyed that her daughter would speak so bluntly.

"You've raised a wise girl, Amalia," said Dumbledore, laughter in his tone, "there is a courtesy I do ask in return, Miss Rosier."

"I expected as much," said Tessa, raising her chin slightly. "What's the price?"

Dumbledore held up a second finger, "The Order of the Phoenix. You must never share that information with anyone, Miss Rosier."

"How can I share what I don't know," asked Tessa.

"The Sorting Hat chose wisely to put you in Slytherin," said Dumbledore with a chuckle, his observation without insult. Tessa realized that she could not fool Dumbledore. When she read the letter her mom wrote, she saw more than she let on.

"Miss Rosier, can you be trusted?"

Tessa glanced from her mother and back to Dumbledore. She nodded twice and ran her fingers over the letter in her hand. More secrets. Tessa realized, unfortunately, that, in her world, when there was evil to fear and people to keep safe, secrets become as important as breathing.

"So," said Tessa, "when do I start legilimency training?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Couple of thoughts for this chapter. 1) this is a busy weekend for me, especially Saturday which is my usual update days, so, here's a chapter a little early...and maybe you'll be getting another chapter out soon too as it is a celebratory week. :) 2) the parts in the story where there's a sentence that looks like this: -sentence-, the three dashes are supposed to represent strikeouts in the sentences. However, fanfiction doesn't allow strikeouts. Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	18. Mine

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 18: Mine_

* * *

 _September 1975…_

"And Sirius, in order to pay off our debt, had to play strip poker with the pub's bouncer. The bouncer got a good view of Sirius' pink knickers! Hey, Sirius, are you home?" James waved a hand in front of Sirius' face.

James' voice recounting their summer adventures was a distant sound in Sirius' ears as they were on the Express back to Hogwarts. Sirius had stared out the window, watching the world pass them by. Finally, he turned to James, slowly starting to grin.

"Plum," he said, "my pants were _plum_ , not pink, and I _wanted_ to lose the first game, thank you very much," said Sirius with a laugh. "It earned their trust!"

The boys in the compartment roared with laughter. Sirius clapped James' shoulder. "Sorry mate," said Sirius, "you're not a very good ally in strip poker. Stick to quidditch."

"Dully noted," James replied with a laugh, casting a side-ways glance at his best friend. For a moment, the attention had shifted from James and Sirius to another fifth year Gryffindor telling a story about his summer holiday that involved stealing coins from the Fontana De Trivi in Rome. "What's on your mind, mate," asked James, taking a swig from his water bottle that he bought on the trolley earlier.

"Tess' boobs got bigger," Sirius stated in such a perceptive voice that James spewed out his water in laughter, spraying Peter who sat across from him.

"Seriously, James," Peter yelled, wiping his eyes.

"Projectile water isn't my style," said Sirius.

"I wasn't talking about you—wait. Seriously/ _Siriusly_ , we're not doing that again," said Peter, rolling his eyes.

"We really shouldn't," agreed Remus who sat beside Peter, wiping at the sleeve of his cardigan that also got misted.

"Peter's right, mate," said James, looking at Sirius, "this is our Fifth year, we should be more—"

" _Serious_ ," tried Sirius, laughing as the whole compartment groaned. Sirius loved the puns when they annoyed everyone else.

"Anyway," said James, once all the other boys, except Remus and Peter, returned to conversation. "Tessa's boobs."

"Yeah," said Sirius, however, he was unwilling to elaborate, which was odd for him. Every other girl he had a relationship or affair with, he was able to describe the girl in excruciating detail, even to the point in which the other boys' would tackle him and clamp a hand over his mouth just to get him to stop talking. Tess was different. He didn't want his friends to think about Tess' boobs, at least, no more than necessary.

Sirius spotted Tess' earlier that morning as students were still piling on to the Express. She and Remus, both Prefects this year, were corralling the frightened looking first years and telling them where to go.

From the distance that Sirius saw Tess at, Sirius noticed Tess' body had changed since he last saw her. She was still tall compared to other girls, her chestnut hair still long, but her quidditch-toned body definitely had a noticeable hint of curves that weren't there at the end of June. Sirius had smiled at her when Tess looked up and waved, offering him a charming smile.

He had waited all summer for her to write him, but she hadn't sent a letter. Sirius assumed that meant she was done with him.

Sirius heaved out a sigh. While he waited that summer, there were two girls who Sirius steadily talked to and met up with—a pretty muggle that lived in the town next to Godric Hallow, where the Potters lived, and a charming French girl who attended Beauxbatons. Sirius ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair—some things just weren't meant to be, Sirius tried to tell himself.

A knock on the compartment's door quieted the boys' sordid summer tales for a moment before the student closest to the door slid it open.

"Hey guys," said Tess, with a dazzling smile that reached her eyes. Her eyes swept through the train compartment until they rested on Sirius.

In that moment, Sirius sat up straighter, meeting Tess' smile with a grin of his own. "All right, Tess," he asked.

"I'm doing well," Tess answered, her answer notoriously vague when she spoke in public. "It's good to see you, Sirius."

"You look good, Tess," Sirius responded, a thrill running through his body whenever he heard her sweet Northern Irish accent say his name. Up close, Tess _did_ have more curves than when he last saw her. Her Hogwarts uniform—a grey skirt and white button-up shirt—clung to her frame in all the right places.

"Anyway, I'm here for Remus. We're getting close to the school and we have a Prefect meeting before we arrive," Tess explained. Her cheeks flushed; Sirius realized he must have stared too long. Unlike him, Tessa always knew when people were looking at her, and it made her nervous.

"A meeting," one of the boys closest to the door snorted, insinuating something else, as Remus stood, adjusting his brown cardigan that appeared to be in better shape than most of his clothes.

Sirius was just about to shoot a remark at the boy, when Tess beat him to it.

"What are you suggesting, Stebbins," asked Tess, her voice cool and challenging.

"Nothing," Stebbins grumbled, looking away from Tess, her face pale.

"I can't hear you," said Tess, leaning closer to the boy, her dark blue eyes flared with steely irritation. "Please tell me what you were suggesting,"

"N-nothing," Stebbins repeated in a louder voice that seemed to finally satisfy Tess. Standing up straight, Tess put a hand on her hip.

"It's pigs like you that ruin society," Tess said, giving Stebbins a look that Sirius had seen so many times—a look that the wizards and witches within their social circle gave to those they considered beneath them.

"See you around," Remus said to James, Peter, and Sirius before he left with Tess, who glanced at Sirius once more before she closed the compartment door behind her.

"She's one hell of a girl," said a fifth year boy called Creevy, staring at the closed compartment door, a mixture of awe and fear in his dark eyes.

"She is," Sirius agreed quietly.

James clapped Sirius on the shoulder, offering his best friend a half-smile of sympathy. "Some things just aren't meant to be, mate," James echoed Sirius' earlier thought. He had watched Sirius wait for a letter all summer, but he knew if he directly asked, Sirius would have denied the wait and would have said he was too cool to wait for a girl while he flipped his hair out of his eyes in a way that made James envious. James wished he could flip his stupid hair. Instead it always stuck up at odd stupid angles—until Sirius told him he should run his hands through it and mess it up more. Girls liked messy, according to Sirius. Stupid Sirius and his great hair, James thought again, affectionately.

"James, what are you saying," Sirius pressed a hand to his chest, as though he were appalled. "You're been _pining_ over Lily Evans since our first year, and she's rejected you at least three times every year. If _you_ tell me to give up, then surely there's no hope for anything in this world!"

"I'm not worried," said James, shrugging his shoulder. "Lily loves me, she just doesn't realize it yet."

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. There were plenty of girls James could have chosen from, and sure, James might had made out with a girl or two, but he loyally waited for Lily with such belief Sirius was protective of it, no matter how much he made fun of it.

Looking out the window, Sirius listened as his friends carried on in conversation. The thing about Tess, Sirius mused, is that he had a strong feeling that Tess had the same feelings he did, but something always seemed to keep them from each other, and Sirius wasn't sure of what.

X

Prefect responsibilities proved to take up more of Tess' time than she realized—two weeks had flown by at Hogwarts before she felt completely sure of her schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she had quidditch practice, on Tuesdays and Thursdays and one weekend a month, she and Remus were on hall monitor duty. Usually Prefects from one house would pair with Prefects from other houses during hall duty to keep each other honest—but Tessa was grateful to be patrolling halls with her friend.

One evening, she and Remus decided to split up to get through the halls faster, and that's when Tessa bumped into a second year Gryffindor late one evening she was on duty.

"I'm so sorry," said Tessa, steadying the boy who was shorter than her. "Oh, Timmy! Hello!"

"Hi," Timmy mumbled quickly, trying to exit the situation. He still remembered the jinx that required him to play a miserable game of charades for an hour with the Fat Lady when he wanted to get out of the Common Room and he couldn't say the password.

"Timmy, will you do me a favor," asked Tessa, offering the boy a smile.

"W-What is it," asked Timmy; he looked like a bunny spotted by a fox.

"Will you tell Sirius to meet me by the third floor at midnight tonight?"

"Sure," said Timmy, slowly inching away.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," said Tessa as Timmy scurried away. "Oh, one more thing, Timmy," added Tessa in a sweet voice, "if you tell anyone, your voice will be gone for longer than an hour. Well, bye, Timmy!"

Timmy paled before he ran off.

"Tessa, why did I see a Gryffindor student run away from this direction a couple minutes ago," asked Remus, a minute later when they met in front of the Prefect bathroom.

"Oh, just a friendly request," said Tessa.

"Tessa, he looked scared," Remus pointed out.

"There's nothing to be scared of," said Tessa, waving a hand.

Remus gave Tessa a side-long glance.

"Okay, fine. There's nothing to be scared of unless he breaks his promise," said Tessa.

"What promise?"

"I need to talk to a man about a letter," said Tessa, her stomach starting to twist in knots. She knew she owed Sirius a huge explanation as to why she didn't write all summer.

"Sirius," asked Remus. He had always been in favor of his two friends dating. In many ways, they were incredibly similar, and in the ways they were different, they often provided a balance to each other.

"The one and only," Tessa laughed nervously, running a hand through her long hair. "Is he mad at me, Rem?"

"No, I don't think so," said Remus, patting Tessa's shoulder. "I hope your talk goes well."

"Yeah," said Tessa, "me too."

X

Midnight rolled around, and from her place at the top of the third floor staircase, Tessa heard the quiet falls of footsteps. That night was relatively quiet and it amplified any change of sound in Tessa's hearing.

"Why are we meeting at midnight," asked Sirius, once he joined Tessa at the top of the stairs.

"Because that's when I'm off Prefect duty for the night," Tessa responded. "Anyway, we're going to the fourth floor."

Tessa led Sirius up the spiral staircase that led to the fourth floor, which was restricted to all students, Prefect of not. Eventually, Tessa slowed her pace and pushed open a plain wooden door that led to a stone-covered balcony that overlooked the lake and mountains.

"Are you bringing me here to kill me," asked Sirius, though his face revealed surprise as he walked to the edge and rested his elbows on the stone ledge.

"Too messy," Tessa joked as she stood beside him, staring at the night sky. The night still held some of the warmer weather from earlier that day and the stars shone brightly overhead.

"How'd you find this place," asked Sirius.

"Do you remember those nights when I couldn't sleep," asked Tessa, referring to the time before she learned occlumency, when she did everything she could to stay awake, just so she didn't have to have dreams. "One night I decided to roam the castle, and I found this balcony. It's been my spot ever since."

"You rebel," Sirius grinned, turning his body in Tessa's direction, giving her his full attention.

Tessa found herself inhaling sharply. Sirius seemed to have changed over the summer. He still carried himself with casual elegance, his hair was still dark, and his eyes still shone brightly as they always did when he was most delighted or incredibly angry. But he seemed to fill out; his shoulders seemed to have broadened, and the muscles in his arms seemed more defined than when Tessa last saw him in June. Sirius' face also seemed more defined—less boyish and more grown up.

"I'm a decent boy, Rosier, your lewd looks are improper," Sirius said, jokingly covering his chest with his hands. He laughed when Tessa pushed him lightly.

"I'm hardly lewd compared to _you_ ," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Don't play innocent," Tessa pointed a finger at Sirius. She then deepened her voice, imitating boys she had overheard, "He was right, Rosier's boobs _are_ bigger."

Sirius held up a hand, "Allow me," Sirius cleared his throat and proceeded to do his best Tessa impersonation, hair flip and all: "Sirius Black, you are an arrogant arse!"

"You are," said Tessa, dissolving into laughter alongside Sirius.

"I am sorry, though, Tess," said Sirius, his expression sincere. He rubbed at his jaw, his grey eyes focused on Tessa. "If you tell me who said that, I'll talk to them—"

"I'm not worried," said Tessa, waving a hand. As annoyed as it made her, unfortunately, Tessa was used to it. She knew as did every other girl, every year a handful of boys came up with a list of "Top 20: Hogwarts Hottest Witches". Since her second year, Tessa had regularly appeared on that list, as did 19 other girls who were regularly subjected to the too-long stares of their male peers.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something important," said Tessa, feeling her stomach come alive with butterflies. "I wanted to apologize."

"Why," asked Sirius, cocking an eyebrow.

Tessa touched her necklace nervously. "I intended to write to you this summer. I started at least six letters, but I never knew what to say. And then, Dumbledore came to visit the day I was going to send you a letter. I got into some trouble with the Ministry because, apparently, I practiced legilimency without knowing. After that, Dumbledore agreed to waive my summons from the Ministry if I started to training in legimens."

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he processed Tessa's story. "Why would Dumbledore be concerned? Unless you saw something you weren't supposed to…" Sirius searched Tessa's face. "What did you see, Tess? Who's mind did you get into?"

"My mum's," said Tessa, biting her bottom lip. "And I can't tell you what I saw, it's part of my agreement with Dumbledore."

"You can trust me," said Sirius.

"I know," Tessa agreed, "but even if I could tell you, I don't know what I saw. Both he and my mum didn't want me to know about the letter I saw—"

"A letter?"

"It was written in a letter," said Tessa with a shrug. She waved her hand in the air. "Anyway, that's all I can say."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled, allowing Tessa to keep her secret. He was quiet for a moment, studying his shoes. "So you were going to send me a letter," he said.

"I was," Tessa breathed, nervous once again.

"What did it say," asked Sirius, his eyes on Tessa's shoulder and not her face.

Tessa smiled gently, the butterflies settling when she watched Sirius. He was just as scared as her, it seemed. "It said that I miss you," Tessa started, her smile widening when Sirius finally met her eyes. "I miss you, and while I was home, I wished you were there. I hoped you were having fun with James, too. I never got the chance to write this in the letter, but I also wanted to find a way to tell you that I was sorry. A long time ago you told me I hid my feelings, and that was true—I had a hard time separating myself from occlumency, after I learned the skill, and legilimency comes from a different place than occlumency. To be a skilled legimens, you have to be in touch with your feelings, and I'm learning to do that again. So, I'm sorry I hid from you, and I'm thankful that you didn't give up on me." Tessa took a deep breath. "And, if I ever got around to writing a proper letter, I would have asked if we could stop being friends that kiss and be something real."

"Something real," Sirius echoed as he stepped forward and pushed Tessa's hair behind her ear. There was a time when they were younger when they stood at the same height, but for the past few years, Sirius always stood at least a head taller than Tessa. "It's always been real between us," said Sirius.

"I know," Tessa breathed. She wondered if Sirius could hear how loudly and quickly her heart was beating in her chest. "But when I was with Edgar Nott and when you were with Marlene McKinnon or Anita, or whoever else you were with—"

"It's always been real between us," Sirius repeated. "No matter who we spent time with when we weren't together. You feel it too, don't you?"

"I do," Tessa agreed, wrapping her arm around Sirius' waist, and she knew he was right. When she was with Edgar, no matter how much Edgar made her laugh or how many times he stole her breath with kisses, Tessa's mind always wandered to Sirius. She was both surprised and not surprised to know Sirius felt the same way the entire time.

"You're my best girl, Tess Rosier. That never stopped," said Sirius, his voice low.

"And you've always been my best friend," said Tessa. "There's one more thing I have to tell you."

"What," asked Sirius, a small smile on his lips, but Tessa could hear the frustration in his voice, knowing he was done talking.

"Remember that morning after I woke up in the infirmary during our second year?"

"When you said we were done, I remember," Sirius said flatly.

"I heard you and James talking the night before. You told him what Evan said to you. That if I stay with you, I'm likely to get hurt and that you're not good for me—and knowing you and James and Peter and Remus and the stupid things you four do, that's very true—but it sounded like Evan would do something to you, and that scared me. And I would never want you hurt, so I had to end things."

"You broke up with me because of your cousin," said Sirius, pulling back slightly, to stare at Tessa, his eyebrows high in his forehead.

"Essentially, yes, I didn't want you to get hurt—I was 13, okay, it sounded noble!"

"Princess," Sirius laughed and pulled Tessa close once more. Something in Sirius stirred as he realized there was someone who cared about his safety. "I'm not afraid of my own family, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of yours, not then, and definitely not now."

"You're kind of the black sheep in our circle, Sirius," Tessa pointed out. Sirius knew Tessa referred to the circle of wealth they grew up in. "And you're so reckless, it would destroy me to know something bad happened to you."

"I came to terms with that when I was 7," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. He then grinned warmly at Tessa, closing all space between them so they were chest to chest. "I am reckless," Sirius said into Tessa's ear, his breath warm and smelling like mint, "maybe you should stay close to me to make sure I don't do something too stupid."

"I fully intend to," said Tessa. "There's little I want to do without you ever again."

"Good," said Sirius, as if they'd settled a promise.

Tessa felt Sirius' lips, warm and expert, move up her neck and along her jaw, she sighed heavily just as Sirius' lips claimed her mouth. Sirius moved, backing Tessa under the overhead of the balcony against one of the stonewalls. Tessa's fingers moved along Sirius' back, exploring the new planes of muscles over his t-shirt before locking behind his neck, stroking the long ends of his hair that curled just below his neck.

While he kissed her, Tessa felt Sirius' hands move from her waist to lightly trace the sides of her body, exploring the curves of her hips and the dips of her waist before he settled there. Hid fingers dug into her sides, causing her to gasp out a laugh.

"Don't," Tessa shrieked between laughs, trying to pull away as Sirius laughed, "I can't-I'm ticklish! Sirius!"

Sirius kissed Tessa's cheek before his fingers stopped and he pulled her into a playful hug. "Tess, we've always been more than friends who just kiss," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I know," Tess agreed before she frowned.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't feel right calling you my "boyfriend"," Tessa mused.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I already have boyfriends, I mean, James and Remus and Peter…"

"You're just… _mine_ ," said Tessa, shyly. "You're a part of me."

"And you're mine," said Sirius. Tessa was the only girl he had ever called his "girlfriend", but he agreed "boyfriend/girlfriend" didn't do justice for what the connection they had.

"Mine," Tessa repeated, before she pulled Sirius down to her once more, and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

 **Hey, look at this! you get TWO chapters in one week! Lucky ducks!**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	19. The First Signs

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 19: The First Signs_

* * *

 _November 1975_

"Sirius, your excitement is cute, but it's hurting my arm," Tessa exclaimed as Sirius hurriedly pulled her through Hogwarts well after hours.

"Sorry," said Sirius, loosening his grip, but the smile on Sirius' face was unshakably infectious.

Tessa glanced down at the hand Sirius had on her wrist, noticing it was scratched up and more scarred than usual. "What have you gotten into this time," asked Tessa, concern flaring in her chest.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

Sirius turned through the halls, shortening his stride as they climbed up seven flights of stairs.

"Okay, slow down," Tessa pleaded, gripping a stitch at her side once they were on the seventh floor. She watched as Sirius muttered to himself walking back and fourth three times in front of a long wall.

"You've gone mad," said Tessa, raising a well-shaped eyebrow at Sirius.

"I have indeed, love, I have indeed," said Sirius, just as a short wooden door appeared behind him.

"That wasn't there a minute ago," Tessa started, while Sirius continued to grin wildly.

Sirius turned the knob on the door, and waved his hand that ushered Tessa inside. Tessa had to crouch to enter the room.

Standing upright, Tessa looked around—the room was large and bare with a skylight and thick walls. Along one of those walls were Remus, James, Peter, and now Sirius, all with large goofy grins on their faces.

"What have you guys done," asked Tessa, looking at each of the boys. "Remus," Tessa called, believing he would be the most honest of them all, "what's going on? Is this going to turn into one of those weird flash mob things that muggles are so fond of?"

"That would have been exciting," said James.

"We'll make a note of that for next time," said Remus, "but, it's not that. It's—"

"We finally did it, Princess! We did it! We're animagi!" Sirius rushed toward Tessa, spinning her around excitedly before putting her down with a loud kiss on the cheek, the cool surface of his leather jacket momentarily chilling her body.

"Really," said Tessa, grinning. "Let's see it then!"

"Well, I'm still a werewolf, so that's not exciting," said Remus, "but these three managed it."

"On the count of three," suggested Peter.

"One," Sirius started.

"Two," said James.

"Three," James, Sirius, and Peter said in unison. There was a flurry of commotion and finally three animals stood beside Remus where the three boys once stood.

"Impressive," Tessa said, walking forward to two large animals and one small animal. A small grey rat ran around her feet, and Tessa refrained from squealing out in disgust. "Peter," she guessed before carefully stepping over the rat toward a large brown stag with antlers that branched imposingly. Still, there was something in the stag that seemed gentle and nonthreatening. "This must be James," guessed Tessa, before James, as the stag, nudged her shoulder, turning her around.

Tessa laughed as she spun on her heel, "that means, this is Siri—"

A large black dog, both fluffy and the size of a small bear, bounded toward Tessa, running around her legs until Tessa fell on her bottom. The dog barked once as Tessa scratched the dog's head, his tail wagging happily.

"Sirius," Tessa murmured, her smile faltering slightly before she was washed in sloppy dog kisses. Sirius bounded back and looked at Tessa intently and barked once more.

"We like him better as a dog too," said Remus with a laugh. Tessa turned back to see James and Peter had transformed out of their animal forms, proud grins on their faces.

Tessa rose to her feet and watched as Sirius circled, chasing his tail. Eventually, he stopped his antics and joined his friends as a human once more. He grinned as he walked over to Tessa, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Tessa hoped neither of the boys noticed her clammy skin since she realized Sirius' animagus was a large black dog—just like the dog in her vision.

"What do you think," asked Sirius, glancing at Tessa, his grey eyes dancing with excitement.

"It was worth leaving our dinner date at Three Broomsticks early," said Tessa, kissing Sirius' cheek. "Happy birthday, Sirius."

 **X**

"Acid Pop," said Tessa, two weeks after Sirius' birthday, to the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairway to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once up the spiral stairs, Tessa knocked on the closed front door. There was slight commotion from behind the closed door before it finally opened, revealing Dumbledore in brown and burnt orange robes that reminded Tessa of a harvest festival.

"Miss Rosier, right on time," greeted Dumbledore with a smile. "Please come in."

Tessa was ushered into the headmaster's office and the door closed with a soft click behind her.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore offered, returning to sit behind his large wooden desk. "Tea?"

"Thank you," said Tessa as Dumbledore waved his wand and tea was poured into two cups by an invisible hand.

"Just tell the spoon when," said Dumbledore, as a bewitched spoon poured sugar into Tessa's steaming teacup.

"Er, when," said Tessa after two spoons of sugar. The spoon stopped dumping sugar and then stirred the contents of the cup before it stopped, motionless on the saucer next to the tea.

Tessa sipped her tea in silence as Dumbledore readied his own cup. She was unsure of why she was in his office. She wondered if he found out about her and Remus letting James, Sirius, and Peter getting away breaking into the quidditch equipment and taking the brooms on a ride through the Forbidden Forest. Since that night, a snitch had been missing just as James coincidentally had one on hand at all times.

"How are you, Miss Rosier," asked Dumbledore after he deemed his tea satisfactory. He smiled at Tessa over his half-moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling.

"Er, I'm well, Sir," answered Tessa, putting down her teacup. "You wanted to check-in with me, Sir?"

"I did, Miss Rosier," said Dumbledore. He sipped at his tea again. "I make it a habit of meeting with each Prefect individually throughout the school years to make sure they are doing well."

"Oh, well, I'm doing well," said Tessa, taken aback. Other than the Head Boy and Girl checking in with all the Prefects regularly in a group setting, and Slughorn checking in with her and the Slytherin boys' Prefect, none of the meetings had been individual.

"Do you know why I chose you as a Prefect," asked Dumbledore.

"Because I intimidate people," said Tessa, grateful that Dumbledore laughed at her joke.

"That might have been a factor as well," Dumbledore teased, chortling at Tessa's shocked expression. "No, Miss Rosier, I digress. I chose you for Prefect because of your cunning ability and honesty. That, and your closest friends are troublemakers."

"Isn't that contradictory, Sir," Tessa questioned. Her eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if Dumbledore considered cunning as an insult.

"It would seem so," Dumbledore agreed, "Especially how it is used among Slytherin students. No, Contessa—"

"Tessa," Tessa interrupted, her nose slightly wrinkled. "Sir, please call me Tessa."

"Forgive me, Tessa," corrected Dumbledore. "For you, I've noticed you have valued honesty more than many of your peers in the time I have known you, however, I do notice a streak of premeditated thought in you…"

Tessa fidgeted in her seat and re-crossed her long legs. Her sixth sense told her Dumbledore was leading up to something, but she wasn't quite sure of what. "Well, thank you, Professor. I think."

"I'm curious," continued Professor Dumbledore, "how has your legilimency training gone?"

"It's gone alright." Tessa shrugged a shoulder. "It's not as easy as occlumency, but I'm proficient."

"As is expected of the Maeve bloodline. And your occlumency? Have you had any more visions as of late?"

"Not since my quidditch accident," said Tessa, absently touching her head where she once had a slow-healing bump. "So, it's still working."

"Tessa, if I may speak frankly, I find it curious that the incidents of your surges of power, including your visions and unintentional use of legimens mostly occur after direct contact with Voldemort."

"It's curious to me too, Professor," Tessa agreed with a frown. She twirled her vial necklace in her fingers, her mind lost in thought. "I don't know why," she answered quietly. "Every time I saw him, I was always afraid. I would guess my fear would have made my magic freeze."

"I think that would be highly impossible of you, Miss Rosier," said Dumbledore. "You have quite the fighting spirit."

At that, Tessa looked up, to see Dumbledore's light blue eyes watching her intently. It was as though his very eyes could read her soul and no amount of occlumency, no matter how on guard Tessa was, could protect her.

"Your mother wrote a brief synopsis of the events that occurred on the night of the Summer Solstice your family hosted," continued Dumbledore. "I was hoping you could provide a more in-depth account."

"What exactly are you asking for, Sir?"

"Anything you wish to include."

Tessa drew her wand from her robes and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. In a quiet, clear voice, Tessa said, "He used my wand to kill a werewolf. But he wanted me to kill him. When I refused, he used my wand to do the job. I couldn't kill the werewolf, Professor, it wasn't right. He went on about blood purity, but I don't believe that, and I told him I believe in good magic. I believe magic and power chooses their wizards and witches, no matter where they come from, and that's how people become great."

"Miss Rosier, I have known very powerful wizards twice your age that would not have stood up to Voldemort as you did. You are quite brave."

"I was _quite scared_ ," Tessa chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"Scared doesn't mean you can't be brave. I can see where your cunning and honesty asserted itself in your story. You spoke to Voldemort bravely, and according to your mother's letter, you attempted to tell Voldemort you couldn't kill a man because you were underage. How very clever," chuckled Dumbledore.

"I knew if I completely refused he could have hurt someone I loved at the party," said Tessa, her dark blue eyes hardening.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed gravely, watching at Tessa took back her wand and pocketed it.

"Professor," started Tessa, biting her lip as she thought of how she could best ask her next question. "There is something I would like to check in with you about."

"Oh," asked Dumbledore, with mild interest.

"Will you tell me about The Order of the Pheonix. I saw my mother write to you about it—I mean I saw in her mind…Is it a Death Eater group?"

"No, most definitely not," said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling.

"What is it then?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. He glanced at Tessa as if sizing her up. "There are forces in this world, Miss Rosier, that believe in the most unspeakable of evils—"

"Voldemort," said Tessa. His name made her mouth turn into a frown—even saying his name sent bad chills throughout her body.

"Yes, Voldemort, and his Death Eaters."

"Like my father," Tessa said bluntly.

"Some of the people you love very much are Death Eaters, yes," agreed Dumbledore, "and there are more that believe in Voldemort's ambitions."

"And the Order," Tessa prompted.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group that opposes the army of hatred Voldemort builds at this very moment."

"Is my mum part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No, Tessa, I'm afraid she refused when I called upon her."

Tessa processed quietly for a moment. She knew Amalia Rosier was not a Death Eater, nor did she support her father for being one. Tessa wondered why her mother refused to join the Order of the Phoenix. "Can anyone be part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Essentially, yes," Dumbledore answered. "But it is a dangerous role to fulfill."

Tessa thought back to the first time she saw her cousin Evan's Death Eater tattoo on his arm. She didn't know what it was until she saw the same mark in the sky. She had a brief image of Evan dueling and killing someone, and her heart hurt.

"How can I join?"

"You're still a student, Tessa," Dumbledore reminded her.

"I know," agreed Tessa, "but I'm nearly 16, and after seeing what _he_ did the night of the Summer Solstice, I want to see him defeated."

Dumbledore chuckled like, not at Tessa's expense. "I will not let you join while yo

You are still a young student," said Dumbledore, his tone gentle, though beneath the gentleness was a firm decision. "However, I encourage you to learn. Learn all you can while you are here. Learning is key to what will light the darkness of ignorance."

Tessa allowed the information to sink in as she finished her surprisingly still warm cup of tea.

During the remainder of the visit, Tessa and Dumbledore discussed quidditch and her grades as well as the incident with the brooms in the Forbidden Forest. Tessa promised to make sure it never happened again. As she got up to leave, Dumbledore called after her.

"I do hope that the majority of the contents of this discussion will be kept private, Miss Rosier?"

"Of course," Tessa promised as she left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'll be away during the time I usually post, so you get the chapter a little early. QUESTION for you readers: what do you think about getting two chapters a week? Let me know! :)**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	20. Bright Eyes & Long Nights

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 20: Bright Eyes & Long Nights_

 _Author's Note: If sexual themes trigger you, then beware the latter half of the story._

* * *

 _December 1975_

"Take care, Timmy, have a safe holiday!"

"You frighten the poor boy."

Tessa turned to see Lily, her fiery red hair a stark contrast against the white of her peacoat and the white snow that fell around them. Tessa pulled her navy peacoat more tightly shut around her throat, blocking the biting chill of winter air. Prefect duties had called her and Lily out of the warm Hogwarts castle to oversee the students as they left for winter holidays.

"I just feel like whenever I see him, I need to make it up to him," Tessa frowned as Timmy hurried away from Tessa.

"Nope, I don't think you can," Lily teased, giggling at Tessa's fallen face. "What do you expect? You either hex or threaten him whenever you see him!"

"Maybe it's not meant to be," Tessa sighed rather dramatically. She smiled at other students as they left Hogwarts for the holidays. Once all of the departing students had left, Lily and Tessa ran up the stone steps back into the inviting warmth of Hogwarts.

"You're oddly quiet," Tessa observed, shaking snow flakes out of her hair as she and Lily both stripped off their outer coats in the Prefects' lounge. "What's wrong?"

Lily frowned, hanging her coat and scarf on a hook and doing the same for Tessa. She quietly sat beside Tessa on the couch in front of the fire, drawing her legs up under her. "Sev has been odd recently."

"He's always odd, Lily."

"Tessa, I'm being serious," Lily frowned. "Can you put your judgment on him aside for a second?"

"Fine," said Tessa, refraining from rolling her eyes. Severus had always gave her a strange feeling—not quite deceitful, but not quite worthy of trust. And, during their second year Tessa was hit by one of he rebounded spells and her body still had the scars—she would never forgive that. "So, Severus is being weird."

"Yes," said Lily, her emerald eyes narrowed in thought. "He's my best friend, but he's been…distant. And rude."

"Rude?" Tessa sat up at that. "Rude to _you_ , Lily? That's unacceptable. What is he doing?" Tessa couldn't quite keep her Slytherin friends from speaking poorly about muggle-born students, but she easily influenced them when it came to talking about Lily. It was an unspoken rule in Slytherin that no one spoke poorly about Lily Evans because of her own accomplishments as a witch and because of her friendship with Tessa Rosier.

"He's spending time with some of the creepier students Slytherin like Mulciber and Wilkes, and he's obsessed with the Dark Arts. It's changed him."

"That is true—" Tessa frowned as well. She nudged Lily's foot with her foot. "I'm sorry, Lil," said Tessa. "How can I help?"

"I don't think you can, Tess, " said Lily with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She sighed heavily. "I'm sure it will be okay, it's just…he's my best friend, you know?"

"Yeah," Tessa agreed, staring at the fire that crackled in front of them.

"So you're staying for the holiday," asked Lily, changing the subject.

"I am," Tessa confirmed. She grimaced slightly. "Since their arguments this summer my parents are working on a reconciliation, and I think they need their space. Besides, it's probably a good idea that there's a prefect staying during the holiday—there's more students staying behind than in previous years."

"Remus is staying too," Lily pointed out.

"But who's going to be Remus' prefect," asked Tessa, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and added, "when he's around Peter, Sirius, and James, he's no longer a prefect."

"Those boys," Lily shook her head. "Be lucky you don't live in a house with them."

"Most days I wish I do," said Tessa. "Not that I would leave Slytherin; I like being a Slytherin. But I wish we were all in the same house."

"That would have been fun," Lily agreed. Both girls glanced at the mantle just as the clock overhead struck 10 pm.

"Anyway, I gotta go!" Tessa jumped to her feet, her dark blue eyes bright.

"Date with Sirius?"

"No…" Tessa glanced around; making sure the prefect lounge was empty. Even so, she lowered her voice, "We're celebrating my birthday tonight. You should come!"

"I thought you're birthday was tomorrow," asked Lily.

"It is, but the boys and I are going out tonight."

"Where?"

"To London. A pub—"

"A pub in London?! How do you expect to get in," Lily exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

""We have our ways."

"Tessa, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"No. But it's a _fun_ idea. And that's what a birthday should be, right?"

"I think I'll pass," said Lily, gathering her coat and scarf.

"Okay, fine," said Tessa. "Have a great holiday at home, Lily." Tessa smiled as she went to gather her coat and scarf too. "As for me, tonight we're going out to London, I'll be the only girl with those four boys. I'll probably have to keep Sirius out of a bar fight, and keep Peter from leaving with all the pub peanuts…"

"Do you guys even know where you're going," Lily sighed.

"Nope," Tessa shrugged her shoulders. "but Sirius said leave it to him and James—"

"That is probably the worst idea ever! Fine, I'm going with you. My sister told me of a few spots in London. Don't ever leave plans up to Potter and Black!"

"That's the spirit, Lil," said Tessa, grinning in a way that reminded Lily of Sirius.

"We have to get ready, we're meeting the boys in forty-five minutes!"

"Get ready?"

"Do you think we're wearing these?" Tessa pointed to their Hogwarts uniforms.

"Well, no, but, I don't really have anything to wear," Lily mumbled, her voice suddenly bashful.

"I'll loan you something," said Tessa, squeezing Lily's hand and offering a gentle smile. "I'm glad you're coming with." Lily smiled back and Tessa ushered them out of the room, and toward the Slytherin dungeons.

 **X**

"One, two, three…" Lily counted on her fingers as she followed Tessa to the fourth floor.

"What are you counting," asked Tessa.

"How many rules—and laws-we've broken and are about to break. I stopped counting after eight."

"Count all you want, Lily Evans, but I think a part of you enjoys this. You're more like Sirius and James than you realize."

"I don't bully people unnecessarily," said Lily, but the hint of a smile played on her lips at Tessa's observation. Tessa ushered Lily into the secret passage on the fourth floor.

"About time," Sirius greeted when the two girls arrived.

Tessa smiled at him, seeing only him.

"Evans," James exclaimed, his eyes looking at Lily disbelievingly.

"What," asked Lily defensively, "it's not like you don't already see me every day, Potter."

"But you look…you look alright," said James, this dimness of the room hid the majority of his blush.

"T-thanks," said Lily, still guarded, but she smiled. She wore a short white mini-skirt that was too short on Tessa, stockings, and a dark green top with long bell-sleeves that showed off her midriff. Tessa had quickly curled Lily's hair and swiped pink lipstick across the girl's lips for a natural and pretty glow.

"You're a babe," Sirius murmured in Tessa's ear when he hugged her. His leather jacket cool against her skin.

Tessa had loosely curled her hair as well. She wore an off-shoulder black romper with a neckline that plunged deeply between her breasts—her pendant hanging freely against her bare skin. The romper also hugged the curves of her waist and hips, and flared out toward the ends of her legs in a bell-bottomed fashion. Finally, Tessa's lips were bright red, drawing attention to her regal bone structure.

"You clean up well," said Tessa, tugging on Sirius' leather jacket pulling him close to her. He smelled freshly showered, and like his signature scent of wile ocean air and musk.

"I have a present for you," said Sirius. Tessa watched as he disappeared to a shadowed corner of the room and returned with a brown parcel. "Open it now," urged Sirius.

Tessa ripped open the parcel, and grinned. "A leather jacket!" With Sirius' help, Tessa shrugged it on. The jacket cropped above her hipbone and fit like a glove.

"I don't mind letting you use mine," said Sirius, as Tessa had borrowed it several times since she gave it to him for his birthday, "but I think it's time that you have your own."

"I love it," Tessa smiled as Sirius pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay love birds," said James, inserting himself between Sirius and Tessa.

"Don't mind my boyfriend, Tess, he gets jealous," said Sirius.

"Remember, Rosier, I'm the last one he sees before he goes to sleep," said James, giving Tessa a stern, mocking look.

"But I'm the one he's dreaming about," said Tessa with a wink. Peter, Remus, and Lily oohhed at Tessa's reply.

"As much as I love a duel of passion to ensue over my heart, we do have a night to start," Sirius laughed.

"I have the stuff," said Tessa, producing a flask and six small cups.

"Firewhisky," asked Lily dubiously.

"No," said Tessa. "Aging potion." She began to pour a small amount into each cup. "This should make us all look at least a couple years older."

"Like first years at the local uni," said Lily as she helped Tessa pass out the glasses. "When did you find the time to make Aging potion?"

"Potions class," said Tessa as she carefully measured out an exact amount for everyone. "Remember when we were all assigned potions to perfect this semester? Aging potion was mine."

"Well, mates," said Remus, holding up his glass for everyone else to clink against his.

"Cheers," said Peter.

"Happy birthday, Tess," included Sirius, and everyone drank.

The potion took immediate effect in their facial features. The boys' jawlines became more pronounced, and the girls' cheekbones appeared less childishly soft, and slightly sharper.

"Do you have the ID cards," Tessa asked Remus.

"Right here." Remus reached into his back pocket and pulled out cards for everyone.

"I didn't make one for Lily," said Remus, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry," said Lily. She pulled out her wand and waved it over her glass, instantly making it an ID card.

"Impressive, Evans," said James. Lily pointedly ignored him.

"So," said Sirius, "the plan is we'll get the Knight Bus from Hogsmeade and we'll go straight into London to—"

"To The Venue," said Lily decisively.

"What's that?" asked Tessa.

"A local bar with live music and drinks," said Lily. She glanced at the boys who stared at her with curious expressions. "I have an older sister," she said with an eye roll. "Remember, I'm Muggle-born. I know London."

"Welcome aboard, the S.S. Marauders," said Sirius, with a bow, winning a smile from Lily.

"If we're all ready, let's go!"

 **X**

The Venue's music could be heard from down the street where the Knight Bus dropped off Peter, Remus, James, Sirius, Tessa, and Lily.

"I'm going to be sick," Lily murmured, her porcelain skin a sickly pale color.

Tessa rubbed her friend's back soothingly, and was mildly surprised when she was jostled out of the way by James who spoke in soothing tones to Lily.

"The first time I rode a broom I threw up. I still sometimes get a little dizzy on them," said James.

Even more surprisingly, Lily smiled slightly.

"Just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth—yes, just like that," James encouraged, breathing slowly with Lily.

"Thanks," said Lily, offering James a grateful, pretty smile once color returned to her cheeks. James beamed in response.

Getting into the bar was easy. Once inside, Lily and Tessa immediately lost the boys to the throngs of university students out for a good time. Lily and Tessa checked in their coats before they headed to the bar.

"What do you like to drink," Lily shouted into Tessa's ear over the music. Tessa shrugged her shoulders.

"Wine, mostly, I don't like firewhisky," Tessa shouted back.

"Wine is too fancy for a bar like this and Muggles don't drink firewhisky," said Lily as she led her and Tessa to the bar.

Amused, Tessa raised an eyebrow as Lily managed to wiggle their way to the front of the line. A heavily tattooed bartender noticed Lily and nodded at her.

"Two vodka crans," Lily ordered.

"15 pounds!"

"Sure," said Tessa, pulling out her coin wallet and extracting several pieces of Muggle money she converted from wizard currency.

"These ones," said Lily, catching Tessa's dubious expression. "I'll pay you back when we get back to school. It's your birthday."

"You don't have to—"

"I will," said Lily in a tone that ended the conversation.

Drinks in hand, Tessa and Lily navigated away from the bar, finding the boys around a sticky table that overlooked the band. Peter looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh Peter, what happened," asked Lily.

"He got caught in the mosh pit," Remus explained.

Sirius took a quick sip from Tessa's drink. "Vodka cran," he guessed, knowing Tessa didn't like hard liquor.

"Yeah, it's good," Tessa responded. "Lily chose it."

"Impressive, Evans," said James, his eyes wide with admiration.

"I have an older sister," Lily reminded everyone, but no one believed her excuse.

That night at the bar was a battle of the bands as several different types of musicians took center stages. Some bands were absolutely atrocious, and others were really good. At one point, The Kneazles, a somewhat popular wizarding band took the stage. Tessa and Lily hung back as the boys ran forward to join the crowd.

The girls were on their third vodka drink, complimentary of the boys, and both were feeling incredibly giggly.

"Why don't you give James a chance, Lil," asked Tessa, as they watched the boys jump and push each other around, getting the crowd to do the same.

"He's horrid, Tessa!"

"Even after tonight? He nearly knocked me to the ground to have a chance at being your hero!"

"He wasn't that rough with you," Lily giggled. "But if Sev where here, Potter would—"

"Who's Sev, your boyfriend?"

Tessa and Lily glanced up to see two boys who looked to be in their early twenties standing in front of their table. Both boys had rosy cheeks, indicating their level of intoxication.

"I'm sorry, who are you," asked Tessa, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Sam. This is Paul," said one of the boys as they took seats besides the girls.

"And you girls are both too beautiful to be here by yourselves," said Paul sliding close to Lily.

"We aren't here alone," answered Lily, "our friends are out in that crowd."

"What brings you out on a night like this," asked Sam who sat too close to Tessa for comfort. However, she was used to talking to people she didn't like because of all the social gatherings she'd attended.

"Well it's my birthday," Tessa said with a charming smile.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous," said Sam, smiling lewdly. "Where are you from, by the way, your accent is _sexy_."

"Northern Ireland," Tessa responded smoothly. She glanced at Lily and nodded once, hoping they could make a quick get away. "It was nice meeting you both, but I see our friends waving us over—"

Tessa and Lily got up to leave, but Sam held tightly to Tessa's wrist.

"You should let us buy you girls a drink," said Sam. His breath smelled like stale alcohol.

"No thanks," Tessa said firmly, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "Let's go Lily."

"Not so fast," said Paul, reaching for Lily's waist. Lily pushed away from him, causing him to fall to the ground—more out of his own imbalance than her own strength.

"What the hell, bitch—"

Out of nowhere, James and Sirius appeared, followed by Remus and Peter—they all looked livid. Before anyone said anything, Sirius punched Sam hard in the face, knocking him over. When Paul struggled to his feet, James pushed him down once more.

"You don't get to call these girls names and get away with it," said Sirius, glaring down at Sam. "Especially if she's spoken for."

"When a lady says no, that means no," added James.

Sirius threw an arm over Tessa's waist, and pulled her close. "Let's get out of here," said Sirius, and the group agreed.

"Wait, our coats," said Lily, making a beeline for the check-in counter. James quickly followed after her as the rest of the group waited outside.

"Are you alright," asked Sirius, once he and Tessa were outside with Remus and Peter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tessa, enjoying the feeling of the cool air against her skin. Minutes later, James and Lily joined them, passing out their coats.

"So what's next," asked Sirius.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," Peter admitted.

"Me too, Peter," Lily agreed. "I know there's a diner a couple blocks away."

"Sounds like a plan," Remus decided.

Tessa glanced up at Sirius who had watched her this entire time. "I think I'm ready to go back," said Tessa.

"We can do that," said Sirius. "Whatever you want, Princess."

"Hey, Lil, I think Sirius and I are heading back," said Tessa, smiling sheepishly at her friend. She passed her coin wallet to Lily. "If you need money."

"We'll spot her," Remus promised, offering Tessa a smile.

"It's your birthday, you don't pay," Lily said firmly. She then raised an eyebrow at Tessa and lowered her voice, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Tessa pulling Lily into a hug. In her friend's ear she said in a quiet voice, "I want to be alone with Sirius."

Lily nodded and smiled at Tessa. "Happy birthday, Tessa."

Remus, James, and Peter all hugged Tessa as well, officially wishing her happy birthday as it was well after midnight, before the group parted ways.

 **X**

"Did you have fun," asked Sirius as they walked away from the fourth floor at Hogwarts.

"I did," said Tessa. "It was quite the way to celebrate a 16th birthday. Did you have fun?"

"Of course," said Sirius, grinning. "It's always fun with my best friends."

As they rounded the corner heading down to Slytherin's Common Room, Tessa and Sirius stopped when they heard voices. From their vantage point, they saw several male Slytherin students heading into the Common Room, looking rather suspicious. Amongst them was Severus Snape.

Tessa frowned slightly. "I don't know if I want to get into that right now."

"As much as I'd love to ruffle Snivellus' feathers, I agree with you, Tess. Where to?"

"Anywhere but the Common Rooms," said Tessa.

"I know just the place."

Sirius led her to the seventh floor, to the blank wall across the large mural. "So, in order to get a door to appear, we have to walk back and fourth three times and think of a room we need. Do you want to do the honors?"

Tessa laughed when Sirius gave her a deep bow before she began to pace three times.

"Somewhere private," said Tessa, "where no one can disturb us."

"Somewhere comfortable, I hope," added Sirius, as he paced with Tessa. Soon a wooden door appeared. Sirius grinned and opened the door.

"After you, m'lady."

The last time Tessa was in this room, it was large and sparse. Now, the room was still big. The room was also cozy, a fireplace crackling in the corner. There were also two places to sit, a leather couch or a large, iron, four-poster bed without a canopy.

The ceiling reminded Tessa of the Great Hall—enchanted to show all the stars in the sky.

Tessa gasped and laughed when Sirius picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Tessa laughed, before she found her back landing on the soft bed. Her laughter slowly faded away as Sirius climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Tessa breathed out soft moans as Sirius' kisses left her lips and trailed down her jaw her neck, and to the bare plunge of her one-piece, kissing around the necklace that hung between her breasts.

Tessa opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip when she saw Sirius' grey eyes dark and stormy with want. She smiled as she realized the potion had worn off, and they once again looked like themselves.

"I love you, Sirius Black," Tessa murmured, running her fingers through Sirius' soft locks and down his back. She leaned forward to push Sirius' leather jacket off his shoulders and heard it fall to the ground with a soft thud.

"Love you, Tess Rosier," Sirius whispered kissing her neck once more and helping her out of her own leather jacket.

While he kissed her, Tessa slipped her hands under his black t-shirt feeling the hard planes of his abs. Sirius stilled, pulling back momentarily.

"You sure you want to do this," Sirius asked, his voice thick with want. He would stop if Tessa said no, but he really didn't want to.

"I do," said Tessa. "Yes, but…"

"But," Sirius prompted, starting to move off of her.

"Protection," said Tessa.

Just then, there was a quiet _clink_ on the nightstand. Tessa looked up to see a small vial with light purple liquid. Reaching for it, she uncorked the vial and swirled the liquid, smelling it.

"Knotgrass and shrivelfig," Tessa confirmed. "Contraception." Sitting up, she raised the vial, as if toasting Sirius, and downed the bittersweet potion.

Sirius eyes watched Tessa carefully as she put the empty vial on the nightstand. Tessa pushed off her own leather jacket and let it fall beside Sirius' jacket. Tessa then pulled Sirius to her again, fully aware of his fingers on the bare skin between her breasts.

"Have you done this before," asked Sirius.

"No," said Tessa, suddenly shy. "Have you?"

"Yes," said Sirius, his voice odd. Tessa noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"How many," asked Tessa, surprised by how little she felt envious.

"Three," Sirius answered, still not looking at Tessa.

"Well, those three don't have your first kiss like I do," Tessa said, smiling when Sirius looked at her. "Besides," Tessa purred, moving Sirius' hand from between her breasts to her romper's side zipper. "There's probably a lot you can teach me."

Sirius needed no further prompting. His mouth claimed Tessa's once more as he unzipped her outfit, surprised by the automatic response Tessa had to wrap her legs around his hips.

A part of him wished he had the patience to wait for her, just as she had for him. Something like guilt and shame stirred in Sirius' stomach as he realized the extent of Tessa's ability to make him feel released by his past—but that guilt quickly gave way to desire when Tessa moaned his name.

"Sirius," Tessa whimpered, as his hands roamed her body. She was grateful she waited for him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **QUESTION for you readers: what do you think about getting two chapters a week? Let me know! :)**

 **This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write-some good mischief for the whole gang, and a major milestone for Sirius's and Tessa's relationship!**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **X**


	21. Curse Words

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 21: Curse Words  
_

* * *

 _March 1976_

"Sirius, stop," Tessa demanded, annoyance flooding through her. "He wasn't doing anything to you this time!"

"Sure he was," said Sirius, his eyes fixed on his target—his body language ignoring Tessa, "he's breathing the same air I am, that's offensive."

It was a warm almost-spring day, and Loretta and Tessa were sitting under a tree studying for the fast-approaching O.W.L.s. That's when they heard the commotion and saw Severus levitating in the air, controlled by James.

A group of students had gathered to jeer at Severus and egg Sirius and James on. At Loretta's urging, Tessa had gathered her books to put a stop to the boys' antics.

"Drop him right now," Lily demanded, absolutely livid.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me, Evans!"

"Even if you were the last boy on Earth, Potter, I'd choose the Great Squid over you! Put Severus down!"

James glanced at Lily before he flicked his wrist, roughly dropping Severus to the ground. Lily rushed over to Severus.

"Sev, are you alright," asked Lily as she touched Severus' shoulder.

Severus wretched away from Lily, his face was bright red with shame and anger. "Get away from me you filthy mudblood!"

Shock and hurt registered across Lily's face. Severus went pale.

"Lily, I didn't mean that, I—"

"What," demanded Lily, her face as bright red as her hair, "It just slipped out?!"

"Lily, I—"

"No, Severus, you've changed since you started hanging out with Mulciber and Avery—don't ever speak to me again!"

"Lily!"

"A mudblood, really, Severus," Tessa hissed, her dark blue eyes hard. Severus glanced at Tessa. Through their years of knowing each other, there relationship had become strained because of her affiliation with Sirius. But now, Severus looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rosier, tell her I'm—"

"No, Severus. You made your choices."

Tessa glanced at Sirius who placed a strong arm on James, restraining him from pummeling Severus into nothing. Sirius and Tessa locked eyes; Tessa's blue eyes were steely, "Carry on," said Tessa, and Sirius nodded.

"How about we see if Snivellus' has any underpants on," suggested James as he raised Severus into the air once more.

"You can do better than that mate," Tessa heard Sirius say as she ran after Lily.

"What, Loretta," asked Tessa, when Loretta blocked her path.

"This is their fault you know," Loretta said angrily. "He wouldn't have made that mudblood cry if—"

"Lily, her name is Lily, and you better get out of my way, Loretta," Tessa glared, storming away from Loretta. Tessa knew Loretta was holding on to one of golden rules of their house: Slytherins always protect their own. Tessa couldn't care less about that rule when one of her dearest friends was humiliated.

Finally, Tessa caught up with Lily in the Prefects bathroom where Lily was crying in one of the bathrooms.

"Lil? Lily?" Tessa pushed open the bathroom door and found Lily sitting on the ground, wiping at her eyes.

Tessa quietly closed the door behind her and joined Lily on the ground. She didn't say anything. Instead she offered Lily wads of tissue paper to blow her nose.

"He's supposed to be my best friend, Tessa," Lily finally said, wiping at her eyes again. "But he's so different now. He's obsessed with the dark arts and I don't even know who he is anymore! Those horrible Slytherins completely changed him!"

"I'm so sorry, Lily," said Tessa, flinching slightly at the swipe at her house.

Lily shook her head and stared blankly at the other wall. "You know, Tessa, I've been called mudblood before, both behind my back and to my face, and it was always so easy to ignore, even if it did make me mad. But when it's your best friend saying awful things about you…" Lily trailed off.

"You are a mudblood," said Tessa.

"Excuse me?"

"You're muggle-born, and unfortunately the derogatory term for that is mudblood. It's a terrible label. Unfortunately, our world is divided into labels."

"Still, I'd rather be a conceited, disturbingly rich bitch than a mudblood."

Tessa simply stared at Lily. "Tell me how you really feel, Lil, don't hold back."

That won a laugh from Lily. " _I_ don't think that about you, but it's definitely a term I've heard used to describe you."

"Sounds like that could also be about Sirius too."

"Marlene—" Lily clamped a hand over her mouth.

"So it's Marlene saying these things," Tessa raised an eyebrow. Since she and Sirius became exclusive in the fall, Marlene McKinnon no longer spoke to her. Tessa heaved a dramatic sigh and rose to her feet, offering a hand to Lily. Lily stared at it for a second before taking it, allowing Tessa to pull her to her feet. Tessa then pulled Lily into a tight hug—she knew she couldn't take away Lily's pain of her friend's betrayal, but she could be there for her.

"For what it's worth," said Tessa, offering the slightest of smiles. "I hear a lot about 'mudbloods stealing magic' in my house, and I always thought it strange. Slytherins are supposed to value cunning, resourcefulness, and a desire to be great, and if "mudbloods steal magic" from pureblooded families, then those that are Muggle-born should be praised. Especially witches like you—you have more talent than half of the pure-bloods in Slytherin combined."

"I will never understand how you ended up in Slytherin," said Lily, smiling slightly at Tessa's compliment. "You belong in Gryffindor with the rest of us."

"I told the Hat I wanted to be in Slytherin," Tessa explained, "because I value those that want to be great—but only great on my terms."

"And what are those," asked Lily.

"I consider greatness as those who seek to better themselves to better their world—and I consider you one of the great. And I also value tradition. Ask Sirius, every year for his birthday I get him a Gryffindor-themed cauldron cake."

"I swear you and Sirius are the same person, most days," said Lily and pushed open the bathroom door and walked out arm-in-arm with Tessa.

"I'm more attractive," said Tessa.

"Funny, Sirius says the same thing about himself."

X

Tessa headed back to her Common Room after she walked Lily back to Gryffindor Tower. Slytherin's Common Room was loud with commotion.

"They've gone too far," said Mulciber, absolutely fuming.

"We can't let them get away with it," Edgar Nott agreed.

"We need to get them back," said Avery.

The boys sat on the main couches in the middle of the Common Room. Severus glanced at Tessa when she tried to sneak past them to go up to her dorm.

"Did you see Lily," Severus asked.

"Why do you care," Tessa shot back in a cool tone and expressionless face. "She's a filthy mudblood, isn't she?"

Severus blinked once at Tessa's remark, his eyes narrowed fractionally at Tessa's challenge.

"She's not worth your time, Severus," said Edgar.

Tessa raised her eyebrow slightly surprised that such a statement would come from sweet Edgar who wanted to give her the world.

"Perhaps _he_ wasn't worth her time," Tessa responded, directing her comment toward Edgar more than anyone else in the room.

"Who's side are you, Rosier," asked Mulciber, the most aggressive of the lot. Since her cousin Evan graduated from Hogwarts, Mulciber appointed himself as the head of the unspoken group of Slytherins obsessed with the Dark Arts.

All was quiet as the boys awaited her answer. She knew if she said the wrong thing, there would be hell to pay later—she already knew Mulciber didn't like her. Tessa finally responded, her voice as cold as the ice in her eyes as she glared at Mulciber, "I'm on the side that wins."

X

A few nights later, Tessa was doing hall rounds with Remus. The night before was a full-moon, and exhaustion was evident all over Remus' scar-marked face.

"I can finish rounds if you want to turn in early, Remus," Tessa offered, worried about her friend's health. Remus shook his head.

"I'm a werewolf, Tess, not an invalid. I'll be fine. Besides, routine helps me get back to normal."

"Suit yourself."

"Thank you for caring, Tessa, really," said Remus, smiling at his friend. "It means a lot to me that you care."

"Anything for you, Moons," Tessa smiled, adopting the names her favorite boys, and Peter, had given themselves.

As they rounded on the fifth floor, Tessa suddenly had the feeling they weren't alone. Quietly she touched Remus' arm. Remus' scarred face hardened. He felt it too. Remus touched a finger to his lips, and Tessa nodded as they moved forward quietly.

It was likely students who snuck out after hours, as was usual around Hogwarts, but her sixth sense told Tessa it was more than a few students rolling joints.

As they neared the Clock Tower balcony, urgent voices became more prominent. It didn't sound like students meeting up for a simple late night debauchery. Tessa glanced at Remus who appeared more concerned by the minute.

"I don't understand why he won't let me leave school and join now," a voice said. "I'm done with this place."

Tessa recognized the voice immediately. "Mulciber," Tessa mouthed to Remus.

"Because," it was Edgar's voice. "We're needed here. There are others like us in the other houses and we need to find out who they are."

"The longer I stay here, the more bored I become," Mulciber said irritably. "I'm running out of prey."

Something in Mulciber's tone made Tessa's blood run cold. She always thought he was rather scary, his humor too dark even for her.

"There's still more to learn, Mulciber." It was Severus' voice. "I'm sure the Dark Lord values those with knowledge of—"

"I know all the curses and hexes, Snape," Mulciber snapped back, "what more do I need to know? Shall I demonstrate? Where's a dirty mudblood when I need one…"

Tessa moved forward, pausing only when Remus gripped her wrist. "Tessa, do you think we should…"

"Stop them? Yes," Tessa whispered back. "Besides, they're in my house so I might have some sway over them."

"What a set up you boys have here," said Tessa, emerging from the shadows with Remus.

"What do you want, Rosier," Mulciber growled angrily. He barely glanced at Remus. "And you brought one of your pet Gryffindors with you. I thought you were whoring yourself out only to Black, or are you making your way down the list?"

"Mulciber that's enough," Edgar warned in a quiet voice that held a hint of threat.

"Why are you warning me, Nott? You're the one who said it first."

"Your conversation is dull," Tessa faked a yawn. "And I need to get to bed, so the three of you will be clearing out now."

The three boys stood, but none of them made a move. "And if we don't," asked Mulciber.

"I'll make you move," Tessa challenged. "For your insolence, I'm taking ten points each from Slytherin. Keep me here any longer and you'll also get a week's worth of detention, which is right up your alley, isn't it, Mulciber?"

Mulciber snarled and drew his wand, pointing it directly at Tessa. A flash of white light emitted just as Tessa drew her wand.

"Protego," called Remus, as he jumped in front of Tessa, casting an invisible barrier between them and Mulciber's jinx.

"Flipendo," Tessa called, directing her wand at the boys, instantaneously knocking them back and off their feet. Tessa waved her wand again, and Edgar, Severus, and Mulciber were roughly dragged across the ground by invisible hooks toward the door.

"I believe you can show yourselves out," Tessa called in a sweet voice. "No hard feelings, Edgar," Tessa said to her ex-boyfriend, his clear eyes watched her with an unreadable expression, "but you become the company you keep."

"You'll pay for this, blood traitor," Mulciber spat.

"Do you really think it's wise falsely accusing Evan Rosier's favorite cousin of such a thing," Tessa asked sweetly. "Last I checked, Evan is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. Keep talking Mulciber, and I can make your Death Eating dreams disappear."

Mulciber's face turned stormy. Before he could say another word, Severus and Edgar ushered him down the stone steps.

"Looks like this takes Slytherin out of the running for the House Cup," Tessa sighed.

"Stinging spell," said Remus, referring to Mulciber's attack. "If that jinx hit you, it would have been both painful and scarring."

"Sirius and I both thank you for saving my face," Tessa laughed, touching Remus' shoulder. "Thank you for being here, Remus."

"That's what friends are for," said Remus. "Tessa, you know more about the Dark Lord than I realized."

"I do," said Tessa with a frown. "I wish I didn't."

"I think we should tell the others," said Remus, referring to James, Peter, and Sirius.

Tessa bit her lip, by talking about the Death Eaters, she'd have to talk about the Order of the Phoenix. Finally she nodded, "You're right."

x

"So that was in the letter that you saw. Dumbledore is head of the group that opposes the Death Eaters," said Sirius, rubbing at his jaw. The Marauders sat with Tessa in the Prefects lounge—all the doors were bolted so no one would walk in on their conversation. Tessa nodded; she told the Marauders everything starting with her legilimency, the Order of the Phoenix, and what she and Remus encountered that night.

"The Order of the Phoenix," James repeated, his hazel eyes bright with excitement.

"You can't say anything," Tessa urged, glancing at each of the boys. "Please, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sirius rested an arm around Tessa's shoulder. "Think of it this way, Tess. You're dating me, right?"

"Until you do something stupid, yes," Tessa teased, and Sirius made a face at her.

"So, there are no secrets between us, because we're one person."

"That's marriage, Sirius," Tessa reminded him.

"Minor details," Sirius said, waving a hand, "I'm clearing your conscious, so go with it. Anyway, there are no secrets between us, because we're a couple. Technically, James is my boyfriend, and Remus is James' boyfriend, and Peter is Remus' boyfriend. So by default, you're keeping Dumbledore's secret, because we're all one."

"You just described a very strange cult, Padfoot," James laughed.

"I really don't think relationships work like that," Tessa agreed. She glanced at her friends. Peter had remained quiet most of the time, looking slightly pale.

"This is bigger than just some feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Remus mused, calling everyone back into focus. "If what Tessa says is true, and I don't doubt her or Dumbledore for that matter, then there's going to be a war."

"Looks like the Order is about to get four new recruits," said Sirius.

"Five," said Tessa. She glanced at Sirius, "Even with your Marauders, you're absolutely reckless, Sirius. I'm going with."

Tessa zoned out as the boys dreamed up hypothetical tales of valor and heroism, promising each other they would live and die for each other. All the while, Tessa stayed closed to Sirus, her eyebrows knit in concentration. Since he showed her his animagi form, Tessa knew her visions were meant to come true.

If her visions came true that means she knew somewhere in the near future, she die. She was unsure if there was a similar fate for Sirius, but just in case, she would do whatever it took to change her vision.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Big thanks to all of your lovely comments on this story. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to leave me little encouragements and criticisms. :)**

 **QUESTION: What do you guys think of two chapters a week? Let me know your thoughts! :)**

 **X**


	22. The Fall & Rise of Sirius Black

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 22: The Fall & Rise of Sirius Black  
_

* * *

 _June/July 1976_

Sirius lied with his head on Tessa's lap, as Tessa ran her fingers through his ink-black locks. O.W.L.'s had finished, and the two had stolen away with a picnic blanket to a secluded spot near the Great Lake. Sirius was as content as a dog on a summer day whereas Tessa frowned.

"Sirius, you've gone too far this time," Tessa admonished, frustration and fear both evident in her voice. Her housemates in Slytherin had pressured her to question her "rotten blood-traitor boyfriend". Sirius, with his eyes closed, lazily raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sirius, I'm being serious," said Tessa, moving her legs, making Sirius peek one grey eye open. She put her hand over his mouth, "and don't make your silly Sirius/serious joke right now. You could have killed him."

Sirius licked Tessa's hand; it was effective enough to get Tessa to move her hand with a grimace as she wiped her hand on her pleated grey skirt.

"Why do you care about Snivellus all of a sudden, Princess? He's a prick."

"I care because you could have killed someone _and_ exposed Remus," said Tessa. "What do you think would happen at the Whomping Willow?!"

Sirius sat up so he was eye level with Tessa. "Don't tell me you don't think Snivellus deserved it after all he's done? Insulting _you_ , insulting Lily, trying to get us in trouble—"

"I'm not saying he's a saint, Sirius," Tessa argued back as she grew increasingly frustrated that he wasn't getting the point, "but I am saying that the severity of your prank doesn't match the severity of his wrongs."

"I got detention for the remainder of the school year, Tess, are you happy," Sirius ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"You get detention all the time, so that doesn't matter. But do you think Severus will ever forget this? Or Dumbledore for that matter? I've never seen Dumbledore so livid…" Tessa shook her head, remembering the furious look in Dumbledore's usually kind eyes.

"Does it change your opinion of me?"

"What?" Tessa looked at Sirius, and her anger softened slightly. Sirius moved closer to Tessa and tugged on a lock of her chestnut colored hair that rested over her chest. His proximity and scent filled her nostrils, making her breath hitch in her throat. She knew he had no idea how tempting he could be even when he wasn't trying.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person now," asked Sirius. He fingered the chain around her neck and brought out her necklace that she kept tucked into her shirt, gently rubbing the vial between his fingers.

Tessa sighed when she was unable to meet Sirius' eyes because he feigned a sudden interest in the chain around her neck. Tessa wondered how often he got into trouble at home, not for the things he did, but for the things he _didn't_ do, and how often he was yelled at because of them. Gently, Tessa closed her fingers over Sirius', trying to keep her wits about her as she was acutely aware of the way Sirius' fingers grazed her bare skin under her collar.

"Of course not, Sirius," Tessa finally answered as she placed a hand under his chin to get him to look up at her. "I've always known that you thought with your heart first, and it's one of my favorite things about you…but it's your reckless tendency to act first and think later that scare me."

Sirius smiled at Tessa in such a way that never ceased to melt her frustration with him. He touched his lips to hers once before he lied down against her lap again. "The only opinions I care for are yours, Prongs', Moony's and Wormtail's. To hell with the rest of them."

"You say that now, Sirius, but when you're in trouble, you'll need the opinion of others to get you out of trouble."

"That's why I have you," Sirius smiled at Tessa. "You're very good at winning people over."

"There might come a day when not even I can't win people over," Tessa said, more sharply than she intended, reminded of her vision. When Sirius opened his eyes to look at her, Tessa smiled softly at him. "Besides," she said. "You're good at winning people over too. You have no idea how many people watch you. How many girls watch you…"

"You sound a little jealous, Princess."

"Not at all," Tessa sniffed. Sirius tugged her vial necklace once more and winked at her.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Sirius teased, but his grey eyes were steady, as though he tracked her every expression; it made her squirm. "Something tells me it's more than just your jealousy of Marlene McKinnon that's making you grumpy."

"You're cute when you're a flea-ridden dog! And I'm not grumpy!" Tessa laughed as she leaned down to kiss Sirius, both because she found him irresistible, and to get him to stop asking questions.

A shadow passed overhead, and something dropped from the sky, landing on Sirius' stomach. Sirius looked up to see an owl flying away after it delivered an envelope addressed to Sirius.

"Strange," Tessa murmured as Sirius sat up, turning the envelope over in his hands. "We only get the post in the mornings."

Sirius tore open the envelope and extracted a packet of papers. Quickly he scanned the contents. Tessa watched with concern as Sirius rubbed a hand along his jaw while pain flitted across his regal features.

"What is it," Tessa asked as she felt her stomach drop.

"My uncle Alphard died," said Sirius, his voice flat as he dropped the packet between them."This is his will."

"W-what? It can't be," Tessa pressed a hand over her mouth at the shock of the sudden news. She took up the packet Sirius had dropped and quickly scanned the contents. "We regret to inform you," Sirius murmured under her breath as she skimmed, "Alphard Black has passed of mysterious causes…his living will and testament bequeaths all of his earthly positions to…Sirius Black." Tessa barely glanced at the ridiculously large sum of money listed in the will. Instead, her eyes were on Sirius who stared ahead without seeing.

"All I had in my family were my Uncle Alphard and my cousin Andromeda. My mother did a good job in keeping me away from the only two I truly liked, or who ever liked me."

"Sirius, I am so sorry." Tessa sat close to Sirius and looped her arm through his. She was mildly surprised when Sirius turned and pressed his head on her shoulder and held on to her tightly, as though she were an anchor. Tessa's heart broke for Sirius as she let him hold tightly to her. She had no words for him that would take away his pain, but she told herself that she would be strong and steady enough for him for as long as he needed.

Gently, Sirius kissed the top of Tessa's head before he rose to his feet and helped Tessa to hers. He pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing her in. She wondered how long Sirius would be broken over the news of Alphard's passing. It only solidified her resolve to keep her vision to herself.

"Are you going to see Prongs," asked Tessa when Sirius finally pulled away.

"Yeah, I have something I need to ask him." Sirius framed Tessa's face, his grey eyes void of their usual light in the wake of his loss. "You're my best girl, Tess, thank you for being here."

"Anytime," Tessa promised. She stuffed Alphard's will back in the envelope and handed it to Sirius before he left. She watched as Sirius cut gracefully through the tall grass and back toward the castle becoming smaller and smaller. His broad shoulders were hunched with the weight of the news, and his hands, as usual, were in his pockets.

"Anytime," Tessa murmured to herself before she lay back to watch the clouds.

X

"Have you been here before," asked James, staring up at the tall building that was 12 Grimmauld Place two weeks after Sirius had found out about Alphard's sudden death. It was now summer holiday, and Sirius had asked Tessa and James to meet him here.

"Yeah," Tessa responded as she and James stood just outside the front steps, looking up at the Victorian-styled home that belonged to the Black family. "It looks different during the day." Tessa thought back to the first time she met Voldemort—it was at this place.

From inside the house, Tessa and James cringed upon hearing the cutting sound of glass shattering.

Another loud crash from inside the house made the two cringe again. "That's our cue," said James as they ascended the stairs.

James knocked once before he tried the doorknob, finding the door unlocked. He glanced at Tessa before they entered the house.

"—ungrateful, horrid boy!"

"Love you too, Mother!"

Tessa and James followed the loud yelling upstairs all the way to what appeared to be Sirius' room. Both Sirius and Walburga stood in his room, their eyes—both grey—stormy with malice and hatred. Regulus stood in the hall, his dark eyes hard. Tessa and Regulus shared a look. Though he was in Slytherin and Sirius' younger brother, Tessa hardly talked to the boy as he spent most of his time with Edgar Nott, Mulciber, and Snape.

"What are _these_ people doing here," hissed Walburga upon seeing James and Tessa.

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Black," Tessa said pleasantly, her voice was icily sweet with sarcasm. She winked when Sirius glanced at her with a grateful smile.

"You," Walburga turned her rage on Tessa. "You, I always suspected there was something off about you. I didn't want to believe it, because outside of my own nieces you were the only girl that was most eligible, but you turned out to be just like _him_ , an filthy blood-traitor with no respect to the sacrifices of our circle!"

"What sacrifices, mother," Sirius laughed incredulously as he threw armfuls of clothes into two duffle bags. He filled one duffle bag before he tossed it to James who slung it over his shoulder. "The ones that require you to walk on the same sidewalk as 'common' wizards? And don't you dare insult Tess again—"

"I will not be told what I can and cannot do," Walburga cut her son off. "Especially by my own son!"

"Then I'll defend myself," Tessa raised an eyebrow coolly and gave Walburga a look that Walburga herself reserved for those that were muggle-born. "Trust me, Mrs. Black, it is a sacrifice to bear your presence as well."

"Nice room, Padfoot," said James, interrupting the staticky vehemence that arose between Tessa and Walburga. He looked around the room, appreciating the Gryffindor paraphernalia and the posters of motorcycles and girls in bikinis.

"I thought so too," Sirius agreed taking one last look around the room before he finally slung the last duffle bag over his own shoulder.

"I cannot believe my irresponsible brother left you everything," Walburga seethed. "Foolish brother, up until the end that's what got him killed—"

"SHUT UP," Sirius roared, silencing everyone in the room. "It was _your_ kind that killed my uncle!"

"My people who killed Alphard," Walburga mocked. "Sirius, listen to you? You're 16 years old and you still have such absurd notions—"

"Then tell me, mother, how does a healthy man, who obviously opposed the Dark Lord, simply fall dead one day?"

When Walburga didn't answer, Sirius scoffed at her. "I hope this is the last I see of this place. It is you, and father's, and my foolish brother's ideals that pushed Alphard and Andromeda away. Lucky you, mother, it's pushing me away too! I hope this is the last I ever see of you."

Sirius paused in the hallway when he saw his brother, stony and silent. Sirius raised two fingers to his forehead in salute to his little brother. "Good luck, brother," said Sirius, "I hope you grow out of your foolishness."

To anyone else, it appeared as though Regulus did nothing, but Sirius saw the slight incline of Regulus' head as he acknowledged Sirius' goodbye-the two were always good at picking up on each other's non-verbal cues.

"And where will you go," asked Walburga as she followed the trio out of Sirius' room and ignored Regulus. She glanced at James and sneered at his perpetually messy black hair. "Will your beloved common folk take you in?"

"Actually, I'm just as wealthy as you, if not moreso." James pointed out, gesturing to his clothes. Tessa smirked at James' response. She always suspected he came from a wealthy family as his robes and clothes were often of the same high quality as hers and Sirius'.

"Your Muggle-loving family make you absolutely ordinary," Walburga sniffed, looking down at James. "When the Dark Lord comes into power, you'll soon find out how wrong you are—"

"That is enough, mother," Sirius said in a low dangerous voice. "It's ideas like those that make me _despise_ this family."

"The feeling has always been mutual, Sirius," Walburga said icily. "I've no idea where we went wrong with you."

Tessa breathed in sharply and glanced at Sirius who looked as though he'd been slapped. Tessa wanted nothing more than to stand between Sirius and his mother to shield him from her abuse.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something," Sirius responded, his tone deadly quiet. Sirius reached for Tessa's hand and held it tightly. Sirius also glanced at James and nodded once as the three of them started down the staircase of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear if you leave this house, you are no longer welcome. I swear, you stupid boy, if you leave you are no longer part of this family," Walburga declared from the banister as Sirius, James, and Tessa made their way down the staircase.

"You should be glad, Mother," said Sirius, his head held high, "It's one less waste of space you have to make excuses for, right?" Sirius glanced at Tessa and James, his grey eyes bright. It was all Tessa could do but squeeze Sirius' hand, reminding him that she was there; she knew this was Sirius' battle to face on his own.

"These people," he nodded his head at Tessa and James, "are my family." Sirius spun on his heel once more and headed toward the front door.

Before they made it out, there was a loud explosion rattled the whole house, startling the three teenagers.

"What was that," Tessa asked, her eyes wide.

"I think she blasted me off the family tapestry," said Sirius, slamming the front door shut behind him with a barking, bitter laugh.

"So, to my place?" asked James, clapping Sirius hard on the back.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you, Prongs."

"Of course, Pads," said James as he stuck out his wand to summon the Knight Bus.

X

The Potters' house was smaller than 12 Grimmauld Place and Tessa's coastal manor. Compared to both houses, James' home, a two story charming English cottage in Godric's Hollow, was small.

"Sirius, dear, welcome back," an older witch with kind brown eyes greeted Sirius with a hug. She also kissed James on the cheek. The older woman then turned her attention on Tessa, giving her a kind smile.

"And who is this lovely creature? James, is this Lily Evans?"

Tessa hid her mouth behind her hand to keep from laughing out loud.

"No, Mrs. Potter, this is my girl," said Sirius as he winked at Tessa.

"I'm Tessa Rosier," Tessa introduced herself, and held out a hand for Mrs. Potter to shake. She was surprised in the strength and warmth in Mrs. Potter's hand as she took Tessa's in both of hers.

"Please, Tessa, make yourself at home."

"Sirius Black!" An older wizard entered the picture—he had James' hazel eyes and glasses.

"Mr. Potter, thanks for letting me camp out here," said Sirius. "I promise not to be any trouble—"

"Nonsense boy," said Mr. Potter, pulling Sirius into a fierce hug, "what's ours is yours. You're as good as family. James, help Sirius set up in the room next to yours."

"T-thank you," Sirius stammered, his body still. Tessa smiled gently and knew that was exactly what Sirius needed to hear.

"Is this Lily Evans," asked Mr. Potter, grinning at Tessa.

"Sorry. Tessa Rosier," Tessa introduced again as she watched James and Sirius make for the stairs. "You talk about Lily that much, Prongs?" She laughed when James' face turned bright red.

"He says she's the girl he's going to marry one day," said Mr. Potter. "She must be quite the beauty if James didn't snatch up a lovely girl like you."

"Which will only happen if James finally gets a comb through his hair," Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen, her fussing done in an affectionate tone.

Tessa smiled shyly as she wandered around the Potter's family room waiting for the boys. In the family room, the Potters had many pictures of James, as he was an only child. Tessa smiled as she watched each picture move—baby James and a stuffed elephant, young James and missing front teeth, young James and knobby knees, to more recent picture of James with the other Marauders. As an only child too, Tessa's own family room had similar pictures of Tessa through the years—however hers were different. Hers were poised and perfect; her at a dance recital, her in a frilly dress clutching a stuffed bear, each a picture of perfection to be looked at, but difficult to relate to in her composed perfection.

"James dislikes that we have so many pictures up, but he's our only son." Mrs. Potter walked into the room, levitating trays of tea and biscuits with her wand.

"I can relate," Tessa laughed.

"I suppose we have Sirius now, so there will be more pictures to add." Mrs. Potter smiled warmly and patted a seat beside her on the couch. Tessa smiled and joined Mrs. Potter, falling into the comfortable silence of fixing tea.

"So you're not Lily Evans," said Mrs. Potter, a joking twinkle in her eyes.

"No, sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed at all, dear," Mrs. Potter laughed. "Can you tell me about her though? Is Miss Evans a good girl?"

"She's the very best, Mrs. Potter," Tessa promised, sipping on her tea. "She's waiting for James to grow up, to be honest."

"That's very good then," Mrs. Potter nodded knowingly. She sipped at her tea as well. "What about you, my dear?"

"Me?"

"Are you a good girl?"

"Oh, er, I try to be," said Tessa, her smile faltered. "But I am a Slytherin, so James and Sirius might tell you otherwise."

"Hogwash," Mrs. Potter muttered. "As much as I love Hogwarts, I think people put too much stock into the houses. If you ask me, a well-rounded person has the traits of each house, and to consider one better than the other is absolutely ridiculous."

"Dully noted," Tessa giggled.

Mrs. Potter put her tea down and placed a hand on Tessa's knee. Tessa glanced at her hand and noticed the fine wrinkles—even by wizarding standards, James' parents were quite old.

"Miss Rosier, I ask if you're good, because I love Sirius Black like a second son. God knows his birth mother didn't bother to ask such questions-she didn't bother with him at all. I know your last name and your family, dear, and I want to know that you're a good girl for Sirius."

"Er, I try," Tessa murmured, feeling the scrutiny of Mrs. Potter. The old witch didn't need legilimency; her simple honesty was enough to keep Tessa honest as well.

"That's all anyone needs to do with him," said Mrs. Potter nodding approvingly. "I've known Sirius since he and James were first years. From day one, Sirius has demonstrated such a passionate heart and quick mind. He is extremely headstrong and quick to react, giving his actions little second thought. But underneath all of that, he is a pure soul—he would fight to the death for those he loves most. Also, he's quite the charmer."

"That is Sirius in a nutshell," Tessa agreed.

"If you don't mind my asking," asked Mrs. Potter, "how long have you two been dating?"

"We dated once before, but most recently we became official in the fall."

"Oh, so you're the girl who he waited all summer for!"

"Guilty," Tessa said sheepishly.

"Don't be, dear," said Mrs. Potter with a laugh, "it was probably good for him. Anyway, I want to give you something, Tessa."

Mrs. Potter stood from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared a minute later with a small sack.

"I hope you don't think of me as too forward," said Mrs. Potter, handing Tessa the sack as she sat down.

Tessa opened the small black sack to find several dozen small, lavender colored pills. Tessa remembered James telling her his family earned their fortune in potions and medicines, so she knew that whatever she held was powerful.

Tessa extracted a pill and put it in her palm. "It's the color of a shrivelfig and knotgrass potion." Tessa blushed as she admitted that out loud because the two ingredients together were known to be a contraceptive.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "Exactly, this is that potion in pill form, plus a couple ingredients to add antioxidants and other healthy nutrients. I figured if you've stuck around with Sirius for this long then…"

"Er, yes, I appreciate this gift, Mrs. Potter, thank you. The potion is very tedious to continuously brew."

"If you run out, just send me an owl, and I will get some to you. You crazy kids are all growing up so fast these days, but I want you all to be safe first and foremost and let nothing stand in the way of your education. There's a lot you have to deal with these days, what with dark wizards rising—this is one less thing you should have to worry about."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Tessa repeated, no longer feeling embarrassed. Something about talking to Mrs. Potter put her at ease; she felt accepted without judgment.

James and Sirius entered the family room and joined Tessa and Mrs. Potter; Tessa hastily slid the sack into her robes so James didn't ask questions.

"Are you settled in, Sirius," asked Mrs. Potter.

"Yes ma'am; I'm forever in your debt," said Sirius, kissing Mrs. Potter's cheek.

"Nonsense, dear," said Mrs. Potter, "our home is your home. I'm going to start supper now, perhaps you boys can show Tessa around Godric Hollow? You'll be staying for supper of course, Tessa."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," said Tessa, frowning slightly.

"You're not imposing," said James, his grin easy and familiar. "Stay as long as you like."

"I would like to see Godric Hollow," Tessa admitted.

"Then it's settled. Prongs and I happen to be the best tour guides around," said Sirius, leaping to his feet and holding out his arm for Tessa to take. James went to Tessa's other side and took that arm too so she was sandwiched between the boys.

Tessa laughed as she allowed the boys to take her into town, showing her all that Godric Hollow, a charming wizarding town, had to offer. Tessa laughed as she stole glances at Sirius throughout the entire tour. His body had relaxed and the mischief returned to his eyes for the most part—Tessa hoped this summer would be a healing one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this has been a week straight from hell in terms of my academic work load. That God for the weekend! I hope you all have a wonderful time of rest.**

 **Thank you to all those who continuously review this story, I am forever grateful for you! Please, keep them coming! :)**

 **X**


	23. Blue Bloods In Love

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 23: Blue Bloods In Love  
_

 _**Warnings: Brief language, some discussion of assault and abuse._

* * *

 _September 1976_ _  
_

"I hope all of you have settled in to your accommodations these past two weeks. I understand how frightening your first year can be—trust me, I was terrified my first year too. But rest assured, for the next few years, you will be among friends—in Slytherin, you will never be alone. Most of you know by now, my name is Tessa Rosier, I'm one of your sixth year Prefects. In our house we value tradition, resourcefulness, and ambition. You were placed in this house because you demonstrate a desire for the same values. In Slytherin you will quickly learn that your best effort reflects on us as a whole; when you shine, we shine, and when you look bad, we all look bad. We've always had a rather poor reputation, as we are a house known for producing some of the darkest witches and wizards. But I believe that can change. With the right friends and allies, you will be great. Tonight, we upperclassmen are inviting you first years into a special tradition: our sponsorship. Each first year will be paired with an older Slytherin student who will be a mentor and a friend. Michael Rowle, my fellow sixth year prefect will take over from here by calling out names with pairings. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. With that said, to our old friends and our new friends: Welcome to Slytherin."

Tessa headed to the back of the room and watched Michael, with the aid of the two fifth year prefects, draw names for the Sponsorship pairing.

"Remember when we watched Lucius Malfoy deliver his Welcome Speech during our first year?" Loretta Greengrass, Tessa's best friend in Slytherin, had glided her way to the back of the Common Room to stand beside Tessa and overlook the event.

"I do," said Tessa, her dark blue eyes clouded with the innocent memory of when she first befriended Narcissa Malfoy neè Black. Tessa sighed with nostaligia, it all felt like a lifetime ago.

Loretta's sharp hazel eyes took in Tessa's appearance. Tessa was dressed in all black—a short black dress beneath her black leather jacket—her iridescent pendant glimmered under the lanterns that lit the room-and black wedge ankle boots. The only splash of color on Tessa, beyond her necklace, was her red lipstick that drew sharp attention to her dark blue captivating eyes.

"You look Muggle-born," Loretta deadpanned. "It was one thing for you to wear that jacket instead of robes, but it's another thing to completely dress so… _commonly_."

"You've been spending too much time with your boyfriend Wilkes," Tessa laughed. "Come on Lo, you really don't believe in the blood purity nonsense, do you?"

"It's not nonsense," Loretta remarked. She nodded her head at the first years. "I did my research, none of them are mudbloods, fortunately. There are two that are half-bloods. Everyone else is pure."

"That's not really our business," Tessa chastised lightly—but to be fair, Tessa was also aware of the same information.

"Loretta Greengrass and Melissa Thorpe," Michael called from the front.

Loretta made eye contact with a quiet looking first year girl with mousy brown hair, and smiled faintly. "She's one of the half-bloods."

"But she's in Slytherin, so she is to be treated as such," Tessa reminded. "She's one of us, and her success is our success. I want to know I left the future generation a tradition worth following."

"People will always remember you, Tessa," Loretta said and stuck out her tongue jokingly. "You're one of the greats—everyone in this school knows your name. And they'll also remember that you decided to dress in such a…unique way. By the way, why aren't you sponsoring a first year."

"I have quidditch practice _and_ prefect duties, and a boyfriend I need to meet in five minutes, I don't have time to properly sponsor a first year." Tessa glanced at the opulent grandfather clock in the corner of the common room—she should have left five minutes ago to meet Sirius for their anniversary date.

"Speaking of which," Tessa said as she started to walk backwards toward the entrance of the Common Room, "I need to go meet said boyfriend—it's our one year anniversary—"

"You two celebrate anniversaries," Loretta's blonde eyebrows went up on her forehead. "you two don't seem the type to do that."

"Right. It's our one year anniversary of not killing each other," Tessa explained.

"Very romantic," Loretta rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. Since she began dating John Wilkes, the majority of her envy of Tessa had lessened; Tessa felt it too, the air between them had cleared considerably.

"A match made at _Hogwarts_ ," Tessa laughed. "I don't think Heaven would allow Sirius and I to be together if it knew what we did—"

"Okay, say no more," Loretta held up a hand. "You made your point."

"Don't wait up, Lo," Tessa teased before she glided away. "Oh, and one more thing," Tessa twirled so the skirt of her dress floated about her, "just because it's Muggle fashion, doesn't mean it isn't the highest quality. Think of it as being like the people before ruling the people."

X

Sirius sat on the cold spiral steps, his leg shook with restless energy. He stared down the spiral steps, his mind all over the place when he felt cool, soft hands blinding him. The smell of lavender and honey, calming and reassuring, filled his nostrils. He heard muffled giggles, which made him grin.

"Is it my boyfriend James," Sirius teased, taking the hands from his eyes and pulling them down over his chest as Tessa sat on a stair higher than him. Sirius turned to see Tessa make a face at him, making him laugh.

"You know, I'm beginning to believe you aren't joking when you call them your boyfriends," Tessa replied. "You four are oddly close."

Sirius turned his striking grey eyes on Tessa, his grin enticing, before he pulled her forward for a kiss. When he pulled back, he smirked at how breathless Tessa seemed. "Don't worry princess, only you get kissed like that."

"Good," Tessa breathed, her cheeks rosy.

Sirius rose to his feet and pulled Tessa up, appreciating her looks and short black dress.

"Where are we going," asked Tessa, her Irish accent rolling over Sirius in a way he could never be immune to.

"We aren't leaving Hogwarts," said Sirius, "but I am taking you to one of my favorite spots here. But you'll have to wear this as a blindfold." Sirius extracted his Gryffindor scarf and knotted it securely behind Tessa's head.

"Can you see," asked Sirius, standing in front of her, "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Er, two?"

"Nope, none," Sirius grinned and kissed her before taking Tessa's hand and began leading her to his favorite place.

When they began climbing stairs, after about the fourth time Tessa stumbled on a step Sirius sighed, not unkindly. "You're not very good at following," he teased.

"No," Tessa agreed, "I either lead or walk on my own."

"How about not walking at all?" Sirius pulled on Tessa's arms, and wrapped them around his shoulders from behind. He then tapped the side of leg. "C'mon," he said, "I'll carry you."

"Sirius, I gained weight this summer," said Tessa; Sirius could hear her hesitancy. With a sigh, Sirius picked up Tessa's legs and gripped under her thighs as he carried her on his back up the last few flights of stairs.

"I'm heavy," Tessa protested, and tried to wiggle out of Sirius' grasp, which made him hold on tighter.

"You weigh about as much as Theodora and Elvendork combined," Sirius said with a laugh, referring to their kneazles who had taken permanent residency in the prefect lounge, only leaving to hunt the mice that roamed the castle.

"You made them fat," Tessa pointed out.

"They aren't fat, they're pampered," Sirius muttered, "and you're fit, so the next words out of your mouth shouldn't be 'I'm fat too', or else I'll drop you on purpose."

"Rude," Tessa murmured, but Sirius could feel Tessa's stiff muscles relax, and her hands loosen their grip on his own leather jacket, as she trusted him to carry her.

"We're here," Sirius declared moments later as he gently released Tessa and took off her blindfold.

Tessa blinked a couple of times and surveyed their surroundings. "Oh," she said, when she noticed a blanket spread out and lanterns charmed to say lit no matter how hard the breeze blew.

Sirius took Tessa's hand and led her to the blanket where there was a light spread of fruit and wine and sat beside Tessa.

"How did you get all this," Tessa asked, glancing at the array of fruit as Sirius poured wine into goblets.

"Do you doubt my ability to shop at markets?"

"Yes," Tessa deadpanned.

"Then you're correct, Princess. This is all courtesy of the kitchen house-elves."

"Even the wine?"

"Ah, did you know Hogwarts has a wine cellar? Imagine, McGonagall letting down her hair and drinking a bottle of read as she reads through our transfiguration homework!" Sirius laughed at the thought of his head of Gryffindor house not being stern. Hell would freeze over sooner than that.

"You're going to make me lose my prefect badge," Tessa responded, though she smiled.

"If Remus is still prefect, then you'll be fine," said Sirius dismissively.

Sirius handed Tessa a glass of wine and held his up, He looked at her, his eyes holding hers. Gone was the flat-chested girl who told him Slytherin was better when they were eleven years old and on the Express for the first time. Somewhere in his time of knowing her, Tessa had become his anchor; an elegant and proud anchor that grounded him and made him believe he could do anything and succeed.

"Here's to one year of not killing each other," Tessa smiled.

"I guess I'll keep you around," Sirius teased as they clinked their glasses together and drank. The red wine was divine.

Sirius popped a grape into his mouth as he looked up at the night sky—most likely the last clear night for a long time before the autumn rains started up again.

"What's on your mind," Tessa asked, her eyebrows knit together with concern. "You're rather quiet."

"Do you know where Mulciber was tonight?" asked Sirius, a slight frown on his regal face. He frowned openly now. He was momentarily guilty that his mind raced at a distractingly fast pace that kept him from fully engaging on this night with Tess.

"Mulciber? I don't know," said Tessa, "probably off somewhere playing with Severus or Edgar—actually both of those two missed out on the house meeting tonight…"

"He got Marlene McKinnon earlier today," said Sirius. "Everyone in Gryffindor was talking about it when I left to meet you. It was pretty bad actually; she's in the hospital wing."

"That's terrible," Tessa frowned. "he probably meant it as a joke but—"

"It wasn't a joke! Marlene is in the infirmary!" Sirius retorted, his bright eyes lit with anger. "Last year it Mary MacDonald, remember? That arse is hurting people on purpose!"

"Just like you intended to hurt Severus earlier this year," Tessa fired back angrily.

"That's different," Sirius waved a hand impatiently. "Just because you and Marlene don't get along—"

"I'm not defending Mulciber because Marlene dislikes me! But now that we're on that subject, I'd _love_ for you to tell me how you're different from Mulciber. Let's have it!" All humor was gone from Tessa's voice. Sirius felt it too—the earlier laughter and lightheartedness had left.

"Severus had it coming to him—"

"Like anyone has _harassment_ coming to them," Tessa scoffed.

"This is different because Marlene doesn't agree with all that pure blood shit," Sirius spat.

" _You're_ a filthy pureblood too, Sirius," Tessa promptly reminded him, her eyes flashed. "You can't run from your blood!"

Sirius sighed heavily as he raked a hand through his black hair, frustration evident all over his aristocratic features. "Drop it, Tessa," Sirius finally said. He looked away from his best girl, unable to hold her gaze.

"In case you've forgotten, Sirius, you're just like me—we are royalty in our world because of our old blood. We come from two of the most influential, wealthy, and most desirable lineages still alive, and you can't pretend like you aren't part of that."

"I'm _nothing_ like them," Sirius said in a low, dangerous voice, dark tendrils of mistrust rising in Sirius' mind.

"How are you different?"

"I have honor," said Sirius, "None of them are trustworthy, none of them are courageous, and none have any sense of nobility."

"Sirius, _I'm_ one of them."

Sirius glanced up at Tessa and saw the hurt in her face. "Of course I don't mean you, you're different."

"But sometimes it feels like you throw me in with the rest of them," said Tessa, her voice small, but she looked anything but small. She held herself perfectly still, an image of regality and poise.

Sirius wished Tessa would cry instead of put on her blank expression when she was most hurt. It reminded him of a time when he was a small child play-dueling with Regulus with sticks they had found outside. While they were playing in the house, Sirius accidently knocked over his mother's favorite glass vase. When Tessa wore her blank expression, Sirius thought she looked like a glass vase on the verge of irreparable shatter.

"When you do reckless and cruel things, I forgive you because I know your heart, and your heart isn't cruel." Tessa continued before she reached out to place a hand over Sirius' wildly hammering heart.

Sirius stilled as he felt Tessa's hand over the fabric of his shirt. Sometimes whenever Tessa touched him in such an open gesture it reminded him of every time someone touched him with careless and bruising hands—Sirius was shocked that touches could be so gentle and healing.

"Sometimes I think you don't trust me, Sirius, and that hurts me more than anything—I imagine even more than an Unforgiveable Curse could hurt me."

"That's not true, Tess. You know I trust you—you're my best girl."

"I know I'm your best girl, but I also know you're not completely honest."

Sirius looked into Tessa's dark blue eyes that reminded him of the deepest parts of the ocean. She once told him about her ability to read people and how she knew their heart. He didn't quite understand it, but he believed she was speaking from that place now.

"Tessa," Sirius murmured. He touched Tessa's hand that rested over his heart. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and cooled his temper. He remembered every time they got on the topic of their social class or Slytherins in general, Tessa would flinch any time he talked about his mistrust.

But ultimately, Tess was right, Sirius did have some reservations against her, but it wasn't because of Tessa's Slytherin affiliation (though her father's Death Eater status was another matter). What kept Sirius distant was Tessa's gentleness in spite of her blood status. He had thought all pureblood families were like his own: bigoted and _abusive_ of anyone different. When Tessa appeared into his life, brilliant and poised, he expected the same treatment—but even when she was most angry with him, she was always gentle. Sirius, reckless and bold Sirius, harbored a fear of how much he loved her, which kept him guarded.

"I will do everything I can to earn all of your trust, Sirius."

"Tess, I trust you with my life," said Sirius, and he meant it.

"But sometimes you don't believe I'm wholly good, you think there's something just as bad in me just like Severus, or Mulciber." Tessa smiled sadly into Sirius' eyes, and Sirius remained silent. As much as he hated it, it seemed better to have her believe he mistrusted her alliances rather than admit he was afraid of how much he cared for her.

"Sometimes I think that too," Tessa continued, "that I have the same capacity for evil in me—after all, I value ambition and I want to be the best I can be. But you know what, Sirius? I believe that everyone, no matter who they are, Muggle or not—everyone has light and dark inside them, and it's our actions that show us who we are. I hope you see the choices I've made."

"You are the most compassionate person I've ever met," Sirius confirmed. He thought back to the first time he and Tessa slept together and the way she graciously took in his past with other girls. "Prongs is surprised you've managed to stick around me for so long."

"It's the hair," Tessa confirmed with a smile as she reached to curl her fingers into Sirius' collar-length hair. Sirius grinned and pulled her close once more, feeling the closeness from earlier that night return.

The pair discussed Mulciber again. At Sirius' urgency, Tessa agreed she would never be alone around Mulciber as there was something unrepentantly sinister about them.

"Are you ready for this year," Tessa asked. As the night wore on, eventually she sat with her back against Sirius, his arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"Of course," said Sirius, his voice bright with mischief.

"How many pranks do you have planned," Tessa asked warily, "and are they on the nights I'm on Prefect duty?"

"They're hardly pranks, Tess, it's art," Sirius said gravely. "And I can't tell you when they'll happen. That takes all the fun out of it."

"Sirius, the last time you said that, _all_ of Slytherin, including me, got detention and points taken away because you and Prongs decided it would be worth the giggles to let loose Cornish pixies in McGonagall's office and leave the evidence in Slytherin's hands!"

"That was definitely one of our better masterpieces," Sirius spoke fondly. He barked out a laugh when Tessa poked him in the ribs.

"And you believe I'm the one who's difficult to trust," Tessa muttered. She giggled a moment later when Sirius kissed the space between her ear and neck; shivers ran down her spine at his touch.

"It's all part of the thrill when you date me, Tess."

"Fortunately for you, I like that thrill."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To discussing the warnings: the easiest one to address is language. This story is rated T and is geared for YA+. I know I've read some YA books with much more swearing than I've included.**

 **Other warnings: so, Sirius and Tessa discuss Mulciber attacking Marlene-that isn't canon, but it is a necessary element for the timeline of the story. I in no way condone assault of any kind be it sexual or not. Secondly, the subject of abuse. I believe Sirius' childhood was unhappy because he suffered emotional and verbal abuse in his youth, and the abuse might not be limited to emotional/verbal. I don't have too many plans of exploring the context of abuse for Sirius too much further, though it is likely to be mentioned again in the future.**

 **If you want to discuss any of these topics, please feel free to PM me.**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	24. Enchanted

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 24: Enchanted_

* * *

 _December 1976/January 1977_

Tessa woke early that Sunday morning, far earlier than the other girls in her dorm. She quietly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a soft grey sweatshirt that fell mid-thigh. She had taken the sweater from Sirius some time in October. Tessa then hastily pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way to the Prefects' lounge.

Since becoming a Prefect, her favorite responsibility thus far was overseeing Christmas decorations. Hagrid and some students had brought in gigantic fir and pine trees for the Great Hall, but there was still more to be done—and Tessa was absolutely giddy to get started. Something about the cold air and twinkling lights and the way everyone became restless with cheer kept her spirits high.

In the Prefects lounge, Tessa pointed her wand at the fireplace and the cedar logs burst into flame, cozily crackling. On the large mahogany table, tucked under a platter of croissants, was small yellow piece of paper—a copy of the students with detention. There was only one slip, which meant there was only one student who would suffer the early morning. Tessa laughed upon reading the name.

 **X**

Sirius stifled a yawn as he trudged to the Great Hall well before the sun rose. As expected, it was devoid of bodies. Sirius knew his detention slip was sent to the prefect in charge of Christmas decorating, and James' slip was sent to Slughorn. Sirius was stuck decorating with an over enthused prefect, and James was stuck with Slughorn, cleaning the potions dungeons. But James was lucky, his dentention was for the afternoon, and Sirius was made to suffer the ungodly hours of the morning.

"Hello," Sirius called into the vacant Great Hall, the sooner he found the prefect in charge of Christmas decorations, the sooner he could leave. He was a busy boy with many plans.. "Anyone home?"

"Up here!"

Sirius knew that voice anywhere. He glanced across the room and up a tall ladder that stood in front of the large window in the Great Hall. At the very top of that ladder was Tessa. She perched gracefully, half hidden by the large tree that took up most of the view of the window.

Sirius walked over, hands in his pockets and stared up at Tessa. Tessa glanced down and smiled once, her face completely bright. "I didn't expect you to be the prefect in charge," Sirius called up, "I expected one of the Hufflepuffs!"

"Sirius, look," said Tessa, ignoring his comment, "it's the first snow fall!"

Sirius looked out the window to see what Tessa saw. Form his vantage point he only saw soft white flakes fall from the sky. He knew that in a few short hours, the entire grounds would be blanketed in white. After a few more moments, Tessa began her descent downward, jumping off from the fifth rung of the ladder with a smile.

"Show off," Sirius joked. Sirius smiled when he realized Tessa was wearing one of his favorite sweaters. He reached for Tessa and pulled her around the waist. "Well, detention could be fun after all."

Tessa smiled as Sirius nuzzled against her neck before she pushed away from him. "Stop, Sirius, just because you're in detention doesn't mean I'm not on duty! See, prefect badge. This is business for me." Tessa pointed to her badge pinned over her heart.

"Let's hope it doesn't leave that big a hole in that jumper," said Sirius. "It's my favorite one."

"It's mine too," said Tessa with a wink. Sirius decided the sweater had suddenly become his favorite simply by the way it hung loosely on Tessa's body.

"Anyway," said Tessa, her cheeks noticeably pink, "let's get started." She waved her wand and several large boxes floated into view. Tessa began unpacking the boxes, laughing excitedly.

"You are a regular little Christmas elf, aren't you," asked Sirius, laughing as he watched Tessa.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday," said Tessa, with a dreamy sigh. "I can't help it."

Sirius joined her at a large box of ornaments. Using his wand he began levitating Christmas decorations to the tree, placing them at random. After the fifth blue ornament in a row, Sirius paused to watch Tessa. He wanted to laugh at her, but the look on her face kept him silent.

Sirius found himself enthralled by the peace on Tessa's face as she carefully considered the placement of each ornament. He also noticed something. He had grown accustomed the way Tessa usually appeared—carefully dressed, her hair and make-up perfectly done, not that Sirius was complaining. Tessa's early morning face was free of any make-up, and she was dressed down in comparison to her usual attire. There was something about the way her hair was pulled out of her face, and the way the too-long sleeves of her sweater kept falling to her knuckles. Sirius had woken up beside many times in the morning, but never like this. As he watched Tessa, it was like-

"What," Tessa asked, breaking through Sirius' thoughts, her eyes wide as she touched her face. She gently "Is there chocolate on my face? I had a chocolate croissant before I came-oh! I have one for you, it's over on one of the dining tables."

"No," Sirius laughed, "there's no chocolate on your face."

"Then what is it," asked Tessa, smiling uncertainly.

Sirius barked out a laugh when Tessa patted at her messy ponytail. Somehow, even in her casual state, there was nothing casual in the easy poise that emanated from Tessa's every move. "You," Sirius finally answered. "I'm impressed that the girl who complains so much about hosting parties loves Christmas decorations."

"Oh," Tessa laughed. "This is different. This isn't _forced_ upon on me. Besides, it reminds me of my favorite Christmas memories." The look on her face told Sirius that she thought of the Christmas when they first kissed.

"Anyway, enough talking, get back to work! You sure are one lazy detention student!" Tessa flicked her wrist and charmed an ornament into place with her wand.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius joked before he started up the decoration process again. He thought about his own Christmas memories—everything before Hogwarts held dismal thoughts, but then school started, and those memories grew brighter with mischievous memories of pranks and kisses. Sirius decided Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

Once the three large trees were done, Tessa and Sirius tackled the rest of the Great Hall, putting up wreaths and balls of holly.

"How about some music," asked Sirius. He was in Dumbledore's seat at the head table with his feet arrogantly propped up as he ate the croissant Tessa had brought. Sirius nodded in the direction of the ancient gramophone in the corner behind the staff table.

"We still have so much more to do," said Tessa, looking around the festive hall.

"That doesn't mean we can't have music," said Sirius; he pointed his wand at the gramophone. Soon, the sounds of classic Christmas carols filtered through the hall.

"God rest ye merry hippogriffs," Sirius sang in his surprisingly good baritone.

"I don't think that's how the song goes, Sirius."

"Sure it is! Come on, let's hear your voice, Princess!"

"Absolutely not," Tessa protested.

"I've never heard you sing before," said Sirius before he broke out into the chorus of his hippogriff song.

"And there's a very good reason why you haven't," said Tessa. "My voice is so bad that not only will you lose your hearing, but you'll lose your sight as well."

"Impossible," said Sirius. "I've heard some pretty crude things in all of my 17 years—"

"Trust me."

"Look, the song changed, it's 'Deck the halls'. That's an easy one to sing."

"No."

"Tessa, please," Sirius gave Tessa his most charming smile, and the way she frowned told him he had convinced her.

"You asked for it," Tessa murmured as she levitated a ball of mistletoe up over a doorway. When the chorus came, Tessa sang along—and she was absolutely off-key.

"Well," said Sirius, squinting slightly, "I think I only lost sight in my left eye…"

"Stop it! I told you!"

Sirius laughed at Tessa's embarrassment before he abandoned his post at Dumbledore's seat. He walked over to Tessa and tugged on her ponytail and laughed at her annoyed expression. "For once, there's something you aren't good at!"

"Now you know my weakness," said Tessa, fixing her ponytail.

"I thought I already knew all of your weaknesses," said Sirius, his voice low in Tessa's ear as he invaded her space. He was no longer talking about the things that she was bad at.

The carol ended and soon "Silent Night" serenaded through the record player. Sirius slipped one hand into Tessa's and the other around her waist and pulled her in for a dance. Slowly, he and Tessa waltzed to the music, and Tessa rested her head on his shoulder, her Christmas-elf ways abandoned. Sirius closed his eyes briefly, letting the feeling of peace wash over him. He had to admit he was pretty lucky for a boy with detention.

"Come home to Ireland with me," said Tessa as they continued to waltz in the Great Hall. "After the full moon. You're staying on campus with Moony, right?"

"Yes," said Sirius. He and James planned to stay on campus through the full moon, and planned to go back to the Potters for the remainder of the holiday.

"Then come for New Years," said Tessa. She tensed before she pulled way to look up at Sirius. "I haven't told my parents about us yet, and I'd really like for you to be there."

"You haven't told your parents we're dating yet?" Sirius was surprised. He was sure Tessa would have at least told Amalia, her mother.

"No, it never seemed like a good time. When we first got together, they were still fighting, and when that settled, my mum heard about your uncle Alphard and I figured that wasn't a good time."

"Right," Sirius agreed. He remembered the closeness Amalia shared his with his uncle, and he assumed at one point, they probably dated. Sirius felt Tessa pull away from him and stiffen slightly. Sirius looked around and realized students were entering the Great Hall, ohhing and ahhing at the Christmas cheer. Tessa had put on her formal appearance—maybe it was a Slytherin thing, but Tessa always knew when people were watching, and Sirius couldn't care less.

"You are officially dismissed from detention," said Tessa with a smile. She summoned a quill and the yellow slip of detention paper and signed it before handing it to Sirius.

"How about I stay for the last few days of the holiday and we'll return to Hogwarts together," Sirius promised just as he noticed James enter the Great Hall, yawning away the sleep. "I'll be excited to see your dad's face when we tell him."

 **X**

"You being here is completely unnecessary."

"Of course it isn't, cousin, why would I miss the debut of your relationship with Sirius Black?"

Tessa glared at Evan from across the dining table as the two set out plates and silverware. "You are such a gossip monger and you know it."

Evan laughed in response. He scratched at his cheek, which was covered in stubble, and for a moment, Tessa saw the cousin she grew up with: rascally, prideful, but protective. Tessa's gaze then travelled down to his forearms with the sleeves rolled up. On his left arm was the same tattoo her father had—a skull with a snake. The Dark Mark. Tessa's gaze hardened; Evan wasn't the same rascal who skipped rocks along the ocean with her.

"Anyway, as a gossip monger, I need something to pass off to Edgar," Evan responded, throwing a cloth napkin in Tessa's face.

Tessa scowled while she expertly folded the napkin and put it on a plate. "Edgar Nott? Are you joking Evan, he's still upset?"

"You did a number on him, Tessa," said Evan, raising a dark eyebrow.

"That's not my problem anymore," Tessa sniffed. "We could have been friends, but he decided to show a side of him that I didn't suspect he had."

"We all have it, Tessa, it's part of being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." Evan's brown eyes held steadily to Tessa's, and she frowned. She knew every part of her cousin believed in the blood purity movement and she hated the way she detested Evan for it.

"Excuse me, miss."

Tessa turned to see Apple and Ivy use their house-elf magic to levitate hot platters of food toward the dining room table. Amalia rounded the corner from the kitchen and smiled at Tessa. "It appears everything is in order? Your father will be down as soon as the guest of honor arrives."

The doorbell rang and Tessa smiled. "I'll get that," said Tessa, a grin on her face.

Tessa paused to check her reflection in the hall mirror before she answered the door. Standing in the winter rain was Sirius with his suitcase and a broad grin on his face.

"Happy New Year," Sirius greeted, stepping into the entryway of the Rosier Manor. He shook his head to rid the raindrops, sprinkling Tessa with cold water.

"I swear, you're more doglike since you became an animagus," Tessa said in a quiet voice so her family wouldn't overhear. She quietly giggled, memorizing the feel of his cool leather jacket beneath her fingers when Sirius pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

"Maybe we should spend more time apart," said Tessa and Sirius' affection. "I like the greeting."

"Ahem."

Tessa jumped back from Sirius while Evan leaned against a wall of the foyer, his arms loosely folded over his chest, a look of open disdain on his handsome face. "Black," Evan greeted coldly.

"Rosier," Sirius greeted with equal frigidity.

"Ivy will see that your bags are put in the guest room, Sirius," Tessa said carefully, glancing from Sirius to Evan. Ivy snuck around the corner, careful not to get involved in her mistress' affairs, and snapped her fingers to float Sirius' belongings to the room next to Tessa's. "There's a bathroom around the corner," Tessa continued, nudging Sirius' shoulder, "so you can dry off before dinner."

Sirius nodded and kissed Tessa's cheek, and stared Evan down before he headed to the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot, Tessa stormed over to Evan and smacked his arm.

"What was that for," Evan started, rubbing his upper arm.

"If you don't play nice, Evan Rosier, I swear I will make you eat slugs for the rest of this year!"

"I _was_ playing nice, that's how men play!"

"Boys, you are boys! Just because you both think you can grow hair on your face doesn't make you men!" Tessa threw her hands into the air angrily and stormed into the dining room, leaving a chuckling Evan in her wake.

Dinner was a tense affair. Almost everyone was silent.

"So," Grant Rosier started gruffly, glaring at Sirius, "how long have you been…" he trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Dating, or courting if you prefer," Sirius happily supplied, and Tessa rolled her eyes. "A little over a year—for the second time at least. We dated once during our second year, but that was short lived."

"More wine, sir," asked Apple from beside Sirius.

"Thank you, Apple," Sirius winked at the house-elf as she topped his glass.

"How does that wine taste, Black," asked Evan, raising an eyebrow. "It's vintage, do you know the difference between that and the less savory brands? Speaking of less savory, I heard you've been staying with the Potter family since your family disowned you."

Tessa noticed Sirius still, like a dog watching a rabbit before it pounced. Beneath the table, Tessa grabbed Sirius' hand, a squeeze like a warning. Sirius patted her hand once before he pulled away, the slightest smirk on his face.

Sirius sipped the wine again, "this is a good merlot, Amalia," Sirius smiled charmingly at Amalia. "I taste top notes of cherry and the slight undercurrent of chocolate. I assume this dates at least thirty years in the cellar?"

"It does," said Amalia, clearly impressed my Sirius' wine knowledge.

"I guessed as much, something that was regularly served in the House of Black—there was nothing less than 50 years old whenever Mother entertained guests, she was rather particular about her drinks, a trait I seemed to have inherited. In fact, one of the only traits I will claim from the House of Black—a taste and appreciation for the finest things among the wizarding world." Sirius turned to wink at Tessa.

Tessa bit her lip to keep from responding; instead she smiled. She knew Sirius was playing the game he loathed—it radiated from him as he sat straight and regally, the proud aristocrat his family raised him to be, even if it meant taking a swipe at her family.

"The finest things in the wizarding world," Grant Rosier repeated and chuckled without humor. "Then how do you manage to stay with the Potter family once your mother cast you out for your less than savory beliefs?"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Mr. Rosier," Sirius said smoothly, "I did say I have a taste for only the finest things which includes your beautiful daughter Tess Rosier, expensive champagne and wines, and quality clothing. But to expand on that thought further, the finest things are by my own standards. In people, I value loyalty, honesty, and a willingness to fight for what is right. I found, as I grew older, my family did not hold the same…ideals that I do, so I chose to walk away. Luckily, I found the Potter family whose beliefs aligned with mine, and Tess found me, and well, here we are, drinking mediocre wine."

"How dare you insult my wife's efforts to—" Grant started angrily, his face red with rage.

"No, really, I'm not insulted," said Amalia, a twinkle in her dark blue eyes. "Sirius, if this is your way of asking for better wine, you could have just asked for it."

"This will do, Amalia, thank you" Sirius laughed. "It's been an interesting evening with Tessa's close family."

"I do have one more question for you, Black," said Evan, his brown eyes hard. "Is it true what they say about you? If your vision does not align with your family then you must be—"

"A blood traitor," Sirius asked. Sirius ran a hand through his long hair. Tessa continued to watch quietly. She wanted nothing more than to step-in for him, but she knew he needed to do this himself. "I don't believe in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I don't believe in breeding within a small circle just to retain blood purity. I believe that magic is magic. And, I believe Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't succeed in their plan and I would love to be on the side that takes them down."

Tessa coughed on her wine and glanced up at her father and Evan who looked ready to kill Sirius.

"Dessert, I think now would be an excellent time for dessert," said Amalia, putting a restraining hand on Grant's arm.

"You'll regret those words, Black," said Evan, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'd rather regret words than life choices," said Sirius, raising his glass at Evan before downing the last of his drink.

 **X**

Later that night Tessa crept out of her room and into Sirius's room. Sirius sat up when he heard the door click shut behind Tessa.

"I thought your dad put a protective spell on my room," said Sirius. His room was dark, lit only by the moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtains on the window.

"He did," Tessa confirmed, as she crawled into Sirius' bed and straddled his hips. "A spell that would keep _you_ in—if you leave the room your skin will crawl with boils everywhere. My father thinks you considering me as a "finer thing in life" is a threat to my virtue."

"Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't know he's too late," said Sirius as he placed his hands on Tessa's hips. With a low growl he turned so that Tessa was under him.

"You did well standing up to my family tonight," Tessa complimented, tugging at the hem of Sirius' black shirt.

"I told you," Sirius said between kisses along her neck, "I'm not afraid of your family."

"But you should stop antagonizing each other with this Death Eaters versus the good guys thing. It's dangerous."

"Don't you mean the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Shhh!" Tessa placed her fingers on Sirius' lips. Even though they spoke in hushed tones, she still felt afraid of any mention of the Order, especially in a home that housed Death Eaters.

"Tess," Sirius started when Tessa moved her fingers, his grey eyes were bright in the darkness of the room, "as soon as I can, I'm joining the Order. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I, we're all doing it."

"Sirius, that could be very dangerous," Tessa murmured as her stomach flipped. She imagined Sirius and Evan dueling with Unforgiveable Curses flying.

"It's worth it if you believe in it," said Sirius. To Tessa, his tone sounded final, like nothing would change his mind.

"And I'll be there too," said Tessa, brushing Sirius' black hair out of his face. "Whenever I meet with Dumbledore, and the more I see my friends in Slytherin lose themselves to hatred, the more I see this division between good and bad is growing faster than anyone predicts. I want to be on the side that wins."

"I knew there was a reason you were my best girl," Sirius murmured as he ran his fingers through her long chestnut hair.

Tessa sighed and relaxed under Sirius's touch. Moments later, she pushed her hands beneath Sirius' shirt to lift it over his head—"Merlin's beard, what is that on your shoulder, Sirius?! _Is that a tattoo?!"_

Sirius pulled back to glance down at his shoulder. "Yeah," he said with a lopsided grin, "I got it during the holiday. What do you think?"

Tessa glanced at the ink on Sirius' shoulder, in a circle was an image of four paw prints—a stag's hoof, a rat's paw, a dog's paw, and a wolf's paw. Tessa shook her head at the physical proof of Sirius' undying loyalty. "It's very…you," she said. It was take her some time to get used to it.

"Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail all have one too."

"Oh…good…"

"Thank you for pretending you like it," Sirius laughed as he pulled Tessa's shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Tessa let out a frustrated groan when Sirius stopped.

"What is it," she breathed heavily, her hand trailing down Sirius' chest.

"Did you take your pill?"

"It's somewhere in my bag," said Tessa before she trailed her hands softly up Sirius' chest and to his hair. "I'll take it first thing in the morning." Tessa figured she had taken it enough times that traces of the potion were in her system regardless of constant use. One night wouldn't hurt.

Sirius grinned; that was all the permission he needed from Tessa before he picked up where he left off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So...my computer is acting wonky, thus, a late chapter. But here you go! I hope you all have a wonderful week!**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	25. Tessa's Tears

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 25: Tessa's Tears_

* * *

 _Late February 1977…_

"For the love of—Time out! TIME OUT" Edgar shouted to Madam Hooch, swearing as she blew her shrill whistle, finally consenting to his call. Edgar Nott waved his hand, calling all of his team into a huddle.

Tessa shook her head angrily, her hands shook as she steered her broom over to her team's huddle.

"What the hell is going on out there, Rosier!" Edgar demanded, his clear blue eyes hard. "We're getting slaughtered by Gryffindor! Where's your head?!"

"I-I need to sit out, Edgar," Tessa admitted, unable to look Edgar in the eyes. In all her years of playing Quidditch, no matter the weather or the injury, she _never_ asked to sit out. "Put Rowle in for me." Tessa's dark blue eyes were hard as she stared Edgar down.

Edgar paused to take another look at Tessa. She was absolutely pale. Something tight formed in Edgar's throat before he nodded once. "Fine," he said, his voice subtly softer. "Go to the infirmary, Tessa."

Tessa nodded once. Behind her, she heard Edgar call for Rowle to join the game. Before she began her descent downward, she had to pass the Gryffindor team. James flew over to her; he also seemed to notice she wasn't well. "Tessa, are you all right?" James' eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"No, it's not that," Tessa paused mid-sentence, her pale face paled even further, "I'm going to be sick." Tessa quickly lowered her broom and hit the ground running. She got as far as the locker rooms before she threw up just outside the door that led to the Quidditch field.

"Tessa? Tessa? I know you're in here."

The sound of the toilet flushing gave Tessa's hiding place away. Lily pushed open one of the doors in the Prefect's bathroom to find Tessa sitting next to the toilet, wiping her mouth with tissue paper.

"How did you find me," Tessa asked as she looked up at Lily. Lily's green eyes were filled with concern as she sat beside Tessa.

"Easy, you hide when you're sick."

"I do not hide," Tessa protested, but quickly stopped talking when another wave of nausea hit. She leaned over the toilet once more, feeling the sour feeling in her mouth. She heard Lily fumble to the sink and return. She felt Lily's steady hands pull back her long hair and place a cool cloth on the back of neck. Tessa would have thanked her friend, but a powerful wave of dry heaves rendered her unable to communicate.

"You do hide," Lily insisted. "Remember when we all celebrated the end of our O.W.L.s and had a Prefect party? You drank so much that it made you sick—Remus and I searched all of Hogwarts for you, only to find you throwing up over the balcony on the fourth floor. I figured the Prefect's bathroom was big and private enough for you to lock yourself in."

Tessa leaned back against the cool wall and moved the towel from her neck to wipe her mouth.

"I sent Sirius to the infirmary," Lily said. "He came running when I did. We probably have about ten minutes before he finds out I duped him—so you have eight minutes to tell me what made you sick."

"I ate something foul yesterday," Tessa lied. "Probably the venison. It looked rather questionable."

"Liar," said Lily. "I had the venison, and I'm perfectly fine." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not going to pry you for information, but if you need me to keep a secret from Sirius, I can," Lily promised.

"You're a good friend, Lil," Tessa smiled, rising to her feet. "Will you walk me to the infirmary? And bring that rubbish bin, will you? If we see Sirius, just tell him I don't want him to see me throw up because I'm vain, or something like that."

"Will do," said Lily; she knew in this moment, Tessa didn't need questions.

As they exited the Prefect Bathroom, sure enough, Sirius rounded the corner, looking concerned. "Tess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sirius—just a little stomach flu," Tessa smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner. "Lily's walking me to the Infirmary. Go back to the game, I can't bear to have you see me throw up."

"Tess, I don't care if you're—" Sirius started.

"Really Sirius, it's embarrassing enough having Lily see my like this," Tessa said with a frown. "Go back to the game, James needs a cheerleader."

Sirius and Lily made eye contact when Tessa slowly walked off. Lily shrugged a shoulder and Sirius frowned. Tessa hated anyone seeing her in a state of weakness, but she was hiding something…and Sirius wanted to know what it was.

 **X**

It took the threat of throwing up on her that made Lily finally leave Tessa alone in the hospital wing. Tessa sat with her feet over the side of one of the hospital beds, her legs bounced with anxiety as she rubbed her vial between her fingers waiting for Madame Pomfrey. She was alone, and in that moment, that was exactly what Tessa wanted.

Finally, the kindly looking witch arrived. Her usual kindness was still in her eyes, but her mouth was set in a hard line reserved for students who did something stupid. Tessa was used to this face because she so often accompanied the stupid students to the hospital. She was not, however, accustomed to being on the receiving end of the stupid student look. She did not like it.

"Miss Rosier…" Madame Pomfrey started, and all Tessa's blood rushed to her ears, and pounded loudly, making it hard to hear. She heard nothing except for one word with two syllables:

"Pregnant."

 **X**

The sun was setting as Tessa walked back to the Slytherin dungeon from the infirmary. She walked without seeing, allowing her body to lead her where she needed to be.

"Tessa."

Tessa turned to see Edgar, his brunette hair wet after a shower. She forced a smile.

"How are you feeling," asked Edgar. His movements were stiff. Every interaction between the two was stiff at best, saying only what needed to be said.

"Fine, Edgar," Tessa nodded. "Just food poisoning. How was the game?"

"We lost," Edgar grumbled. His clear eyes searched Tessa's face with a concern that made her heart ache—not for the feelings she didn't have for him, but because now, everything was different. "Tessa I—"

"Tess."

Tessa turned again to see Sirius, his grey eyes narrowed at Edgar. Sirius walked up to Tessa and kissed her temple. "What did Madame Pomfrey say," asked Sirius as he stood between Tessa and Edgar.

"Er," Tessa glanced at Edgar. "I've been training too hard," said Tessa. "Yes, I thought I gained too much weight during winter holiday and I noticed I began to fly differently. I told my captain, which happens to be Edgar, and he thought it'd be a good idea for me to lose weight as well."

"What, I—" Edgar began to protest, but the look in Tessa's eyes made him stop. "I never thought Rosier would go to the extreme," Edgar said, smoothly covering his blunder.

"You let this crazy girl diet?!" Sirius yelled, absolutely livid. "She doesn't need to diet—she's tall, but she's still the lightest on your team, are you mad?!"

"Sirius, that's enough, it's not Edgar's fault, really. He just told me there were ways I could drop 10-15 pounds (4-6 kgs) really fast. I'm a perfectionist, so I tried it. Then this morning when I tried to eat, my body rejected the nutrients and it made me nauseous. I cost Slytherin the game, but you should be happy, Sirius, Gryffindor beat us!"

"It's not worth it if you hurt yourself in the process, Tess," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "Nott I could _kill_ you for allowing her to do this!"

"Sirius, _enough_ ," Tessa hissed angrily. "It's not Edgar's fault, it was my own stupid fault. Just mine." Tessa looked at both boys who stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Now if you don't mind, I need to rest. Made Pomfrey gave me nutrients and fluids, and it's making me exhausted."

Edgar and Sirius watched as Tessa left without looking back. Tessa thought she could leave them both behind, but she forgot Edgar was headed toward their Common Room as well.

"Tessa!" Edgar called after her as Tessa made her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, once in the safety of the Common Room.

Tessa took in a deep breath and exhaled before turning to face Edgar. Edgar's clear eyes were wide with confusion. "I don't know why I lied for you, Tessa, but I hope you have a pretty damn good reason to hide whatever it is you're hiding. Black was ready for a duel out there!"

"I know, Edgar, I'm so sorry," Tessa said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I don't care about that," said Edgar, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Tessa sighed deeply as she backtracked down the stairs. The Common Room was empty except for her and Edgar. She crossed the black and white marble floor and stopped in front of Edgar, craning her neck to look up at him. This was the closest she had been to him since they broke up. For a moment, she wished things could go back to how they were—maybe to her second year when things with Sirius weren't complicated and Edgar was just a silly crush. Tessa reached up to touch Edgar's cheek, and she smiled slightly.

"You know," said Tessa as Edgar's clear blue eyes intently searched her dark blue gaze, "I know that under your sleeve is a tattoo that brands you with your beliefs—beliefs I absolutely find repulsive—wait, hear me out. In spite of all that, Edgar, you're one of the good ones. Truly, I know you've always meant well. Thank you for lying for me. A Slytherin never forgets the ones that helped them along the way." Tessa dropped her hand and stiffened when Edgar reached for it, holding it steady in hers.

"You don't owe me anything, Tessa," said Edgar, his eyes bright. "If for a moment we can forget our beliefs," Edgar chuckled slightly—and Tessa smiled, how could they forget something so serious?

"Tessa, I will never want to stop giving you the world. Maybe not in the same way I wanted to when we were together. Every year I see you laugh and smile and fight for the ones you love, in a completely honest way and without care to whatever happens to you. You're amazing, Tessa. Really, If ever there comes a day when you need a friend, regardless of where our beliefs place us, I'm your friend."

"Edgar," Tessa squeezed Edgar's hand once, before she pulled it away. "Thank you."

Finally, Tessa climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She was surprised to see that she was the only one home—she figured all the others were at Hogsmeade or dinner. Silently she went into the bathroom and ran a shower before she stepped in, allowing the soothing hot water to ease away her tension. Before she forgot, Tessa waved her wand in a circle above her head, " _silentium_ ," she murmured.

Sliding down against the shower wall, Tessa knew she had 30 minutes of encased silence—she could hear everything, but if anyone entered the bathroom, all they would hear is the shower running. For the first time that day, since Madame Pomfrey told her she was pregnant, Tessa yelled out as loudly as her lungs would allow, and sobbed very hard.

 **X**

Avoiding Sirius was an absolute nightmare the following three days. Tessa attempted to remain as discreet as she could about her avoidance of him, but by day three of her cold shoulder towards him, half the student population whispered that Sirius Black was back on the market and Tessa Rosier was single again.

During supper, Tessa busied herself with homework at the Slytherin table when a shadow fell over her textbooks. Tessa glanced up just as Sirius was sitting down—a hush fell over the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Are you lost," asked Loretta, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. As always, She and a few of the Slytherin upperclassmen sat near Tessa.

"What are you doing, Sirius," Tessa asked carefully, her eyes narrowed.

"Can't a boy enjoy dinner with his best girl," asked Sirius, offering a charming smile.

Tessa glared at one of her friends who sighed dreamily. Tessa frowned, the thing about morning sickness was that it wasn't confined to mornings—it happened at all hours of the day, and today was particularly bad.

"I happened to notice you weren't eating," said Sirius, "probably studying hard for Charms, eh?"

Tessa leaned forward, "what are you playing at, Sirius," she hissed.

"Nothing at all, Princess," said Sirius. Instead, he pushed a plate toward her; the plate had a chicken leg and a side of mashed potatoes on it as well as a wrapped piece of chocolate. "I just figured I fix you a plate since you were so busy." Sirius' grey eyes fixed steadily on Tessa.

Tessa glared hard at Sirius, hoping she felt the burning wrath of her anger—if he did, Sirius continued to smile charmingly, as if immune. With an impatient sigh, Tessa gave Sirius a mocking smile before she took up a fork and ate a bite of potatoes. "Yum," she said sarcastically. "Happy?"

"Only if you finish it," said Sirius.

Tessa groaned and put her fork down. She slammed her textbook shut and rose to her feet. "I don't have time for this, Sirius. Now if you excuse me, tonight is my night for Prefect duties and I need to go get ready." With a final glare, Tessa turned and swung her long legs over the bench and stormed away. She barely made it to the Great Hall's exit when she felt her feet go from under her.

"SIRIS BLACK, PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!" Tessa demanded as Sirius swung her over his shoulder. Tessa's face burned with humiliation as cheeky catcalls, laughter, and jeers erupted around the Great Hall. Tessa fumbled for her robe's pockets, as she held tight to her textbook.

"Looking for this, Princess" asked Sirius, waving her wand at her. Tessa wasn't sure if she should be impressed or alarmed by his pick-pocketing abilities. "Do you really think I wasn't prepared for you to hex me?"

Sirius carried Tessa all the way to a vacant spiral, stone staircase before he put her down. Sirius folded his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised as he watched Tessa push back her long hair, recovering her dignity as best she could.

"Tess, I've seen you lie before, and you are doing a horrible job of it these days," said Sirius. He frowned when she refused to answer. "Tess…" Sirius leaned forward and touched Tessa's chin, tipping her head up to meet his eyes. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared," Tessa said, jerking her chin out of his hand, ignoring the hurt expression that flashed in his eyes. It was so rare that they withheld physical touch from each other that it alerted Sirius to the gravity of Tessa's secret.

"You're fooling me, then," said Sirius. "Because I think you're scared of something and you're coming up with bloody horrible lies and avoiding me to cover it up. I don't know why you're scared of me." He frowned, and Tessa had to look down at her hands to keep herself from blurting everything out.

"I'm not scared," Tessa insisted, her voice small.

"Fine," said Sirius, "you aren't scared. But I swear, I will find out whatever it is you're hiding from me, one way or another." Sirius' words were harsh and threatening, that's why Tessa jumped when his fingers gingerly smoothed away her hair and kissed her forehead. Tessa glanced up to watch Sirius lope away, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not scared," Tessa murmured once he was out of earshot. "I'm bloody terrified."

"Spit it out, Remus," said Tessa when they were on their final rounds of the night. Remus had been quieter than usual the entire night, and Tessa felt his side glances and watched him open and close his mouth as though he had something to say but decided not to.

"Nothing," said Remus, holding up his hands in defense.

"You're Sirius' best friend so you're never _not_ up to something," Tessa said through narrowed eyes. "He sent you to spy on me, didn't he?"

Remus' silence was a confirmation.

Tessa sighed as they patrolled the halls, Remus opening staring at Tessa now as they ended their rounds on the fourth floor.

"We're all worried about you, Tessa," said Remus, ever so gentle. "Lily is worried, but she won't say anything—Sirius tried, but she's a steel trap. Prongs says he no longer sees you practicing quidditch as much as you usually do. And Sirius, well, it's quite annoying living with him when he has his mind set on something. He paces and mumbles to himself a lot."

"Let him pace all he wants then," said Tessa, her voice sad. "Don't worry about me, Remus. I'm _fine_."

"Clearly you're not, Tessa," Remus said, more frustrated this time. "You've gone to a dark place, and this is worse than the years after you learned occlumency. You locked everyone out then, and you're doing it again now. Are you having visions again?"

"No, nothing like that," said Tessa—and she wished it was as easy as that.

"Whatever it is, you know we'll find out, right," said Remus, his tone neutral as they went to Tessa's favorite spot—the fourth floor balcony.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's the truth," said Remus with a smile. "If I couldn't hide my furry little problem from Padfoot, Prongs, or Wormtail for very long, then I'm sure it's only a matter of time before your issue is discovered too."

Tessa sucked in a deep breath, her stomach twisted into knots as they entered the large balcony.

"Fine, I'm pregnant, okay? Madam Pomfrey and Lily are the ones to know. And now you."

Remus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Before he could say anything, it was another voice that spoke from behind a stone pillar.

"Pregnant?" Sirius stepped out of the shadows, his face pale and his grey eyes unfathomable.

Tessa paled as well, she turned to Remus, a mixture of irritation and betrayal in her heart. "You tricked me," said Tessa. She knew he was up to something that entire night, and she fell for it.

"It was time, Tessa," Remus said quietly; she hoped he registered the anger in her eyes. Remus walked over to Sirius and touched his shoulder before exiting the scene, leaving the two of them in silence.

"Y-you're—"

"Yeah."

"Pregnant." Sirius uttered the word flatly. Neither he nor Tessa made a move toward each other. They stood rooted to their spots as though a cavernous drop lied between them.

Sirius shook his head, his face stormy with emotions. "How long—"

"I-I'm not sure, Tessa said, biting her lip. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "Since January it seems."

"And you didn't know until—"

"I had a feeling something was wrong," said Tessa, "When I first threw up."

"We were always careful," said Sirius, shaking his great black head. His grey eyes were pleading when he looked at her. "What happened?"

"The night you were at my parents' house," Tessa murmured. "And I didn't take the pill. I went to take one the next morning, but I forgot them at school. I thought it would be okay because we were always careful, and I thought traces of the potion would still be in my system because of how regular I was, but—"

"But pregnant," said Sirius, not even bothering to be grammatically correct. His eyes then narrowed. "Does Edgar know? Is that why he lied for you?"

"God no," Tessa said quickly. "Madam Pomfrey and Lily were the only ones who knew until just now."

Sirius took a step forward, and then another, closing some of the distance between them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Sirius, I—"

"Don't you trust me? Are you scared of me or something?"

Tessa took a quick step forward, if she and Sirius reached out their hands, they would be touching, but neither of them did.

"Sirius, it has nothing to do with trusting you, but more to do with knowing you," said Tessa. She pressed a hand to her forehead and took a breath, willing herself not to cry.

"What does that mean," asked Sirius, his voice raw with emotion.

"Because _you're just like me_ ," Tessa said, her dark blue eyes glistened with tears. "You're like me, Sirius—you know I never wanted kids. You know I don't like the idea of marriage because of this bloody pureblood rubbish. Sirius, I'm terrified, and knowing that you and I have the same thoughts doesn't comfort me!"

Sirius stared after Tessa, and by the lack of color in his handsome face, Tessa knew she was right. He didn't want this any more than she did.

"So what now," asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't want this, and I—"

"Am I getting rid of it? To be honest, I thought about it." Tessa bit her bottom lip. "You know, in our world, there isn't a safe potion of spell for that kind of thing—to do something like that could be dangerous for me. Lily told me there are procedures that can be done by muggle doctors but—" Tessa shook her head. Gently, she put her hands over her stomach that was still flat, she wondered how long it would take before she showed.

"I can't do it," said Tessa, searching Sirius's impassive face. "I thought about it, I've considered it because _my_ reputation is at stake, but I just can't do it. I won't."

Sirius remained stony and silent, though his eyes were fixed on Tessa, it was like he didn't see her. Tentatively, Tessa reached her hand out for Sirius. When she did so, it was like a shock ran through Sirius and he flinched from her touch.

"Tess." Sirius' eyes widened a fraction when heartbreak flashed across Tessa's beautiful features.

"I can't right now, Tessa," said Sirius as he shook his head. He took several steps backward before he turned his back altogether and left her alone on the balcony.

That's fair, Tessa thought as she swallowed back the tears in her throat. If Sirius kept something as life changing as this from her she would react in the same way. But still, the lonely hollow feeling that pumped through her veins made her dizzy. As she sat against the balcony wall, Tessa took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, for the second time that week she sobbed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **My computer lives! Oh man, that was such a scare! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm excited to share this story with you readers! For all of those that have reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys are rockstars! Thank you so much!**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	26. The Cunning Kids

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 26: The Cunning Kids_

* * *

 _April 1977_

"I really want a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Tessa, it's almost midnight."

"So? Doesn't grilled cheese sound perfect right now? Oh! With a glass of cold pumpkin juice!" Tessa glanced at the tea and biscuits she and Lily shared—they weren't grilled cheese and pumpkin juice; what a disappointment.

Lily put down her quill and raised an eyebrow at Tessa before laughing.

"What are you laughing at," asked Tessa.

"I'm imagining you as an auror, and very pregnant, chasing after a dark wizard."

"Rude!" Tessa glared, but burst into laughter a second later. She sighed and pushed away from the mahogany table she and Lily sat at in the Prefect Lounge between their rounds in the castle. Elvendork and Theodora had taken permanent residence in the Prefect lounge looked up lazily from under the table before snoozing again.

"Time to do the last round of the night," said Tessa, stretching slightly as she glanced at the clock. She noticed that Lily stared at her middle while she did so. Tessa hurried to readjust her robes and hide her body. She had begun to notice the subtle bloating in her body; luckily her school robes hid her body changes very well.

Even if it was Lily, Tessa still felt uncomfortable with people looking at her for too long.

"Thanks for studying with me," Tessa said with a smile, quickly changing the subject. After their O.W.L.s, Tessa, along with James and Sirius, chose the path to be an auror while Lily and Remus ventured into the possibility of becoming professors.

"No trouble at all," said Lily as the pair left to patrol the halls.

"I'll miss this next year—it'll be strange to come back here not as a student," said Tessa as the girls walked slowly, spending time in each other's company.

"It'll be strange to have you gone," Lily confided. "You have everything worked out with the professors?"

"Yes, Dumbledore and I worked on an agreement. I turn in my Prefect badge this week. I'll be doing independent studies for the remainder of the year and next year—he will come to personally test me periodically. I'll be back for our graduation ceremony." Tessa responded, suddenly sad. As they walked through the second floor, she looked out one of the tall windows that revealed the night sky. After so many years, Hogwarts was home. This castle and its people always welcomed her home.

"I'll visit you," Lily promised, reaching for Tessa's hand and squeezing it. "You can count on me."

"I know I can," Tessa smiled, grateful for Lily's friendship.

 **X**

"Did you and Black split up," asked Loretta in a hushed tone at lunch a week later. Tessa found herself surrounded by Slytherin's upperclassmen. A hush fell over the table at Loretta's question, all eyes turned on Tessa expectantly.

"We're taking some space," Tessa said smoothly, popping a grape into her mouth. From her seat, Tessa saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sitting at Gryffindor's table laughing at some joke James just told. James played with his stolen snitch, letting it fly off before expertly catching it, an arrogant smile on his lips. Sirius leaned casually against the table, not a care in the world.

Tessa's heart ached at how handsome Sirius was. As usual, he had no idea how many eyes across the Great Hall, both boys and girls, were on him. Throughout the years Tessa would watch Sirius from her spot with the Slytherins and shake her head. She rarely struggled with self-esteem and took great pride in her appearance, still, when she thought about it, she was amazed that Sirius had chosen her.

"Did something happen," Loretta pressed, her hazel eyes wide and eager for gossip.

"We just realized we might have different beliefs about life," Tessa answered vaguely, raising an arrogant eyebrow. That seemed to satisfy her Slytherin friends.

"Tessa, hey!"

Tessa glanced up to see Lily with an arm full of books smiling at her. "Will you be studying with me tonight?"

"Lily," Tessa's lip curled in a slight smile—more a grimace than an expression of welcome. "I think not, sorry."

"Why not?" asked Lily, her forehead scrunching. "We studied together last week."

Tessa was aware that everyone at the Slytherin table watched them; she also noticed some Gryffindors had paused their business to watch the exchange. She took a breath and continued. "Lily, it was something to do to pass the time together while on duty, I don't want to make it a habit." In a sweet voice she added, "you understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't," said Lily, her emerald eyes narrowed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," said Tessa, waving a hand in the air as she rose from the table. "I just realized that by this time next year, we'll almost be graduated, and do you really think we'll stay friends?"

"I had hoped," Lily said raising an eyebrow, her voice hard. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Lily, you're quite talented, I will admit that, but at the end of the day, we're too different. Do you know what I mean?"

"Maybe you should tell me _exactly_ what you mean," said Lily.

"If you need me to spell it out for you, I will. _These_ are my friends." Tessa gestured to the Slytherins that sat at the table. "Our families have been friends for ages, and well you're a…" Tessa trailed off and sweetly smiled once more, as if talking to a child.

"A what, Tessa," Lily prompted, "let's have it."

"A mudblood," Tessa said evenly, without blinking an eye when Lily flinched slightly.

Those at the Slytherin table sniggered quietly at the exchange while several Gryffindors rose to their feet, ready to defend one of their own. Amongst them were James and Sirius. Tessa stole a glance at Sirius, his grey eyes unreadable.

"And you are a pureblooded, pretentious bitch," Lily spat back angrily. "I hope I never cross paths with you ever again, Tessa Rosier!" Lily stormed away angrily.

Tessa watched as the girl left, her long lair a trail of flames behind her. Tessa shrugged her shoulder before she turned to the Slytherins who continued to watch her expectantly. "Well, I still have some time before Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think I'll nap." Without another word, Tessa exited the Great Hall as well, feeling Sirius' eyes bear into her back.

o

While making her way back to her dorms, Tessa ran into Edgar in the Common Room.

"Tessa," Edgar smiled. Since she and Sirius spent less time together, Edgar had become more amicable with her, even after she requested to be benched during the last two games of the season.

"Hello, Edgar," Tessa greeted as she paused to chat with him. "Evan sends his regards."

"Pass mine along to him," Edgar asked.

"I will," Tessa promised with a smile.

For the past three weeks, she had been meeting up with Edgar once a week at Hogsmeade to catch up and chat—he didn't know she was pregnant, but Tessa found out he had gotten a girl, Mabel Avery, pregnant and his baby was due soon. Because of his Death Eater duties and prominent role with Voldemort, he had no intention of marrying Mabel. Because of her frequent meetings with her cousin and the distance from Sirius, rumors circulated that Tessa, the most tolerant Slytherin, had been seduced by the Dark Arts.

"It'll be good to join him in a few months," Edgar said, his clear eyes excited; he was ready to leave Hogwarts.

"I can imagine," Tessa agreed easily. "Evan is looking to recruit a couple of followers for his specific squadron. He knows he can trust you."

"Of course he can," Edgar nodded, his chest puffed with pride.

"Edgar, I've been meaning to tell you," Tessa added as she started to walk back toward the stairs. "Go talk to Breya Hare."

"Breya Hare," said Edgar, he paused in thought. "The quiet girl in my year?"

"The one with blonde hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin? Yes, her," said Tessa with a knowing smile. She knew Breya Hare, a quiet slip of a girl, had fancied Edgar for some time—she was definitely the kind of girl Tessa imagined Edgar giving the world to.

"What for?"

"Consider it me returning a favor," said Tessa. "Slytherins never forget the ones that help them along the way."

"Maybe I will," said Edgar with a grin as he and Tessa bid farewell.

 **X**

Sirius sat with Remus, Lily, James, and Peter in the Prefect Lounge later that night, shadows from the fireplace danced across his face, making his prominent facial structure appear sharper.

"So," it was James who spoke first, "you're telling me that fight in the Great Hall was a joke?"

"It was," Lily nodded. "Well, I didn't plan on calling her a bitch, it kind of slipped out as a reflex."

"You could have fooled me, Evans," said James with an arrogant side-smirk, clearly impressed with Lily's ability to pull off a prank.

"Don't be mad at her, Padfoot," said Remus, nudging Sirius. Sirius turned his grey eyes on his best friend.

"I'm not mad. I mean, she's only shut me out these past couple of months. She's leaving Hogwarts tonight without telling me, she refuses to talk to _you_ , Moony, and she hardly looks at me! Let's not forget she tried to keep her pregnancy a secret from me! I'm not mad at all!" Sirius stood up abruptly and raked a hand through his hair irritably.

Everyone in the room watched him pace in silence. It was true, since the news of Tessa's pregnancy, both Sirius and Tessa weren't themselves; Sirius appeared a little more on edge and Tessa seemed quieter than usual.

"She talks to me now," Remus said. "When you're not around."

"Y-you haven't reached out to her, to be fair," Peter pointed out, and immediately shrunk back when Sirius gave him a withering look.

The clock struck midnight, signaling the last round of the night for Lily and Remus. Lily rose to her feet. "You can stay back if you want Remus," said Lily. "I can do this last set if you want to get ready."

"Are you sure, we can switch," Remus offered, starting to get up.

"I'll go," said James, jumping to his feet. He tapped Peter's shoulder. "We'll both go, in fact."

Lily gave James a wary look. "I'm not so sure…"

"Nonsense Evans," said James with a grin, "I'm sure there are parts of the castle you forget to check where you can usually find students at all hours. It'll be romantic."

"Okay, you really aren't going now," said Lily, holding up her hands to stop James from joining her. James simply smiled and put an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Get off," Lily said, trying to wiggle out from James' affection, but James playfully held on. Lily sighed and stopped her futile attempts, allowing James to keep an arm over her shoulder.

Sirius watched the exchange, only slightly amused. The smallest of smiles played on his lips—his best friend looked good with Lily. He couldn't even tell his best girl that their double-dating plans could finally happen.

"So it's not a date, Peter's with us," said James, "does this appease you?"

Lily rolled her emerald eyes. "You are ridiculous, Potter," but still, Lily couldn't help but smile. "Let's go then. Remus, we'll meet you out there," she said, as the three left Remus and Sirius alone.

"What are you preparing for," asked Sirius, sitting down again. He noticed Remus had the Marauders' Map.

"Lily and I are going to send Tessa off," said Remus. "that's why we took tonight's hall monitoring duties." Remus studied the Marauder's Map carefully, his eyes tracking movements in several places. "You should come."

Sirius was silent.

Remus glanced up at Sirius and quietly sat next to his friend. "So that's it," Remus asked, in that calm way of his. Ever gentle Remus, so eager to be of aid to his friends, could still be a force to be reckoned with for the things he believed in.

'What do you mean," asked Sirius, steeling himself for whatever Remus had to say.

"You're going to let her go and believe that you hate her?"

"I don't hate her—"

"It's not me you should be telling that to," said Remus. He sighed, scratching at one of the scars on his face. "Do you know why she switched hall monitoring nights?"

"Because she's mad at you for betraying her," Sirius answered.

"No," said Remus, "she was upset with me, but she didn't switch because of that. She switched because she believes you hate her, and so in order to make sure I don't feel guilty for still being her friend, she switched."

Sirius looked up at Remus, "that's ridiculous. Of course you can still be friends." Sirius stood again and paced the room. "Moony, it's not supposed to be like this! I can't be a dad!"

"You being a dad sounds absolutely awful," Remus agreed. "but think about it, Padfoot, you and Tessa are the same person. Tessa will be an equally awful mother—you'll overfeed the poor child and that child's first word will be a hex!"

Sirius flinched at the thought of brining a baby into the world. "It's better this way"

"Stop being such a prick, Pads." Remus got to his feet. "You have a girl who loves you more than the world and she's going to have _your_ baby, and if you leave her, I don't think she'll ever recover."

"How do you know that," Sirius asked bitterly.

"Do you think you'd recover if Tessa left you? Especially after all this time she's put up with your miserable arse? Sirius, you have a great thing going for you, and watching you throw it away…" Remus shook his head, unable to continue.

He glanced down at the Marauder's Map and noticed that Tessa was walking to the meeting spot. Lily, James, and Peter were already there. "Mischief Managed," Remus muttered and the map went blank. He glanced at Sirius who seemed to be thinking several things at once.

"The way I see it, you have a few choices," said Remus. "You can either stay up here and make up excuses as to why you won't talk to Tessa, or you can go with me to send her off. Or, there's a jacket on the table behind you that will turn into a portkey in precisely 30 minutes."

"A portkey?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus shrugged.

"But whatever you choose, you'd better be willing to live with it," said Remus before he left Sirius alone.

 **X**

"Tessa, I didn't mean to call you a bitch," said Lily when Tessa arrived to the spot behind Hagrid's Hut. "It was a reflex."

"I was surprised by that one," said Tessa with a laugh. She smiled at Remus, James, and even Peter who were there to see her off; she tried to ignore the hollow feeling that threatened to make her cry when she realized Sirius wasn't there.

One by one, she gave everyone a hug. Lily promised to visit over the summer. James promised to keep Sirius out of trouble—Tessa doubted that. Peter promised to keep James out of trouble when keeping Sirius out of trouble—Tessa highly doubted that. Surprisingly, hugging Remus was the most emotional for her.

"I tried," Remus murmured into Tessa's hair when she squeezed him extra tight. Of all of Sirius' friends, she loved him the most.

"Don't worry about it," said Tessa. She smiled, "Remus, I can't wait for you to fall in love, you are one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"I doubt there's anyone out there for me," said Remus with his usual self-deprecating laugh.

"There is, and you'll find her," Tessa said with 100% certainty.

James helped Tessa into the carriage that was drawn by two thestrals; Tessa was the only one able to see the two skeletal beasts with large wings that would take her back to Rosier Manor. Tessa felt this was all melodramatic, but in a way, she felt like this was the end of something important.

"Oh, Lily, do you still have my leather jacket I let you borrow? What did you need it for again," asked Tessa as James closed the carriage door behind her.

"Er, yes, I have a date with Potter this weekend, and I wanted to borrow it, I'll be sure to send it back!"

"A date!" Tessa's eyes widened just as James broke into a victorious grin. "Tell me how that goes," Tessa laughed, her last memory of being a student on Hogwarts' grounds would be the look on James' surprised face.

The four Gryffindors watched as Tessa's carriage flew off into the night.

"So when are we going on that date," asked James.

"Potter, I wasn't serious," Lily said apologetically. "I just used her jacket as a last ditch attempt for Sirius to make the right choice…Potter!"

Lily fretted as James' grin fell, she patted his shoulder rather awkwardly. "Potter, er, James, it's okay, don't worry. Maybe we can have a go at friendship?"

 **X**

Tessa arrived at her home in Northern Ireland in the wee hours of the morning. All of her stuff had been sent earlier that night. With a deep breath, Tessa entered her childhood home.

"Tessa, Tessa is that you?" Amalia greeted her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Mum," Tessa smiled sadly. "Is Father home?"

"I'm afraid not," said Amalia with a frown, "he'll be back soon, though. I thought it best to wait to tell him in person."

"Oh good," Tessa said sarcastically. Telling her father she was pregnant was not something she was emotionally prepared for.

Amalia kissed Tessa's forehead. "It's been a long night for you, how about you go to bed and we'll talk in the morning?"

"Thanks, Mum," said Tessa before she headed upstairs.

Tessa's room was dark when she entered it, so she pulled out her wand to light the gas lamps around her room. With her room lit, she noticed a dark shadow in the corner of her room and screamed.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!"

In the corner of her room was a large black dog with her leather jacket at its feet. The dog seemed to be smiling at her. Tentatively, the dog walked forward and Tessa knelt to the ground, petting the dog gently. The dog whined once and licked her hand.

"Sirius, I think you need to be human so we can have a proper conversation."

Moments later, Sirius did as asked. In human form, he sat cross-legged across from her.

"Your jacket was a portkey," he explained. "Your mum let me into your room. She's a trusting woman, but I guess, what other trouble can we get into?"

Both Tessa and Sirius laughed at the situation they were in. When the laughter died, they still sat on the floor across from each other, the silence palpable.

"Lily helped me stage the perfect exit," Tessa broke the silence. "I'd rather everyone believe I'd gone off to be a Death Eater than people give you crap for me being pregnant. I figured if you knew the plan, someone would see through it."

"Princess, you should know by now I'd much rather be in trouble with you than kept in the dark."

"Sirius, I thought you hated me." Tessa bit her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay, but it was too late—this pregnancy made her more emotional than she was used to.

"I could never hate you," said Sirius, touching Tessa's cheek. Tessa searched Sirius' face, searching for lies or betrayal, but found none. The sheer honesty in his face frightened her.

Gently, Sirius scooted closer to Tessa and pushed off her outer robes. Tessa was still in Hogwarts uniform, and she remained silent when Sirius expertly undid her shirt buttons one by one. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and the tips of his long dark hair brushed her collarbone as he leaned forward, his touch incredibly intimate without being sexual.

Once he undid her buttons, he left her shirt on. Tessa sucked in a breath when Sirius' hand touched her abdomen—the first time he touched her since February. The two of them breathed quietly, and Tessa imagined she felt what Sirius felt. Her toned stomach hadn't changed much, but without the protection of clothes, there was a noticeable swell that grew every week.

Finally, Sirius looked up, his eyes meeting hers. In his eyes, Tessa saw all of his emotions—his fear of his own childhood experiences, his love for rebellion and mischief, his sadness that they were still so young, and above all, his absolute trust in her.

"We're going to have a baby," said Sirius. "This is real."

"This is real," Tessa repeated, like an echo of the words they said to each other a long time ago when 'I love you' didn't suffice.

"I'm going to make a piss-poor father," Sirius laughed bitterly.

"If Reginald the owl and Elvendork and Theodora the kneazels are any indication of your parenting skills, you're likely to overfeed the baby," Tessa laughed as she pressed her hand over the hand Sirius had on her stomach, "but if you love it half as much as you love James or Remus then you will be a good father."

"Or you," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I don't love you?"

"You've been very angry with me, Sirius…"

"Tess, I'm always frustrated with you as much as you're irritated with me," Sirius barked out a laugh, genuinely amused.

"You sometimes bring out the very worst in me," Tessa explained.

"So do you," said Sirius, "but that's why you're my best girl." Sirius extracted his hand. He kissed her hand once before he buttoned her shirt back up, his fingers caressing the exposed bits of her skin as he trailed up. "Even though you bring out my worst, you also bring out my best. So you can stop doubting me."

"Remus says we're like the thorns on a rose," Tessa said, watching as Sirius' hands moved like magic itself. "Our relationship can't function without those thorns, it seems."

"Remus has been saying a lot of things lately," said Sirius as he left the two top buttons undone on Tessa's shirt, fingering the chain of her vial pendant. "He's growing up on us."

"We're all growing up, Sirius," said Tessa.

"I hope we don't grow up for a long time, Princess," said Sirius. Tessa knew exactly what he meant and hoped for the same thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I will be going on a quick day-trip tomorrow so I'd rather post early than late! :) Also, a Theo Nott/OC fic is starting to swirl in my head. Would anyone care to read it? Let me know! Have a lovely week, everyone!**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	27. Here's to the Future

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 27: Here's to the Future_

* * *

 _July 1977_

Tessa was re-reading _Princess Bride_ for the fourth time when a loud noise outside of the Rosier Manor startled her from her concentration.

"What the..." Tessa murmured as she swung her legs off the chaise in front of the fire in her reading room. Tessa quickly glanced at the clock on the mantle—it was just past midnight. Taking up her wand, Tessa waved it toward the lamps around the room, extinguishing the light. With the room plunged into darkness, Tessa quietly walked out of the reading room and down the hall.

Her bare feet padded softly against the cool rosewood floors. "Lumos," Tessa muttered, and the tip of her wand began to flow faintly. The hair on her arms stood; she wasn't alone.

Tessa turned the corner quickly, her heart raced, and she breathed out a sigh when no one was there. A clang from the kitchen made her alert again. Quietly, she made her way to the swinging door that divided the dining room from the kitchen, and noticed there was light from under the door. With shaking hands, she took a breath and pushed open the door, wand at the ready.

"My God, you're mad!"

"What the hell?!"

Tessa found Sirius in the kitchen, sliding a sandwich onto a plate. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a golden phoenix on it. He jumped when he saw Tessa pointing her wand at him. Tessa exhaled sharply her hand reflexively, protectively, went around her stomach. "Again, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Did you know fetuses can hear in the womb at this time," said Sirius nonchalantly as he sucked the sandwich's flavor off his thumb. "Do you really think you should be swearing in front of such little ears?"

"You prick, I told you that!" Tessa rolled her eyes irritably at Sirius, and Sirius simply laughed at her—he took her constantly fluctuating hormones in good stride, often poking jokes at her.

Tessa walked over to Sirius and sat at a barstool at the counter, smoothing her long blue dress over her stomach. "Grilled cheese!"

"Yes, here I was, playing the faithful boyfriend making you a sandwich and I'm greeted with a Killing Curse!" Sirius slid the sandwich over to Tessa before he rounded the corner to sit next to her. Sirius kissed her cheek once before he took half of the sandwich and bit into it.

"It wouldn't have been the Killing Curse," said Tessa, around a mouthful of grilled cheese. "Maybe the freezing curse."

Sirius rubbed Tessa's leg, his grey eyes clouded over momentarily. "Do you really think this is good for you," he asked, he cleared his throat, "and, er, for the baby?"

"These past few weeks have been less than desirable," Tessa agreed. "My father keeps bringing his Death Eater friends into the house and it makes me uncomfortable, especially since he hasn't really talked to me since he found out about, well, you know." Tessa ran a hand around the curve of her stomach. "I don't know how my mother stands it."

"Being here isn't safe for you, Tess," Sirius growled.

"Hey, I can take care of myself," Tessa smiled as she touched Sirius' hand. "To be feared in Slytherin means you have to have one of the quickest hands at hexing."

"You are absolutely terrifying when you want to be."

"Somehow it never seems to work on you," Tessa laughed. "But what are you doing here, Sirius? I know you didn't come all this way to make me a grilled cheese at midnight. And what was that loud sound I heard not too long ago?"

"I have something to show you," said Sirius, his eyes wild with excitement. "Are you ready?" Sirius jumped from the barstool and held out his hand to Tessa.

"There's never a safe answer to that when it comes to you," said Tessa as she slid her hand into Sirius'.

Sirius led Tessa out the kitchen door that led to the backyard and around the corner of the house. His face broke into a wicked grin when he laid eyes on his latest purchase. "What do you think? She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Is that a—"

"It is!"

"Motorcycle?!" Tessa's dark blue eyes widened at the shiny black bike parked on her property. "Sirius you bought a bloody motorcycle?!"

"Princess, you really need to stop swearing," said Sirius.

"Sirius, stop, are you mad? I am going to birth a small human soon, and what is it's father doing? BUYING A MOTORCYCLE! Are you trying to kill yourself?! Why don't you just ask me to do it and save your money!"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you Prongs and I were chased by Death Eaters tonight too—"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Tessa ran frustrated hands through her long chestnut hair before she punched his arm. "Death Eaters, Sirius? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Princess," said Sirius as he put his arms on Tessa's hips to draw her close. He nuzzled her neck before speaking low into her ear. "But this isn't even the best surprise I have for you."

"Sirius, my heart can't take anymore surprises tonight, no matter how good intentioned they are, you reckless toad."

"You just need to say yes to one more surprise for the night," said Sirius. He pulled away from Tessa and walked over to the side bag on his bike. He extracted his leather jacket and shrugged it on before extracting a second leather jacket—Tessa's.

"Sirius, you know that doesn't fit that well anymore…"

"Put it on," Sirius urged. Tessa consented with a sigh and took the jacket, refraining from thinking horrible thoughts about her bloated body. She gasped when it fit her perfectly.

"You charmed it."

"Tess, your pregnant, not an invalid. Do your really think I can stand to see my best girl not look her best?" Sirius then swung one leg over his bike and held out a hand for Tessa. "C'mon, time to see the surprise."

Tessa hesitated only a half-second before she carefully slid on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her hands around Sirius' middle. "I knew you only liked me for my looks," Tessa laughed into Sirius' ear. "Drive safely, will you?"

"I liked you for your looks, but it was the ensuing adventures that made me fall in love." Tessa felt Sirius' stomach move beneath her arms as he chuckled. "You got to loosen your grip, Princess," Sirius teased as the motorcycle roared to life. "Everything I love is on this motorcycle."

Tessa wasn't sure what made her heart leapt more, hearing Sirius say he loved her or the motorcycle lifting off the ground and flying into the night.

o

Finally the motorcycle began to descend. They had crossed the ocean, so Tessa knew they were no longer in Ireland.

"How much do you think you can walk," asked Sirius as he continued to lower the motorcycle.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, remember? You don't need to worry about me," Tessa laughed into Sirius' ear as he parked the motorcycle amongst green rolling hills.

"So," asked Tessa, looking around once off the bike. "What am I supposed to see?"

"Not yet," said Sirius, his grin widened conspiratorially. From his pocket he extracted a black bandana and walked behind Tessa, tying it around her eyes. "We need to walk a little bit."

She felt Sirius' hand slide into hers as he guided her by walking beside her. The last time he blindfolded her, he ended up carrying her, due to her inability to let him lead. Now she easily walked beside him with her hand in his.

Still barefoot, she felt the lush grass beneath her feet, and she imagined it was a vivid green during the day. Finally, Sirius slowed his pace. "Are we there yet," asked Tessa.

"We are," said Sirius, his voice fast with excitement and a hint of nervousness. She felt Sirius move behind her as his hands went to her shoulders. He moved her slightly to the left. Sirius unknotted the bandana behind her head and his hands replaced the fabric.

"Ready," asked Sirius.

His nervous energy made her stomach jump for the second time that night. Tessa reached up to touch Sirius' hands and gently move them from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times when her eyes adjusted to the night.

Tessa gasped when she saw what was before her. "Sirius, this is so charming." In front of her was a Scottish style stone cabin. It looked to be at least two levels, and it somehow managed to appear both grand and welcoming all at once.

"Welcome home," said Sirius.

"Welcome home," Tessa murmured before she started. She whirled on her heel, her dark blue eyes wide. "Sirius, you're not serious."

"Uncle Alphard was incredibly generous," said Sirius, shrugging his shoulder. Though his smile was arrogant, his stance was nervous as he hoped from foot to foot, searching her face.

"Sirius, not only did you buy a motorcycle, but you bought a _house_! You must be completely out of funds, I can't let you do that—"

" _Very_ generous, Tess," Sirius reiterated, completely unfazed. "What do you think," asked Sirius.

"Can we go inside," Tessa asked, her voice a hushed awe.

"Of course," said Sirius, "it's ours."

Tessa wandered through the dark house, using her wand to light candles already laid out. The cottage was minimally, yet tastefully decorated which led Tessa to believe Sirius had kept this secret from her for some time.

Tessa wandered through the kitchen and pushed open a set of double doors that led to a large empty room with high ceilings and dark wood floors.

"Sirius," Tessa sighed again, at a loss for words. Just when she thought her reckless other half couldn't surprise her anymore, she was always proven wrong. She held out a hand and smiled when Sirius took it. Wordlessly, they began to waltz slowly in the large entertainment room.

"Do you like it," asked Sirius.

"I love it," Tessa smiled and rested her head on Sirius' chest.

"There's still more to see, Princess," said Sirius, after a moment's silence.

With a grin, Tessa pulled away from Sirius to go upstairs. Upstairs, there were 5 spacious rooms and 3 bathrooms. The master room was the only one minimally furnished with a large, bare four-poster bed and a single armoire.

Tessa wandered to the window in the master bedroom that overlooked what Tessa assumed was the back yard. With the clouds covered most of the moon, it was difficult to make out the grounds.

"It's close to Hogwarts," said Sirius, "and when it's clear, from here you can see a lake in the distance, and more closely, the backyard is full of lavender and another purple flower. It's gorgeous first thing in the morning."

"Probably heather," Tessa murmured with a dreamy smile.

"We can decorate it together over time," Sirius suggested.

"Not if your idea of decoration includes girls in bikinis and motorcycles," Tessa laughed. She raised her eyebrow at Sirius, "And James? How close will he be in relation to this place?"

"Probably Godric's Hollow still," said Sirius, "but there's floo powder—and he can apparate."

"Oh good," Tessa laughed, imagining James apparating for an intrusive sleep over between Sirius and Tessa. The thought then stilled Tessa and she was floored with the realization that this would be her life—her, Sirius, and a baby.

Tessa gently touched the window glass. "Let's stay the night," said Tessa, "I'll need to see the morning view myself." She smiled before she wandered to the bathroom to wash her muddied bare feet in the tub, remembering that she would have to clean the floors tomorrow morning. Tessa laughed to herself—being domesticated was absolutely bizarre.

As she left the bathroom, Tessa paused at the doorway that separated the bathroom from the main bedroom. Sirius was stretched out on the bed, his arms propped behind his head on the pillows, everything about him looked like a prince inheriting a kingdom.

Sirius turned his head, his grey eyes met Tessa's and he paused, his body jumped slightly. Tessa raised a concerned eyebrow noticing the change in Sirius. Quietly, Tessa padded over to the bed and lied beside Sirius, still quiet. Gently, she took Sirius' hand in hers, and Sirius still wore the unreadable expression.

"Sirius, you look terrified," said Tessa. "Did Moaning Myrtle find this house?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, he had freed his long hair from the ponytail he had secured it in for the ride to the house. "It's nothing." Sirius turned on his side and face Tessa, placing a hand on her rounded belly.

"Do you hate it," Tessa asked. She wouldn't blame him if he said yes. Tessa and Sirius were alike in the way that they hated being tethered to anything that would keep them from getting up and going.

"I don't hate any of it," said Sirius, his grey eyes wide and expressive. "It's just, not what I imagined."

"Me neither," said Tessa. She thought for a moment, "You said this house is close to Hogwarts—"

"I could stay here when it comes—"

"Absolutely not!" Tessa sat up slightly. "Don't miss out on your seventh year, Sirius! I'll be fine. We'll be fine—"

"Tess, I don't want you to be alone here, not with all that's going on right now," said Sirius, speaking about the sudden rise in terror because of Voldemort.

"I had planned on staying in Ireland, and I expected us to figure it out after graduation," Tessa admitted.

"That's a long way away," said Sirius, his eyes clouding in thought. "What if you lived here with your mum? Tess, I want you and my offspring out of that house as long as your father brings other Death Eaters in there. What if they find out you're in the Order?"

"I can play it off," Tessa shrugged, but she knew Sirius was right. "Whatever it takes, Sirius, finish your last year, the Order will still be there when you and the others graduate. When we all graduate."

"I swear you played the pregnancy card on Dumbledore to convince him to let you join," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Cheater."

"I use what I have," Tessa laughed, she then winced slightly, rubbing her stomach.

"What is it," Sirius asked, his watchful eyes concerned.

"I-I think it's kicking," said Tessa, her voice a quiet whisper. "This is the third time I felt it tonight. First it was on your bike, then when we were walking to the house, and just now—oh! I felt it again! Put your hand here!" Tessa took Sirius' hand and pressed it against her stomach. There was a moment of silence before the baby kicked again. Tessa watched Sirius expression with amusement, first his eyes went wide, and then he paled before finally, he grinned.

"So far it only kicks with you around," said Tessa, "not that that should be an argument for you to not return to Hogwarts."

"He agrees that his mum is being reckless and he thinks there's only one person who's allowed to be reckless in this family. That's me."

"He," Tessa raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure? It's a girl."

"Sure, you can use your Sight to tell me it's a girl," said Sirius with a cheeky grin, "but trust me, _my_ Sight tells me that my sperm only produces males—"

"Okay, gross," Tessa laughed, swatting Sirius' arm.

The two fell silent once more as they waited to feel more baby kicks.

"How about this, you stay in Ireland with your mum but on weekends we'll stay here."

"Every other weekend," Tessa negotiated.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling you don't want me around," said Sirius, raising an arrogant eyebrow. "I don't see why, I'm a hoot at parties."

"Sirius, I don't want your last year to be disrupted any more than it will be," said Tessa. "Get detention with Prongs, hex Severus, upset McGonagall, be you, Sirius."

"I think you're trying to live vicariously through me."

"Maybe," Tessa laughed. "But don't put your fun on pause for us. We have plenty of time to be responsible, even when the baby's born."

Tessa and Sirius went back and forth on the subject for some time longer before they eventually gave up—the sun would rise in a couple of hours, and they hadn't slept yet.

Sirius was the first to fall asleep, as usual. Tessa gently touched his long black hair, pushing it from his face. He was so handsome that it made her heartache sometimes—and he was so loyal and good, Tessa found it impossible to love something more than she loved Sirius in this moment. As she fell asleep, she attempted to push the guilt in her mind away—the guilt that told her she was having a girl, just like the one in her vision, and the bright green flash that still haunted her dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To my lovely readers...I've turned in my LAST written assignment for my classes, and soon I will be forever done with school (unless I decide to continue on!)! For you, that means MORE CHAPTERS! To be honest, I'm several chapters ahead for this story, and I keep them on my Mac, waiting to be uploaded. Perhaps once school is officially done, I'll post twice a week. :)**

 **SECONDLY! I've started the Theo/OC story I've dreamt about. Hop over to "A Foreign Affair" for a read and tell me what you think! :)**

 **As always, have a wonderful week, lovely readers!**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	28. As Our World Changes

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 28: As Our World Changes_

* * *

 _Late August-September 1977…_

Tessa watched as he inspected their cottage— _their._ It was a strange concept to get used to; theirs, as in hers and Sirius's.

"What a lovely home," he finally said, his blue eyes twinkled as he paused his inspection to join Tessa in the grand entertainment room of the cottage.

"Thank you, Professor," said Tessa as she gestured to Professor Dumbledore to the armchairs near the fireplace. Between them was a table with tea and biscuits that Ivy, her dear old house-elf, had insisted on setting out as she followed Tessa to her Scottish cottage from the Rosier Manor.

In that moment, Tessa literally sat on her hands to encourage her to sit still as she waited for Dumbledore to finish making his tea in his painfully slow way. Meanwhile, Dumbledore made his tea and clinked the silver spoon a couple of times against the teacup before taking a slow sip.

"Perfection," he murmured before he glanced at Tessa and chuckled. "You are still impatient when you have something on your mind, miss Rosier," Dumbledore observed.

"O-of course not, wait—you do this on purpose!" Tessa accused Dumbledore, her eyes flashed with irritation. "I _knew_ no one could be so deliberately slow with tea unless they were being a pest! Er, no offense, Professor."

"None taken," Dumbledore chuckled as he reached into his robes to produce a sealed envelope for Tessa. "Here are your scores from your year-end examinations to pass the time while I drink this delectable tea."

Tessa nodded in thanks as she took the letter and carefully tore it open. Her dark blue eyes quickly scanned the report card. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology, Tessa received "Outstanding" scores. In Transfiguration and Double Potions, she received an "Exceeds Expectations".

Tessa carefully folded her report card along the creases that were already in place before she glanced up at Dumbledore. She knew he watched her intently, though his gaze was gentle. She knew because she felt a tingling in her mind that told her he was using leglimency on her. Tessa had to resist her natural urge to push him out with occlumency, even though she had nothing to hide from him.

"I'll be ready to take the N.E.W.T.s by January," Tessa said confidently.

"That's quite ambitious, Miss Rosier," said Dumbledore, his greyish-white eyebrows went up with interest. "Won't your hands be full at that time?"

"They will," Tessa agreed as she ran a hand over her round stomach. "But you forget I am a Slytherin. Ambition is in my blood."

"I don't doubt it, miss Rosier," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Carefully he set his teacup down and leaned forward in his seat. He stared intently at Tessa. "Though something tells me this isn't a meeting for simple pleasantries and house-warming gifts."

"You're right, it's more than that." Tessa smiled faintly as she thought of the ornate mirror that now hung by her front door—Dumbledore said it was meant to reveal one's true feelings within the reflection.

Dumbledore nodded once at Tessa, an encouragement to continue.

Tessa sighed as she folded her hands over her stomach. "We're here because I feel an increasing unease at the Rosier Manor," Tessa started as a crease between her well-done eyebrows formed. "I don't think it is attributed to," Tessa gestured to her midsection, "this, or Sirius, but likely to the Death Eaters. Father and Evan have come and gone more frequently in the last few weeks than in months or even years past. And some unsavory men have been seen to be guests in my home."

"Do you know names?"

"Crouch Jr. is one," said Tessa, "Avery, Karkaroff, Goyle, Nott, and several others," said Tessa. "I think my father and Evan have been away more often because they're recruiting more followers. Recently Edgar—" Tessa paused, and placed a hand against her throat, surprised by her own sudden sadness and desire to cry for the quiet boy with clear eyes, "Recently Edgar Nott has joined."

"You're certain you're safe living there," asked Dumbledore. Though Tessa provided strong information, the safety of a member of the Order came first.

"I am," said Tessa. "I've safeguarded my room with the strongest charms, and most days my father doesn't even speak to me because I'm having a bastard's baby."

"Miss Rosier, in light of your pregnancy, do you think it's time you stepped back from the Order—"

Tessa started, but Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing her. "I'm not saying you need to leave the Order, but I think it is time to consider your healthy and safety as well as the health and safety of your child."

"By doing all that I can for the Order is how I consider my health and safety," Tessa strongly defended. "As the Dark—You-Know-Who's—regime grows, I am confident that this is not a world I want to leave for my child. Which brings me to a second thought: I want to do more. I will still keep the task of relaying any information that I can to you, but I want to do more."

Tessa and Dumbledore paused for a moment. Calling Voldemort You-Know-Who was a recent development as she had overheard that he soon planned to use his name as a tracing spell. Because of her perilous position in Rosier Manor, Tessa had begun to act as a spy against her father's work for Voldemort. By doing so, Dumbledore instated her as the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix, briefly overriding his rule of only taking members that have graduated from school.

"Miss Rosier, you are a most brilliant witch," Dumbledore informed, "but I must insist that you take a rest for your health. If this is about being useful, you are more use to me at your full strength and wits than sleep deprived or paranoid."

Tessa nodded and bit her bottom lip; she knew Dumbledore was right. "I need to stay busy, Professor," said Tessa, her voice weaker. "it's hard enough not going back to Hogwarts this year—and I know I will be busy once the baby comes, but I need to stay _active_."

"I don't think you fully realize the severity of danger you are in just by relaying information that is siphoned through your home," Dumbledore pointed out. "You're certain you weren't followed here?"

"Very certain," Tessa affirmed. "Sirius and I spent the night here last night, and as we speak he and James are scouting the radius just in case."

Tessa saw by the way Dumbledore imperceptibly frowned that he was displeased that Sirius Black and James Potter were involved as current Hogwarts students.

"Miss Rosier, you and your friends should be in no hurry to leave your childhood behind."

"Childhood was left long ago," Tessa deadpanned. "I met You-Know-Who when I had just turned thirteen! Besides, when you're part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, you don't get much of a childhood. You're born, you're bred to perfection and taught to maintain a specific social persona, and you are expected to carry on your family legacy. There is no room for childhood."

Tessa looked down at her hands; she still felt the tingles of legilimency in her mind. She hoped Dumbledore saw her two more important thoughts: the first that she wanted something better for her and Sirius' child—and that she and Sirius were committed to fighting for a better and brighter world. And secondly, she hoped Dumbledore saw her desire to preserve what innocence Sirius had left; that was why she urged him to go back to Hogwarts for his last year. She knew he would stay be her side, but she knew Sirius needed his last school year to be just a boy who caused trouble with his best friends.

"And what about you," asked Dumbledore into the introspective silence, a confirmation of his leglimency use. "What about your childhood?"

"Hogwarts was the best childhood I could have ever dreamed for," said Tessa. "I look forward to going back for the graduation ceremony, but there is no use in looking at the past when I know I can be part of creating a better future."

Dumbledore smiled slightly before he rose to his feet. "Well, miss Rosier, then I have a new task for you. You are on official leave for the Order—you will not be allowed to participate in extraneous missions outside of the one you have originally been assigned. You will resume after your child is born and after an adequate amount of rest, as you will find your duties will change. Your primary duty now is to keep you and your baby healthy and to finish the N.E.W.T.'s."

"Will do, Professor." Tessa stood and held out a hand for Dumbledore to shake. She wondered if this would be the last time she saw Dumbledore before her baby was due. She was surprised when Dumbledore took her hand in both of his and squeezed it once.

"Tessa Rosier, from day one, you have exceeded all expectations imaginable," said Dumbledore, a kind look in his eyes. "I look forward to the things you will accomplish in the years to come. I know you will achieve all of it."

"T-Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Tessa found herself with tears in her eyes. After her father stopped talking to her, Dumbledore had become something like a father figure to her—and hearing his encouragement was enough to make her brave.

 **X**

Sirius woke before the sun on the first of September in the Rosier Manor. He rolled onto his side and propped a hand under his neck as he watched Tessa sleep. She told him about her difficulties falling asleep—and whenever he shared a bed with her he experienced them, as she had knocked him off the bed more than once in vain effort to accommodate the new curve of her body.

"It is very hard to sleep knowing that you're watching me," said Tessa, though her eyes were still closed.

Sirius laughed before he nuzzled against her neck. "You weren't a light sleeper before your pregnancy," Sirius murmured against her neck, his morning voice a low growl.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago," said Tessa, finally turning her dark blue eyes on Sirius. "The baby's kicking up a storm. Probably mad at Daddy's snoring too."

"I don't snore," Sirius's grey eyes flashed with mock offense, smiling when Tessa's soft laugh filled the air. These last two weeks he had camped out with her as they shuffled back and forth between the Rosier Manor and their home in Scotland. The couple fell into a comfortable silence as Sirius placed his hand on Tessa's stomach. He silently watched her face as she guided his hand to where their child kicked her stomach—a spot somewhere below her heart. Sirius could feel the sharp thuds of his child's foot pushing against his hand.

He hated knowing that in a few short hours James would arrive to Apparate him to King's Cross Station.

Sirius slid down in the bed so that his face was next to Tessa's stomach. He lifted her t-shirt carefully and exposed her fair, golden skin. His lips were whisper soft against the stretch her abdomen as he spoke to their kid. "Okay, kid, I can tell you have a lot of energy, and the second you come out, we'll go on bike rides—"

Sirius smiled at Tessa's noise of discontentment, but she didn't stop him. "But you need to let your mum sleep, okay? She's a pleasant girl, but without sleep she may as well become a banshee—"

"Is that really what you think of me—answer wisely, Sirius Orion Black!" Tessa glanced down at Sirius, her blue eyes flashed with anger, and Sirius laughed.

"You see, kid? There's your proof." Sirius barked out another laugh as he pulled Tessa's shirt back down and climbed back up so he could kiss her.

"A banshee," Tessa rolled her eyes irritably.

"A very beautiful banshee—"

"Not helping!"

"Princess, you are so vain," Sirius teased, committing Tessa's Northern Irish accent to memory. He kissed her forehead once more before he sat up and pushed the duvet covers off, "I'm going to shower."

o

After his shower, Sirius, who wore nothing but his boxers and a pair of black jeans as he toweled as his shaggy black hair. While he rounded the corner to Tessa's room, he stopped abruptly before he bumped into Evan Rosier.

Evan had bulked with muscle since Sirius last saw him. Tessa had told Sirius that Evan had been staying at the Rosier Manor since he began working with her father and other Death Eaters. Upon seeing Sirius, Evan stood taller and folded his arms over his chest, disdain clear on his face.

"Morning, sunshine." Sirius greeted with a wink, completely uninterested in Tessa's older cousin. Tessa had also told Sirius that Evan recently fathered a child—a son—but refused to claim him, and that made Evan despicable in Sirius' eyes.

"Bastard blood-traitor," Evan spat, his brown eyes hard.

"It must be a Rosier trait to be so unpleasant in the morning," Sirius responded walking past Evan.

"Watch your back, Black," Evan threatened.

Sirius turned, to face Evan, every muscle in his body taut with awareness. A tick worked in Sirius' jaw. Evan and Sirius stood at their full height, unwilling to back down. Sirius narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel.

"Watch _yours_ , Evan," Sirius warned as he went back to Tessa's room. It took all the strength in his body to walk away from the situation, knowing Tessa would not be happy if he started a fight or duel while she was in the next room.

Sirius opened Tessa's bedroom door and slammed it closed with more force than he intended—or so he told himself. Tessa, who was sitting at her vanity table brushing her waist-length chestnut hair, jumped when the door rattled.

Tessa simply raised an eyebrow at Sirius as he irritably threw his towel to the ground. He took a depth breath, once, twice, three times as he often did to curb his temper.

"Your cousin is quite jovial in the mornings," Sirius finally explained, as he yanked his hair into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic he found in his pocket. "That miserable prick."

Tessa put her brush down and rose from her vanity. It seemed even though her pregnant belly protruded from her body, Tessa still moved with a grace that could not be matched. She crossed the room and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"I heard the whole exchange," Tessa explained, "thank you for not hexing him, though he deserved it."

Sirius glanced at Tessa and smirked slightly, his grey eyes bright. He noticed the way Tessa's eyes trailed down his shirtless body and Sirius moved in closer to her.

"It's not fair that you get to keep your body," Tessa pouted, though her voice was breathless at their close contact.

Sirius laughed out loud as he tugged on her pendant that hung outside of her shirt. In many ways, Tessa's vanity matched his own. "I'm sure I'll still like you, even if you have additional curves to your hips and—"

Tessa swatted Sirius angrily, which made the boy bark out a loud laugh before he finished dressing.

 **X**

Tessa and Sirius sat in the quiet kitchen. Aside from the house elves and Evan, it appeared Tessa's parents weren't awake yet.

"You have honey right there." Tessa touched a spot below her chin as she laughed at Sirius who managed to get a spot of honey from his toast stuck on his stubble.

"Did I get it," Sirius wiped his chin and completely missed the spot.

"Not even close," Tessa laughed and leaned over to thumb the honey off. She shook her head affectionately. "What will you do without me this school year?"

"I suppose I will finally be allowed to embrace my boyish and barbarian ways by growing out a beard and setting fire to things."

Tessa stared at Sirius.

"I'm only kidding," Sirius laughed, holding up his hands defensively. "I won't grow a beard."

"It will be like I have _two_ children," Tessa laughed. Her laughter quickly quieted when she glanced at Sirius. James would be there in less than an hour—and the next time Sirius would see her their baby would be born. Tessa stomach turned—and she was quiet sure it was because of her own anxiety and not their child kicking.

"Tess," Sirius reached for his leather jacket that was on the counter next to him and extracted a rectangle mirror from a pocket and handed it to Tessa.

"A mirror," Tessa asked, and turned it over in her fingers. "Sirius, I knew you were slightly conceited, but _I_ don't even carry a hand mirror most days."

"It's a two-way mirror," Sirius answered. "James has the other one. All you have to do is say my name into the mirror and I'll hear you—Prongs and I use it when we're in separate detentions, but for the time being he's letting me use his while I have yours. Tess, whenever you need me, call for me, and I'll get to you as soon as I can."

Just then the door to the kitchen slammed open as Grant Rosier strode through. Tessa jumped at her father's haggard appearance, he looked as though he hadn't slept in some time.

"Morning, Father—"

"What is he still doing here," Grant hissed, glaring at Sirius.

"Father," Tessa glared, rising from her seat. Evan quietly entered the kitchen too, and that prompted Sirius to rise.

"That blood-traitor needs to get out of my house," Grant repeated.

"I'll have you know I'm leaving for Hogwarts soon," Sirius answered evenly, raising an arrogant eyebrow at Grant's anger.

"You ARE NOT welcome in my house any longer," said Grant Rosier.

"You can't make such a demand," Tessa raised her chin at her father and Evan as he now stood beside him. "Not as long as I am here and he is the father of my child. What's gotten into you?"

"Your child is better off a bastard," Grant hissed, his brown eyes rested on his daughter briefly. "As for me, ask what that blood-traitor was doing the night he got his muggle-contraption!"

"I think he means my motorcycle," Sirius said lazily, his hands in his pockets. Tessa stole a glance at Sirius, and knew, in spite of his open body stance, his jaw was set in a way that showed he was planning for the possibility of a fight.

"He was with me that night," Tessa said and glanced at Sirius.

"Before that!" Grant demanded impatiently.

Tessa raised an eyebrow and Sirius shuffled slightly. "Sirius?"

"James and I ran into a couple…complications…"

"He is part of a group of mudblood sympathizers who stand against the Dark Lord!" Grant roared. "Earlier that day he was spotted by several filthy muggles and incited a chase with two of my men that injured them!"

Tessa glanced at Sirius and prayed her father did not notice the blood drain from her face. For her own safety, Tessa would have to let Dumbledore know that those that sympathized with the Order were being unwise.

"Maybe your men shouldn't have been ruthlessly toying with muggles!" Sirius shot back.

Tessa wasn't sure who drew their wand first—Evan or Sirius, but there was a blast in the large kitchen that ricocheted off the copper hanging pots and pans over the stove.

"Mistress must move! It is not safe for the baby!"

Tessa looked down to see Apple and Ivy stand in front of her, their elf magic creating a momentary shield over her.

"Please, Miss Tessa, follow me outside!" Ivy insisted.

"Apple, go to my room and get my wand," Tessa commanded as she followed Ivy outside. Apple disappeared with a snap of her fingers and Ivy and Tessa pushed through the backdoor of the kitchen that led to the backyard.

Apple appeared a moment later with Tessa's wand. Seconds later, Sirius followed out the back door engaged in a fierce duel with Evan and her father. Tessa noted Sirius was able to handle himself quite well, putting up a strong defense and attack against the Rosier men.

A small pop sounded beside her, and Tessa glanced to see it was her mother, holding her wand as well.

"What is going on?! I heard an explosion-"

"Father and Evan are stupid that's what's-SIRIUS!"

Tessa's hand flew to her mouth when she saw a red curse fly from Evan's wand and hit Sirius squarely in the chest. Sirius' screams as the Cruciatius curse racked through his body would be sounds Tessa would never forget for the rest of her life.

"Expelliarmus!" Tessa ran forward and directed her wand at Evan before waving it again and shot a spell forward that sent Evan flying back.

"Sirius!" Tessa ran forward and knelt beside Sirius to help him sit up.

"Tess, move." Sirius' breaths came out hard and ragged after being caught under something so painful.

"No," Tess said. Instead, she kept her arms around him, her body blocking him from her family. "I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner I—"

"I won't let you or my child get hurt!" Sirius argued and rose to his feet.

"Move, Contessa," her father demanded, his wand poised at Sirius. "He is not to be protected in my house any longer—"

"This I no longer your home!"

Sirius and Tessa glanced up to see Amalia stride forward angrily. "Grant I have asked you time after time to cease your role with the Death Eaters and you refuse. I have asked you to be peaceful with Sirius Black and to reconcile with our daughter, and you refuse. You will no longer bring hatred into _my_ home!"

"Amalia, what are you saying?" Grant's voice softened slightly.

"When we were married, this home was passed down through the Maeve bloodline as part of my dowry, and I named it the Rosier Manor in honor of you. I revoke that entire privilege now. I gave you so many chances, Grant." Amalia's voice cracked slightly. Amalia closed her eyes once and stood tall. "Leave, Grant. You as well, Evan. Aside from my daughter and her offspring, a Rosier will never step foot on Maeve property again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Amalia—"

Amalia flicked her wrist and sent a small jolt to the ground by Grant's feet, enough to make him jump back. "Now, Grant."

Grant and Amalia stared at each other for a long time before finally Grant took a couple steps back. "Evan," Grant called, his voice thick. "We're leaving."

Evan glared at Sirius once before he joined his uncle, and the two Disapparated.

"Sirius, are you all right," asked Amalia, going over to Sirius and Tessa. Amalia's dark blue eyes that were so much like Tessa's were filled with concern.

"Fine," Sirius breathed. "I'm sorry, Amalia, I didn't mean to cause arguments between you and your husband—"

"It wasn't you, Sirius," Amalia reassured him. "It has been years since he and I have seen eye to eye." Amalia looked sadly at Sirius, her eyes seemed to search his face for something or someone. "I wish you both more luck than I had." Amalia then turned to address Ivy, "Ivy will you see to it that Grant's and Evan's belongings reach them wherever they may be?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sirius slowly rose to his feet and helped Tessa up, his arm around her shoulders for stability.

"Tessa, will you help me put up wards on the house," asked Amalia. "I don't think Grant will try to come back with his Death Eaters, but just in case…"

"Sure," Tessa agreed. A lump had formed in her throat as she watched her mother send her father away. She wondered if she'd ever see Evan or her father ever again.

"I'll help too," Sirius said.

It was a surreal and almost painful experience as the three of them placed charms over Tessa's childhood home. A faint cracking sounded behind Sirius, and Tessa glanced back from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry I'm late," James greeted, "it took a bit of time to get your trunks to King's Cross…what the hell?" James glanced at Sirius, Tessa, and Amalia, taking in the somber expressions.

"We'll talk later, Prongs," Sirius promised as he concentrated on his charms work. Sirius only turned to James when they were at last finished.

"We've got about 5 minutes, mate," said James, "I'm not sure how long Moony and Wormtail can stall the Express."

Sirius nodded then turned to Tessa who smiled gently at him. Sirius closed the space between them and kissed her once.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop Evan sooner, I'm sorry I—"

"It didn't hurt that much," Sirius said, and Tessa saw through his lie. "I was only scared when you got in front of me and what could have happened to you—to the baby. Princess, you have no idea how much..." Sirius trailed off, and Tessa wished he would finish his thought, but she knew he wouldn't; there were some things that Sirius Black didn't tell anyone.

"Then from here on out we'll learn to be a stronger team," Tessa smiled. She fought back the lump that formed in her throat. "Go, Sirius. It's the start of your Seventh year. Go blow up bathrooms and prank the Slytherin dungeons."

"So we get your blessing now," asked Sirius as his eyebrows raised when he laughed.

"Prongs, don't let him get into too much trouble," Tessa laughed, glancing at James. "What am I saying, the two of you are nothing _but_ trouble."

"You have my word that all matters of mischief will indeed be managed, Princess," Sirius said with a wink and a flourished bow.

Tessa smiled, her last images were of Sirius throwing his head back with laughter with James's hand on his shoulder to dis-apparate them.

It was painfully quiet when the boys left, only the sounds of waves crashing over the cliffs could be heard in the distance. Tessa was acutely aware of her mother watching her.

"I think I'll lie down for a while," said Tessa, making her way into the house. "I'm so tired." Tessa walked several steps when a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her.

"Tessa!" Amalia rushed to her daughter who winced and clutched at her stomach.

"T-that was strange, it wasn't a kick—ow!"

"All this excitement and stress is not good for you or the baby," Amalia said, gripping Tessa's arm to steady her. "Let's get you to bed—"

"Mum, I…"

Tessa raised them hem of her dress to her knees and watched as a wet trail slid down Tessa's thigh.

"Tessa, your water broke."

"What does that mean," asked Tessa, her dark blue eyes wide with fear. It was a stupid question. She had read enough books by now to know. Another pain shot through her body, making her double over.

"Your baby is coming, Tessa."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh man! The plot thickens! :)**

 **SIDE NOTE: To my fellow Slytherins, POC's and readers looking for POC characters, go check out "A Foreign Affair" and tell me what you think. :)**

 **Have a fun week, everyone!**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	29. Rosier-Black

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 29: Rosier-Black_

* * *

 _September 1977…_

Tessa was helped to her room by Amalia who held her arm to get her up the stairs. In the time it took for Tessa to return to her room, Ivy and Apple had worked quickly to strip her bed of its original linens to sturdier fabrics in preparation for childbirth.

Tessa paled as she fell back against her pillows. "Oh God." This was happening. She was having Sirius's baby.

"Mrs. Potter has been informed and she is on her way, mistresses," said Ivy while she rung her small elf hands. She looked back and forth from Amalia to Tessa. "It is a Maeve witch trait to have wee ones so young."

Tessa glanced at the older house-elf then at her mother who simply nodded. "It's true. I had just turned twenty when I had you, my mother had me at eighteen."

"I'm seventeen," Tessa reminded her mom.

Amalia smiled gently and pressed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You are on the younger end of motherhood in the Maeve line."

Tessa glanced at the clock on her wall. It was 9:15 in the morning; the Hogwarts Express had just begun its journey to Hogwarts. Tessa frowned, and her frown quickly became a wince as another contraction racked through her body.

As if reading her mind, Amalia asked, "Do you want to find a way to contact Sirius?"

"Yes! No. I'm not sure." More than anything, Tessa wanted Sirius there, telling lame jokes, telling her she was still pretty, and telling her she could do it, but she didn't want to ruin his Seventh year. Tessa remembered a time when she sat with the boys at the Three Broomsticks, before she found out she was pregnant, and they joked how they would rule the school; the Marauders would be the kings of Hogwarts for their final year.

Tessa sat up, using her pillows as a backrest, and reached for her wand on her nightstand.

" _Accio_ two-way mirror." Moments later, Sirius's two-way mirror flew into the room and landed on the bed beside her.

"It's a toy Sirius and James use at school," Tessa said when she noticed Amalia's and Ivy's skeptical look. She then looked down at the mirror in her hands, looking into her own reflection. Tessa took a deep breath.

"Sirius. Sirius Black, answer me." Tessa felt foolish talking to her own reflection. She was beginning to believe the mirror didn't work when a flash of familiar grey eyes filled the corner of the mirror, and soon she could see Sirius's face. He grinned wildly, like he always did after a particularly good prank or story.

"Miss me already, Princess?"

"Sirius, the baby is coming." Tessa hated the way his smile fell from his face at her words.

"Tess, I thought it wouldn't be here until the end of the month! Did you get hurt this morning?"

"No, I'm fine, but soon after you left, my water broke and…" The doorbell rang at that time and both Amalia and Ivy exited the room to greet Mrs. Potter. The door closed with a soft click behind them. "Mrs. Potter just arrived to help me deliver. Sirius, you don't have to come if you don't want to. You need to go to Hogwarts."

"Tess wait. Tess, please don't cry—"

Tessa smiled bitterly. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tessa repeated, as her tears fell freely. "We made one mistake, and I've ruined everything. I—" Tessa shook her head. She had grown to love the bump that kicked her stomach at night, but she and Sirius were only _seventeen_. She wanted to be Slytherin's quidditch captain and study to be an auror more than she wanted to be a mom!

"Nothing is ruined, Tessa," said Sirius, his grey eyes bright and his tone hard, allowing no room for argument. "Just, I don't know, cross your legs or something and wait—"

"Cross my legs! Sirius Orion Black that is the most sexist thing you have ever—"

"Okay, no time for a feminist rant, Princess. Just Lamaze until I get there!"

"What's Lamaze," a voice for Sirius's end asked. It was Peter. Tessa rolled her eyes. She saw Sirius's face wink at her before she saw only her reflection again. She wondered how Sirius would get there. Tessa rubbed her stomach.

"Alright, Sirius spawn," Tessa said in a stern voice, she then softened, even if it was Sirius's baby, threatening an infant probably wasn't the way to go. "Please," she said in a more normal but tender tone, "please wait for a little bit. Until your father gets here, okay?"

X

Sirius arrived nearly an hour later in Tessa's sitting room through the Floo Network. Immediately, he raced upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, and burst into her bedroom. He expected a wailing infant, but was greeted Mrs. Potter, Amalia, Apple and Ivy, and Tessa, sitting up in bed.

"Sirius," Tessa greeted, a look of relief crossed her features when Sirius entered the room. Sirius walked over to her side and took her hand. He could tell Tessa was uncomfortable by the way her jaw was set—like a person trying not to cry after stubbing their toe.

"I made it," Sirius said with a smirk as he kissed her hand. "It was quite a journey too. Turns out the Express has a Floo connection, even when travelling! The conductor wouldn't let me use it, even with James and Remus trying to convince him that it was an emergency. So we had Peter distract him by setting off a dung bomb in one of the loos so I could escape."

"Sirius, the escape artist," Tessa laughed.

"Just in time, Sirius," Mrs. Potter greeted him with a kiss to his forehead. Sirius felt his tense shoulders relax at her familiar face. Sirius was about to ask about to ask what she meant by that when Tessa suddenly gripped his hand hard.

"The contractions are closer together," Tessa hissed through her teeth as she controlled her breathing.

Immediately, Amalia was at Tessa's other side pressing a cool cloth against her forehead. Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief when Tessa's grip on his hand loosened. For the sake of his circulation, he hoped this birthing process would be short.

"Should I prepare a cot for you? You look as though you'll faint!"

Sirius glanced up from Tessa to see Amalia's fair face watch him with an amused expression.

"I have a heart of steel," Sirius said.

"He really does, Mum," Tessa encouraged. She turned a charming smile on Sirius. "But you are looking quite pale, love."

Sirius rolled his grey eyes and looked to Mrs. Potter for help; the old woman simply chuckled and shrugged her shoulders and left Sirius to defend himself before she quietly sat in a rocking chair in the corner with a book.

"You women are ruthless," Sirius tossed his hands into the air dramatically.

"It's a Maeve trait, Sirius," Amalia laughed. "You better get used to it, especially if you have a daughter."

Sirius glanced from Tessa to Amalia, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps. What else should I know about the Maeve and Rosier bloodlines? For future reference?"

Tessa looked at her mother, interested in a history lesson as well. So rarely did Amalia talk about her Maeve blood.

"Well," Amalia started, "the Rosier side has French origin, but the Maeve side is mostly Northern Irish with Welsh ancestry."

"Earlier you said you gave this house to the Rosier family when you married into it," said Sirius as he leaned forward to listen to Amalia's history lesson. "The Maeve family is not among the Sacred Twenty-Eight, so how did you come into your wealth?"

"Brains and beauty," Tessa poked fun at Sirius' avid interest with a smile. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll have you know I get top marks, Princess! Anyway, please continue Amalia."

Amalia stole a glance at her daughter who made a face at the back of Sirius' head. She smiled before continuing.

"The Maeve family dates back to the time of Merlin. Maeve was a witch who served in Arthur's castle while Merlin was there."

"Merlin?" Sirius's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "He's one of the greatest wizards of all time!"

"And a Slytherin," said Tessa.

"The rest of us try to ignore that," Sirius muttered.

"Merlin," Amalia confirmed. "The legend goes that there was a young girl, Maeve, maybe slightly younger than Tessa who began to work in the castle while Arthur was king. Maeve was from Belfast and she found herself pregnant by a young man who promised to wed her but fled the next day. As Maeve came from a very poor family, to save her beloved family from ruin she left Northern Ireland for Wales to starts over as a servant for a wealthy family. Somehow she managed to find a job as one of Queen Guinevere's ladies—which is said to have been possible because of her beauty and diplomatic personality despite her lack of formal education. When Maeve began to show, Guinevere had compassion for her favorite lady in waiting and promoted Maeve to the overseer of the wet-nurses and nannies who took care of the children of nobility that both lived in and visited the castle. This gave Maeve considerable status and a chance to raise her son, Basile, among royalty."

"Wow," both Tessa and Sirius said in unison.

"It was then that Maeve met Merlin. Merlin had fathered a daughter around the time Basile was a young infant. His daughter was born during a time when many of the royal babies were unconsolably colicky, but somehow, their colic improved within a day after spending time with Maeve. When Merlin inquired further, he discovered Maeve preforming wandless magic and had actually placed soothing charms on the babies! Merlin confronted Maeve about her use of magic on muggles and was shocked to discover Maeve had no idea she was a witch. She just knew that her mother had passed the natural skills of charms and potions to her and she thought they were all old wives tales and remedies."

"For curing his daughter of her colic, Merlin offered to teach Maeve magic and about the wizarding world in secret as it was incredibly dangerous to be a witch or wizard at this time. Maeve was a quick-learner and highly intelligent and quickly became Merlin's trusted confidant in his plans to protect muggles from dark witches and wizards. Together, they were an unstoppable force."

"Were they ever together?" asked Tessa.

"No," Amalia smiled. "Merlin was much older than Maeve and they shared a deeply respected mentor and mentee relationship. Unfortunately, Morgan Le Fay's hatred for Merlin extended to Maeve. Morgan Le Fay never realized Maeve was a witch until Maeve injured the dark witch in a duel to save Merlin's life. From that moment on, Merlin honored Maeve for her bravery and promised that any fame he had would be her fame, and Maeve promised the same."

"And Basile," Tessa asked, her voice small. Sirius glanced at Tessa. Her eyes were as dark and guarded as the sea as she touched her stomach through her thin robes.

"Basile grew up to marry Merlin's daughter. I suppose that's why the women in the Maeve family have always been favored, as a way to pay homage to Merlin. Both were exceptional witches and wizards following in their parents' footsteps, though Merlin's daughter is said to have been gifted with The Sight. Oh, and they had twins. Twice, actually."

" _Twins_." Sirius's eyes widened.

"Twins and triplets run in this family," Amalia shrugged. "My great-gran was a triplet. We haven't had a set in a while."

"Oh God," Sirius paled at least seven shades and looked like he was about to be sick.

"There's only one in here, Sirius, calm down," Tessa said and patted Sirius's hand. "I would know, and I can assure you, I only feel one."

"What if the other is asleep and ready to pounce upon leaving the birth canal?!"

"You're mental," Tessa rolled her eyes. "There is only one baby in here and—"

Sirius held on tightly to Tessa's hand when pain crossed her beautiful face. Sirius winced slightly as he watched Tessa bite down on her lip to keep from yelling out.

"You were so engrossed in the story, dear, that you didn't notice your contractions were getting closer together," said Mrs. Potter, putting away her book and rising from the rocking chair. She crossed the room and checked under Tessa's blanket that was propped up over her lower half. Finally, Mrs. Potter made a murmuring sound and glanced up at Tessa. "You're ready to start pushing, Tessa."

The next three hours went by in strange lurches. Sirius would later say that it went by in a blink of an eye where Tessa would have sworn that it felt like a lifetime.

Amalia helped tie Tessa's long hair in a knot atop her head and Apple and Ivy assisted Mrs. Potter by brining in hot water. Sirius alternated between feeding Tessa ice chips and telling her dumb stories to make her laugh.

"For someone who wants to come so early," Tessa said on a break from pushing, "she sure is taking her sweet time _coming out_!"

"She," Sirius murmured with a laugh as he wiped the sweat from Tessa's brow, "what if it's a he."

"That's very…possible," Tessa breathed and pushed again. But Sirius knew, somewhere in his heart, Tessa was right that that baby would be a girl.

"Keep pushing, I see a head!"

"You're doing well, sweetheart," Amalia crooned.

"One more big push, Tessa," Mrs. Potter urged.

There was a flurry of movement and sounds as Tessa grunted with one last push and for a few heartbeats, everyone was silent.

Then the shrill cries of a newborn pierced the night. On the first of September in 1977, Sirius Black's daughter was born.

 **X**

The skies started to turn to a grey color a few hours later signaling the start of a new day.

Mrs. Potter, Amalia, and the house elves had cleaned Tessa, the baby, and even managed to clean the bed so that Sirius could lie beside Tessa.

Quietly the two stared down at the baby who had just fallen asleep after nursing. Carefully, like a quiet dance, Tessa passed the baby to Sirius who moved his arm under his daughter's neck just like Mrs. Potter taught him to. It was still an awkward movement.

Sirius looked absolutely terrified, but Tessa could see that he was a natural at holding their baby. Tessa and Sirius stifled laughter when the baby had a huge yawn and seemed to sigh with contentment.

"She knows that there are fewer joys in this world than a nap after a good meal," Sirius said, his voice soft. "This is my offspring!"

"She has your hair," Tessa murmured, touching the soft, thick black down that covered the baby's head.

"And your lips," said Sirius.

"My mother's nose," said Tessa, "and she's rather small, kind of like a Rosier…"

"She'll grow still," said Sirius, "and she is lovely as is. I think I'll keep her in a cupboard."

"Excuse me?! Maybe I should hold her instead…"

"No, I mean," Sirius glanced up at Tessa and offered a cheeky grin. "Look at us, look at _her_. She's going to be a heart-breaker!"

Tessa laughed, but she had a feeling Sirius would be right. "She needs a name."

"Bathsheba," said Sirius. "Elvendork is already taken."

"You don't get to name her, you're terrible with names," Tessa laughed. She gently stroked her daughter's face. "I've given this a lot of thought. How about Suri Ariel? Ariel as a middle name."

Sirius silently looked down at the baby, so Tessa continued talking.

"Suri sounds kind of like your name, and it has several different meanings. In one language it means princess, in another it means red, and in another it means thief. Ariel, because I kind of like that your family has star and constellation names. Ariel is the brightest moon on Uranus, which is my favorite planet because it is a planet of new beginnings—and Ariel means little lion."

"Little lion," said Sirius after a moment's thought. "My little lion stealing hearts." Sirius gently stroked his finger down his daughter's black hair. "Suri Ariel…" Sirius paused on the last name.

"Black," Tessa supplied.

"Rosier-Black," Sirius decided. For a moment, Tessa and Sirius locked eyes. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something more, but he shook his head.

"Suri Ariel Rosier-Black," Tessa murmured as she rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. It was a rather long name, but somehow, it seemed to suit the little bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket in Sirius's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	30. Family

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 30: Family_

* * *

 _December 1977…_

Sirius got off the bike first and smoothed back the stray strands of hair that got loose from the helmet mussing his pulled back hair. Once his vanity was to his satisfaction, he held out a hand for Tessa. Carefully, and gracefully, Tessa swung her leg over the bike and put both feet on solid ground. Immediately, her free hand moved her thick outer robes to the tiny bundle that was securely slung to the front of her body.

"How is she," asked Sirius, leaning forward to gently run three fingers across Suri's black downy hair.

"She slept the entire way. Though I'm not sure how much I enjoyed taking our daughter on your flying motorcycle."

"I'm a careful driver," said Sirius, his chest puffed with boyish pride and indignation.

"Only because of Suri and me," Tessa argued. "Don't think I've forgotten about the time you told me you had Muggle law enforcers chasing you and Prongs _as well_ as Death Eaters on your tail!"

"The thrill was half of the fun," Sirius said without hesitation as he swung the duffle bag they shared over his shoulder. Tessa knew he wasn't joking.

"Anyway," Sirius grinned, "it's good to be home."

Tessa glanced at the beautiful cottage in the Scottish countryside that Sirius had bought earlier that summer. Gently, Tessa smiled and touched Suri's head. The baby let out a yawn but remained sleeping. "Welcome home, darling," Tessa murmured.

Before Tessa and Sirius reached the front door, the front door swung open and a flash of bright red hair greeted Tessa.

"Lily! It's been so long—"

"A BABY ON A MOTORCYCLE ARE YOU MAD!?" Lily ran over to Sirius and Tessa. At first, Tessa thought Lily was reprimanding Sirius, but Lily's fierce green eyes were locked on Tessa.

"It was the best choice! They don't recommend portkeys or the Floor Network for little ones and I'm not going to risk splinching!" Tessa narrowed her eyes at Lily's accusation of her choices as a mother.

"That's fair," Lily relented and she sighed. "I guess that's the Muggle world in me. Cars are so much safer."

Tessa had a vague idea of what a car was or how it worked. Some days, Tessa thought, Muggles were much more magical than her own wizarding world.

"So, let me see my niece," Lily smiled and rushed over to Tessa. Tessa paused as Lily put an arm around her in a side-hug greeting and let out a sound of affection when Tessa pulled back her robes to reveal sleeping Suri.

"Fine, ignore me, Evans, I'm not that important anyway."

"Stop it, Sirius," Lily rolled her eyes.

"You steal my best friend, you steal my best girl, now you steal my baby!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I've got nothing left! I'm a broken man!"

Tessa and Lily cooed at Suri and walked into the house, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Let's hope little Lady Padfoot didn't inherit your flair for dramatic, mate."

"Oh, I do hope she gets that from me," said Sirius, mischief in his grey eyes.

Tessa smiled at James who appeared from the kitchen. Though James greeted Tessa and Sirius warmly, Tessa automatically saw the way his eyes locked on Lily who seemed oblivious to anything but Suri.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, can I?" Lily said, clapping her hands together once.

"Of course." Tessa shrugged off her outer robe and put it on the table in the hallway. Carefully she pulled Suri out of the sling and passed the three-month old to Lily. Gently she helped Lily adjust Suri on her shoulder. Suri gurgled once but remained sleeping.

With her hands free, Tessa and James shared a hug.

"Slytherin is playing awfully this year," said James; he laughed when Tessa winced. "but most of their players are very young. Second and third years."

"What, why," Tessa raised her eyebrows. Sirius was very bad at telling her things she wanted to know about Hogwarts. He only relayed information of whose knickers Peeves stole and the latest stunts the Marauders pulled off.

"Because many of the upperclassmen who were somewhat decent at quidditch left to join the Death Eaters."

"Oh." Tessa's voice fell flat. Of course. Edgar Nott did so when he graduated, as she was sure Mulciber did as well.

"Come on, Princess," Sirius put an arm around Tessa and steered her into the kitchen. "We'll talk about this later. There's something you need to see in here."

Tessa apprehensively followed Sirius as Lily and James trailed behind them. Sirius pushed open the double doors and—

"SURPRISE!"

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shouted in unison. In the kitchen Remus smiled from behind an enormous chocolate cake with eighteen candles lit. Peter stood slightly off to the side.

"Happy birthday, Princess," said Sirius as he kissed Tessa's cheek. "Make a wish."

Tessa smiled at all of her friends as she went to the counter. For a moment she locked eyes with Remus, and Tessa's heart softened. She missed her kind and quiet friend. Pulling her chestnut colored hair back, Tessa blew out her candles and everyone cheered.

She didn't wish for anything in particular because she was excited at the prospect of spending the next three weeks with her friends and family in hers and Sirius's home for the winter holiday—in spite of the circumstances that made her and Sirius flee the Maeve Manor quickly.

 **X**

Sirius pointed his wand at the gramophone set up in the corner of the large entertainment room of the cottage. Tessa thought the gramophone looked suspiciously like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but she wasn't about to question it. Instead, when lyrical Christmas music filtered into the air, Tessa walked over to Remus who sat next to Lily who held a gurgling baby.

"Dance with me, Remus." Tessa didn't wait for a reply, and instead she pulled Remus to his feet and laughed as the skin under the scars on his cheeks turned pink.

"Er, I can't—I mean, I'm no good at dancing—"

"We aren't doing the tango, just a simple waltz!" Tessa laughed as she guided Remus's hand to her waist and kept his other hand in hers. She continued to smile as she watched Remus watch his feet uncertainly.

"Don't think, Remus," said Tessa, "just move."

"Easy for you to say," said Remus, glancing up once. "You and Padfoot were practically born to dance!"

Tessa glanced at Sirius who sat beside James, but his grey eyes were on her. For a second, a strange emotion flitted across his face; one that made Tessa uneasy before the expression passed and he winked at her. She gave him a slight nod and Sirius ended his conversation with James and went to the kitchen.

"I was born to excel." Tessa smiled at Remus and pushed away the strange feeling she got from Sirius's quick emotion. "Just as everyone else is—or should be. Come with me to the kitchen."

Remus sputtered as Tessa expertly twirled and then twined her arm through Remus's leading him to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting on the counter, eating a piece of left over cake. When Tessa glided over to Sirius he immediately dropped an arm around her shoulder. The movement was casual, an action done countless times before, but the same strange feeling in Tessa's stomach returned. From the corner of her eye she peeked up at Sirius and studied his shuttered face.

"So," said Remus, glancing at the couple. "Something tells me you didn't bring me here to eat cake." Remus then glanced at Sirius, his tired and scarred face falling into a frown. "Did you not tell her?"

"Tell me what," asked Tessa, quirking her eyebrows.

"Our news first, then we tell her," said Sirius. "So, Moony—"

"No," said Remus, his voice quiet, but steady. Sirius's arm around Tessa flexed slightly as he reacted to Remus's objection—a rare feat from his mild-mannered friend.

"Remus?" Tessa asked.

"Tomorrow is the full moon."

Tessa was silent as the boys waited for her to say something. Remus shifted from side to side.

"I told you it was a bad idea for me to come, Sirius…"

"Is it safe," asked Tessa her eyebrows knitted together.

"We planned on putting charms on the house," said Sirius, "as a precaution—"

"That's not what I meant," Tessa clarified, her tone crisp. Her eyes never left Remus. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself and Suri. But is it safe for you, Remus? There's wide-open space here, compared to the room under the Whomping Willow. And with recent events—"

Remus glanced up from under the weight of his insecurity. His eyes were guarded; almost disbelieving that Tessa would consider him over the security of her newborn.

"We've been able to roam the grounds at school without much of an issue," said Remus.

"And we're on high alert for Death Eaters," added Sirius, his pragmatic side showing. "It will be safe."

Tessa glanced at the boys again as she worried her bottom lip. Finally she nodded her head once. "It's risky, but I think Sirius has told me worst stories of your marauding."

Remus's shoulder seemed to sag with relief.

Tessa then looked up at Sirius again and grinned. "With those melodramatics out of the way, can we ask him now?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at his temperamental friends. "Is this about to turn into some weird brother-husband thing because I'm not so sure—"

"We want you to be Suri's Godfather."

Remus stilled, his eyes wide as he glanced from Sirius to Tessa. He opened his mouth once and closed it. He opened his mouth again, his voice quiet when he said, "I thought you'd choose, Prongs."

"I—we—wanted to choose you, Remus," Tessa said. "From day one you cared about the relationship between Sirius and me. You heard both of us complain and fight and make up and laugh."

"You saved my miserable arse from making the worst decision of my life," said Sirius, voice calm that told Remus he was absolutely serious. "You made sure I found my way back to Tess—to my family."

"I want you to be part of that family, Remus. I want James and Lily too, but your care and protectiveness of us makes us want to choose you to be the one to protect Suri when we can't." Tessa laughed, but there was humility in her usually proud face, "God knows Sirius and I will mess up loads of times, so we want you to be her moral compass. What do you say?"

"It would be an honor to be Suri's Godfather," Remus finally said.

 **X**

The next night Tessa and Lily sat on the large bed in Tessa and Sirius's room listening to the howls outside the window. Lily bounced Suri on her lap as Tessa searched for Suri's nightie with the purple ducks on them.

"Do you think he'll be alright," asked Lily when Tessa finally located the nightie and took Suri to change her for bed.

"Who? Moony or Padfoot," she asked, giving Lily a mischievous smile.

"Both, of course," Lily protested but her pink cheeks gave her away.

"They're fine," said Tessa, "The worst you might see is bruises and cuts in the morning-it's still scary to know that they're out there, though," she admitted. Tessa turned her attention down to Suri who was freshly dressed for bed. Suri had a big smile on her face and Tessa grinned, giving her daughter kissed until she gurgled and cooed.

Tessa took Suri in her arms before she climbed under the blankets beside Lily—the girls decided to have a sleepover while the boys tromped through the night. It made Tessa feel like she was a real student again. A student with a baby. "So I take it things with James are going well."

Lily grinned at Suri and took her back, absolutely besotted with baby fever for Suri. "It's only been a month," said Lily, playing with Suri's little fingers. "But I will admit, James has surprised me. Sirius, of course, is mistrusting of it all. He's very protective of James."

Tessa drew her knees to her chest and smiled at her friend.

"He really has changed. It was rocky the first couple of weeks, being Head Boy and Head Girl _and_ in the same house, it was like I couldn't escape that rotter. But, he really matured over the summer. Sirius too. Sure they're still getting into loads of trouble, but it's different now. It's like they've grown up. And well, James asked me out again and he really is quite fit with nice eyes and—"

"A nice arse?" Tessa raised her eyebrows suggestively at Lily, which made the redheaded girl laugh.

"You and Sirius really are the same person!"

"Please, it's _obvious_ the way you watch him go about the room," Tessa laughed. "It's his qudditch body. Qudditch does wonders for muscle toning."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Tessa and dissolved into giggles again. Suri chewed on her hands while she smiled at Lily, as if making fun of her too. Lily kissed the baby and passed her to Tessa to feed her before bed.

"Speaking of eyes," said Lily glancing up at the sky as Tessa adjusted Suri for breast-feeding. "I think Suri might have your eyes?"

"Really?" asked Tessa as she studied Suri's face while the baby sucked away contently. They were a blue hue similar to Tessa's. "They've lightened quite a bit since she was born. I'm told their eye color continues to change during the first few months, so we'll see. I think she looks like me and more Rosier than Maeve, but she's got Sirius's hair and long eyelashes."

A howl pierced the night again followed by a bark. Tessa and Lily glanced at the window across the room, the same thoughts of safety flitted through their minds.

"Tessa," said Lily, her voice soft. "I know we planned on coming here for winter holiday, but why did you leave home so suddenly? Sirius filled us in a little about you spying for the Order and what made Suri come early…" Lily glanced at Tessa quickly, biting her bottom lip.

Tessa's face was as blank as stone as she continued to nurse Suri. After several seconds, even Suri stopped nursing and made sounds of unease, as if she could pick up on Tessa's worry.

"My mother, Sirius, and I put protective wards on the house to keep all Rosiers aside from Suri and I out. The wards are incredibly strong—we cast the perfect spell, but the house is too big and too empty." Tessa paused to glance at Lily and around the room—the cottage Sirius had bought them was large and could easily house two families comfortably, but it was still substantially smaller and _lighter_ than the Maeve Manor.

Tessa offered Suri a slight half smile. "Sorry sweet girl," Tessa murmured as she urged Suri to continue eating. "When Suri was about two months and had difficulties staying asleep through the night I remember sitting up with her and a strange chill went around the house and I felt like I wasn't alone. My Mum felt it too. Suddenly the windows started rattling before one burst open. Outside the window the Dark Mark burned in the sky."

"Your father," asked Lily, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Evan?"

"No, they wouldn't have been able to," said Tessa. "Whoever it was though, must think my mother and I are blood-traitors for kicking the Rosiers out and renaming the home "Maeve Manor". No…it felt like a warning."

"A warning?"

Tessa nodded. Suri had finished feeding and Tessa propped her baby on her shoulder to burp her. She also held Suri a little tighter as a shudder passed through her. "Yes, like the worst is yet to come."

"Do you feel safer here?" Lily asked.

"Yes and no. It feels like a retreat. My mother has also left the manor for a personal reason. For safety I've asked her not to tell me where she is just as she asks me not to tell her anything involving the Order—my mum wants to remain neutral. When she returns, we will stay here for a while."

Suri burped and Tessa wiped the drool from Suri's lips. She moved to get out of bed so she could stand and rock Suri to sleep. As she got out of bed, Lily gripped Tessa's hand. Tessa paused to glance at the girl who had become like a sister to her.

"We're with you, Tessa. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. We're with you."

"I don't want Peter with me," Tessa made a face.

"Oh be nice," Lily admonished. "He's rather sweet."

"No, I don't trust him. I don't trust him holding Suri, and I certainly don't trust him holding any of my secrets. He's strange, Lil, watch out for him."

Lily exhaled deeply—this was a constant argument Tessa had with her Gryffindor friends. The same way Gryffindors despised Slytherins, Tessa despised Peter, only twice as much.

"But thank you, Lily," said Tessa, offering a smile. She wasn't sure how her friends could help her now, especially as she couldn't involve them in any Order of the Phoenix plans until after they all graduated, but she was grateful to have them to care for her, for Sirius, and for Suri.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter was a day late-but here you go! :)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	31. The First Defiance

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 31: The First Defiance_

* * *

 _June 1978…_

They stood by the Great Lake, everyone chattered excitedly, nervously, and loudly—all with the swagger of students about to graduate from Hogwarts. Amongst excited chatters and tearful promises to be friends forever, students gathered in small clusters to talk behind their hands and whisper about the girl with chestnut hair who stood with Sirius. The girl who mysteriously disappeared during her Sixth year after a fight with the Mudblood Lily Evans.

What was _she_ doing here, didn't she go and join the Death Eaters?

What was Sirius Black doing with her?

"Seems my Death Eater stunt rumor worked out well," said Tessa as she turned her witch hat over in her hands. Her vanity told her she wouldn't wear the ridiculous ceremonial hat until absolutely necessary. She raised her chin and glanced at some students disdainfully. "To think I'd missed it here."

"You're just giving the tossers something interesting to talk about," Sirius drawled as he casually leaned against the tree. For the sake of appearances, Tessa had Lily and the Marauders to ignore her, but Sirius was not one to follow direction. "Look, Loretta Greengrass is practically salivating at the mouth because the gossip of Tessa Rosier's return is so good."

"Social climber," Tessa muttered under her breath. She had always enjoyed Loretta's company, and she always knew of the girl's desire to make rank among the more aristocratic Purebloods in their house.

"Hey." Sirius pushed himself off from the tree and walked over to Tessa. "We can leave if you want. The boats aren't even here yet."

"I'll stay," said Tessa as she smiled gently at Sirius. "This is _graduation_ for Merlin's sake! Mum would kill me if I didn't do this, and I want Suri to look back one day and remember that her mum could do anything—"

"Her mum is quite the witch," said Sirius, his voice low as he pulled Tessa close. "Clever, strong, and absolutely _enchanting_."

"Her father's not so bad either," said Tessa with a wink.

"Not so bad," Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Please, I have my N.E.W.T.s in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and I have fantastic hair! Not so bad my arse..."

Tessa laughed knowing she could ruffle Sirius's vanity feathers after all this time. "Once we cross the lake, you know it's official, right? You'll be part of the Order. It only gets more dangerous from here. For both of us—all of us," Tessa remembered Lily, James, Remus, and Peter would be joining too.

"Lucky we have you, our fearless leader."

"Yeah," Tessa breathed as she mustered a smile. As soon as they graduated, her friends would be part of the Order, and as Dumbledore promised, she would be promoted to a squadron leader in which she and her team would preform whatever task the Order of the Phoenix needed. It meant she would call the shots. It meant she would be the one to tell her friends to put their lives on the line.

"You know you won't be alone, right," Sirius said with a side-smirk. "You may be a leader in name, but we're all with you."

"I know," said Tessa, but the harsh reality of being an eighteen year old young woman forced to put her friends in life-or-death situations made her shudder.

"Students!" Dumbledore's amplified voice shouted sounded overhead. "It's time to load onto the boats!"

Sirius took Tessa's hat from her hands and put it on her head before doing the same with his own. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and paused before he gently touched the silver hoop earring on her helix—the one that matched his. Quietly Sirius laced his fingers with hers and walked her to the loading dock.

"—Tessa Rosier."

"What's that Death Eater doing here?"

"Black is holding her hand, does that mean he's one of them too?"

"She has a lot of nerve showing up here."

Tessa held her head high amongst the whispers of her peers. When Sirius led her to the dock, Tessa smiled faintly when she found herself surrounded by James, Remus, Lily, and Peter, all waiting to board the same boat.

Tessa looked around the school grounds and sighed.

"What is it," asked Lily in a low voice so other students wouldn't hear.

"Did you know," said Tessa, "that just out of sight there are Order members surrounding the castle in case Death Eaters try anything funny?"

Her friends all stilled and inconspicuously looked around, wondering if they would catch a glance of a hidden witch or wizard acting as a guard.

"Let's hope that even a war will cease fire for this ceremony," said Lily just as an empty boat stopped in front of them.

Sirius was the first to jump into the boat, seeming unaffected by the way the boat swayed on the water under his sudden weight. He then looked up at Tessa and offered a cheeky grin as he held out a hand.

"Scared, Rosier?"

Tessa smiled to herself as the echo of the words a prepubescent Sirius Black said to her seven years ago played in her memory. If memory served her right, she scoffed at him. This time…

This time, Tessa put her hand in Sirius's and allowed him to help her into the boat. " _Terrified_." Tessa finally answered.

 **X**

Sirius and Tessa's house was loud with chatter and laughter after the graduation ceremony. Luckily, there were no abrupt attacks or duels, so the ceremony was nice.

Tessa and Sirius agreed to host the after party at their cottage, combining it with a house warming party as Sirius officially moved in as school was over. In fact, James and Remus had also moved in for the time being. It was a full, happy home.

Tessa bounced around and talked to all the guests with Suri in her arms. In attendance were the Marauders and Lily, Amalia, James's parents, and Lily's parents. Lily's parents initially looked uncomfortable, several glasses of high quality wine as well as the warmth and acceptance from the Potters and Amalia Rosier eased their nerves.

"Oh the little darling," Mrs. Evans cooed as Suri bounced and giggled in Tessa's arms.

"She is soloving," said Tessa, smiling at her nearly ten-month-old daughter as Sirius joined her in chatting with Lily's parents.

Mrs. Evans glanced from Tessa to Sirius and down to Suri. "She certainly has her father's gorgeous hair."

Sirius beamed at the compliment and Tessa resisted rolling her eyes.

"But her face looks more like her mother's," she continued, "oh my and her eyes." Mrs. Evans smiled as she looked at Suri's long-lashed orbs. "It's like God couldn't decide if the girl should have her mum's eyes or her dad's so He gave her both."

Tessa glanced down at Suri who smiled and rested her head against Tessa's shoulder in a playful manner. "It's true," said Tessa. "For a while we'd thought her eyes would look like mine, but they're a mixture of grey and dark blue."

 **X**

The house-warming/graduation party carried well into the night, after the sun set. Around 10 p.m. the Evans decided it was time for them to return home and the Potters volunteered to escort Lily's family back to Muggle civilization. There were many hugs and kisses and goodbyes said as the elder couples left, leaving Amalia with the Hogwarts graduates and baby Suri.

With the six friends sitting in the entertainment room, Amalia smiled and walked over to Sirius who bounced Suri on his lap. Amalia held out her hands and smiled at father and daughter.

"How about I take her, Sirius," said Amalia. "You've all had a long day and I can see that this wee one goes to bed."

Sirius nuzzled kisses against Suri's chubby baby chin until the girl squealed with delight. Finally Sirius passed her to Amalia. "Thank you."

"Come to Granna," Amalia cooed and Suri snuggled into her grandmother's arms as Amalia walked her upstairs, humming a lullaby.

Once alone, the six friends looked at each other. Lily and James shared a loveseat, Tessa sat on the ground and leaned against the large armchair Sirius occupied, Peter lied on the couch, and Remus lounged in a chair he had pulled in from the dining room.

"What do we do next?" It was Lily who broke the silence.

"Anything we want," said James. He grinned as he casually put an arm around her. Tessa smiled as she observed the moment between Lily and James. When she watched her friends, she felt a satisfactory peace about their relationship, the same way one might feel after putting together a large puzzle.

"Well, I'm going to put the dishes in the kitchen," said Tessa as she rose to her feet.

"We have Ivy and Apple for that," Sirius reminded her.

"I know," said Tessa as she rounded up all the dishes with her wand and levitated them to the kitchen, "but I want to at least put the dishes away after the party."

"Remember when you hated hosting parties," Sirius drawled, quirking an eyebrow at Tessa's retreating figure.

"Oh, I still hate hosting when it's an event I don't particularly care for," Tessa responded over her shoulder. "Lucky for you, I am particularly fond of all of you." Tessa decided she would let Peter slide for now.

"There's the Slytherin we know and love," said James.

Tessa smiled, she had to admit she never thought she'd be in the company of Gryffindors over Slytherins. Nor did she imagine a child with Sirius, the boy she had spent her school years arguing and making-up with. She was just about to set the floating dishes in the sink when everything went pitch black.

The sound of shattering glass startled Tessa so badly she nearly lost control of her spell. Instead, she quickly moved her wrist and dropped the dishes harshly in the sink, uncaring of the wine glasses that shattered as she raced into the entertainment room.

"What the hell—"

"Lily!"

"I'm here, James!"

"Are you alright?! Is everyone alright?!"

"Tess?!"

"I'm fine! My God, what happened?" Tessa managed to find Sirius in the eerie darkness and stand beside him as six wands light with silver light. "Merlin," Tessa swore as baby shrieks filled the enchanted darkness. "Suri!"

Sirius and Tessa made to run up the stairs, but before they could reach the staircase a line of green flames that rose higher than Sirius stopped them. It was in the horrible green light that the young friends realized they weren't alone.

The air moved, revealing four figures in black and wearing masks. Death Eaters. The four figures moved forward menacingly, crowding the six together.

Tessa held her wand in front of her, her heart hammered wildly. Her eyes narrowed and she wordless cast a spell at the flames, attempting to extinguish them. One of the Death Eaters expected her and repelled her charm.

"Suri's fine!"

Tessa glanced up to the top of the stairs where Amalia cradled a crying Suri in her arms, blocking the baby's view. Behind Amalia was a fifth hooded figure, their wand pointed at the back of Amalia's head.

"What do you want," Tessa asked. She felt Sirius' tension rolling off of him in waves. She swore she could hear her friends' hearts hammering behind her.

Tessa's question hung in the air as the five Death Eaters were silent. The only sound heard throughout the cottage was the crackling of the green flames and Suri's cries.

"DAMN IT ANSWER HER!" Sirius roared and a Death Eater raised their wand at Sirius. Sirius moved silently and raised his wand, prepared to fight.

"We're here on orders from the Dark Lord," said the Death Eater closest to Tessa and the flames.

"No shit," James muttered under his breath.

"The Dark Lord has been following each of you very closely," the Death Eater continued, ignoring James's comment. "He is most impressed by the skill of this particular cohort. We're here for your allegiance."

James twitched almost imperceptibly and stood in front of Lily.

"No harm will come to the Mudblood if you pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord."

"No harm will come to the child either," the Death Eater upstairs added, their wand still raised at Amalia's head. Their voice was feminine.

Tessa closed her eyes briefly and inhaled. She could feel Peter shake with fear just as she could sense Remus adjust his grip on his wand. In the same way she felt her friends' fear and anxiety, she felt it from the Death Eaters too.

"Like hell we will," Sirius growled. Something in his voice seemed to awaken the friends around him.

"Is that your answer for the Dark Lord," the Death Eater asked.

"You can tell that bastard he can take his offers and shove it far up his ar—"

" _Confringo_!" Tessa moved her wand and crumbled the green fire.

Everyone in the cottage burst into motion.

Suri wailed at the top of her lungs, and Tessa raised her wand at the Death Eater behind Amalia, sending a purple spell at the Death Eater, knocking the one who held Amalia and Suri hostage off her feet.

Sirius jumped into action and slugged the Death Eater who attempted to go after Tessa hard across the face before he raised his wand, effectively stupefying the man.

He was about to chase after Tessa when he saw James and Remus standing in front of Peter who cowered as his friends engaged in a duel with three Death Eaters.

Lily was a flash of red hair, running up the stairs after Tessa, and Sirius only had a split second to be grateful before he went to his friends.

"Get the hell away from my family!" Tessa raised her wand again just as the woman Death Eater rose to her feet, shooting jets at Tessa. Tessa effectively blocked the spell and shot back her own curses.

Amalia clutched Suri tighter against her shoulder, cursing herself for leaving her wand downstairs. Lily pushed hard on Amalia's shoulder.

"Lock yourself in a room now, and don't come out for anything."

"But—"

Tessa looked back as Lily came to her aid. "GO!" Tessa demanded, and Amalia fled with Suri.

"Foolish children," the female Death Eater said, sending curse after curse at Lily and Tessa.

Tessa and Lily made a formidable team—one effectively used defensive spells as the other assaulted the opponent with curse after curse.

" _Ascendere_!" The woman Death Eater called, directing the spell directly at Lily's chest and Lily went flying in the air before falling down the flight of stairs.

" _Arresto momentum_!" Tessa was able to break Lily's fall by slowing her friend down.

"Blood-traitor," the woman hissed. "you have no business raising a child to have the same vile thoughts as you." The woman laughed. "I think I'll let you live, then you can stand back and watch me destroy that Mudblood you saved, and then we'll take your daughter and—"

" _Crucio_!"

The woman Death Eater shrieked and shrieked and shrieked.

Seconds went by and Tessa released the spell as the woman twitched on the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

The Death Eaters the boys were duelling were gone instantly, one apparated upstairs and another apparated to their stupefied comrade. The Death Eaters still standing braced their fallen comrades.

"This won't be forgotten," one said before they all fled.

All was quiet.

 **X**

Morning broke the terrible night. It was difficult to fall asleep, only when furniture was pushed out of the way and blankets and pillows piled in the middle of the floor were the inhabitants of the house able to sleep.

Suri was impossible to get to sleep after the terror of the night, and woke every hour in tears. She stirred from her protective shell between Sirius and Tessa, whining weakly. Sirius and Tessa both knew that when Suri did this particular cry, they had exactly seventy-five seconds before the subtle whining became full-blown sobs.

"I got her," Sirius murmured as Tessa stirred. Quietly he rose and took Suri with him to the other room.

Tessa sat up quietly and looked around. Amalia slept on the couch, her wand in her hand. Lily and James slept together; James had an arm thrown protectively over Lily. Remus slept near the window and Peter huddled near his friends' feet. She was glad they all slept.

Quietly, Tessa rose to her feet and followed after Sirius and Suri. She found them in the kitchen, Sirius attempting to heat a bottle while he juggled Suri in his arms. For a moment, Tessa simply watched. For a brief window of time, it was like the attack hadn't happened, and Sirius was just a young man clumsily trying to feed his infant.

"Suri, don't make it bad," Sirius sang in his perfect baritone, "take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let us into your heart, then you can start to make it better." Almost immediately, Suri stopped her whining as she quieted at her father's singing.

"She's a daddy's girl," said Tessa as she padded softly into the kitchen and took over the task of warming the bottle on the stove. It was the haggard look in Sirius's eyes and the broken wine glasses in the sink that brought Tessa back to the reality of the attack.

When the bottle was warmed, Tessa smiled gently at Suri. Suri cooed and held her arms out for her mum and happily ate when presented with the bottle.

"She's a mummy's girl too," said Sirius as he watched his family.

Tessa and Sirius stood in silence in the kitchen for a long while.

"I used an Unforgiveable Curse last night," Tessa said, breaking the silence. Sirius glanced at Tessa, remaining quiet. "I never thought I would, but that bit—that horrid Death Eater threatened my family and Lily and…" Tessa glanced down at Suri. The baby's blue-grey eyes seemed to bore into Tessa as though she understood.

"I never thought I could Curse someone like that," she continued. "But the scariest part is I know I would do it again. I would do it without hesitation for those I love, and I would do it gladly. I'd even use the Killing Curse if it meant the life of those I loved." Tessa shook her head and looked at Sirius, her dark blue eyes wide. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all," said Sirius, pulling his girls into his arms. "I think that makes you someone who has something worth fighting for."

Tessa's lips quirked into the ghost of a smile when Sirius's lips touched her forehead. His words didn't make her feel any better. Instead, it felt like something inside of Tessa broke—a part of her that would never return, even if she lived a full and happy life after the war.

A tapping at the window behind her, startled her.

Sirius immediately had his wand at the ready, prepared to defend the things he loved. His broad shoulders visibly sagged with relief when he it was an owl with a parcel. Quietly, Sirius opened the window wide enough to allow the parcel through and closed the window on the owl. After last night's events, Sirius wasn't ready to trust anyone or anything outside of his home.

He glanced at Tessa as he placed the parcel on the counter. Using his wand he flicked his wrist once, using a spell to open the package. Inside, there were three items. Tessa and Sirius walked over to the contents, and Tessa paled.

"What the hell," Sirius muttered.

On the table was a pair of soft white baby shoes with pink laces, a photograph, and a letter. The photograph looked new, but the moving image was old. Staring up from the photograph was fourteen year old Sirius and Tessa at Narcissa and Lucius's wedding. They were dancing together near the fountain where they had chugged the expensive champagne. Picture Tessa and Picture Sirius glanced up once they realized they were being observed—they looked absolutely piss drunk and happy as Picture Sirius attempted to twirl Picture Tessa and they fell into each other, soundlessly laughing. Finally, there was also a piece of parchment. The parchment contained two words: "Be careful."

 **X**

Tessa fought back tears as she stood outside the house with her friends and her mom.

"This is the only way. I am so sorry."

Amalia watched her daughter; her eyes also shone with unshed tears as she placed kisses on Suri in her arms. "I know," she said. "Please, be careful."

Tessa nodded once. She couldn't make that promise.

Her friends had given her space to say goodbye to Amalia. Sirius stood beside Tessa, his eyebrows knitted together. Amalia turned her dark blue eyes on Sirius before she stepped forward and pulled Sirius into a hug. The young man easily wrapped his arms around the woman who felt more like his mother than his own birth mother.

"Take care of my girls," said Amalia. That was her undoing. Her tears flowed freely as she kissed Sirius's cheek. She wiped fiercely at her eyes and she turned to take Suri in her arms and kiss her on her cheeks and forehead.

"Granna loves you so much, Suri Ariel. I love you so."

Finally, Amalia handed Suri to Sirius, and Sirius stepped back giving privacy to Tessa and Amalia.

"Are you sure you won't join," asked Tessa, her blue eyes wide. "Please, Mum, for me? For our family?"

"I can't, Contessa," said Amalia. "My heart is with you, but I can't bring myself to do so knowing that your father—" Amalia pressed a hand to her lips. Her heart still ached for her wayward Death Eater husband.

Tessa nodded once. After receiving the cryptic parcel, she decided she would charm the house that no one outside of the Order would be allowed within meters of her home.

"Where will you go," Tessa asked. Breaking her vow not to ask where her mother would hide.

"There are some places I will travel too," said Amalia, her expression guarded. "If ever you need me, send me an owl and I will be over immediately."

Tessa flung her arms around her mum, uncaring of the tears that spilled. "Mummy I'm scared," Tessa echoed her childhood self.

"Contessa Maeve Rosier," Amalia said, pulling away from her daughter so she could wipe Tessa's tears. "You have made wonderful friends, and you have grown beautifully, bravely, and brilliantly. You make me so proud."

Amalia put her hands on either side of Tessa's face and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, my darling daughter. Be careful."

"Love you, Mum," Tessa murmured and hugged her mum once more, memorizing everything about Amalia. She had no idea when she would see her in the flesh again.

Amalia took a final look at Tessa's friends, and gave Sirius, Suri, and Tessa a final kiss before she Disapparated.

Tessa didn't face her friends until her tears stopped. She took a shuddering breath and threw her shoulders back before she stood regally.

Tessa took Suri from Sirius and nodded once. Remus, Peter, Lily, James, and Sirius got into position around the cottage and raised their wands, casting powerful charms over the cottage—their second act as an Order of the Phoenix team.

Tessa thought of everything she promised to protect—the purity of magic, the future of those that would come after her, Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Suri.

"Suri Ariel Rosier-Black," Tessa murmured to Suri who watched quietly. "You were born into such a dark and terrible time. But I will do everything to give you a world without evil. People matter, Suri, regardless of their blood purity, affiliation, or affliction. I will do everything to give you the magical world that is good and pure, or I will die trying."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Song inspiration:**

 **1. _Wavin' Flag_ (K'naan and various artists). I imagine this song during their graduation ceremony, and any time I think of the young Marauders and Lily and Tessa being part of the Order...even if the song came out in 2009. haha  
2\. _Hey Jude_ (The Beattles). I LOVE the idea of whenever Sirius is in his best moods, he would roam the house singing his favorite Beattles song at the top of his lungs-of course he has an amazing voice and he knows it. And for Suri, he would change the song "Hey Jude" just a little so he can include her name in the song. **

**Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	32. War-Shaped Hearts

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 32: War-Shaped Hearts_

* * *

 _January 1979…_

Tessa rang the doorbell of a rundown, looking home in the middle of the countryside.

"I got it! I got it!"

"Charlie, no, you wait! Shh! Go with your brothers!"

Tessa could hear fumbling behind the door of the house before a woman's voice spoke firmly from behind the door. "Who is it?"

"My name is Maeve Black, and I'm hoping to borrow a cuppa sugar," said Tessa in a Cockney accent; disguising her natural Northern Irish flow.

"Mummy?"

Tessa glanced down to the little girl holding her hand. With a smile, Tessa swung the girl up and into her arms. "Hush now, Suri. Just a little longer."

"Shhh," Suri mimicked, pushing a finger to her lips as she smiled sweetly at Tessa.

Tessa heard the sound of the chain lock and three deadbolts come undone from the other side.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a plump redheaded woman juggling two babies in her arms.

Tessa knew when the redheaded woman opened the door, she saw Tessa—but a Tessa that was fifteen years older, holding a sweet sixteen-month-old girl. Finally, the woman said, "I don't have white sugar. Will brown sugar do?"

"Brown sugar is perfect." Tessa responded, finishing the code that was known amongst members and possible members of the Order.

The woman stood to the side and allowed Tessa and Suri to enter into her house. Tessa turned and watched the woman lock the doors once more with quick movements. The redheaded woman still regarded Tessa warily.

"Give it five minutes and the potion will wear off," said Tessa.

The woman nodded. "Have a seat in the living room, Tessa. I'll be right back with some tea."

Tessa set Suri down beside her, and Suri sat patiently, looking around the room before climbing down from the couch. On wobbly legs she roamed around the room, and Tessa followed.

Eventually, Suri fell on her backside. She turned to look up at Tessa and broke into a wide grin. She reached her hands up. "Mummy!" Tessa grinned and hoisted Suri up and settled her against her hip. By Suri's smile, she knew the potion had worn off.

"She's so big now."

Tessa turned to see Molly using her wand to levitate a tray of tea and biscuits. In one arm she held a little redheaded baby, and behind her, one of her sons carried another baby.

"She's a handful," said Tessa. "She has all of her father's energy. How are you, Molly?"

Molly sat in an armchair across from Tessa and set the tray on the table between them. She bounced one baby on her leg, and her oldest son handed her the other baby. "I'm managing," she said with a tired smile.

Suri wiggled out of Tessa's arms as Tessa sat on the couch and gave Suri a biscuit. Molly and Tessa watched silently for a minute as Suri wobbled over to Molly and passed her slobbery biscuit to the twin boys.

"Oh how sweet," said Molly, her eyes softening at the toddler girl. "George, can you say thank you?"

Baby George wiggled forward and touched Suri's head and Suri giggled before she walked forward and gave George a messy kiss.

"Bless her heart," Molly exclaimed.

"Sirius won't like this," Tessa said at the exact same time even though she smiled.

Both mothers glanced at each other and shared a laugh, a moment of ease from the tension of the world around them.

"How are Gideon and Fabian?" Tessa could hear the worry in Molly's voice.

"I haven't heard report on them in some time," Tessa answered honestly. "But that's somewhat normal. People go unheard from for weeks and come back."

Molly pressed fingers to her lips, as if pushing back the unwanted lump in her throat, the unwanted cry of despair. Those were feelings she could relate to.

"Molly, you know why I'm here…"

"I don't understand," Molly said quietly. She then cleared her throat and fixed her brown, steady gaze on Tessa—the look in Molly's eyes reminded Tessa so much of Gideon and Fabian: brave, steady, and one hell of a force to be reckoned with. "I don't understand how you do it. Every single day, risking your life. And with a child."

Tessa flinched, although Molly's words weren't the first time someone had mentioned Suri in relation to Tessa's role. Tessa was silent as she watched Suri and Molly's twins who were now on the floor with Molly's other children. Suri's played with all of the boys, her black hair a sharp contrast amongst the Weasley boys' flaming red. And Tessa smiled at her brave and loving daughter.

"Molly, before I leave today, you know I have to ask: will you join the Order? Because your brothers are part of the Order we will continuously offer your family protection, but that protection can only be stronger if you join us."

"Can you roar like a dragon, Suri? RAWR!" Molly's oldest son, Charlie, had a stuffed animal dragon and handed it to Suri, pretending to be a dragon.

"RAWR!" said Bill and Percy while baby Fred and Baby George giggled.

"Come on, Suri, RAWR!"

"Rrra," Suri mimicked, and the boys cheered.

"Tessa, you know I can't," said Molly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "You know I _won't_. Of course, the Order has mine and Arthur's support and it always will, even if Fabian and Gideon weren't involved."

"I understand," said Tessa, nodding once.

"Do you, Tessa?"

Tessa tore her eyes away from the children pretending to be baby dragons and held Molly's gaze. Tessa remembered Molly was 28, nine years her senior, but somehow, the ugliness of the Wizarding War had made them equals in Tessa's mind.

"What does that mean," asked Tessa, immediately guarded. From the corner of her eye, she saw Suri still, as though Suri could sense the subtle change in her mother's tone.

"Tessa you are so young. Your boyfriend, your friends, all of you are still children," said Molly, with all the exhaustion of a mother five times over. "But you are also a mother. When I look into my childrens' eyes I see every reason to stay safe for them. Their safety is my first decision, and I cannot allow harm to come to them, that's why Arthur and I refuse to join the Order. You have our sympathy, and we are incredibly grateful for your continuous protection, but we cannot fight. Not while I have the boys."

"Molly, _I do_ understand," Tessa said in a strong and calm voice. "When I look into Suri's eyes, I see every reason to fight. Her safety and well-being is my first thought, and I would kill anyone who would dare raise a hand or wand against her. I am young. Sirius is young, and our friends are young. But everything about this war has aged us. When it's over, none of us can go back to being the kids we were at Hogwarts—foolish, naïve, innocent. That's why I'm in the Order, because one day Suri is going to grow up. And I want her to grow up in a world that can preserve her innocence for as long as it can."

"Mummy."

Suri walked over to Tessa and leaned heavily against her knees, her way of asking for cuddles. Tessa pulled Suri onto the couch beside her and allowed her raven-haired daughter to burrow into her side.

Molly and Tessa stared each other down, the laughter from a few minutes ago completely gone as both women, both mothers, frowned—their thoughts and child-rearing practices shaped by the war around them.

Tessa smiled down at Suri. "Mummy will be right back, okay? She's gotta make this house safe."

Tessa rose from the couch and kissed at Suri's chubby neck until the little girl giggled. Molly nodded at Tessa as Tessa walked out the front door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Mummy!" Suri crawled from the couch and to the window in the living room and pushed back the curtains.

"Mummy will be right back," Molly cooed, smiling at Suri. "See, look? She's just helping renew the strength charm on our house because your mummy is a good and kind witch. She will be right back."

"Mummy," Suri murmured and tapped the window, her blue-grey eyes watching her mother's every move intently.

Molly smiled and walked away from the girl to clear the tea and biscuits away. While in the kitchen, she didn't see the black clouds that quickly formed behind Tessa. All Molly heard was Suri scream suddenly.

"MUMMY!"

 **X**

It was Suri's startled scream that alerted Tessa. She could see her baby with terror in her eyes and Tessa's stomach dropped. Was something in the house? But Suri was looking beyond her. Tessa turned to see great black clouds suddenly begin to darken the already grey skies.

"Shit!" Tessa swore. She hoped Molly had enough sense to move Suri from the window along with the rest of her children.

Terror shot through her—where was he? He hung back to patrol the perimeter while Tessa and Suri went in to talk to Molly. Tessa prayed the Death Eaters didn't discover him.

The clouds completely darkened the atmosphere, and the world remained dark as two black-cloaked figures emerged.

Tessa raised her wand in front of her, compartmentalizing and locking away every thought that wasn't immediate to survival and protection.

"Stand aside, girl," said one of the masked Death Eaters—the voice low and distinctly male.

"This house has been marked," the other Death Eater—also male, stated. "If you move, no harm will come to you."

"Marked? What do you mean," asked Tessa.

"We know this house harbors some of the family of the Order. We will search this house for the whereabouts of Order members and offer the family protection if they only pledge fidelity to the Dark Lord. So, girl, stand aside or stand with us."

Both Death Eaters raised their wands at Tessa.

"This house is off limits," Tessa responded, her eyes never wavering from her opponents.

"I know your face," one of the Death Eaters stated after a momentary pause. "Contessa Rosier—one of the squadron leaders of the Phoenix. We have strict orders to kill—"

Tessa didn't hesitate. She waved her wand and an orange blast emitted from her wand, causing an explosion by the feet of the Death Eaters. The ground beneath them burned and smoke rose—from the smoke a red jet of light shot out and Tessa dropped to the ground, narrowly evading it.

A second stream of red light came, followed by a green light, both aimed directly at her.

The lights shone in Tessa's eyes, she knew her only choices were to be hit by one or the other—she couldn't evade both.

" _Protego_!"

Someone jumped in front of Tessa, deflecting the Unforgiveable Curses. From the ground, Tessa looked up to see Remus standing in front of her, and the knots in Tessa's stomach loosened slightly. He had followed her to the Weasley's Burrow and walked the perimeter in case of an attack.

"They came from the south end when I was facing north," Remus explained as he held out a hand to help Tessa to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Tessa.

"Filth," one Death Eater spat once they saw Remus. Once they had identified Tessa, it was easy to identify anyone who fought with her.

The Death Eater sent a green stream of light at Remus, and Tessa put up a spell that made the curse rebound, hitting the man squarely in the chest and crumple to the ground.

Remus wasted no time and cast a jinx on the man who insulted him. The grass beneath him snake dup his body like ropes, binding him in place.

"Expelliarmus!" Tessa pointed her wand at the remaining Death Eater and watched as his wand flew far from him. Tessa then raised her wand again, and his lost wand and the wand of his fallen comrade flew at her, and Tessa caught both out of the air.

Carefully, Remus and Tessa walked over to the struggling Death Eater and his fallen friend.

"You bitch!" He screamed at Tessa, and Tessa could hear the anguish behind his mask. "You bitch!"

Remus frowned, and Tessa looked at him. His eyes were sad and hollow when he met hers, and she gave him a short nod. Remus heaved a sigh and raised his wand at the crying Death Eater.

A grey vapor emitted from Remus's wand and washed over the crying Death Eater—and his crying slowly ceased and eventually stopped—soon he was asleep. Remus then waved his wand once more.

" _Obliviate_."

Tessa looked away and closed her eyes once. She slowly breathed out. " _Expecto Patronum._ "

A panther burst forth from silvery fumes and circled her and Remus once.

"Find the closest ones and tell them there are more bodies," she told her patronus and watched as the patronus disappeared into the darkened day.

Remus had moved over to the dead Death Eater and carefully removed his mask. Remus grimaced and passed a hand over his eyes, and Tessa saw was Remus saw.

"Bertram Aubrey," Tessa murmured.

"The Ravenclaw Padfoot and Prongs hexed once. I didn't know he would be…that he was…"

"A Death Eater."

Remus straightened up and looked at Tessa, noticing her wide dark blue eyes. With two long strides he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't beat yourself up, Tessa," said Remus. "It was you or—"

"Bertram Aubrey. It was him or me. Suri or him." Tessa tightened her arms around Remus. "It was kill or be killed. But he was still a person, still a life."

Remus held tightly to Tessa until she stopped crying. Then, when she pulled away and wiped her eyes, Tessa's dark blue gaze was hard and guarded. "Will you help me finish putting up the wards on the burrow?"

Together, the friends raised their wands to strengthen the charms on the Weasley's home. Tessa looked into the house, and her heart sank. Suri was once again sitting by the window—and Tessa looked away. She couldn't face her daughter, not after she had just taken someone's life.

 **X**

Tessa and Remus and Suri apparated back to Tessa and Sirius's cottage, the new headquarter for the Order. Suri was snuggled against Tessa's neck, fast asleep.

The front door burst open and James and Lily ran out, followed by Peter. Hugs were exchanged and words of encouragement murmured.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom told us what happened," Lily said, pulling Tessa close. "After they answered your call to dispose of the body and move the obliviated Death Eater they came here."

"And Sirius?"

No one answered Tessa.

It had been two weeks since anyone had heard from him. James, Gideon, and Fabian were the last ones to see him on their last mission: they were separated when attacked by a group of Death Eaters. One Death Eater used an explosion spell and Sirius went missing.

"I understand. I'm going to put Suri to bed," Tessa plastered on a small smile and left her friends behind.

 **o**

Tessa ran a comb through her wet hair after her shower as she stared intently at a map in the living room.

"He's still alive, Tessa, I know it."

Tessa glanced up to see Remus leaning against the doorframe, also freshly showered. Remus walked over to her and sat beside her. He touched his heart. "I would feel it if he weren't alive."

"I know, I would too." Tessa shook her head. "But he won't be alive much longer when he returns because I'll kill him for making me worry."

Remus smirked as he looked at the map that Tessa was looking at.

Tessa touched a point on the map. "This is where James last saw him. It's a barren area, mostly countryside. He couldn't have gotten far if he's injured and—"

"You've looked at this map every day for the past two weeks, Tessa."

"God, Moony, I'm terrified. Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know, Tessa, I don't know." Remus sat up straighter as Tessa leaned into him, her shoulders shaking with silent tears. Earlier when Molly asked about her brothers, Tessa knew the exact worry Molly had for the ones she loved. Sirius was missing too, and all Tessa could do was imagine the worst.

"I hate this so much, Remus. Merlin, I hate this damn war."

"I do too, Tessa. More than anything." Remus carefully rocked Tessa, and his heart hurt for his best friend's girl. The girl who took on leadership with absolute grace, and the girl who cried every day only in the privacy of her closest friends. It made Remus wonder how often Tessa allowed herself to cry on her own.

It was almost hard to remember who they was before the war. Remus hoped for the sake of Tessa and Suri that Sirius would return.

Remus glanced down at Tessa when he felt her weight change against his body as her breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep. With a sigh, Remus leaned against the back of the couch and Tessa clutched him tighter, as though she feared losing one more person, even in her sleep.

Eventually Remus also fell asleep.

 **X**

Dawn had barely broken the next morning when he opened the door to his cottage. Only members of the Order could enter the premises. After Tessa and her friends charmed the house, Dumbledore came in and put an even stronger spell over everything.

Sirius quietly walked into the house, wincing as he stripped from his tattered leather jacket. He quietly walked into the living room and paused in his tracks.

From where he stood, he could see Tessa and Remus fast asleep on the couch. Tessa had a blanket draped over her, and in her sleep she looked troubled.

Irritation flashed through Sirius as he saw Remus hold Tessa so easily.

Quietly, Sirius walked across the room and knelt by the couch.

"Princess," he whispered, pushing the hair out of Tessa's eyes. "Tess."

Slowly, Tessa's dark blue eyes met his, and Sirius's breath caught in his throat. He had dreamed about those eyes, and his daughter's grey-blue eyes night after night.

Tessa blinked into focus. "Sirius?"

"It's me Princess—"

Tessa launched herself off the couch and into his arms, making Sirius fall backward. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him again and again and again and Sirius held her tightly like she was his lifeline, his anchor. He realized his grip on her would probably leave bruises by how tight he held on, but Tessa didn't say anything because she was holding him just as tightly.

Remus and Sirius made brief eye contact before Remus quietly walked out of the room, after nodding once with relief at seeing his friend again.

Tessa finally pulled away, her hand rubbing against the stubble on his jaw. "Where the hell were you? I thought—"

"It takes a lot more than a Death Eater to get rid of me, Princess," Sirius smiled. "During the explosion, I told everyone to apparate, and when I tried to apparate, a bloody Death Eater grabbed on to me, so I had to apparate into the middle of nowhere. And it was him or me. Before I…" Sirius trailed off and cleared his throat. "One of his last spells on me was a trace that Death Eaters found me, and I couldn't come home immediately. I had to leave the UK for a while to find someone who could remove the trace. While I travelled I also managed to gather information."

Sirius's grey eyes darkened with sadness. "Gideon and Fabian Prewett are dead. Killed by five Death Eaters two days before I went missing."

"My God," Tessa murmured. She shook her head once, and Sirius watched as Tessa continued to touch his face and hair, as though she was memorizing everything about him.

Sirius put a hand behind Tessa's neck and brought her face closer to his so he could kiss her once more. The kiss deepened and Sirius adjusted himself as Tessa straddled his hips. Sirius trailed one hand up Tessa's bare thigh in her shorts, and he could feel Tessa shiver above him.

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway of the living room.

"Go away," Sirius growled, not bothering to look up, wanting to touch every part of his girl, but Tessa's need for privacy made her pull away first.

Sirius glanced over Tessa's shoulder and his lips quirked into a grin.

"You tosser," James said from his vantage point. "You had me worried—oof!"

Lily smacked James's stomach. "Watch your language in front of the child!"

Behind them, Remus carried a sleepy Suri who clutched her favorite stuffed animal—a grey wolf.

Suri blinked her eyes once as she lifted her head from Remus's shoulder, and Sirius's heart ached again in the same way it did when he saw Tess in Remus's arms.

"Daddy!"

Remus grinned and put Suri down, and Suri toddled over to Sirius as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Baby girl," Sirius smiled and enveloped both of his girls in his arms. His family.

James, Lily, and Remus sat on the couch, and Tessa moved off of Sirius and sat beside him as Peter pulled up a chair. Sirius held Suri in his lap as he rehashed his tale of why he went missing for two weeks: explosion, an apparition gone bad, survival, trace removal, murdered comrades.

"We're glad you're home, Padfoot," James said, reaching forward to clap Sirius on the shoulder. For a moment they shared a look that conveyed a deep love and understanding.

"Of course, Prongs, I wouldn't miss your wedding!"

At his words, the Marauders and Lily and Tessa burst into lighthearted action. Lily and James were getting married tomorrow, and there was still so much to do, according to Tessa.

"I'll have Apple and Ivy set up, I hate throwing all the work on them, but there hasn't been much to celebrate recently and I'm sure they wouldn't mind," said Tessa as she and Lily exited the living room talking fast about dress fittings, finger foods, and champagne.

"Now listen here, Suri girl," said Sirius, tugging on one of Suri's raven black curls, "when you get married, make sure you have only the best champagne for your guests, and I will spare no expense in making sure you have the very best. As for the groom, he'd better be a better man than me."

"That will be easy," said James raising an eyebrow.

"Wanker," Sirius fired at him, and Remus and Peter laughed at their charismatic friends—it was almost like they were sitting in Gryffindor common room again.

"Speaking of weddings, when will you marry Tessa?" asked James.

"I don't think we will, Prongs. We thought about it for little Lady Padfoot to have a proper family, but she already has that without marriage. Besides," Sirius tucked his long black hair—the same shade as Suri's—behind his ear revealing the hoop helix piercing he had. The piercing was a mirror image of Tessa's. "We got these done just before graduation, and we did them to each other. By wizarding standards, because of the law of Binding magic we're as good as married."

"You are one in the same," Remus murmured, shaking his head, and Sirius smirked at that.

"Some days I don't know if that's unfortunate or not."

"Daddy." Suri tapped her father's shoulder and Sirius gave her his full attention.

"Yes love," answered Sirius.

"Daddy sing," said Suri, a demand more than a request and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Uh oh," said James. "She's demanding. Much like you, Pads."

"My little heartbreaker," said Sirius as he rose to his feet. "I think I need to get cleaned up, but I will sing to you as much as you want, love."

James, Remus, and Peter watched as Sirius walked up the stairs, his baritone voice floating through the house as he sang "I wanna hold your hand" by The Beatles.

Once Sirius was gone, Remus rose to go to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea, and James followed him, leaving Peter in the living room reading the Daily Prophet.

"You're lucky Padfoot didn't say anything about seeing you with Tessa, Moony."

"I know," said Remus, his motions stiff.

"Did something happen between you two—"

"No!" Remus turned to James, his eyes wide. "Absolutely not! Tessa was crying over Sirius, and Sirius is my best friend, I would never—"

"I believe you, Moony," James held up his hands at Remus's sudden anxiety. "But Padfoot might be another story."

"I know, mate," Remus sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. "I know."

 **X**

Lily and James's wedding was beautiful. Tessa was maid of honor and Sirius stood as best man. Peter and Remus were there, as was Dumbledore, Hagrid, and several other Order members. Suri was a beautiful flower girl as well.

Throughout the night as guests and friends dance, drank, and forgot about the horrible war at hand, Sirius and Tessa stayed close together, constantly touching, as though afraid the other would leave. Tessa feared that Sirius would disappear again, and Sirius…

Sirius's watchful grey eyes tracked Remus's moves, watching as Remus played with his daughter, shared a joke with Tessa, and circulated the area. Sirius wouldn't forget seeing Tessa in another man's arms, even if it was one of his best friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Beautiful readers...I don't know how to say this, but in a few short chapters, _Thorns_ will finally be over. This is bittersweet. In the mean time, once this story is complete, I will post a final chapter that consists of all of YOUR QUESTIONS for me. At this point, is there anything you want to know about Tessa? The Writing Process? The playlist? I'll gladly answer them at the very end. **

**:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	33. Paranoia

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 33: Paranoia_

* * *

 _December 1979_

We're all going to die.

Blood pulsed so loudly through her body, and all Tessa could hear was the sound of her pulse ringing loudly in her ears. All she could feel was the biting cold of winter through the layers of her clothes and winter cloak as she and her friends fought for their lives against a group of Death Eaters.

Some sick part of herself, or so Tessa believed, noted that the Death Eaters had gotten smart as they had separated her squad, making it impossible to aid one another. They had kept tabs on her team and knew their patterns—James and Sirius often paired together to fight, as did Tessa and Remus. Lilly fought viciously because she now had three people to protect: herself, Peter, and the little one that grew in her stomach every day.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"TESS! MOVE!"

Without thinking, Tessa saw the bright flash of green that permeated her very dreams on an almost nightly basis, and she raised her wand, shielding herself at the last possible second.

There was so much blood. Hers. Her friends. The Death Eaters.

A force like a ton of bricks slammed Tessa into the snow, knocking the wind from her.

A Death Eater, instead of using magic, tackled her physically into the ground.

"Tessa you need to get out of here," the Death Eater whispered roughly into her ear. Tessa's dark blue eyes widened in response. All she saw was a mask and a black cloak, but the male voice that spoke into her ear…

"Evan." Tessa breathed.

"Get the hell out while _you_ can. You've got a baby at home don't you?"

"Suri's two, Evan," said Tessa, as his weight crushed her. His wand was pointed at her temple. "I can't leave without my team."

"You don't have enough time to leave with your entire team," Evan insisted. Tessa opened her mouth to speak about, but Evan only jammed his wand harder against Tessa's head, making her wince and reflexively push against him.

"You have thirty seconds before one of us has to make a move. If I make a move, I will use Avada Kedavra. But if you make a move. Use the Cruciatus and run. Run and don't look back, do you understand?"

"Evan…."

"Dammit, Tessa, this is not the time to be fucking sentimental. Just _do it_!"

" _Crucio_!"

Evan roared in pain and rolled off of Tessa, folding into himself as a stream of red light flowed from Tessa's wand.

Immediately the duels stopped. Tessa realized that Evan was the leader of this particular group of Death Eaters, and, as he screamed in pain, they seemed uncertain of what to do with their leader momentarily captured.

"Tessa," Evan gritted through his teeth.

"DROP!" Tessa demanded of her friends to make sure she was heard over Evan's screams. The single syllable code was what their group had decided would be the word to retreat immediately.

"Evan, I am so sorry," Tessa murmured for him to hear. With a prayer, Tessa hoped all of her friends would get away too, she took advantage of the momentary cease of crossfire and Disapparated.

 **X**

 _Pop! Pop!_

Tessa was the first to arrive home, apparating into the front yard of the cottage, and the popping sounds behind her told her that her friends were close behind.

"Tessa!"

"Lily!" The two young women ran forward to embrace each other tightly.

"Where are the boys?!" asked Tessa, her face pale. "Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter!"

"They were right behind me!"

The front door of the cottage slammed open and Frank and Alice Longbottom ran out, wands raised.

Lily and Tessa immediately raised their hands in surrender.

"What year did Tessa and Sirius break into the kitchens at Hogwarts?" demanded Frank Longbottom, his wand pointed directly over Tessa's heart.

"That never happened," Tessa said through gritted teeth.

"Who said "I love you" first between the Potters?" Alice questioned, her wand also poised over Lily's heart.

"I did," Lily responded.

The Longbottoms glanced at each other and the nodded, lowering their wands, and Tessa relaxed marginally.

Frank looked around. "Where are—"

A loud crack, like the snapping of a whip, echoed through the night, soon followed by moans of pain.

"Sirius!"

Tessa sprinted toward James, Peter, and Remus who supported Sirius.

"H-he got splinched saving me," Peter moaned just before he, James, and Remus were pounced on by Lily and the Longbottoms demanding the young men to answer their questions correctly.

"Accio dittany!" Tessa waved her wand toward the house as she knelt beside Sirius on the ground, a long gash on his leg. A small vial flew through the air and Tessa caught it before she ripped at a cut in Sirius's jeans to get to his wound.

"U-usually we wait to get behind closed doors before you start tearing at my clothes, p-Princess," Sirius said through gritted teeth. He tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace of pain.

Those words alone told Tessa that this was truly Sirius and not an imposter, still she had to ask him a question, in case some Death Eater had observed Sirius's cocky personality. One hand held the dittany potion, and the other held a wand pointed at his head. "Where did we have our first kiss?"

"In a bench at a park near 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius answered, his grey eyes bright on hers.

Immediately Tessa poured the dittany onto his splinch wound and Sirius cried out in pain as a vapor began to rise while his skin stitched itself back together.

"Almost done," Tessa murmured soothingly, her eyebrows knitted with worry at the pain she caused him.

Finally, she capped the vial and examined the would—new pink flesh had grown over the open gash. "Thank God," she murmured, her team had one again defied death—defied Voldemort. 'Thank God."

"Now that everyone is back," said Frank, looking at everyone. "Does someone want to tell us what the hell happened?"

Everyone gathered in the sitting room of Sirius's and Tessa's cottage, jammed close together on the couch, armchairs, and chairs brought in from the dining room.

Tessa shared the couch with Lily and James Potter and glanced about the room for Sirius who seemed to disappear. As if on cue, he came down the stairs.

"Mummy!"

Suri strained in Sirius's arms once she caught sight of her mum, and Sirius let the two-year-old toddler go so she could clumsily run to her mum's arms.

"My baby," Tessa murmured and pressed a kiss on her daughter's dark hairline. She smiled slightly as she noticed her daughter held fast to her favorite stuffed toy—a grey wolf Sirius had bought her the same week she was born.

"Did Uncle keep you safe," Tessa murmured to her daughter, tugging on the wolf—Suri wouldn't let it go. To everyone's delight, Suri seemed to intuitively associate Remus with a wolf.

"Moons?" Suri looked around the room. Her dark brows knitted together and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Here, little Padfoot," Remus said tiredly from one of the armchairs. He smiled tenderly at the girl.

"She refused to sleep," said Alice with a gentle smile. "I tried everything. Puppet shows, books, singing, bottle, nothing worked."

Everyone turned to the toddler girl—their unofficial Order of the Phoenix mascot. Suri simply stared about the room as if making sure all of her grown-ups returned safely. Seeming satisfied, she rubbed at her eyes with Uncle the wolf and buried her face in Tessa's neck. She would fall asleep soon, Tessa knew.

"She's a Rosier and a Black," said Sirius as he limped over the couch and sat on the arm of the couch beside Tessa. "She's as stubborn as they come." Sirius stroked Suri's dark ringlets with pride.

"We were at the Smith's residence," Lily stared the story. "It was one of our usual tasks—checking in on families associated with the Order, check the protective charms on their homes, repair if necessary, and go. This time it was James and I who were going to check in with the family, while everyone else secured the perimeter just in case. According to the Smiths there had been a lot of Death Eater activity in their neighborhood, and recently You-Know-Who completely wiped out the Swan family for being muggle-born…"

Lily trailed off and Tessa noticed her friend gripping James's hand tighter and tighter, her knuckles white.

"They came from the West," Remus continued after a moment's pause, "that was the side I was covering. I couldn't warn the others because they came fast—I only had enough time to shoot jets into the sky to alert the others…"

"The Swans are dead." Sirius's voice was flat. With a jerk of his wrist, Sirius summoned fire whisky and mugs into the living room. He began to pour eight glasses when he caught Lily's look. He waved his wand again, and in floated a pitcher of pumpkin juice to fill the last two mugs.

Slowly the mugs went around the room, the two pumpkin juice glasses went to Alice and Lily, both of whom were pregnant.

"What happened after that," Frank's voice was strained.

"We fought and we were outnumbered and cornered," Sirius said bitterly, downing his drink in one pull and refilling his mug.

"We were going to die," Peter murmured.

"Then I was tackled to the ground by the leader of the group—Evan Rosier."

"That's your—" Alice started.

"Cousin," Sirius spat. "it was a grand ol' family reunion for Tess."

Something in his tone made her flinch. Tessa held Suri a little tighter. Luckily the girl had fallen asleep. "He gave us the choice to run so I did. I did it for our team. We'll need to notify the rest of the Order about the Swan family."

Sirius raised his glass, and the others followed suit. "To the Swan family."

"The Swans," the group echoed and they drank, the burning liquor numbing the pain of one more terrible loss.

 **X**

The room soon dissolved. James and Remus went to send the message to the rest of the Order and Sirius went to put Suri to bed. Peter and Frank re-arranged the living room and dining room, while Alice and Lily helped Tessa carry the mugs and drinks back to the kitchen.

"Lily, how are you," asked Alice, concern etched on her round and cute face.

"I'm fine," Lily ran a hand over her stomach. There was the slightest of bumps—Alice's was in the same situation—they were due relatively close to each other in July.

"I think we should step-back from the field." Lily was the first to say it. She caught Tessa's eye. " _All_ of us—even you, Tessa."

Tessa paused from wiping down the counters—her shoulders shook with silent tears. Taking a shuddering breath, she turned to Lily and Alice, her eyes bright.

"Tonight, I swear we were all going to die. If it were anyone else but Evan—"

"But it was your cousin," Lily said firmly. "He told you to go. There's still goodness in him, Tess."

"If you can call it that," Tessa laughed bitterly as Alice looked on with sad eyes. "Who wants to report back to my father that his only child is dead?"

"Whatever the circumstance," Lily continued gently. "We're alive, and that's something to be thankful for. I'm not saying we leave the Order, but I think our roles need to change. We all have families to think about."

All three young women went silent. Tessa thought of her sweet girl—the love of her life asleep in the arms of her great love Sirius.

"I've talked to Frank about it," said Alice. "Until after the baby is born."

"I've talked to James too."

Lily and Alice looked at Tessa.

"I'll have to talk to Sirius." Tessa breathed. She pinched the bridge of her nose lightly.

"Tessa." Lily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, and that was her undoing. Tessa wept on her friend's shoulder, and when she pulled back she saw that she wasn't the only one crying.

Wordlessly, Alice handed the girls napkins.

"Tessa you've lead us for a while, and you've made sure we've all come back alive. And it's okay to walk away for Suri. And for Sirius."

Tessa dabbed at her dark blue eyes and nodded. "I'll talk to him."

The three women silently left the kitchen and headed upstairs—there was a room for each couple while Remus and Peter volunteered to sleep on cots in the living room.

Quietly, Tessa went into the master bedroom that was hers and Sirius's. They had moved Suri's toddler bed into their room to provide space for Order members who needed a place to stay.

Tessa quietly closed the bedroom door behind her. Tessa could hear the shower running in the bathroom, so she walked to Suri's bed in the corner. Quietly she knelt and ran a hand over her daughter's black curls as she slept. She noticed Uncle the wolf was on the floor a few feet away. Picking it up, Tessa arranged Uncle next to Suri.

When Tessa rose to her feet and turned, she was startled by Sirius quietly standing at the bathroom door, toweling at his hear, wearing only his black, cotton pajama bottoms slung low on his hips.

"I didn't hear the shower stop," Tessa laughed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"It's hard not to get distracted by that face," Sirius agreed, nodding at their child.

Tessa washed her face in the bathroom, surprised to see the water run brown and red with dried grime and blood. She frowned at her appearance in the mirror. She felt as though she had aged ten years in only two years.

Though, what bothered her more, was thinking that she held her daughter tonight and her daughter was not disturbed by her parents' disheveled looks. To their toddler, Tessa and Sirius being covered in blood and bruises was the norm. It was no way for Suri Ariel Rosier-Black to be raised.

"Sirius." Tess shut off the faucet and walked out of the bathroom. Sirius was sitting on the bed, a pant leg rolled up as he examined the scar left over from splinching.

"I already showered, but I could join you," Sirius joked.

"Sirius," Tessa said his name in a tone she hoped conveyed her somber mood.

"Tess." Sirius also took on the somber tone, telling her that he was with her.

"Sirius," Tessa crossed the room and took his hand—the hand of the boy and now, the young man, she loved with her whole heart. "I think we need to step back from the Order. I'm not talking about leaving, but maybe reevaluating our roles. Lily, Alice, and I—"

"Prongs talked to me a couple days ago."

"This is no way for Suri to grow up," Tessa continued. "When we were at the Swans' tonight and we were ambushed, the only thing I could think was this is it. Tonight was the night we were going to die. Suri would be an orphan."

"Your cousin made sure that wasn't the case." Sirius said the words with such vehemence, Tessa dropped his hand and folded her arms across her chest.

"We were _lucky_ it was Evan's group. If it were any other group-!" Tessa cut herself off when she realized her voice was rising. She reached for her wand on the nightstand and waved it around her and Sirius once, putting up an effective sound-barrier charm so they wouldn't wake Suri or the rest of the house. Once satisfied, Tessa drew in a breath, and loudly continued, "we would be _dead_! Is that what you want?"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean," Sirius growled. Tessa narrowed her eyes when he stood and paced the length of their bed.

"Then what do you mean, Sirius." Tessa's voice was challenging.

"It's curious that Death Eaters would completely _cease_ an attack once they realized who they were attacking, don't you think? That they would stop when they realized…"

"Sirius, do you hear yourself?!" Tessa pushed her hands through her hair, her frustration rising to an all time high. "Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"

Sirius's face was stony and silent, his eyes not meeting hers.

"You _seriously_ think that _I_ might have ties to the Death Eaters?"

"You lived in the house while your father and Evan had meetings. And that note you got when Suri was just born—"

"While my father lived there! Sirius, you can't possibly tell me you think I'm somehow a double agent or something. Evan is my cousin! I can't explain why Evan stopped or where that note came from, but I'd like to believe there's still humanity in my friends and family. Don't tell me, that if we ran into Regulus you wouldn't stop for a second to look for the little brother you played with."

Finally, Sirius looked Tessa in the eyes. He seemed to be struggling with something internal, and it only infuriated her further.

"It's odd that the attack came from Moony's side, it takes less than a second to shoot off a warning, but still he didn't—"

"Sirius do you hear yourself?!" Tessa felt her stomach drop with fear as Sirius voiced his anxieties. The War was taking a bigger toll on him than she realized, but she was too angry to be empathetic. "If you honestly believe I would betray my friends, then we have more issues than I realized. If you can't trust me…" Tessa shook her head. "Piss off, Sirius!"

Angrily, she turned on her heel and stalked to the bathroom to shower.

o

Tessa wiped at the steamed mirror in the bathroom after her shower as she stood in her towel. Her anger against Sirius had faded in the twenty minutes under the hot water, and was replaced by hurt. Hurt that after all this time, some part of him couldn't trust her. Tess then thought of Sirius's friendship with James. Though she loved him dearly, she felt a flash of envy—she didn't quite understand why Sirius instinctively trusted James with his life, but when it came to her, at last minute, he always seemed to hesitate where she was all in.

With a frown Tessa dropped her towel so she could put lotion on her body. Quietly, she rubbed her lavender and honey lotion into her skin. When she got to her waist, she paused. Carefully, she traced the scars that was remained on her skin from her second year, when she was hit by Snape's rebound curse that was meant for James and Sirius.

Sighing, she quickly rubbed lotion onto her stomach and back before she shimmied into a clean pair of black boyshorts and pulled on Sirius's old grey jumper that was still big on her with the sleeves that fell to her knuckles.

Quietly, she stepped out of the bathroom and found the bedroom dark. For a moment she considered sleeping on the floor when she saw Sirius already under the covers, but at last minute she decided against it. They had been mad at each other before and both said things that they didn't mean, but it never got to the point where the other believed they were no longer wanted.

Tessa slipped under the cool, puffy covers and turned on her side. If it wasn't for hearing Sirius shift, Tessa would have been startled when he reached out an arm in the darkness to pull her close.

She remained silent as Sirius pulled her body close to his, so the back of her knees curved around his. She felt Sirius's warm breath on her neck and heard him inhale a couple times; she knew he liked her lotion—he had mentioned in once or twice in the past.

"Who have we become," Sirius finally said into her neck, his voice thick.

Tessa turned so that she could face Sirius, his face mostly shadows and his grey eyes brighter in the darkness of the room. Tessa reached out to trace Sirius's jaw line, feeling the rough stubble beneath her finger tips.

"I don't know, but I still feel like a kid. An absolutely terrified child playing at something that I still can't understand. And I also feel infinitely older."

"Me too."

Sirius and Tessa lied in the darkness, listening to each other breathing and Suri's breathing in the corner of the large room.

"I can't sit back knowing that people are dying," Sirius said.

"Neither can I," Tessa agreed. "But when I look at Suri, I can't imagine leaving her alone. And, I can't imagine letting anyone else lead our friends on missions from the Order. I can't let the ones I love most die or lose everything. I won't." Tessa thought of her mother. She had no idea where in the world Amalia Rosier was, and that broke her heart.

"We don't have to make this decision tonight," said Sirius.

"I know," Tessa agreed. She nuzzled closer to Sirius, his bare skin warm and familiar to the touch. "But how much time do we have left?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	34. 1980

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 34: 1980_

* * *

 _February 1980_

Lily and Tessa sat holding hands in James's childhood home; the endless ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound as well as the periodic sound of either Tessa or Lily sniffling.

"I can't believe their gone," Lily murmured, letting go of Tessa's hand long enough to blow her nose. She then ran a hand over the small swell of her stomach.

Two days ago, James and Lily received reports that Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had both contracted a bad case of Dragon Pox and passed away within days of each other.

"They'll never get to meet our son." Lily's green eyes were bright with endless tears and Tessa put an arm around her best girl friend, giving her a tight hug.

Sirius had Suri with him as he was with James just down the road at the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Lily and Tessa were there earlier, but a bad case of morning sickness made Lily come home and Tessa volunteered to stay with her. Tessa thumbed at her own tears, thinking of the kind older witch who greeted her warmly, gave her birth control when she and Sirius started having sex, and eventually was there at the birth of Suri Ariel Rosier-Black.

It wasn't fair, Tessa decided, that she got to have all these bright, and slightly embarassing memories with James's mother, and Lily had so few of her own. Though in some twisted way, it was probably best that the Potters succumbed to illness than at the hands of Death Eaters.

The front door opened, and James and Sirius walked in, shaking the snow from their heads. Sirius crouched down and put Suri down, undoing her thick coat and removing her Gryffindor-themed snowcap with a fuzzy red ball on it.

"Mummy!" Suri toddled over to Tessa, and Tessa let go of Lily to pick up her daughter.

"Mummy crying," Suri said, her grey-blue eyes concerned as she grabbed Tessa's face with both hands. "Daddy crying. Ally crying. Uncle James crying." Ally was Suri's nickname for "Aunt Lily".

"Everyone's crying," Tessa confirmed as she rose from the couch with Suri to let James sit beside his wife. Immediately Lily's arms went around James and James buried his head against her neck.

"Why crying," asked Suri. For two-and-a-half, she was oddly perceptive.

"Because we lost some very good people, and it's sad," Tessa said, offering Suri a sad smile. "How about you help Mummy make some tea?"

"Okay," Suri whispered, as though she understood the reverent silence for the dead.

Sirius followed his family into the kitchen, he and Tessa quietly moving around each other—one went to find different types of tea leaves and cups, and the other filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove.

Tessa silently moved about the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil, reaching for a knife and a cutting board to slice up an apple for Suri. She had put the little girl on the ground, trusting Sirius to keep an eye on her.

"Any word from Remus? Or Peter?"

"No," said Sirius. With her back still turned, Tessa could imagine him, running a hand through his long hair, frustration and fear briefly flitting across his face. "They're still missing in action."

"Maybe they'll be back at our house."

Sirius didn't respond. When Tessa turned to him, his arms were folded as he leaned across the counter—his eyes watched Suri, but not really, as they had taken on a far away look.

Tessa took the bowl of sliced apple and put it on the table and picked up Suri who twirled a wooden spoon like a wand. She smiled when Tessa picked her up and sat her at the table with the apple.

Tessa then walked over to Sirius and touched his arm. Sirius glanced at Tessa and put an arm over her shoulders, keeping her close. Tessa felt Sirius kiss her temple.

"You're doing an exceptional job leading the team, Sirius." At the end of December, Tessa relinquished leadership over their Order squadron to Sirius and James while she and Lily took time to be mothers.

Sirius sighed heavily in response. Was there even a response that could be given when it seems like every time things quieted, some other form of tragedy struck? Tessa tugged on Sirius's hand and they sat at the kitchen table on either side of Suri. Their toddler had managed to drool apple bits on herself, and Sirius and Tessa laughed at her innocent dishevelment.

Lily and James wandered into the kitchen then, their eyes red-rimmed, and the kettle on the stove started to whistle.

"Ready!" Suri threw her arms into the air and grinned a big grin, her little teeth showing.

And everyone in the room laughed.

 **X**

 _April 1980…_

Diagon Alley was oddly subdued for a weekend day in April. As Tessa walked through the cobble-stoned streets, she was wary of those that roamed from shop to shop.

"Mummy, up!"

Tessa glanced down at Suri as Tessa had paused outside of Broomstix. Suri pouted and her fingers reached up for Tessa, tugging on her robes.

"Okay, Suri up." Tessa swung Suri up and held her against her hip. She kissed Suri soundly on the cheek until the girl giggled and Tessa smiled with the radiant joy that only parents who loved their children ever had.

"See, Suri, not too long ago, Mummy played quidditch and she was a brilliant chaser."

Suri giggled.

"Oh sure, you only see me as a mum, don't you," Tessa laughed as if Suri could follow the conversation. Tessa pointed at the window and Suri turned to see where her mom pointed. "There's a new line of racing broom, the Nimbus 1500. What I would give to ride that broom. Oh look! There's the Bluebottle! It's supposedly a family friendly broom. Maybe Sirius will let us invest in that!"

"Vroom!" Suri imitated her father's motorcycle.

"Brooms are so much more exciting than motorcycles, love," Tessa commented. "Don't tell your father I said so, but he really isn't the best on a broom." Tessa pressed her a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound, laughing out loud when Suri did the same.

"You've been such a good girl today," Tessa cooed, smoothing the long black locks of hair out of her daughter's blue-grey eyes, "as soon as Daddy is done with his business we'll get ice cream."

"Yum! Vanilla please!"

Tessa glanced up from her daughter, back at the brooms behind the window's display—and froze. Her grip on Suri tightened as she pulled Suri more securely against her body. In the reflection, across the street, she saw Narcissa Malfoy, and Narcissa saw her.

Slowly Tessa turned, and the two young women faced each other from their spots, as if glued to the ground.

Narcissa looked as pale as Tessa felt. Immediately, she felt her mind and feelings fall into her careful mental box, as she locked away everything strong feeling, emotion and memory that would reveal anything, as was necessary for using occlumency.

"Suri, be very quiet, okay love," Tessa murmured as she felt her feet move forward to cross the street. "And do not look the lady in her eyes, only look at me. Do you understand, Suri? Only me."

"Mummy," Suri's eyebrows furrowed as Tessa guided Suri's head against her shoulder and Suri rested there obediently. Tessa hoped her daughter could hold off on a tantrum for just a little longer.

"Tessa." Narcissa greeted, her voice high and brittle. "You're one I never thought I'd see again." Though the young women had spent several years together, Tessa detected the slight disdain in Narcissa's voice and stiff posture. Narcissa had blood purity ideals, and in her eyes, Tessa Rosier was a blood traitor, and essentially scum.

"It's been a very long time, Narcissa." She then glanced down at the woman's middle. "I believe a congratulations is in order. You're glowing."

The blonde woman moved her robes protectively over her body, and held her shopping bag from Madam Malkin's in front of her. "Thank you." She didn't sound thankful at all.

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "When are you due?"

Narcissa seemed to consider as if she was going to answer Tessa or not—and Tessa had the strong inclination to believe Narcissa was using occlumency against her as well as both stood in stony impasse.

"June," Narcissa finally answered. She then opened and closed her mouth again, debating on what other information she should share. "Edgar had a son last month with Breya Hare. His name is Theodore. Theodore Nott."

She then glanced away from Tessa's eyes to observe Suri. Suri did exactly as Tessa asked; she seemed to focus only on her mother. Tessa followed Narcissa's eyes for a second when she realized the woman's grey stare had softened marginally.

Suri had managed to extract Tessa's necklace that she kept tucked down her front at all times—the very same iridescent vial Narcissa had given her a very long time ago. The little girl twirled it in her fingers, fascinated by the way it glinted in the light.

Tessa jumped at the name—Theodore was a darling name for a boy, of course, but it reminded her of her plump kneazle Theodora. After all this time, Tessa shook her head, could Edgar Nott really still have feelings for her?

"She's a rather shy thing, isn't she?" Narcissa asked, her frigid voice thawing, breaking through Tessa's thoughts. "She has your complexion…and your lips. Her _father's_ ," Narcissa spat the word, "hair."

"Very shy," Tessa lied smoothly. The less Narcissa knew, the better.

It was Tessa who took a few steps back first. "Well then," she tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, "I'd best be off."

"Me too," said Narcissa, giving Tessa the once over.

Tessa turned to leave and had already begun walking away when she heard Narcissa's sharp command.

"Be careful."

Tessa paused, seeing the blonde witch hurrying away, as the two of them didn't know each other.

"You too," Tessa called, and she knew Narcissa had heard her.

 **X**

 _August 1980…_

"Okay Suri, big smile! One, two, three!"

"Cheeeeeeeese!"

A bright flash lit the room as James snapped a photo of Suri and his son James. Suri was settled besides baby Harry Potter on Lily and James's couch at their home in Godric's Hollow. After the picture, Suri lied flat on her stomach and stared intently at baby Harry.

"How sweet," Lily smiled, and Tessa nodded her agreement. She could feel her heart swell with love and pride whenever she caught glimpses of her daughter's ability for great affection. It made her wonder who Suri would grow up to be.

Just then, Harry fussed, throwing his little infant fists into the air as he yawned.

"It's okay, baby Harry," Suri cooed gently, reaching out a hand to touch Harry's head covered in jet-black soft hair. "It's okay."

Suri seemed oblivious to the adults in the room as she placed a kiss on the crown of his head. Immediately, Harry stopped fussing as his nearly one-month old eyes searched Suri's face.

"Do we betroth them now or later," asked James, grinning at the children. Like Lily, his eyes had dark bags under them, telling the tale of sleepless nights with a newborn, but still he carried himself with the pride of a new parent.

"I think I should wait for Sirius before I answer that one," Tessa laughed.

"Don't worry about him, he'll agree."

"I'm not so sure. He is more protective over Suri than he lets on."

Suri glanced up at Tessa in that moment and grinned her little toddler smile. "I love Harry," she said in a soft voice before she carefully leaned forward to kiss Harry's head again.

"Harry loves his Suri too," Lily smiled as she walked over to the children and carefully lifted her son into her arms. "But no son of mine will be married with poop in his diaper."

"Yucky," Suri said, and all the three adults laughed.

Lily walked away to change Harry's diaper and James went with her, and Tessa could hear the sound of the camera's shutter flying as he snapped another picture and Lily laughed. Meanwhile, Tessa moved to sit on the couch beside her daughter.

"Where's Daddy?"

Tessa glanced at her wrist watch to check the time She then tapped her watch once, and the numbers on the watch disappeared to reveal a new face with two hands the same size—one for Suri and one for Sirius. The hand that represented Sirius was moving, signaling that he was traveling from work to the Potters. "He's on his way," Tessa said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that," Tessa asked, a smile on her face, and Suri broke into a grin as she bounced off the couch and ran to the front door.

Tessa trailed after her daughter and checked the peephole on the door before opening it.

"Daaaddyy!"

"There's my big girl." Sirius laughed jovially as Suri took a running jump into his arms and Sirius caught her throwing her into the air before kissing her neck, making his daughter squeal with delight.

His bright grey eyes landed on Tessa, and the look in them turned into a quiet smolder, the very one that made Tessa weak at the knees whenever she saw him. Sirius held out an arm for her, and she stepped forward and kissed him.

"And here's the Princess," Sirius murmured to her, and Tessa smiled when she heard the longing in his voice for her. Sirius's leather jacket was cold to the touch, and Tessa could imagine his bike was parked in the Potter's driveway. He had brought the scent of rain with him, and beneath the wild smell of rain was his familiar musky scent, everything that Tessa had come to love about him with her entire being—and for the moment, she stood with Sirius, their daughter in his arms, and Tessa wondered at how it was possible that her entire world was literally within her reach.

"Where's my godson?" Sirius asked loudly as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Diaper change," Tessa supplied as Sirius passed Suri to her before he shrugged out of his suit jacket. Sirius was smartly dressed in an expensive and fashion-forward business suit.

"Pads!" James came down the stairs carrying Harry in his arms, "how was investing?"

"I haven't blown anything up yet," Sirius laughed, running a hand through his hair. Another item on Alphard Black's will had named Sirius as at the inheritor of Alphard's highly expensive financial investments. Occasionally, Sirius had to travel to London to check-in on those investments, insuring the protection and interest of the Sirius's inherited wealth.

"You make me so proud," James murmured, like a sweet wife as Sirius took Harry in his arms.

"I am permanently the third wheel, Suri," Tessa murmured to her daughter as Sirius smiled down at the sleeping infant in his arms, and James hovered over his shoulder. "I hope you're lucky enough to find friends just like Uncle James and Lily."

"Have you seen Moony or Wormtail in a while?"

"Moons!" Suri exclaimed upon hearing Sirius say her godfather's name. Sirius turned and offered Suri a tight smile before he glanced at James and the two moved away.

Tessa frowned as she bounced Suri on her hip. She walked over to the couch and placed Suri on the floor with her toys and walked back over to James and Sirius where she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"—He's our _friend_ , Padfoot. He wouldn't turn against us."

" _James_. You're a good man, man, you give him your money and he disappears for weeks on end—"

" _Enough, Sirius_." Tessa started at hearing James's voice so rough with his best friend. "You _know_ if Remus could, he would hold down a good job—he's clever enough. And he'd do the same for us."

All traces of humor were gone from Sirius's eyes as he stared down at Harry in his arms. The boy still slept without a fear or care in the world.

"James is right, Sirius."

Sirius looked up to see Tessa with her arms folded over her chest. "Remus is a good man and a better friend. Wherever he is, we should be worried for his safety."

"I am worried for his safety," said Sirius through gritted teeth, but his face expressed words he wouldn't say out loud—like a warning to beware betrayal. Sirius handed Harry over to James and stalked into the kitchen, murmuring something about a drink.

Tessa and James shared a look at Sirius's abrupt departure. Immediately, Tessa went after him.

She found Sirius standing over the sink pouring himself a glass of firewhisky. He stared out the window, his eyes guarded. Quietly Tessa walked up behind Sirius and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen momentarily before he relaxed and put a hand over hers.

Tessa noticed Sirius had begun to change. Still energetic and loyal, an edge of paranoia had begun to reveal itself in his actions. He began to question Remus's motives, and any time Tessa defended their friend, Sirius would shut down on her, and sometimes, he would look as though he began to question her loyalty as well. The same old fear of him not trusting her began to rise in her heart. Once again, Tessa wondered what lengths she would have to go through to prove her unending love for him.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Sirius turned to stare at Tessa after her suggestion. Quietly, he raised a hand to her face. He pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear, gently touching the matching helix piercing on her ear—the same one he had. "Where would we go, Princess?"

"Anywhere," said Tessa. "Before you came today, Lily and James were taking photos of Harry and Suri, and it made me realize how big Suri is compared to Harry. She'll be three next month! We're all caught up in this damn war that our baby is growing up and we're missing it. So, let's go on holiday, Sirius. We'll take Suri. I've been in contact with my mother, I still have no idea where she is, but I'll send an owl, and I know she'll meet us anywhere. Let's go make some more good memories and get away from this darkness. Let's be a family."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

 **X**

 _October 1980_

They met in Vienna, Austria on a crisp autumn morning at the train station. The train from Frankfurt arrived precisely at 3:10 p.m. and Tessa wrung her hands as she watched the travellers exit the train.

"Tessa, look," Sirius juggled Suri as he nodded with his head to the first train cart right after first-class.

"Mum!" Tessa rushed forward and soon she was embracing Amalia Rosier.

"My beautiful Contessa. You've grown into such a beautiful woman." Amalia pulled back from her daughter and placed a loving hand on Tessa's cheek. Amalia, refined as ever with her blonde hair pulled back into a perfect chignon, and dressed in the latest high-quality muggle fashion.

"Now, where's my granddaughter? Oh, and Sirius."

"Did I grow up to be beautiful too, Amalia?"

Amalia laughed when Sirius appearched, his lips in a charming side-smile as he embraced the middle-aged elegant woman.

"The most beautiful princess," Amalia teased. Her eyes then locked on Suri who watched her curiously.

"You were an infant when I last saw you," Amalia said, her eyes brimming with tears as she smiled sweetly at the three-year-old girl. "You are absolutely perfect, my darling."

"Granna," Suri whispered and smiled softly. Tessa pressed a hand to her chest, swallowing the tears that formed in her throat.

"Yes, it's Granna," Amalia said, her voice hoarse as she was now crying. Carefully, she held out her arms for Suri, and Suri copied the gesture. Sirius passed his daughter off to Amalia before he put his arm around Tessa, squeezing her shoulder once.

"Oh you have your daddy's wild hair and your mother's complexion," Amalia exclaimed, bouncing Suri a couple of times. "You're built like a Rosier—and your eyes! Oh! It's like your mummy's and daddy's eyes went to war. They're such a beautiful mixture of both of your parents."

o

For the next two weeks, it was like The War didn't exist as Sirius and Tessa had their holiday in Vienna. Suri had taken easily to her Granna and seemed content to spend time with Amalia when Sirius and Tessa ran off to be a young couple, wearing matching leather jackets, in love.

Of course, many photos were taken—Suri's first time on Riesenrad. Tessa and Sirius hand-in-hand in Schönbrunn Palace's gardens. Amalia, Tessa, and Suri amongst the bright autumn leaves in Prater, their blue (and blue-grey) eyes a hauntingly beautiful contrast amongst the scenery. Family photos of all four of them shopping in downtown Vienna, at flea markets, visiting castles—everything imaginable.

On one of their last nights in Vienna, Tessa and Sirius lied under the sheets of their luxurious hotel, bare skin to bare skin, listening to the sound of the wind blowing against their window, and the city lights dazzling softly into their bedroom. Once they were sure Suri was completely used to Amalia, she had agreed to let her granddaughter stay with her so Sirius and Tessa could be alone.

Sirius's hand traced up the curve of Tessa's naked hip and waist, sending shivers down her spine. He paused when he touched her old scars on her body—the very ones she got during their third year, when Severus Snape's curse rebounded and hit her instead.

Tessa covered his hand with hers when she saw the flash of memory across Sirius's face. "I'm lucky," Tessa murmured, "to have been given these years with you. Sometimes it feels like I've blinked and a whole lifetime has passed."

"We still have our whole lives ahead of us, Princess. There's still so much to do and to see."

"I know. And I'm glad I get to do all of these things with you."

Sirius's hands roamed again and he pulled Tessa closer—if that was even possible—and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"We should do this more often," said Sirius. "Holidays, I mean."

"I'd really like that. As beautiful as Vienna is during the fall, maybe we'll try somewhere warm and tropical next time. Maybe the Virgin Islands."

"That's ironic for us-!" Sirius laughed when Tessa swatted his arm. Sirius grinned and finally pulled himself upward so he was now positioned half-way over Tessa, looking down at her. "That's where you want to go? The Virgin Islands?"

"I think that'd be lovely."

"Sounds like a place for a honeymoon."

"It's pretty romantic, but I think…" Tessa trailed off when she saw the look in Sirius's eyes. She had seen many expressions in his eyes—bright flashes of anger, brilliant energy and happiness, and the dull glow of a guarded expression—but nothing compared to their shine on that night. He looked at her like a man exposing his entire soul.

"Sirius…" Tessa's hands shook as she traced his stubbled jawline and up to his helix piercing that matched hers. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing now," Sirius said, his voice shook. "But maybe, when things are better, we'll try our luck at marriage."

"Sirius…you know how I feel about marriage. And we said we'd never get married!" Once, a lifetime ago—or so it felt, Tessa vowed she'd never get married. She saw Sirius's face fall as he thought she was rejecting him. Tessa pulled forward and pressed her lips to the very soul she loved from the moment they met. "When the time is right, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as your wife." Tessa smiled up at her love and laughed lightly. "Sorry, Sir, you'll never be able to get rid of me. You sure you're okay with that?"

"I'll never grow tired of you, Tess. Ever." Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before he trailed down her chin and jaw and her neck. Between her sighs and the rustle of the bedsheets, Tessa swore she heard Sirius murmur how much he loved her over and over. And as he travelled lower down her body and her back arched, Tessa wanted nothing more than to show him how much she loved him too.

 **X**

 _December 1980_

Christmas was an intimate affair. It was the Potters, and Tessa, Sirius, Suri, and Amalia in Tessa and Sirius's large cottage. No one could find Peter, and Remus couldn't be bothered to come because his transformations were particularly bad that year and he refused to endanger his friends—no matter how hard James and Sirius protested.

Once the presents were opened and the babies put to bed, and Amalia retired for the evening, James, Lily, Tessa, and Sirius stayed up in the living room. Both James and Sirius nursed glasses of brandy whereas Tessa and Lily sipped on wine.

With the fire crackling in the corner, the last of the Christmas celebrations ebbed away as they felt the weight of their world.

"How is Amalia doing," asked James, glancing at Tessa.

"Alright as she can be," Tessa murmured, staring into the fire.

"How are _you_ ," Lily correctly asked.

"As alright as I can be." Tessa smiled without humor. Three days before Christmas, the received word that her favorite cousin, Evan Rosier was killed by Alastor Moody, an auror in the Order. There was no word on Grant Rosier, and Amalia—in spite of her anger, carried the weight of the loss of her nephew and deep-seated fear for her husband she had left.

"He had to have had some good in him," Lily said. "Because he let us go last time."

"I choose to believe that," said Tessa. Leave it to her cousin, headstrong and proud, to go down with a fight. She chose to focus on the sweet memories of youth, and what it was like growing up with him. Her heart broke when she remembered Evan had fathered a son whom he refused to claim. Through the grapevine, she had found out his name was Asher Avery. She briefly wondered who Asher would grow up to be without his father—and she thought of who Suri or Harry would be without James, Lily, her, and Sirius. Tessa shook her head, refusing to let the thought go any further. _They_ would survive this war.

James drained his glass of brandy and Sirius was already pouring a third. "Now is as good a time to tell them, Lily." Lily glanced at James—and Tessa noticed for the first time that the red-headed witch had new premature worry lines in her face. Tessa wondered if she was that bad a friend for not noticing, or if it was the constant stress that made her immune to seeing things like that.

Sirius and Tessa shared a look before turning their full attention on James and Lily. James took a breath and Lily gently put a hand on his knee.

And the Potters told Sirius and Tessa about a private meeting with Dumbledore and about a prophecy of The Chosen One.

o

"Don't worry, mate," Sirius said, once James was finished telling the story. "You have our protection."

Tessa nodded her agreement.

"We are so thankful," said Lily, looking at her friends. "but I'm so tired. I'm tired of hiding and being afraid, and of people dying."

"Me too," Tessa agreed. She looked down when Sirius covered her hand with his.

"We all are," Sirius agreed, but there was a new passion in his eyes. He looked like a man ready to fight a legion or he'd die trying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	35. Because I Love You

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 35: Because I Love You_

* * *

 _March 1981…_

"Wait! I need Uncle! Where's Uncle?!"

"Merlin's beard, Miss Padfoot! So demanding!"

"Uncle!"

Remus sighed and got on his hands and knees to search under Suri's bed for her blasted grey stuffed wolf—though he had to admit that he was flattered that his goddaughter favored the wolf and named it Uncle. "Aha!" said Remus as he got up from the floor, Suri's prized possession in hand.

"Yay!" Suri clapped and took the stuffed wolf and hugged it to her.

"Now, little one, it is time to sleep."

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"They're with Aunt Lily and Uncle James right now. Now it's time to sleep. Your mummy will be very unhappy with me when she comes home to find you still awake, young lady."

"One more story."

"No."

"Please?"

"Story, please!"

"Merlin's beard," Remus murmured when Suri grabbed a book on her nightstand and thrust it at Remus. Suri's bright blue-grey eyes pleaded with Remus and Remus felt himself relenting. Now he understood what Sirius meant when he said he literally could not say no when Suri gave her most charming look.

"One more story, and then bed."

"Okay." Suri climbed out of bed and hopped to the floor so she could sit in Remus's lap. She snuggled close against Remus's lanky body and sucked her thumb, puffing out her chubby cheeks as she waited for Remus to read her favorite story.

So the werewolf cracked open the children's book and read as Suri was mesmerized by the beautifully illustrated moving images of the tale. The story was about a very sheltered princess who lost all of her wealth and had to become a servant. Even so, she was happy as a servant because she saw more of the world and met a servant boy who she eventually fell in love with. That servant boy turned out to be a prince in disguise.

"And the servant prince married the beautiful princess, and together they watched the stars. A reminder to be noble, for everyone is made of stars, and always, to be humble, for everyone is made of earth. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

Suri sighed happily, her eyelids dropping with sleep. She truly was a beautiful girl. She had both her mother and father's eye color, and Sirius's long lashes that swept her chubby cheeks. She also had his wild black hair that managed to be impossibly perfect and untamed all at once. Her skin was like her mothers and her lips were full and pink like Tessa's. Much to Tessa's dismay, Suri looked more like a Rosier, as she was small for her age, and Tessa knew Suri would not grow very tall.

"I'm going to marry Harry, Moons," Suri informed Remus as he lifted her and tucked her into her lavender colored sheets.

"Really," he chuckled. At twenty-one years old, Remus found it impossible to comprehend how he could adore someone so much.

"Yeah. We'll have a party with ice-cream cake. Mummy and Daddy with be there. Harry's Mummy and Daddy too. You can come too."

"Sounds like a very good party," Remus laughed as he kissed Suri's forehead. "And I would not miss it for the world."

"Good," Suri said sleepily. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweet Suri. Pleasant dreams."

Remus quietly left the girl's room and padded downstairs to the large living room. He sat by the chair closest to the fireplace with the intention on reading a book. However, he found he could not concentrate, and instead chewed on his thumbnail in thought. Remus sighed before he ran a hand over his stubble and scratched absently at one of his scars on his cheek.

Tessa had asked him to babysit so she and Sirius could have a conversation with the Potters. Remus was used to them going on double dates and baby-sitting both Harry and Suri, however, as they left, Sirius gave Remus a look that Remus couldn't quite shake. Furthermore, for the past few months, Sirius had been strange toward Remus, as if he distrusted him.

Maybe Remus imagined it.

The front door opened and closed, and Remus could hear whispered bickering between Tessa and Sirius. Their voices, still hushed, grew louder as they entered the living room. Tessa gave Remus a look that was almost apologetic, whereas Sirius glared.

So maybe Remus didn't imagine Sirius's attitude toward him.

"Moony," Tessa greeted, her smile tight. "I hope Suri wasn't too much trouble for you."

"None at all," Remus smiled. "Well, she refused to go down and I had to read _Earth and Stars_ to her four times before she finally felt sleepy."

"Sounds about right," Tessa laughed.

"You can see yourself out, right, Moons?" Sirius asked, his voice more a command than an assurance.

Remus looked over at his best friend, and he noticed Sirius was piss drunk.

"I'm going to check on Suri," Sirius said, a noticeable slur to his words as he bounded up the stairs, not waiting for Remus's answer.

Remus and Tessa listened as Sirius's uneven steps trailed into Suri's room and then trail out and head to his and Tessa's bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Tessa winced at the force of the door.

She then turned to Remus and smiled faintly; Remus could see the turmoil of emotion roll behind her eyes: frustration, annoyance, and most alarming of all, sadness and fear.

"Thank you," said Tessa, throwing her arms around Remus's lanky waist. "For watching Suri and for taking such good care of our family."

"Any time," Remus smiled while anxiety knotted in his stomach. Why did her gratitude sound like a goodbye? "Are you sure you don't want me to stay," asked Remus. "Padfoot is probably seeing double of everything, and we all know how he gets when he's this drunk."

Tessa looked up and searched Remus's exhausted face. "I would love if you stayed, but it's probably best if we called it a night. I can handle drunk Sirius no problem."

"Alright then. But get ahold of me if you need anything."

"You're always my first call, Remus."

O

Tessa waited as Remus shrugged on his coat and hugged her one more time before he left. Once gone, she locked the door behind her and rested against it for a minute, taking in a deeo breath. She wasn't quite on Sirius's level tonight, but she could feel the full effects of all the wine she had had with dinner. Still, sober or not, she could handle drunk Sirius just fine, but _furious_ and drunk Sirius was another story.

First, Tessa went to Suri's room to check on her daughter. Quietly, she walked to Suri's bed and knelt, adjusting the covers, pulling them over her little shoulders. Uncle the wolf was held in one chubby fist. Gently, Tessa leaned forward, brushed Suri's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, inhaling her sweet toddler scent and then quietly left her room.

In her bedroom, she found Sirius standing beside their window, whisky in hand. Tessa hotly eyed the crystal decanter she had bought him for his nineteenth birthday along with a very expensive tequila. They had finished the tequila years ago, and since then, they had kept it filled with one type of alcohol or another.

"Sirius," Tessa tried lightly, attempting to mask the irritation in her voice, "maybe it's time we put the alcohol down?"

"Why?" Sirius turned to glare at Tessa, his grey eyes unfocused and intense. "Maybe this will kill me faster than you'll allow yourself to be killed."

Tessa's wand was out of her pocket so fast that she barely had time to register her own actions. With a flick of her wrist, the alcohol in Sirius's hand went flying across the room, smashing violently on the bedroom door. The amber liquid and shards of glass pooled onto the hardwood floor.

Tessa was breathing heart. "Fuck you, Sirius Black. Fuck you."

Sirius stared at the mess against their door before his eyes dragged over to Tessa. Neither of them worried about their volume—ages ago they had put a charm on their room that muffled the sounds that came from inside. " _Fuck you_ , Tess."

Tessa's eyes welled with tears and quickly she looked up and blinked them away. "Is that all we have to say to each other now?"

"I don't know, Princess, you tell me," Sirius sneered, his lip curled angrily. " _You're_ the one with the predictions. _You_ tell me what comes next! Suri's death? Mine? Moony's too? Oh no, not Moony's, heaven forbid him. I'm sure he knows all about your little premonition though."

Tessa clenched her wand tightly, this time more out of fear than anger. "Sirius, do you hear yourself? You're absolutely mad!"

"Wouldn't you be?!" Sirius roared and crossed the room so he stood in front of Tessa. Tessa didn't move, she knew Sirius would never raise a hand or wand against her, drunk or not.

"Wouldn't you be angry if I kept a secret from you like the high possibility of my death?" Sirius ran frustrated hands through his hair. "It's bad enough Lily and James are hiding for their lives, and tonight you decide to break the news that while we were _students at Hogwarts_ you dreamed of your own death. Of course I'm going insane, Tess, because how the hell am I supposed to fix something that I don't know about?!"

"You don't have to fix anything—"

"Like hell!" Sirius cut her off. "Like hell, Tessa. What, do I sit obediently and watch you die?"

"No," Tessa started in a quiet voice. "But if something happens to me then Suri has you—"

Sirius stormed away from Tessa and paced the span of their bedroom window before slamming his fist against the wall. "What if the tables were turned, Tess? What if I was having dreams about my death, what would you do?"

"I would—"

"You'd probably be fine," Sirius muttered irritably, "You'd have Remus to comfort you."

"I would do everything I could to change fate!" Tessa shouted. "And what is with your suspicion against Remus? He's been nothing but a good friend. If anything, it's that bloody Pettigrew you should be worried about. He's bad news."

"He's a weak and talentless thing, what could he possibly accomplish?"

"You'd be surprised."

Tessa wondered how it got to this point. The other day, she was playing in the garden with Suri when Suri ran from her. Tessa chased after her little girl, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the way Suri's long hair swung behind her-so much like her vision from years ago when she dreamed she was hit with a jet of green light. After that moment, Tessa felt it was time to tell her friends. Sirius, unable to handle the vision began to drink twice as much as he usually did when they had dates with the Potters. Now they were here. But his issue with Remus was most alarming.

"I saw you Tess, that time I was missing for a while and I returned, right before Lily and Prongs's wedding. You were in his arms, Tessa, letting him hold you like, like…" Sirius trailed off, and Tessa saw the pain in his eyes, so raw and vulnerable. Suddenly, Sirius was the little sulky boy she saw on the Express, his eyes bright, guarded, and mistrusting of everyone.

"You think something happened between Remus and me? Nothing happened, Sirius! I was worried _sick_ for you, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat because I kept thinking the worst."

A lump caught in Tessa's throat and she walked over to Sirius. Sirius flinched when she laced her fingers through his, and his ragged breathing slowed as he focused on her.

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you over and over that I love you? I love you with my whole heart. You gave me courage because I wanted to show you I could be just as brave as you when we were students. You gave me adventure, you gave me Suri, and still you think I don't love you, that I would forget you so easily? Sirius I would die for you, I would do anything to protect you."

"Why won't you give me that chance," asked Sirius. Through his drunkenness, Tessa could still see the guardedness retuning to his eyes, like he was locking her out. "You're my world Tess, and you're trying to take that from me by keeping secrets from me. You did it once before."

Tessa remembered the time she broke up with him when they were children, all because Evan threatened to hurt Sirius if she stayed with him.

"Because, Sirius, we have a daughter to consider. We have friends to consider. Because you and I would both go down before we let the other get hurt. So if you couldn't save me then that means Suri has a chance to grow up knowing one parent."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of their bedroom door clicking open startled the couple.

"Mummy?"

"Suri no!"

Suri burst into tears when she walked across the shards of glass and the burning feeling of alcohol on her feet.

Immediately Sirius was across the room and Suri was in his arms. Tessa rushed to the bathroom to turn the sink on and grab towels, and Sirius met her there.

"Baby girl," Sirius murmured as he held Suri and Tessa used her wand to magic out the pieces of glass in Suri's feet as her blood stained the white porcelain sink as it went down the drain.

"There's our strong girl," Tessa murmured gently as the last of the glass bits were out and Tessa rubbed a healing ointment on the girl's feet. Suri whimpered as Sirius carried her over to his and Tessa's bed.

Tessa and Sirius shared a look before the got into bed, putting Suri in the middle of them.

"Baby girl, why are you awake?" Sirius asked as he reached for his wand and waved it, silently cleaning up the alcohol and glass mess in front of their bedroom door.

"Bad dream," Suri murmured, snuggling against Tessa and watching her father weave his cleaning spell.

"Oh," Tessa asked, "tell us about it."

"Me and baby Harry were so scared," Suri murmured. "We were walking and calling for you and no one answered. Then I lost Harry, and I was crying and no one came."

"That's an awful dream," Tessa sympathized.

"Very scary," Sirius murmured. "But luckily, some dreams are just dreams, and your mummy and I are right here. We're always right here."

"Promise?"

Tessa and Sirius looked up at each other, and Suri looked between her parents. Tessa reached out her hand, and Sirius took it. Together, they gently folded their hands over Suri. "Promise," Tessa murmured. "We're always with you."

"Even when you don't want us, we'll be with you," Sirius added.

Tessa and Suri fell asleep shortly after that, as Sirius made up stories to tell his girls.

 **X**

Sharp rapping on the front door woke Tessa from her slumber. Slowly, her eyes opened to the grey morning—the hour just before the sun rose. Tessa glanced down and saw Suri still fast asleep beside her, and an imprint on the sheets of where Sirius was sleeping, and Tessa had no idea where he was.

Whoever was outside knocked on the front door again. Tessa rolled out of bed and took up her wand from her nightstand. She stole one more glance at Suri before she crept out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Tessa padded her way downstairs and to the front hallway. The knocks happened for a third time, and they were louder as Tessa stood in front of the door. She gripped her wand tightly in her right hand, her heart racing and every muscle tense, and she looked through the peephole. Tessa exhaled a breath and quickly unlocked the door.

She was face to face with beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"This is early, Marlene," Tessa greeted. Her eyes then flicked over to Sirius who was held up by Marlene.

"I'm not usually a fan of this side of mornings either," Marlene greeted, "but I found something that belonged to you, and I thought I'd bring it back."

"I can't believe he's still drunk," Tessa murmured. "Where did you find him?"

"In my front lawn," Marlene McKinnon shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me if I would let him save me if I knew I was about to die—and if I found Remus attractive."

Tessa moved forward and Marlene passed Sirius off to her. Sirius reeked of alcohol, when he put a heavy arm over Tessa's shoulders.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said yes, I'm not interested in dying quite yet, and I said Remus's scars made him look sexy."

A corner of Tessa's mouth turned upward. 'Thank you, Marlene."

"Are you guys alright?"

She regarded the blonde witch with her bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. She wondered if Sirius would have been happier with her, someone more eager to please him without question.

"We're good," Tessa responded as Sirius's head rested on her shoulder.

"Just peachy," Sirius murmured.

"Thank you, Marlene," Tessa said, her tone ending the conversation before she closed the door to their cottage behind her.

Tessa walked Sirius to the couch and put him down carefully.

"Accio mug," Tessa murmured as she sat beside Sirius. A moment later a mug flew through the air and landed in Tessa's lap.

"Aguamenti". When the mug was full, she passed it to Sirius who drank deeply and thankfully. When he was finished, Tessa flicked her wand again, refilling the cup.

"Do I want to know why you ended up at McKinnion's home?"

Sirius was still dressed in last night's clothes and his face was prickly wish stubble even though he had shaved the day before. "I didn't intend to go to her house, I just went on a ride and I ended up somewhere…"

"Welcoming?" Tessa offered, unable to hide the jealousy and hurt from her voice. She knew Marlene had a long-standing crush on Sirius, and for the most part, she believe Sirius would never do anything to hurt her. Now she was uncertain.

And she finally saw why Sirius was so mad about her close friendship with Remus.

"Simple," Sirius finished. Finally, he tore his grey eyes away from his empty mug to meet Tessa's gaze. He didn't seem to pay attention with she wordlessly charmed more water into his cup. "Everything is so messy, Tess. My best mates are in hiding, and I can hardly trust the other ones, and then you…you're my best girl, mother of my child…you tell me you predicted your own death, which you've known about for _years_? Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Sirius did not raise his voice, but he drew I a ragged breath as though he had been yelling to the point of exhaustion. Tessa searched his face, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"I didn't keep my vision from you because I don't trust you. I trust you with my whole heart. I kept it from you because I love you too much. Because I choose you and Suri over me. I couldn't live knowing that you did something to change the vision and you might die in the process."

"Then you know what I feel."

Sirius and Tessa stared at each other for a long moment—two stubborn young adults unable to bend to the other. As silently as a choreographed dance, Tessa moved to sit closer to Sirius—and at the same time he moved his arm to fit her close to her body.

"Let me try, Princess," Sirius murmured into her hair. "Let me do everything I can to keep you here with me."

"But if it puts you or Suri in danger—"

"Then we'll figure it out when we get there," said Sirius.

"I don't want to spend my life fighting with you, well I do. I want to spend _decades_ fighting and making-up with you. But if I don't have decades…" Tessa trailed off her words choking in her throat. "I want my days to be spent…"

"With our family," Sirius finished. "Happy memories for Suri. Happy memories of us. This war has already sent our world into hell. I want to preserve what little piece of heaven I can."

"Me too," Tessa promised. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets…and no more drunken motorcycle rides that lead to McKinnon's house."

"And, less time with Remus." Tessa felt a hollow ache in her heart when she said those words. She loved that Remus was so good with Suri, and he was one of their best friends, but if it meant peace for her and Sirius, then she would do it.

"Less time with Remus," Sirius echoed, as if he was sealing the deal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **READERS! I am sorry I've been a little missing in action! I've recently started a new job and I've been incredibly busy! Thank you for your patience! :)**

 **I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	36. Should Anything Happen

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 36: Should Anything Happen_

* * *

 _Mid-August, 1981_

"Suri! Suri, sweetheart, _slow down_!"

Suri giggled as she whizzed around the room on a child-sized broom Sirius had bought her-the same kind he had bought for Harry for his first birthday.

"Catch me, Mummy!"

Tessa looked up from her writing, tracking Suri with her eyes as the little girl raced about, a foot off the ground, dangerously close to tables that held fragile glass vases. Eventually Tessa puffed out a sigh and smiled, pushing aside the ball of tension in her stomach. She tapped the papers on the table in front of her with her wand, and the writing on the documents disappeared. Standing, she pocketed her wand and went after her daughter.

"Let's go outside, darling."

Tessa opened the back door of her cottage, and held it open as Suri got low on her broom and flew straight out, her long, wild black hair trailing behind her.

"Come on, Mummy, run faster!" Suri giggled with delight as she flew in the green pasture that surrounded their home. Tessa smiled and jogged after Suri, letting the little girl fly free. Eventually she slowed and came to a stop and rubbed her arms against the chill of the early afternoon; autumn would be here soon. She wondered how her little girl could fly about without a coat and with such delight—it was a memory Tessa would hold on to forever.

Suri eventually swung her broom around to look for her mom. Her grey-blue eyes then looked past Tessa toward the cottage and she burst into a big smile. "Daddy! Granna!"

Tessa turned and smiled at Sirius and Amalia Rosier who walked out the back door and into the yard. Amalia pulled Tessa into a tight embrace when she joined her daughter.

"Sirius cleans up well these days," Amalia laughed when Sirius walked up to join them. "I was surprised to see this young man at the train station waiting for me, and not some ruffian."

"I suppose so." Tessa agreed, raising an eyebrow at him in appraisal. Like her, Sirius had decided against traditional wizarding robes for muggle clothing. Today, he wore dark jeans, and an expensive black dress vest over a royal purple dress shirt.

"Amalia, I've always had style," Sirius laughed and put an arm around Tessa's waist. "And I'm still a marauder, that will never change."

"Leather jackets and ripped jeans were hardly fashionable," Amalia sniffed.

"Mum, we still have those," Tessa pointed out.

"And I wear mine almost daily," Sirius added.

"I'm glad some things never change," Amalia smiled, though her tone was light, there was sadness in her eyes, "no matter how old you both look now."

"Granna! Granna look at me!"

Suri flew circles around Tessa, Sirius, and Amalia, her white dress billowing about her in the wind.

"She sleeps with that thing sometimes," Sirius said, his barking laughter winning a laugh from Suri as well.

"I see we'll have another quidditch star in the family," Amalia noted approvingly.

"Granna, watch me fly up and up!" Suri's tongue stuck out as a look of fierce determination settled on her features. The little girl gripped her broom tightly and jerked it upward, flying straight up into the air.

"Suri…"

"Don't worry, Tess, those brooms can't go very high."

Suri continued to fly upward, and Tessa frowned. "Sirius, that's higher than our _home_!"

"Look at me! Look at—" The little girl's hands sipped from the broom, and a look of shock registered across her features as she fell backwards off the broom and hurtled toward the ground.

" _Arresto momentum_!" Sirius raised his hand and waved in Suri's direction, and instantly the speed of her fall slowed.

Tessa sprinted forward in time to snatch Suri out of the air and hold her close. Suri's eyes were wide. For a moment she was silent until she started to cry with fright.

"Thank goodness," Amalia pressed a hand to her chest and breathed out a sigh of relief; she followed after Sirius who ran to join his family.

"Suri, you are every inch your father's daughter, you don't think before you do something." Suri continued to cry in Tessa's arms while Tessa fussed, checking her daughter for any injuries.

"Or she's every inch her mother's daughter," Sirius murmured, kissing Suri's head. "Intent on dying well before her time."

Suri's tears began to slow as she looked between her mother and father. Sirius and Tessa stared at each other, neither of them smiled. Tessa felt the ball of tension in her stomach grow taut, threatening to eat her alive. This is how it was most days now. As quickly as she and Sirius could be affectionate, the wind would change, and they would be angry with each other.

"Mummy." Suri touched Tessa's face with her small hand, commanding her mother's attention away from Sirius. Tessa tore her eyes away from the man she loved to look at her toddler. Tessa searched Suri's sweet face, saw her big eyes, bright from her recent tears. Suri continued to stare at Tessa before she smiled—and Tessa smiled back, her body visibly relaxing.

"Daddy." Suri then turned away from her mother and reached out her arms for her father.

"Come here," Sirius murmured when Tessa passed off the little girl. She watched as Suri touched her father's face, just like she touched hers. Sirius's face, recently haunted with the loss of the McKinnon family, seemed to brighten. He offered his daughter his arrogant, confident smile—one that hadn't been seen for some time, and kissed her soundly, making the girl laugh.

"Merlin's beard."

"What is it, Mum?" Tessa glanced at Amalia who watched the three of them as though she saw a ghost. Tessa's tone alerted Sirius, and he raised an eyebrow.

"There's a lot you both have to learn," Amalia murmured, her eyes fixed on her granddaughter.

 **X**

With Amalia Rosier in town, the day passed quickly. Later after dinner, Sirius took Suri upstairs for her bath and Tessa and Amalia sat in the living rom catching up after months without communication.

"You're our first visitor in ages. I'm so happy you're going to stay for Suri's birthday. She's happy too." said Tessa, adjusting an ivory cashmere throw over her legs. She then leaned forward and took up her wand from the coffee table and pointed it at the fireplace, charming a fire to life.

Amalia shook her head, the proper lady, as she sipped delicately from her tea cup. "Contessa…"

"I know, Mum," Tessa sighed. "You hate everything about this, but Sirius and I are too deep into this. We can't turn back now."

"I know," Amalia murmured.

"Mum." Tessa's tone made Amalia look at her.

Beneath her blanket, Tessa reached into her pocket and pulled out a few pieces of folded paper. "Mum, what I'm about to give you, you can't tell anyone, not even Sirius."

"Contessa—"

"Mum. _Please_."

Amalia pursed her lips together and remained silent. Shortly after her fight with Sirius months ago, Tessa finally told him about her vision of her early death, Tessa sent her mother an owl, detailing the vision. Amalia Rosier, as one could imagine, was not happen.

Tessa did not wait for her mother to reply. She unfolded the papers carefully and tapped her wand on the front. Soon, words spiraled across the page in Tessa's elegant handwriting. Quietly, Tessa passed the papers to her mom.

"I swear, you and Sirius are the most dramatic children I've ever met," Amalia muttered, though she took the papers nonetheless. Her eyes scanned the pages and she frowned.

"Contessa Maeve Rosier this is—"

"Shh!" Tessa held her hands up, beckoning for the older woman to lower her voice. "You _can't_ tell Sirius about this, please, Mum."

"You honestly want me to keep your L _iving_ W _ill_ from the boy you've fawned over since you were children?"

"Yes!" Tessa's deep blue eyes were wide, urgent. "Mum, Sirius mustn't know! You can see it, can't you? How stressed he is? He's hardly home anymore because things are getting worse with the Death Eaters, and he's always gone—I barely see him, the Potters barely see him. And when we do, he's different! He's the shell of the person he used to be—" Tessa stopped suddenly and pressed her fingers to her lips, feeling tears come. Tessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. When she opened them, her deep blue eyes were bright, glistening with unshed tears-but Tessa Rosier would not cry.

"And when he's home, he's on edge. He's paranoid. He doesn't trust Remus anymore and he hovers over me as if…as if…"

"As if you're about to die?" Amalia raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, not you too."

"Contessa, I'm afraid I might side with Sirius on this. Do you think we will sit by and let you be killed when we can do something to stop it?"

"Sirius is already trying. I'm not allowed on the field anymore…not since the McKinnons were killed." Tessa frowned. The death of Marlene McKinnon and her family sent Sirius over the edge. He was quiet for a couple of days, and spent his time drinking. And when he shook off the sadness, he asked Tessa to step away from actively fighting in the Order and solely take care of Suri. It was the haunted look in his eyes that made her agree.

"This Will, should anything happen to me or to Sirius, please make sure Remus takes care of Suri."

"Remus?" Amalia's fine eyebrows knitted together. "Contessa, I admire your love for your friend, and I will admit that he in an incredibly good person, but Tessa, his _condition_ …"

"Remus will take excellent care of Suri," Tessa shot back, firmly. "Sirius and I named him Suri's Godfather because he loved Sirius and I when we needed it the most. And if I can do anything for Suri for her entire life, it will be leaving her with someone who will teach her to always believe in love. Please, Mum. This is all I ask."

Amalia regarded her daughter. Carefully, she leaned forward from her chair to touch Tessa's face. Tessa closed her eyes briefly when Amalia brushed a strand of her chestnut colored hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Contessa," Amalia smiled slightly, "there was a time when you hated that name."

"I'm still not fond of it."

"Contessa," Amalia laughed, her eyes held a deep sadness when Tessa opened her eyes to meet her daughter's. "Being a mother is a strange thing, isn't it? Every time I see you now, which is not as much as I would like, you grow more and more into a grown woman, but at the same time, you're still my little girl with summer freckles on her nose and a stubborn jaw."

"You and Sirius are the only ones who like the freckles," Tessa murmured, watching carefully as her mother folded up her will and put it in the folds of her robes.

"In the unlikely event that neither you nor Sirius are unable to care for Suri, I will keep this in mind, and that is the best I can do," Amalia finally conceded.

"Thank you, mother," Tessa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Her royal highness, Lady Padfoot would like to say goodnight to her mother and grandmother." Sirius came down the stairs, carrying Suri on his back. Suri was in a white nightgown and her long black hair damp and freshly combed. Atop her head was a sparkly plastic tiara—and the little girl beamed.

"You both spoil her," Amalia said, though she laughed. At the bottom of the stairs, Sirius took Suri off his back, and she ran toward Amalia, climbing up her the woman's lap.

Tessa snuggled close to Sirius when he sat beside her as they watched Amalia and Suri.

"Suri, do you know you are a very special girl," Amalia asked, loosely plaiting Suri's hair.

"Yes, Granna."

"Who's spoiling her now?" Sirius mocked.

"You still are," Amalia deadpanned. She turned her attention back to Suri. "Do you know what makes you so special, Suri?"

"Mmmm…" Suri put her hand in her chin, deep in thought. Tessa, Sirius, and Amalia all laughed. "My birthday!"

"Yes, darling, that's right." Amalia's deep-blue eyes crinkled at the corners as she stroked Suri's cheek after pushing her hair off her face.

"Tessa, have your noticed Suri show any signs of magic?"

"Magic?" Tessa and Sirius glanced at each other thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so…"

"Neither have I," added Sirius. "But there's still plenty of time for that. I think I was seven when I first started showing any magical ability. My mum refused to let me leave the dinner table until I finished my vegetables, and I was absolutely livid. When she turned her back, a dinner roll went sailing across the room and hit her in the back of the head." He chuckled at the memory.

"What did Walburga do in return?"

"Oh I was fed a vegetarian diet for three months." Sirius scowled. "I still hate brussel sprouts."

"Contessa, you were around the same age," Amalia mused, "I would say you were about six or seven when I realized you were using magic. "

"Was I using magic regularly?"

"About once a month or so, during your dance recitals."

"What?" Tessa sat up. "I don't remember!"

"Yes. There was this girl who you regularly got into little arguments with, what was her name…Lucille Carrow!"

" _I_ was going to be lead in the Christmas musical, but then I tripped over her _stupid_ big feet and twisted my ankle, so she got to be lead instead! I still think she did it on purpose!"

"Breathe, Tess," Sirius laughed as he reached over to unclench the fists Tessa had made.

"So it started at practice," Amalia continued, "Lucille's laces to her slippers coming undone, or her top knot falling—and the night of the show—her beautiful tulle skirt caught on fire."

"It wouldn't have hurt her," Tessa muttered. "It was only a cold fire that effected the costume, not her."

"There's my Slytherin Princess." Tessa swatted at Sirius's arm even as a smile tugged at her lips.

"So you're telling us that Suri is tripping girls in a dance recital?"

"No. I'm telling you that Suri is showing a curiously strong talent for legilimency."

A pregnant pause descended upon the room, and even Suri knew to be quiet as she snuggled under Amalia's chin.

"Legilimency?" Sirius questioned. "But that's advanced magic."

"Not even _I_ have natural skill in it," Tessa added. "Occlumency is a different story, but legilimens…." Tessa shook her head, watching her daughter in her mother's arms. "Are you sure?"

"You forget the women in our family have a strong history of occlumency, legilimency, and sometimes Seer magic. It is possible Suri might not be highly skilled in legilimency, but perhaps her skill is just uncontrolled since she is so young."

"Le-jimmy," Suri tried.

"Legilimency," Amalia corrected kindly. Suri stared at her grandmother and shrugged her shoulders, giggling.

"Wait, how do you know she's capable of it," Sirius asked.

"Earlier when you and Contessa argued after Suri fell from her broom. Your anger at each other was palpable, and Suri touched both of your faces and—"

"And the anger subsided," Tessa murmured.

Sirius ran his hand along his stubble. "I remember when she touched my face," he said thoughtfully, "I saw us—Tessa, Suri, and me—together on a beach."

"I saw the same thing…and I forgot why I was so angry." Tessa's eyes widened fractionally.

"Legilimency," Sirius murmured, watching as Tessa rose and moved across the coffee table to take Suri from Amalia's arms.

"You are full of wonderful surprises, darling," Tessa said as she kissed Suri's dark hair. "And you are also well past your bedtime. Say goodnight to Daddy and Granna."

Suri waved a hand as she tucked her head against Tessa's neck. "'Night Daddy. 'Night Granna."

"Sleep well, little Princess," Sirius said from the couch, his unfathomable grey eyes bright as he watched Tessa and Suri ascend the stairs—Tessa humming an off-key lullaby for their daughter.

Once she was out of sight, Sirius turned his attention to Amalia. His face shifted from adoring father to urgency.

"Amalia, have you thought any more about what I said when I picked you up?"

"You mean what should happen should you and my daughter not survive this war?" Amalia pressed a hand to her long neck, touching her throat as she felt her voice constrict. Amalia swallowed back tears. These conversations about death with the children she loved dearly were almost too much. When she looked at Sirius, though he now sported stubble, and his face had thinned out, she still saw a young boy with long black hair and mischievous grey eyes, looking to be loved for who he was. She saw a boy struggling to remain brave when he thought about losing the things he loved most.

"Amalia, please. Should anything happen, and Suri is without Tessa or me, please, promise me you'll take her and raise her. I can't trust Remus to do it. He's not trustworthy anymore."

"Contessa thinks the world of him, and you know her gift of perceiving people."

"Well this one is _wrong_." Sirius's voice was so sharp, Amalia raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Remus cannot be trusted, Amalia."

Amalia closed her deep blue eyes—the very ones she passed on to Tessa—and took a slow breath in. "Yes, Sirius," she finally said, and she could see the tension leave the young man's body. "If anything happens to you or my daughter—and I hope to God nothing happens—I will take care of your daughter."

Sirius expelled the breath he was holding. He then got up and crossed the room toward Amalia. Carefully he took the woman's hands in his and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Amalia Rosier. Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	37. For After the War

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 37: For After the War_

* * *

 _September 1981_

"Will the both of you stop fretting!" Amalia laughed as Lily and Tessa hovered in the kitchen, watching as Apple, the house elf, carefully did the frosting design on Suri's birthday cake.

"I can't help it," Tessa exclaimed as she stole a bit of frosting with her finger, smiling apologetically at Apple's irritated look. "It's my daughter's fourth birthday!"

"I'm just trying to warm up a bottle for Harry," Lily laughed, amused at mother, daughter, and house elf. "I'm not fretting at all!"

"Both of you, out of the kitchen," Amalia urged, shooing Tessa and Lily away. "Go join your children and their fathers."

Tessa smiled while her mom pushed her shoulder, hurrying her out of the kitchen. Lily followed a minute later with a bottle in hand and joined Tessa in the living room where Sirius and James watched Suri and Harry play with toys strewn about the room.

For a moment, Tessa stood by the wall, watching the scene unfold. She watched as Lily crossed the room and sat on the ground beside Harry, offering him a bottle. Harry toddled closer to Lily, the happiest of smiles on his face as he reached for the bottle and Lily lifted him onto her lap. Nearby, Sirius sat on the ground against the leg of the couch, an arm draped casually over a bent knee as he watched James wow Suri with his stag patronus.

"Mummy! Watch Uncle!" Suri's grey-blue eyes were bright with adoration as she James's stag disappeared. "Again, uncle, again!"

"Oh I suppose I could," James said rather dramatically, offering the small girl a wink. "Anything for your birthday." He laughed as Suri clapped her hands with delight. James pondered a moment and then he waved his wand, " _Expecto patronum_." From his wand burst forth his stag, circling the room.

"Again! Again!"

"How about your Mummy and Daddy have a go, hm?" James said with a chuckle. "This is a very powerful spell, little one, and it takes a lot of energy."

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Tessa and Sirius looked at each other. "How about it, Princess," asked Sirius rising to his feet and rising to the occasion. He slid his wand out of his pocket and flipped it once, catching it gracefully.

"I don't see why not." Tessa reached into the waistband of her jeans and pulled out her wand as well. From across the room, Sirius winked at her and with his customary arrogant smile he muttered the incantation to get his patronus to show. Soon, a large silvery dog ran around the room, and Suri shrieked with delight.

"Mummy's turn!"

"Alright," Tessa laughed as she thought of her happiest moment. A series of past memories flicked behind her eyes, but her happiest moment was now: most of her dearest friends and family in the room with her, and momentarily carefree. This was everything she wanted. " _Expecto Patronum_."

From Tessa's wand, a sleek panther emerged and coolly stalked around the room, protectively, lovingly, circling Suri. From his spot in Lily's lap, Harry giggled and reached out for the panther. Suri smiled and walked over to Lily, kissing Harry's chubby cheek before she sat beside her.

Tessa watched the scene a moment longer as she slid her wand back into the waistband of her jeans. Quietly, knowing her family was safe and happy, she walked upstairs and into her bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. There, she sat on her bed and tugged at the neckline of her blouse so she could free the chain about her neck. She turned the iridescent vial over in her fingers, watching it catch in the sunlight and shine with a hint of pink—the crystal vial picked up reflected pigments of the bouquet of dark pink roses she kept at her bedside—a surprise from Sirius.

"Tess?" The door opened and closed as Sirius walked in and joined her, sitting beside her. "What are you doing?"

Tessa looked up from the vial and at Sirius. In the time Amalia had been there to help take care of Suri, their relationship had improved. "I'm putting together Suri's birthday present."

"Another one," Sirius laughed. "Princess, our daughter is going to be _swimming_ in gifts this year. I thought you said we weren't spoiling her."

"I know, but this one's different." Tessa dangled the chain in front of Sirius. "I've had this necklace since I was eleven, and I want to give it to Suri." Tessa let Sirius catch the necklace in his hand and hold it up.

"There's nothing in it."

Tessa smiled. "You know, some of your housemates spread a rumor during our fifth year that I had a love potion made with dark magic in here that kept you in love with me. I told them they should concoct a potion to build their self-esteem because clearly they were terribly jealous of me."

"That explains why Marlene was so mad at you that year."

"Perhaps," Tessa said, aware of the sad look in his eyes as he thought of the McKinnon family. She gently reached over and took his hand in hers. "The truth was, I spent a lot of time wondering how someone as good and brave as you would stay with someone as vain as me."

"Princess, you are hardly vain compared to me. I still think I use more hair product than you."

"Then perhaps it's a good thing we found each other," Tessa laughed. She took the vial back in her hand. "No, I never filled this necklace. Narcissa told me that this vial was cut from the stone that held Excalibur—so this crystal should be completely indestructible. Because of that I knew if I were to put anything in it, it would have to be something very important. And I haven't thought of anything important enough until recently. I'm going to put my memories in here, so that Suri will always have a bit of history with her. One day, when she's old enough, perhaps she'll find a penseive so she can see everything she might have ever wondered about—Maeve family history, her mad parents and their equally insane friends."

Sirius frowned. "Tess, it's a good idea, but it sounds so…final."

"It's not meant to be," Tessa lied, she then caught Sirius's look—he saw straight through her. Tessa gripped the vial tightly in her palm.

"There will come a day when neither of us are with her and Suri will have to stand alone—not because either of us are dead, but because that's the nature of growing up. You can have all these great friends around you, but there will be that one defining moment when it's up to you, and only you, to make a decision that will forever change your life. I hope that Suri will have good friends and family for the rest of her life, and I hope we do our part to raise a girl who is as smart, brave, and resourceful as she will be beautiful. Maybe I'm hoping that in the moments before Suri is alone she can see these memories, and see how stupid her mum and dad were, and realize that if we turned out alright, she'll turn out so much better."

Sirius watched as Tessa uncorked the vial and drew a deciding breath. From her waistband, Tessa removed her wand and held the tip to her temple. Slowly she moved her wand away from her head and a long shimmery wisp of silver pulled away and swirled the tip of her wand. Carefully, Tessa directed the wisp into the vial no longer than her index finger and watched as her memories filled half the bottle. She was about to put the stopper on when Sirius shifted beside her.

"If you only give Suri your memories, the poor girl will become horribly biased," Sirius said, attempted to make is tone light.

"Biased against what? You? Please, our daughter knows that Mummy is always right."

"The poor girl will never stand a chance with that logic," Sirius chuckled. "Besides, you can't give her only half a bottle, it's all or nothing."

Tessa watched as Sirius pulled out his wand and put it against his temple. A minute later, he directed his own memories into the bottle as well, topping off the crystal pendant. Tessa replaced the cork and inspected the memories swirling together.

"Poor girl," Tessa laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"There are _two_ people's memories in here. I mean, we've spent ages together, but I'm sure our perspectives on some things are incredibly different. I have a feeling she'll have a hard time distinguishing the memories."

"Does she have to?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"No," Tessa slipped the necklace back on, planning to give Suri the necklace later when it was just the three of them. "I suppose not." She smiled. "I'm actually excited for the stories she'll get to see. Anyway, come on; let's get candles on the cake for her. Apple did an amazing baking job, and I'm excited to eat it!"

Sirius rose from the bed alongside Tessa, and before she left, he reached for her wrist.

"What is it?" She searched his eyes, seeing the somber look in the mischievous face of the boy she loved with all her heart.

Sirius pulled her closed and pressed his forehead against hers. Gently he tilted her chin up and kissed her. "I love you, Tessa Rosier. For all the trouble it's been, and the fun it's brought me. I love you."

"Sirius Black, you are an absolute thorn in my side," Tessa said with full honesty. She reached up and touched his cheek. "And you make me want to be the best person I can be. I love you too."

Together, they walked hand in hand downstairs to join their loved ones.

 **X**

"You are impossible, Sirius!" Tessa doubled over with laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mummy you're going to drop me!" Suri said between laughs as she clung tight to Tessa's neck.

"Sorry, my darling," Tessa continued to laugh as Sirius, in dog form, bounded up to his family. They were outside under the surprisingly clear night sky for the first day of September.

Suri wiggled out of Tessa's arms and jumped to the ground, clapping her hands as Sirius chased his tail around, barking excitedly. He allowed Suri to grab at the ruff of his neck and climb onto his back. Sirius barked again and jogged in circles as the small girl squealed with delight.

"I swear if James was as wild as that with Harry, he would not live to see the next day," Lily shook her head though she laughed. Not too far away, James had taken the form of a stag and he and Lily slowly walked as she kept her hands on Harry while James carried him on his back.

"Suri's old enough to hang on, and Sirius is much closer to the ground should she fall," Tessa assured Lily, though she kept a watchful eye on her loved ones.

Moments later, Sirius transformed back into himself and he threw Suri into the air and caught her before he swung her low and kissed her neck. The night echoed with her shrieking laugh.

"I may be impossible, but you love me for it," Sirius said, winking at Tessa.

"You're all impossibly drunk." Amalia Rosier walked out of the house, shaking her head at the four young adults acting like children. "This is _Suri's_ birthday, not a tavern."

Lily, Tessa, Sirius, and James—who had transformed back into his human form as well—mumbled apologies to Tessa's mother and her stern reprimand.

"At least wait until the children are asleep," she continued reaching for Suri with one hand, and beckoning Lily to hand her Harry with the other hand.

"But I'm not the least bit tired," Sirius whined, and burst out laughing when Amalia rolled her eyes at him.

"You are the biggest baby of the lot, Sirius Black," Amalia chided, but everyone could see the affection in her face for the young man. "Now, Suri-dear and Harry-love, say goodnight to your mummies and daddies, it's well past bedtime."

"But Granna-!"

"Bedtime, birthday girl, you have stayed up way too late."

There was a flurry of hugs and kisses as the Potters and Tessa and Sirius kissed Harry goodnight and hugged and kissed Suri while wishing her goodnight and happy birthday.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the blonde older woman. "You miss us when you're away."

"You stink of alcohol," Amalia deadpanned as she juggled Harry on her hip and held Suri's hand. Still, she softened when Sirius kissed her head. "And I miss you all more than words can say." Amalia smiled at the foursome, proud of the friends her daughter had made. "Now, I'll put the little ones to bed and retire myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you," the group chorused, watching as the young children and grandmother disappeared back into the house.

"It's been a long time since we've run around like that, Padfoot," said James.

"You're right, Prongs," Sirius agreed. "It's not as fun being a dog when it's life or death."

Sirius's comment hung heavy in the air as the four remained outside a while longer, all of the memories they longed to forget pressing against their hearts.

"Well," said Tessa, looping her arm through Sirius's, "let's get inside, I'll have Apple put on some tea _without_ alcohol."

Tessa went ahead of her friends to the kitchen to find there was hot tea already prepared and waiting on a silver tray. With her wand she levitated the tray out into the living room where Sirius had charmed a fire into life.

"Stay the night," Sirius said to James and Lily as Tessa sat beside him on the couch, putting the tray on the table in the middle of everyone. "You're both pissed, and it'll be safer to travel in the daylight."

"None of us are pissed, Pads," James laughed as he fixed himself a cup of tea. "Tipsy sure, but this isn't nearly as bad as we used to get."

"Prongs…"

"I think you're just trying to get me into bed." Sirius laughed and James winked.

"Shh, Prongs, not in front of Tess!"

"I don't mind. I always knew there was something going on between you two—I pick and choose my battles."

"If you and Padfoot need to have some pillow talk, all you have to do is say so, love," Lily chimed, blowing on her tea.

"You are the most understanding wife," James said, though he joked, the adoration in his voice was clear as he kissed Lily's temple.

"Sirius is right though," Lily continued. "Perhaps it's better if we stay the night. If it were just the two of us, I wouldn't mind risking the trek home, but with Harry…" Lily shook her beautiful red head.

"There's plenty of room for you." Tessa assured the Potters as she and Lily shared a look that conveyed a protectiveness that only came from mothers.

"I'll prepare the room," said Tessa after she finished her tea.

"I'll help you," Lily offered, following her friend up the stairs, leaving Sirius and James to reminisce about Hogwarts downstairs.

Lily and Tessa paused to check in on Suri and Harry. There was a playpen in Suri's room for Harry to sleep in, though it was empty. Harry was in Suri's bed beside her, and Suri had a protective arm over the baby.

"Look at that," Lily whispered sweetly. For a moment both she and Tessa watched their children sleep before Lily expertly plucked Harry out from Suri's arm and put him back in the pen. She brushed his jet-black hair out of his forehead and made sure his blankets were secure. Tessa did the same for Suri; tucking her in and kissing her forehead, though she left the girl's wild curls alone. She took after Sirius in that way—her hair was always messy in such a way that it looked fashionable.

"Do you ever find it funny to realize you're a mother," asked Lily as she and Tessa made up the bed in the other guest room after leaving their children.

"All the time," Tessa answered, brushing invisible lint off the grey duvet before she sat on the bed and Lily sat beside her. "We've come a long way from sneaking into muggle pubs in London, haven't we?"

"A very long way," Lily giggled. Her sparkling green eyes turned down for a moment. "Suri had a wonderful birthday, though I do wish Remus were here."

"Me too," Tessa said in a quiet voice. "But you know how Sirius feels about him these days. Remus can't know where you live, and Remus isn't allowed here anymore."

"It's awful," Lily murmured, her countenance heavy with sadness. "You know James and I help him with a stipend monthly, to get by…and we have to send it to him by owl from a location far from our house because of the protection charm—"

"Lily, change your secret-keeper," Tessa urged, gripping her friend's hand. "Sirius means well, but that rat Pettigrew can't be trusted. Please, Lily."

"Peter is harmless, Tessa, and he's proven himself time and time again," said Lily, defending her friend.

" _You_ defended him time and time again," Tessa corrected, remembering every battle they had fought as a group.

" _Though_ ," Lily interrupted, "I do fear for him. If anything were to happen to him, I just don't think he has what it takes to stand up for himself…so James and I are trying to get Sirius to consider being secret-keeper…"

"Yes!" Tessa's deep blue eyes were bright. "I'll see if I can persuade him to change his mind too. Sirius, Suri, and I love your family so much, we'd make sure you're safe."

"I have no doubt of that." Lily smiled.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and James peeked his head around the corner. "Is everyone decent?"

"James, you're supposed to ask that _before_ you look," Lily giggled, and James winked.

"If it's alright with the lady of this house—for the record, I would just like to say in my mind you are Lady Black, even if you two aren't officially married—but I'd like to go to bed now, and Sirius is too provocative for me, so I prefer the company of my wife."

"Too provocative," Lily's eyebrows shot up while Tessa laughed.

"We've talked about marriage," said Tessa as she got up from the bed. "But it's something we'll discuss after the war is over."

"What's there to discuss," asked James, rubbing the back of his messy hair. "If there has to be a duel over who gets to be flower girl, I'm sure I can beat Suri any time."

"I don't know, Suri is a Rosier and a Black, she'll give you a go for your galleons."

"After the War," Lily murmured.

"There's so much to look forward to after the War," Tessa agreed. "Anyway, sleep well, Potters. Towels are in the closet."

Tessa closed the bedroom softly behind her and walked quietly across the hall to her bedroom. Quietly, she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She could hear the shower running and Sirius singing, and she loved the sound of his voice. She was glad the silencing charm still worked, she realized when hear him from the hallway.

Still quiet, Tessa removed her wand from her waistband and put it on the bedside table beside Sirius's. After tonight, for the first time, she had hope that she would see through the War and see her daughter grow up.

Gently, she fingered the vial that swirled with memories, and decided she'd give it to Suri when there weren't any visitors in the house. Tessa opened the bathroom door and closed it before she pulled her shirt over her head and slipped out of her jeans. She shimmied out of her underwear and laughed when Sirius welcomed her into the shower with him.

For now, with Sirius's strong arms around her waist, the warm water cascading on her body she was content. After celebrating her child's birthday with her family and her friends that were like family, she had so much to look forward to after the war.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love.**

 **x**


	38. With Bated Breath

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 38: With Bated Breath_

* * *

 _October 1981_

"Mummy look at the sky! Isn't it pretty?" Suri pushed her long black hair out of her eyes, turning her head to face all the way up to the grey October skies, broken by streaks of blue.

"It is lovely," Tessa agreed. "I'm glad it stopped raining for the moment. Suri, did you pick out your pumpkin?"

"Yeah, this one!" Suri slapped a large orange pumpkin by her booted feet. She smiled at her mom and put her hand through Tessa's. "When's Daddy coming home? I haven't seen him in eleventy days!"

"Eleventy," Tessa laughed. "How long is eleventy, darling?"

With her free hand, Suri counted, "One, two, three, four, five…I don't know, a very long time!"

"He's been away for three days, darling," Tessa reminded her daughter, smoothing down her thick hair. "But it really does feel like eleventy. Don't you worry, love, Daddy will be home very soon."

"Good, because I need help carving this big pumpkin!"

"And I can't help," Tessa mocked hurt feelings.

"No, Mummy," Suri sighed, her face very serious. "Daddy helps carve the pumpkin, and me and you decorate the cookies to send to baby Harry."

"Oh, two very important jobs, I see." Tessa laughed, delighted that Suri took Halloween so seriously.

Tessa looked around at the other wizarding families in the pumpkin patch as they milled around for pumpkins. She had seen the Weasley family earlier, Molly and Arthur Weasley expertly wrangled their children than ran wild through the field. Looking back down at the large pumpkin, Tessa reached into her robes and drew out her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she murmured, and the pumpkin levitated. Though she and Sirius were apt at nonverbal spells, they had begun saying the spells around Suri and having her repeat them, training the girl to say the old words.

"Wingardium leviosa," Suri repeated, perfectly annunciating the incantation. "Wow, it's a big pumpkin!"

"You picked a good one," Tessa confirmed as she began to walk and direct the pumpkin toward the seller's stand. "Now, let's hurry along now before the rain starts up again."

 **X**

"Suri will you close the shutters, darling? I don't want the rain getting in."

"Okay!" Suri hurried over to the window in the kitchen and jumped on the stepping stool before hoisting herself up onto the kitchen counter to reach the shutters. Quickly she pulled them shut and latched them before jumping off the counter, grinning widely.

"You are getting so big," Tessa said, as she mixed the frosting in her bowl, creating a glittery orange color.

"I know," Suri said. "Soon I'll be as big as you!"

"I do hope so, Suri." Tessa smiled at her chubby-cheeked daughter—as Suri got older Tessa became more aware that Suri's body type was more Rosier than Black or Maeve. For the men in the Rosier family, it meant average height and stocky; for the women it meant shorter and curvy. Tessa worried her lip, Suri would be beautiful no matter what, and she just hoped the girl would do all right when she entered puberty.

"What else can I do?"

"Oh," Tessa looked around at the table. "How about you take these two bowls of frosting to the table, and I'll bring over the cookies?"

"Okay!" Suri hurried over and Tessa handed her the glittery orange frosting as well as a dark black frosting, and watched as Suri carefully walked them to the dining table and pulled herself into a chair.

Tessa moved the sugar cookies she had baked earlier from the cooling rack onto a large platter, ready to be decorated. She laughed when she joined Suri at the dining table, seeing her daughter stick a finger-full of frosting into her mouth.

"Suri, there won't be enough for the cookies," Tessa laughed, setting the cookies down and sitting next to her daughter.

"Yeah there is! Look!"

"You're so much like your father, except his only sweet tooth is for chocolate cauldron cakes."

"Yummy."

"You will be brushing your teeth extra well tonight, little one."

Suri ignored Tessa as she reached for a cookie and began slathering orange glittery frosting on it. "I'm making this one for Daddy!"

Tessa watched her daughter quietly, noting the way she stuck her tongue out slightly as she concentrated. Her eyes travelled down to the crystal pendant that swung down to Suri's belly button. The pendant swung with each of Suri's movements, the silvery substance within catching in the light. Tessa's heart skipped a beat and she pressed a hand over her mouth, how many more days would she get these sweet moments?

"Mummy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, love, just thinking. Can you pass a cookie this way, please?"

There was a sound from the front room—like the locked door being tested.

"Suri stay here." Tessa jumped up from her seat, her wand instantly out. In one fluid motion, Tessa waved her wand in circle, and all the lights in the room were off.

"Mummy," Suri whimpered, getting out of her seat.

"Hush, love. Stay put." Suri obeyed, and Tessa glanced back at her once before moving to the front room. The doorknob wiggled again and Tessa raised her wand just as the door started to open.

"Stupe—"

"Holy shit, Tess, it's _me_!"

"Sirius?" Tessa lowered her wand as Sirius stepped through the door. Tessa's eyes flicked down once and noticed he had his wand out too.

"Daddy?" Suri peeked her head around the corner.

"Little princess," Sirius greeted and knelt down as Suri ran into his arms. She giggled when he swooped her up, and kissed her cheek.

Tessa put her wand on the front table, and did the same for Sirius. "My God, Sirius, three days!"

"I know," Sirius murmured as he put Suri down and pulled Tessa into a hug. "I was with Remus and then—"

"Uncle Moon!"

"Yes, sweetie," Sirius gave her a tight smile. His stormy grey eyes looked for Tessa.

"We'll talk later," Tessa promised, giving his hand a squeeze, and Sirius nodded. "For now, you need to see the cookies your daughter has decorated and the pumpkin she picked out."

"Daddy come see!" Suri took Sirius's hand and led him through the house.

"Now _that_ , little lady Padfoot, is a pumpkin!" Sirius exclaimed from the other room, and Tessa smiled, in spite of herself. She began to follow after their voices, then she paused looking at her and Sirius's wands side by side on the table in the front room. Reaching out her hand, Tessa grabbed them, double-checked the lock, and went to find her family.

"Daddy! That cookie is for baby Harry!" Suri protested angrily as Sirius bit into a heavily frosted cookie.

"I need my strength for pumpkin carving!"

"She gets her sugar habits from you, Sirius."

"And her beautiful hair, Princess, she gets that from me too." Sirius winked and Tessa rolled her eyes, earning a loud, barking laugh from him.

"Daddy, so this is what I want for the pumpkin…" Suri tapped on Sirius's arm, pulling his attention back to the most important things at hand. Tessa joined her family at the table, watching as Suri gave Sirius a very detailed description of what the pumpkin _had_ to look like.

As Tessa watched on, she smiled when Sirius played into Suri's determination, his grey eyes carefully watching and he murmured in agreement at the right time—and in that moment, Tessa felt a pang in her heart at just how much she loved him. She also noticed when Suri went on longer tangents, for mere seconds, Sirius's eyes were haunted as stress would age his face momentarily.

"Alright!" Sirius rubbed his hands together when Suri was done talking. "I think I'm ready to carve a pumpkin! Let me get the tools—"

Tessa rose first and touched Sirius's arm. "Don't worry," she said, giving his arm a squeeze. "I got your back, I'll get them."

Sirius grabbed Tessa's hand before she walked away and brought it to his lips. "This is why you're my best girl," he said.

 **X**

Later that night, Tessa and Sirius worked together to tuck Suri in snuggly.

"There you go," said Sirius as he finished the final tuck, "snug as a beetle among the mandrakes." Suri giggled in response.

Tessa sat on the edge of Suri's bed and leaned over to touch the crystal vial that Suri wore to bed. "I like this on you better," Tessa smiled, before she let it fall against her daughter's chest. Maybe it was the swirling of memories within the vial, but when Suri wore the vial, it looked and felt different—it felt heavier to the touch and seemed to shimmer from within whereas on Tessa it was light and only shined with it was caught in the light.

"I'll never take it off, I promise," Suri said, holding the vial in her hands. As if to prove a point she tucked it into her nightgown and patted it once for safekeeping.

"I know you won't let me down," Tessa laughed lightly before she leaned over and kissed Suri's forehead. "Good night, love."

"Don't let me down either, Mummy," Suri said, stifling a yawn as Sirius kissed her too and she snuggled deep into her pillows?

"Don't let me down," asked Sirius as he softly closed Suri's door behind him as he and Tessa headed downstairs.

"Yeah," Tessa chuckled, "I think she heard one of us say it to each other, and ever since then she's been saying it."

"I don't know if that's morbid or not," said Sirius as he poured himself a half glass of firewhisky.

"I think everything about the time she's growing in is morbid," said Tessa, running her hands through her long chestnut colored hair before she gestured to the elaborately carved pumpkin and sugar cookies. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure she gets a normal childhood—as normal as a childhood can be with sugar cookies in the afternoon and watching her parents and her parents friends duel for their lives at night." Tessa breathed out a sigh before hopping up to sit on the "Sirius, what aren't you telling me?"

Sirius poured himself another half glass and hopped up on the kitchen table beside Tessa. "Your ability to see through people is scary sometimes, you know that, Princess?"

Tessa smiled, but remained silent, watching with her deep blue eyes as Sirius drained his glass and put it beside him.

"I haven't heard from Wormtail or Moony in weeks, and I've been looking for them. I don't like that I can't find them."

"Last I heard, Moony was scouting and Peter—don't give me that look, Sirius. You know I keep tabs on Remus. I _have_ to. He's Suri's Godfather for Merlin's sake!"

"Tess, you said you'd—"

"I haven't seen him, I kept my promise, Sirius. When you ask me to make a promise, I keep it." Tessa's eyes were ablaze with anger. With a heavy sigh she controlled her tempter, arguing with Sirius was not the goal right now.

"Did you find either of them?"

"No," said Sirius, recognizing Tessa's peacekeeping tone that he attempted to match. "And I don't like it."

"Sirius, I think you need to change who the Potters' secret-keeper is. It should be you, it always should have been you."

"But You-Know-Who would have known immediately—"

"So?" I reached out and turned Sirius's head so he faced me. His eyes, his deep, impenetrable grey eyes searched my face, as if he was looking for an answer—and I could tell he was as tired and frightened as I was. "You're still a better choice and you know you would be able to sleep at night knowing you kept the secret."

"I sleep now."

"But not well. Sirius, I share a bed with you and I know how often you get up to pace." Tessa sighed when Sirius touched the hand she had on his face. "Sirius, if you won't be secret-keeper then _I_ will. I'd rather die than see anything happen to Lily and James and Harry."

"And you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I know you would. I just know you made a bad call—you aren't thinking straight, and you're putting your faith in the wrong people—"

Sirius jumped from the kitchen counter and began to pace, running his hands through his long black hair irritably as he weighed the options.

"Sirius. Have I ever been wrong about a person?" Tessa tried to appeal to his logic. Finally Sirius stopped pacing and eyed Tessa warily.

"Alright," he said. He breathed out heavily. "Alright. I'll ask Dumbledore if he can help make the change happen after I track down Peter."

"We."

" _We_?"

"You'd be absolutely daft if you think I'm letting you do this alone. Sirius. From day one and until we're off of God's green earth, I'm with you."

"What about Suri," Sirius's voice was quiet, almost fearful, as if frightened to believe it would happen.

"She'll stay with my mum," Tessa smiled. She carefully stepped from the table and crossed the kitchen over to Sirius. She smiled when he put his hands on her lower back, touching the bare skin that showed between the gap of her shirt and jeans. "Suri loves being with her, and it'll be like a holiday for her."

Sirius searched Tessa's face for a minute before he finally nodded. "Alright," he said. "Halloween is in three days. We'll get Suri to Amalia tomorrow and we'll start our search."

"I love you," Tessa murmured, pressing her forehead against Sirius's.

"I love you too," said Sirius, and he put his lips to hers.

 **X**

"You've got your jumper? The one with the bells?"

"Yes, Mum," Suri rolled her eyes and Tessa laughed. "You're going to be an incredibly force to reckon with when you're a teenager, you know that right?"

"Be good for Granna," Sirius said, lifting Suri up and kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"Always," Suri giggled when her father put her down. She then ran to hug her mother. "Love you, Mummy!"

"I love you too, Suri Ariel Rosier-Black—more than life itself."

Finally, at Kings Cross, Amalia held on to Suri's hand as Tessa and Sirius offered brave smiles for their little girl and for Amalia.

"Make sure Suri doesn't eat too many sweets because she's a Rosier and it goes straight to our, well, we have to work it off," said Tessa, her eyes wide with anxiety. "And make sure she brushes her teeth before bed and washes behind her ears. Oh, when she has trouble sleeping she likes to be sung to…The Beatles preferably and—"

"I know how to babysit," Amalia laughed, though it was forced laughter. She knew that Sirius and Tessa were going to look for Peter Pettigrew to protect the Potters. "Besides, this is only a holiday, right? You'll be back in no time."

"Right. Give us a week," said Sirius, wrapping a steady arm around Tessa. "We'll be back and she'll eat all the sweets she wants no matter where they go."

Suri smiled at her Mom and Dad and Tessa did her very best to etch her sweet face into her memory.

"Don't let us down, Mummy, Daddy, okay? Right, Granna?"

"Your Mum and Dad are some of the most stubborn and bravest people you'll ever know, of course they won't let us down."

"THE TRAIN BOUND FOR VIENNA IS LEAGING IN FIVE MINUTES," a voice over the intercom stated, causing Tessa to jump.

"That's you two," Tessa smiled. "Love you, Mum. Have a good holiday."

"Be safe," said Amalia. She looked at Sirius and Tessa, and her bright blue eyes filled with tears. She shook her head, brushing off the tears and guided Suri to the train.

Tessa and Sirius watched as Amalia and Suri boarded and found a window seat close to where Tessa and Sirius stood watching. "We'll see them again," said Sirius, his voice unwavering and so full of hope. "We'll all be together in a week, you'll see."

Suri leaned out the window as the train started to move and waved to her parents. "Bye, Mummy! Bye Daddy! I love you!"

"Bye, love," Tessa said, starting to walk quickly and jog with the train. As the train started to pick up speed, Tessa ran as far as she could with the train until it was out of sight. She was barely aware of Sirius pulling her into his arms, brushing away her tears and murmuring to her that they would see her again.

Tessa knew—she always knew.

They wouldn't.

 **X**

"It really is odd, Peter can't be found."

"Sirius," Tessa groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheet cover tightly over her bare body. "Can you _please_ not mention that rat in our bed after we…" Tessa scowled and her scowled deepened when Sirius looked at her and barked a loud laugh.

"After we had a good romp?"

"Stop!"

"What? Don't mention his name after we had a good shag?"

"You're being terribly annoying."

"Made love?"

"Sirius!" Tessa pushed Sirius away as he laughed again and pulled her close against him and buried his head against her neck, kissing her until she laughed.

"After all this time, and all the things we've done, you still manage to be shy about sex?"

"Only when you starting talking about horrid subjects," Tessa answered, though she knew Sirius could see the way her cheeks had flushed. Instead, she rolled her eyes as she sat up and took the sheet with her. "I'm taking a shower."

Sirius chuckled as he rolled over and propped his head on his arm, watching her walk to the bathroom. "You, Princess," Sirius said, and something in her tone made Tessa stop and turn to him. "You have not changed since the day we met."

"Neither have you, you arrogant toad," Tessa stuck out her tongue, though she smiled. Her smile only faltered when Sirius continued to watch her, his grey eyes were bottomless.

"I mean it, Tess. You haven't changed. You are still wonderfully beautiful, arrogant, and the purest thing I've ever had the chance to love."

Without warning, a lump formed in Tessa's throat as Sirius considered to stare at her, his gaze unwavering. Sure, they had just spent the past hour in bed after saying goodbye to Suri, and he had seen her naked body countless amounts of times, but the way he looked at her now made her feel as though she were completely bare in front of him—more than she had ever been.

"I still stand by what I say," Tessa said, a small smile jumped to her lips. "You're still an arrogant toad, but surprisingly, you've given me the best adventure of all."

"I love you too," Sirius called after her, spunk in his voice, as she turned her back.

With the water running and cascading down her back, Tessa cried quietly in the shower.

 **X**

"Sirius?" After her shower, she found him in the living room, pouring over a map.

Sirius, bare chested, and dressed only in black jeans ran his hands through his shoulder-length hair and looked up at Tessa, worry etched across his face.

Tentatively, Tessa sat beside him, putting her head against his shoulder when he put his arm around her. She felt him kiss her head and breathe in her lavender and honey scent—the one who loved so much.

"So," Tessa said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair, "what's the plan?"

"I need to find Peter," said Sirius. "And make myself secret-keeper."

"Then what are you looking at the map for? We know where he lives."

"I'm looking at more than just the UK, love."

For the first time, Tessa actually looked at the map. It was a map of all of Europe, and Sirius had put a small dot over Vienna.

"We'll see her again, Sirius," said Tessa, her heart catching at the small dot on the parchment map. "And I wait with bated breath for these halls, between you and her, to be much too loud again."

The smallest of smiles touched Sirius's lips as he looked at Tessa. For a moment, he drunk in the sight of her chestnut colored hair and her deep blue, heavy-lidded blue eyes. Since the start of the war, it was always loud in Sirius's head as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind and paranoia kept him on edge. But it was in these moments, when he held Tessa—in spite of their endless arguments—or spent time with Suri, the noise seemed to stop.

"With bated breath," Sirius laughed, teasing Tessa's quixotic speech, and he kissed her before she had room to argue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am incredibly sorry it has taken me so long to post, I suppose that is because THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER. With that, I have been avoiding posting because _Thorns_ has been one of my favorite stories to write. **

**I am STILL taking questions for this story! So PM me, or send them in a review-you can ask more than one! The plan is to put them all in one document as an FAQ at the end of this story (coming soon...). So, if you have questions about the writing process, my take on Sirius, anything about Tessa, anything about me-ask away!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love. I thank you all for following along on this journey with Tess and Sirius.**

 **x**


	39. No Time for Goodbyes

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

 _Chapter 39: No Time for Goodbyes_

* * *

 _October 30, 1981…_

 _She ground her heels into the side of the gaping chasm, but try as she might, she just couldn't get her footing as her toes slipped without avail. She white-knuckled the rope in her bare hands, and winced every time her hands slipped, giving her palms rope burn. Tessa peered up the ravine, and she could make out Sirius's face as he clung desperately to the rope to pull her back over._

 _"Don't let go," Tessa called up to him, locking eyes with the man she loved so much. She could see the truth in his grey eyes, half-crazed with exhaustion and fear—he couldn't hold on any longer._

 _"Sirius," Tessa called, "please don't let go!"_

 _"I won't, Princess—" Even as he spoke, Tessa felt the rope lurch and begin to tear as it stretched over the edge._

 _"Tess!"_

 _"I'm okay! I'm fine!" Tessa assured Sirius. Her wand was wedged in her boot, and when she leaned forward to grab it, it quickly fell from her hands that were raw with blood. She looked up again and saw the desperation in Sirus's face._

 _"Can you get yours," she called, refusing to give up hope._

 _On on the ledge, Sirius looked over his shoulder, and after a moment's pause he responded, "No. I'd have to let you go—it's too far away."_

 _Tessa could feel the lump rise in her throat, and suddenly, she was so tired._

 _"Princess," Sirius's voice was sharp, warning. "Don't let go."_

 _"Sirius, I don't want to," Tessa's eyes filled with tears, "but you have to let me go, I'm not coming back up—"_

 _"No! I'll pull you up, I swear to God, Tess—"_

 _"Sirius," Tessa winced as her hands shook, red-hot with pain radiating from her palms that gripped the rope. Already, she could feel herself slipping further into the bottomless chasm._

 _"Tess! Don't let go!"_

 _"Tell Suri I love her?" Tessa smiled through the unrivaled pain of her heart that burned more than her hands. More than anything, she wanted the pain to end. She drank in the very face she loved more than anything in this world—and she closed her eyes briefly as years of countless handsome smiles and barking laughs filled her soul. "Tell her to be wise with her ability, and make sure she studies very hard to be the best she can be. Make sure she makes good friends just like ours, and that she doesn't eat too many sweets like you do. And please make sure she knows how much she is loved, and will always be loved."_

 _"Tess, stop! Don't be stupid, I'm going to pull you back!" Tessa opened her eyes again. She knew Sirius knew it—she wasn't coming back._

 _"Sirius Black, you are both my rose and my thorn—my truest love and my truest annoyance. I love you, Sirius Black, it's always been you."_

 _"Tessa," Sirius called, his voice hoarse with tears, and Tessa could swear she felt them plop on her face and mingle with her own. "Tess, I love you, my best girl, my princess—"_

 _Her hands slipped off the rope completely, and suddenly, there was nothing but air all around her as she fell and fell. Gravity pulled her long chestnut hair up as she fell down, and soon her strands blocked her last view of Sirius who screamed for her._

 _"TESS!"_

"TESS!"

Tessa shot up in bed, running her hands through her long hair. She was drenched in cold sweat as she turned to see Sirius sitting up in bed as well, her eyes wide as he watched her.

"What's wrong," Tessa asked, her voice croaking as though she had been yelling for at the top of her lungs.

"It's your mum," said Sirius, "through the floo connection, she's been calling us, and you wouldn't wake."

"What? Is it Suri?" She flung the sheets off her body and Sirius gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"What did you dream, Tess," he asked, his eyes still wide. "What did you see?"

"I saw…" She trailed off and searched his face. She wanted to lie to him so badly, to tell him that it was nothing, just nightmares induced by stress. Tessa pulled her wrist from Sirius before she hastily threw on a robe to hurry to the fireplace to answer Amalia Rosier's call.

"Tess—"

"I saw my death, Sirius," said Tessa, pausing by the bedroom door long enough to answer him. She couldn't meet his eyes, but she could feel his face drain of blood from across the room. "I died, and you couldn't do anything to stop it—neither of us could." She then hurried from their bedroom and down the stairs where her mother's head waited in the flood connection.

"Contessa, you gave me a fright! I know it's late, but I swear I've been calling for nearly ten minutes! Is something wrong, Contessa?" Even through the floo network, mother could sense something was wrong with her child.

"I'm fine," Tessa lied, drawing her robe tight across her body. "Did something happen to Suri? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Amalia answered, and through the flames her gaze flicked to Sirius who joined Tessa, his face ashen. "But she had a terrible nightmare."

"She's not the only one," Sirius muttered and Tessa elbowed him, now was definitely not the time.

"What did she dream, Mum?"

"She dreamt of a man with a mousy face and a man like a snake, and she dreamt she was in the Potter's house, and there was no one there but him crying in his crib."

"Pettigrew and You-Know-Who," Sirius confirmed, his eyes narrowing, he looked at Tessa as she shook her head.

"A vision? No, it can't be. She's too young," said Tessa, searching her mother's face. Amalia's worried look softened slightly.

"I don't know dear, I don't understand it either." Amalia frowned. "She also said something about her mummy dreaming bad things too. Contessa, did you See something?"

"I…" Tessa trailed off. She felt Sirius's hand protectively hold her waist. Somehow, she could say the words to Sirius, but now her voice failed her.

"Night terrors," Sirius lied for her, and Tessa was grateful for the ways he constantly saved her. "We're worried about Suri, and Tess is having a hard time sleeping without her under our roof."

"Suri is safe and waiting to go home," Amalia answered after a pregnant pause. She peered at the couple suspiciously, and decided to let it go. "It seems Suri might have an incredibly emotional attachment to you."

Tessa bit her bottom lip in thought, piecing together everything she knew about the Maeve bloodline and her daughter. "She has a great deal of empathy, that's for sure," Tessa finally answered, "and I think she can _get_ _into_ the minds of whoever she's emotionally feeling or thinking of. You said it yourself in August, Suri demonstrates she might have brilliant skill as a legimens."

"So it seems," Amalia murmured, also becoming lost in thought.

"What does this mean for little lady Padfoot," asked Sirius.

"Teach her occlumency and legilimency," Tessa responded. "She'll need to be in control of her ability if she ever plans to master it."

"You mean _you'll_ teach her," said Amalia.

"Of course," Tessa smiled faintly. "But you're the best teacher I know, and I want my child to learn from only the best."

"Slytherin…" Sirius murmured, making Tessa's smile relax.

"For the time being, keep an eye on Suri," Sirius said to Amalia, "thank you for keeping us informed."

"Of course," Amalia said, nodding to the couple. "I will see you both soon, yes?"

"If things resolve around here, then yes, soon," Tessa promised, wondering if anyone else heard how hollow her words sounded.

"Good," said Amalia. She stared directly into Tessa's face as the flames flickered around her head. "I love you, Contessa Rosier, no matter what, I love you."

"Love you, Mum," Tessa said as she pressed her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to her mom. "Good night."

"Good night, Contessa. You too, Sirius."

"Sleep well," Sirius wished Amalia as the floo fire died out, leaving them in the darkness of the living room.

"We should contact the Potters," Tessa said into the darkness; she sensed Sirius nod from behind her.

"Right," Sirius responded, already pulling out his wand from his pajama bottoms. " _Expecto Patronum_." A large silver dog illuminated the night, revealing Sirius and Tessa watching each other gravely. With his eyes still on Tessa, Sirius spoke to his patronus. "Prongs, send a patronus letting us know you, Lily, and Harry are safe.

The grimm-shaped patronus shook, as if shaking water from its fur before it disappeared from the home.

"I need to find Wormtail," said Sirius, quickly turning his back on Tessa to run upstairs.

"We," Tessa corrected, quickly following on his heels.

"Tess—"

"Don't _Tess_ me," Tessa snapped once they were in their bedroom. She darted to the closet they shared and shimmied out of her robe before she wiggled into a pair of black jeans and threw on a white v-neck shirt over her bra. "You can't expect me to sit around while you go out and do something stupid."

"What's stupid is you putting yourself in danger," Sirius fired back dressing in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Sirius, we're _all_ going to die at some point," Tessa said, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail. She hadn't raised her voice, but she might as well have. The air between her and Sirius was thick as they stood regarding each other in front of their closet.

"Tess…" Sirius's voice was soft as a caress.

"Sirius, it's a terrible thing knowing you're going to die so soon, and yes, _naturally_ there are a hundred other things I'd rather do than die, but you know what I learned from you? I learned the power of choice and the freedom to live as loudly and bravely as I can. I am scared _shitless_ right now, but if 'm dying soon, I'm going to make it count. _I'm_ going to die living for what I love." Tessa slid her wand into her back pocket before holding her hands out, palms up.

"A life doesn't look like much in the grand scheme of this _stupid_ war, but to me, I am using everything I have to fight for what I believe in and if it protects Suri—" Tessa choked on her words, thinking of her young daughter. "If it protects the Potters, and if it protects _you_ it's worth it. So, I'm going with you, and nothing you say or do will stop me."

"Tess," Sirius stepped closer and took her hands, pulling her into him. Immediately Tessa's arms went tightly around his waist and she wondered if he could feel her shake with fear.

"You're so fucking stubborn," Sirius murmured into her hair before he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her familiar scent of French lavender and honey. "And _you're_ my whole life."

"I always knew that," Tessa smiled, feeling Sirius's hands shake as they traced down her back.

"You're supposed to say," Sirius started, pulling away and offering a cocky grin. He continued in a falsetto and Northern Irish accent, "Sirius Black, you're the love of _my_ life."

"I truly hope I don't sound like that," Tessa rolled her eyes as they headed downstairs. "Also, that was a horrible Northern Irish accent, I'm disappointed."

"I'll work on it," Sirius laughed. He watched as Tessa slipped into her black Converse by the front door before he headed to the dining room where the large map they used was permanently kept open. From the dining room, the large window in the kitchen revealed the light dawn of a new day—October 31st. Tessa joined him a minute later.

"Peter is likely to be here, here, or here," Sirius marked three spots on the map. "If he's not in any of these places…" Sirius's grey eyes flashed with a mixture anger as well as sadness.

"I should've listened," Sirius muttered, stepping away from the table and running his hands through his hair. "I should have listened and been the secret-keeper. None of this—"

"Stop." Tessa abruptly walked up to Sirius and put her hands on either sides of his face. "You're not to blame for any of this." She could see the guilt in his eyes as her words bounced off of him. He took her hands and kissed them before he let them fall.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to grab my wand then it's time to go."

"Alright."

Tessa waited as Sirius bounded up the stairs before she went to the front room and opened the front door. The cold autumn morning made her shiver, so she turned to grab her leather jacket from the entryway closet. Swinging her jacket on, she stepped out into the morning and closed the front door behind her.

Her breath came out in puffs while she reached for her wand and closed her eyes. She thought of the night of her sixteenth birthday, laughing with Lily as they tried on way too many outfits to impress a young Sirius Black and James Potter. She thought of laughing so hard she couldn't breathe that night.

" _Expecto Patronum_." From the tip of her wand, a panther burst forth and stared silently at her. Tessa crouched down and regarded her patronus.

"Remus," she whispered to the silvery panther. "We need you. _I_ need you. The Potters are in danger. We're trying to find that Worm."

"Tess?"

Tessa straighten up as her panther darted away. She turned to see Sirius, also wearing his leather jacket, regard her with a veiled expression. She knew he knew exactly whom her patronus was going to.

"Sirius, we need him," Tessa said. "You can be angry with me all you want, but he can help."

Sirius cocked a perfect, dark eyebrow before he turned on his heel and quickly walked around the house where he kept his bike. Tessa sighed and followed after him.

Mutely, Sirius got onto his bike and waited for Tessa to climb behind him.

"You can't be mad at me all day, Sirius."

With a heavy kick, Sirius's bike roared to life at a deafening volume and Tessa winced as she put her arms around his waist. "Apparently you can," she muttered and tightened her grip when he jerked his motorcycle into the air.

"Let's hope this isn't one more mistake," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

 **X**

Hours later, the sun had set into the night, and Tessa and Sirius were stopped in what felt like the middle of nowhere. Tessa watched worriedly as Sirius paced back and forth in a brisk manner, his long black hair messy from running his hands through it, as he usually did when he was stressed.

"We're going in circles, this isn't right, this isn't right," Sirius muttered, his voice muttering and frantic.

"We alerted Dumbledore," Tessa said, "and by now I'm sure he's probably told some of the trusted members of the Order. We got Prong's stag a couple hours ago saying they were alright…" She trailed off, not believing her own words that things were fine.

"I'll be satisfied when I find him," Sirius shot back. He looked at Tessa with desperate eyes. "Let's go back and check his house." Sirius jumped onto his bike and Tessa followed behind him—she was barely holding on when he raced into the night.

They had been to his house earlier that morning, and something about the house _felt_ abandoned, but there were clues that led to Remus's last known location. They had checked there too, but that place was deserted. From there they went to find Dumbledore and explain the situation. When they were leaving their old headmaster, James's patronus found them before they were going to going to continue their search. After the assurance of their safety, Sirius insisted on going to Peter's family, wondering if he had holed up there. Once there, Peter's family instantly asked if Peter was alright—they hadn't heard from him in two months. Peter's cousin had mentioned Peter had acted strange the last time they had seen him. After the visit, and the search that took all of daylight, Sirius and Tessa stopped to think and regroup.

Tessa moved one hand from around Sirius's waist to touch the space between her breasts. Usually her necklace rested there, but she had given it to Suri not too long ago. Still, the habit of touching the vial whenever she was deep in thought or nervous remained. She had a bad feeling about tonight.

Half an hour later, Sirius guided the motorcycle to the ground in front of Peter's house. He barely killed the engine before he was off and running inside, Tessa close behind him, both of them with their wands out.

Sirius pushed open the door to Peter's flat. Just like earlier that morning, it was unkempt and musty, much like the person who dwelled in it, Tessa thought as she turned her nose up against the mess.

"Something's not right," Sirius muttered as he swiveled around in the dirty living room. "What am I missing?!"

"I don't know, everything looks exactly like the way we left it…" Tessa trailed off when she looked at the front door.

"Tess?" Sirius stopped, his body still like a dog tracking prey, "what is it?"

"I locked the front door when we left," Tessa murmured. "I used a spell to double bolt it from the outside. And I watched you push the door open like it was unlocked."

Sirius walked to the front door and closed it before opening it again. "Someone was here after us." All the blood drained from his face. "Lily and James. We need to get to them!—"

Sirius pulled open the door again, him and Tessa ready to leave when three audible _pops_ sounded behind them.

"Oh go run to your wittle fwends, Sirius. Maybe the Dark Lord hasn't found them yet," a masked figure said.

"Bellatrix," Sirius murmured; Tessa could recognize that sickening baby-talk from anywhere.

Bellatrix cackled a high-pitched laugh and pulled off her mask. Her once beautiful face had distorted with madness.

"I swear to God if anything happened to them I will _rip your throat out_!" Sirius snarled.

"Oh," Bellatrix pouted. "But we're cousins, Sirius. Surely you wouldn't hurt me."

"You bitch—"

"One more step and I'll kill you," the second masked figure—a man—promised, holding his wand out, directed at Sirius's heart. Tessa figured that was Rodolphus Lestrange. Tessa then turned her gaze to the third masked figure who remained silent, her eyes narrowed.

"Sirius," Tessa's gaze never left the three Death Eaters. "Go to Lily and James. I'll catch up."

"Tess—"

"Isn't that sweet," Bellatrix mocked. She then looked at Rodolphus and gave him a slight nod.

" _Avada Kedavera_!"

Tessa used a shielding spell that protected her and Sirius. "Sirius, go!" Tessa's voice raised and she kept her wand up.

"I swear I'll come back," Sirius's grey eyes, took her in—the curves visible through her clothes, the fierce determination on her face—the woman he loved. Tessa's gazed flicked back once and she offered him a confident smile, hoping he didn't see it shake.

"Okay, don't keep me waiting too long," Tessa said, sounding much braver than she felt.

"Never, Princess." Sirius then turned and sprinted away.

" _Bombarda_!" Tessa waved her wand, causing an explosion between her and the three Death Eaters, hoping to buy Sirius time for him to get away.

She saw the jet of green come through the smoke and she narrowly blocked it with her counter-spell.

"Didn't I tell you," Bellatrix Lestrange purred, stepping through the smoke, "the next time I saw your blood-traitor face, I would kill you?"

"I remember it a different way," Tessa answered. "I think it was me who told you the next time you touched me would be your last." With false courage Tessa sneered at the woman. "It's a shame that you don't have the gall to face me on your own. It's a shame you need your husband to do the dirty work for you." Tessa nodded to the mute masked figure. "Who's that one? One more person for you to throw in front of you?"

Rodolphus lowered his mask, and Tessa watched as the quiet Death Eater reached for theirs.

"It's been a long time," the Death Eater finally said as he pulled off his mask, and the first thing Tessa saw was a shock of white hair. "Contessa."

Tessa paled. " _Edgar Nott_?" The third masked figure—Edgar Nott—looked at least three decades older than he should have. His once dark hair was white, and his face was lined with the wrinkles of time and age, but there was no mistaking his voice and clear blue eyes.

"What happened?" Tessa asked, taking a step back.

"That blood traitor family, the McKinnons, were a lot like you," Bellatrix said, stoking her wand, her eyes wide with madness. "Cheeky and mistook stupidity for bravery. That girl in my cousin's year, whatever her name was, hit Nott with a curse that would age him until he died. But she died first before her curse was fully successful. Unfortunately for Nott, he'll bear the mark of almost being bested."

Tessa's grip faltered slightly, how could she kill someone who once was a friend? She had no time to ponder the question when Bellatrix and Rodolphus began to fire curses in her direction.

Tessa shielded as much as she could and offered counter-curses, but they were faster than she anticipated.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Tessa's wand went flying and clattered against the wall. Quickly, Tessa dove for where her wand fell. She was a mere few centimeters away before she felt the heavy weight of a spell wrap her legs and pull her back. Tessa swore and clawed at the ground to reach for her wand.

She told herself she could swear, she could scream in anger, but she would not cry. She would not give in.

The spell that bound her legs lifted her from the ground and pressed her against the wall—Rodolphus controlled the spell. As she was held in place, Bellatrix walked over to her, and looked up into her face as Tessa was suspended off the ground. Tessa made eye contact with the crazed woman, before her eyes flicked over to Nott.

"Yes, I'm rather disappointed by his inaction too," Bellatrix smiled, noticing Tessa's gaze. Bellatrix ran a gentle hand over Tessa's face, and as her finger trailed down Tessa's chin, like a cobra, Bellatrix's hand recoiled and then made sharp contact with Tessa's face.

The sting of the woman's slap made Tessa wince, and as the sting ebbed away, Tessa could feel blood trickle down her face where Bellatrix left two scars on her cheek.

"Bitch," Tessa spat, and Bellatrix's hand was immediately around her throat, cutting off her hair. Tessa heard her heartbeat in her ears and she thought she would pass out before Bellatrix removed her hand. Tessa sucked in breath as tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks.

"Nott replaced your cousin after Evan Rosier was killed," Bellatrix said, as if she was telling a bedtime story to a small child. "Rodolphus bores me—he goes straight for the kill. As for me, I like to… _play_."

In a flash, Rodolphus lowered his wand and Tessa fell to the ground. She felt Bellatrix kick at her stomach, winding her.

" _Crucio_!" Pain like she never felt before flooded her body, and Tessa felt her entire body arch as she screamed out.

Seconds later—and what felt like an eternity to Tessa—Bellatrix released the curse.

"Oh did that hurt," Bellatrix asked, mockingly. "That's just a small taste of what I have in store for you—and for my sweet cousin when he comes back after he finds the Potters dead. It's what I have in store for your bastard daughter."

Tessa flinched as images of the Potters, Sirius, and Suri all dead flashed before her mind. Shakily Tessa got to her feet and ran for her wand.

"Over my dead body," Tessa panted, holding her wand out. "Avada Kedavera!"

Rodolphus flicked his wand and shielded the three of them. Edgar's face was pale as he watched the exchange.

Tessa didn't wait—she fired spell after spell, every deadly curse she knew she fired, emboldened when she realized she had made Bellatrix bleed at one point. Maybe she had a chance. Maybe she would survive this and dreams are just dreams—

"Crucio!"

Tessa's wand fell from her hand, and she found herself on the ground writhing in pain.

Eternity passed again, and the curse ended, and Tessa panted heavily. Tears filled her eyes. She moved her mouth to speak—to say anything and she found she couldn't form words. She remembered the Longbottoms who were tortured into madness beyond repair. Death sounded like a better fate than that. Tessa blinked away tears and thought of Suri, laughing wildly as Sirius swung her high and tickled her neck with his stubble when he caught her.

"Bellatrix, that's enough," said Edgar, and Tessa locked eyes with him. "She can't even speak, she's compromised."

"Is she still pretty to you, Nott? Would you have me preserve her beauty?" Bellatrix laughed disdainfully. "How is it, Contessa Rosier, that you manage to bewitch good men and make them do vile things like believe in mudbloods and stand for blood-traitor whores like you?"

Tessa tore her eyes away from Edgar and glanced at Bellatrix, then Rodolphus before she looked back at Edgar. Tessa twitched her finger; the small movement was encouragement that she still had some control.

Staring directly into Edgar's familiar clear blue eyes Tessa used the last of any magical strength she had on legimens.

" _Kill me_." The words floated through Edgar's mind, and his eyes widened. Tessa knew he heard her. " _Please, this is my one and only favor. Kill me and spare my daughter. Spare Suri Ariel Rosier-Black. If you ever loved me, spare my daughter."_

Edgar's eyes were wide.

"Oh are you crying, Rosier?" Rodolphus laughed along with his wife.

" _Crucio_!"

Eternity passed again, and Tessa retreated in her mind. Somewhere in the confines of her mind, in that iridescent box she used to imagine during occlumency, her twenty-one years of life flashed through her mind. She was pleased to find that Sirius had been in over half her life if she included the few large gatherings amongst their families when they were younger. In this safe space, Tessa felt like she was floating, like nothing could touch her—even as the painful curse surged through her veins.

In her safe space, she was sixteen again, hiding away in one of the many secret places she had found with Sirius at Hogwarts. She was in bed with him, and both of them were naked as light streamed from high windows, illuminating them in such a beautifully bright glow. She felt his warm hands trace up her curves, his grey eyes darkened with lust. She felt his lips on hers, and she gave into those kisses like she did so many times over and over the past few years. She breathed heavily into his kiss when she felt his fingers dip between her thighs.

The vision ended, and she and Sirius were still young. They were in a field of purple flowers, lying side by side. Not too far away were Lily and James, having their own private picnic, and not too far from them, was Remus reading a book in the shade of a large tree. It was such a sweet dream—and soon the dream muddled and shattered, and Tessa was back in the musty room, her deep blue eyes were open as they stared, almost unseeing.

"How pathetic, she hardly lasted as long as the Longbottoms." Bellatrix's voice sounded far away and distorted, as though underwater.

Tessa could see Edgar, and see his wand gripped tightly in his hand, and she hoped he would do this for her. Tessa closed her eyes, and thought of Sirius. She hoped he wouldn't find her like this, broken and defeated. He would call her brave, but brave felt so incredibly lonely. She wondered if Sirius felt lonely when he was being brave. She hoped Sirius would find her soon—not Suri though, she hoped she wouldn't see Suri for a long time yet. She'd even be willing to give Sirius some time to catch up to her, but she hoped he'd find her to kill this loneliness that consumed her. Somehow, Tessa found it amusing that her last words to Sirius would be banter—a promise that he would find her. In that moment, she wanted to laugh hysterically.

"Oh look at that," Bellatrix said when she noticed Tessa laughing quietly to herself, face down, on the dirty carpet. "The little whore's gone mad already. Well, this is no fun."

"Cruci—"

"Avada Kedavera!"

A jet of green light so powerful shot out at Tessa that it knocked her onto her back, and soon she was staring up at the ceiling, those beautiful deep blue eyes no longer seeing.

Bellatrix turned to look at Edgar, his wand was still out and pointed directly at Tessa. Finally, Edgar slid his gaze over to Bellatrix, his face expressionless. Bellatrix's eyes widened for an explanation.

"You said it yourself," said Edgar, his voice flat as he pulled down his mask to shield his expression. "It was no longer fun."

Edgar crossed the room and crossed over Tessa's body and reached for her wand that was a few inches away from her feet. He straightened up and put it in the pocket close to his heart.

"We should get out of here before the Order comes," said Edgar. With one last glance at Tessa, he closed his eyes then he waved a hand, and he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Bellatrix snarled menacingly. She then glanced down at Tessa's body contemptuously. Finally, she glanced at her husband. "Let's go." Seconds later, they too were gone in a cloud of smoke.

At that exact moment, somewhere in Vienna, a small child with inky black hair and eyes the color of the ocean sat up in bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She had a nightmare that her mother had died.

 **X**

Two hours later, a lit wand entered Peter Pettigrew's flat. A young man with a scarred face intended to search all the rooms, but stopped cold when he found a body in the middle of a dirty floor.

"Tessa." Remus's wand clattered to the ground, and the light went out. He hurried to her body and fell to the ground beside her. "Tessa!" His voice broke with sobs as he gently lifted her and cradled her to his chest.

"Tessa." He cried, giving her a gentle shake, but Tessa remained as she was, her eyes unseeing, the hint of laughter on her lips. Remus spent many years loving that laugh, and his hand shook when he passed it over her eyes, closing them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough," Remus murmured to her. He heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and knew it was the other aurors who accompanied him.

They found Remus Lupin crying over the body of Contessa Rosier.

 **X**

Sirius Black never even got to stand trial; he was immediately thrown into solitary confinement at Akzkaban for crimes he did not commit. He spent the days and nights murmuring to himself that he was innocent, and that he would kill the rat so he could find his princess.

Two days after being in confinement, the outer cell door opened, and there were the sounds of struggle and chains rattling. Sirius ran to the bars only to see his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange being dragged into a cell somewhere past his.

"YOU BITCH!" Sirius roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TESS?!"

Bellatrix lashed out and gripped the bars to his cell against the strength of the aurors that carried her in. She laughed at Sirius, taunting him through his prison. "Your beautiful little whore? She's dead! But don't worry, I don't think she felt anything in the end—her mind was long gone before she was killed!"

"YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius reached through the bars to grab Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix screamed out, and an auror used a spell that sent Sirius flying back against the brick wall that imprisoned him.

Sirius slumped to the ground and let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a cry. He pressed a fist to his mouth. He had seen his best friends, Lily and James Potter dead, and just before that he had seen his best girl smile at him one last time, and the most painful part was he didn't get to say goodbye. Not to his daughter, not to Lily and James, and not to Tessa.

Sirius put his head in his hands pulling at his hair. His breath came out in sobs, before he started to laugh, remembering Tessa's ridiculous last request to not make her wait. "I'll find you," he laughed. "I promise I'll find you."

He spent the years murmuring those words, and occasionally, he found relief in his dreams where he saw a young girl with hair as dark as his, and eyes a hue between grey and a memory of dark blue that never left him. This young girl played games with him and sang to him, and sometimes cried out for him, and he could do nothing. In these dreams, the girl got older, and eventually the dreams stopped altogether.

He knew somewhere in Vienna, his daughter was waking up crying, much like the time she pricked her finger on the roses Sirius once brought back for Tessa.

"I'll find you," Sirius whispered, finding peace in the only way he knew how. He slipped into darkness.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **All good things must come to an end. This chapter was incredibly hard to post, because while I wanted this story to end, I also didn't want to let it go.**

 **To those of you who loved Tessa and Sirius from the beginning, thank you. To those of you that joined the journey somewhere in the middle, thank you.**

 **And before I truly leave you, do you have any questions about the writing process of this story? Submit your questions to me between now and next week, and I'll give you an FAQ. Questions can be about the writing process, a playlist that inspired me, inspiration in general, my Hogwarts House, anything!**

 **:)**

 **Your reviews are love. I thank you all for following along on this journey with Tess and Sirius.**

 **x**


	40. A Conversation With the Author!

_**Thorns**_

 _The_ _Marauders' Era_

A Conversation with the Author!

* * *

A conversation with the Author!

Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to finish _Thorns_. I started this story in the midst of my last year of Grad School. My years in Grad School were probably some of my toughest years, as I had to juggle time between classes, full-time work, internship, and maintaining a social life. I wasn't very good at maintaining that social life aspect (and luckily my friends were so supportive), and equally detrimental, I wasn't able to _write_. Writing has always been a passion of mine.

 _Thorns_ came about as a way for me to process my feelings haha! I had logged onto Pottermore, only to discover that I had the choice to either take the Sorting Hat quiz again, or to stick with my original house (Gryffindor). So I took it again, and lo and behold, I was a Slytherin. For a while I was devastated. Then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how truly Slytherin I am—without the evil (depending on who you ask). Then I began thinking of a story for Sirius. I have tried in the past to write a Sirius love story, since he is one of my truest fictional loves (as followed by the Herondale boys written by Cassandra Clare), and I always tapered off as inspiration left.

So I thought of story in which Sirius fell in love. If Sirius Black were to ever love someone while he was at Hogwarts, it would have to be a girl as equally attractive, clever, and charming as him. The twist was, instead of finding this girl in his beloved Gryffindor Common Room, she would be found in Slytherin. That's where we found Contessa "Tessa" Rosier. She is the epitome or what Slytherin femininity should be: cool, poised, pureblooded, popular, and wealthy. Yet she stood apart because of her rejection of blood purity.

When it came to writing Sirius's story, even before Tessa, I knew that I wanted to write a story that spanned through his Hogwarts years. Looking back on how this story panned out, I wished I spent more time letting the characters be kids, however, I think that's the nature of fanfiction—if you're writing romance, you're sole focus is _just_ the romance. And because of Grad School, I couldn't devote that much time to a fanfiction without seeing my grades slip.

All in all, that's the origin of _Thorns_. So, thanks for letting me babble! Now, on to those questions you've asked….

 **Edgar's Age**

For a while there was some confusion over how old Edgar is. Many thought he was older, as he is pictured mostly with Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier who were fifth and sixth years in this story. I did mention that Edgar is a year older than Tessa.

 **I ship Tessa and Remus SO hard! Why?!**

Ahaha I'm glad you saw that. One, I love Remus. He is this special, wonderful character that I want all good things for—and we know how things ended for him. I felt the need to give him a proper shout-out.

Originally, his crush on Tessa was mostly to add to the development of her appeal. Like Sirius, _everyone_ noticed her. Sirius was the kid that all the girls (and I'm sure some boys) wanted; and Tessa was the girl that all the boys (and maybe even some girls) wanted.

Remus's crush was supposed to be that crush that friends develop on their friend's crushes; that crush you knew would never happen, and you'd get over, especially if your best friend dated them.

As time went on, I began to see more substance to his crush—Remus, to me, would have been the friend who spent time observing the people around him, so it was natural for him to see the real Tessa behind her quidditch skill and old money. He saw her heart and humanness, and her genuine affection for him made him fall for her.

As for Tessa's perspective….she saw Remus as a gentle and genuine soul which was refreshing considering the boisterous people that she was surrounded with. Tessa loved Sirius with all her heart, but I wouldn't doubt, if for whatever reason she and Sirius could not work things out, Remus might have stood a chance.

 **I'm interested in your perspective of Alphard Black (Sirius's uncle)**

I loved that there was someone in his family that Sirius felt like he could respect (as well as his aunt Andromeda). I liked the idea of writing Alphard as younger, as I believe Sirius's parents are somewhat older, and therefore more relatable. I liked the idea of an adult in Sirius's life who was arrogant, good humored, and ultimately good, if not shady.

 **I got a feeling that Amalia (Tessa's mom) never really got over Alphard. Was that intentional?**

Yes. When they were at Hogwarts, Amalia and Alphard were in love, but toward the end Grant Rosier was able to charm her. Like many women in Tessa's lineage, there's a special place in her heart for old loves.

 **I'm curious about your perception of Sirius too, like why he's rebellious**.

Sirius Black, as Rowling once said, "is a loose cannon", and I tried to depict that. My degree is in mental health counseling, so I remember sitting there for some time, trying to understand Sirius Black from a professional point of view. I strongly believe he was a child that experienced emotional abuse and had difficulty attaching to others—and his only real attachments were to James, Remus, and Peter—and for the sake of this fanfiction, Tessa. So, I wanted to write a story about a boy with a heart of gold (do you see my themes here?!), with some trust issues, and falling in love being a scary feeling, but not impossible.

 **Will the baby have a star name?**

Suri Ariel Rosier-Black. That's a mouthful of a name! But her name is even _longer_. Her full name that Sirius gave her, much to Tessa's pleasant surprise, is Suri Ariel Maeve Rosier-Black. I knew long before I introduced Tessa's pregnancy that she would have a daughter named Suri. Suri supposedly means "princess" in one language (as Sirius calls Tessa), "red" in another (like a rose), and "pick-pocket" in yet another (which is fitting for Sirius's spawn). I needed Suri to have a star name because Tessa was fond of the Black family tradition for constellation names. Ariel is the brightest moon on Uranus.

 **Why is it always a girl?!**

This is in reference to Suri, I think! You know, when I first tried to write a Sirius love story, I wanted him to have twins (a boy and a girl) because I wanted to ensure the Black name would live on! But, Sirius just seems like the type of guy that would have a daughter.

 **Will Tessa get pregnant again?!  
** : (

 **PLEASE tell me that Sirius won't go to Azkaban and that Tess won't die! PLEASE**

When I dreamed of this story, I wanted to write a happy ending—one where everyone lives and is happy. And before I finally started writing it, I knew I was writing a story that would remain as canonical as possible, and therefore Tessa was meant to die and Sirius was meant to go to Azkaban. Think about it: if she lived, do you think she would have let Harry Potter live with the Dursely's and the love of her live go insane in Azkaban? _Hell. No._

 **Why did Tessa have to die this way? I thought she had a vision?**

Tessa had visions of Suri before she ever thought she was pregnant. Tessa had visions of having to chose between Voldemort (tradition) and following her heart, and Tessa had visions of fields and idyllic picnics, which symbolized not only her death, but her friends' deaths as well.

As for why she had to die in the way she did. That's a hard question. The simple answer is this: I wanted to write a story that depicted the horrors and hardships of Voldemort's rise to power. Like the Potters, when they thought they were safe, they lost their lives. Like I'm sure many skilled, powerful, and young wizards and witches might have believed—they were invincible, up until they lost their lives. I wanted to capture that. As for Edgar being the one to kill Tessa, I'm a sucker for the loyalty to old loves.

 **Your writing style changed, was that intentional?**

Ahaha, this question was given to me somewhere later in my chapters. Well, for a while I lost my muse, and when I started writing again, my style changed. Oops.

 **I'd love to see a playlist**

Here is a list of songs that inspired me through _Thorns:_

 _Wouldn't it be nice_ – The Beach Boys (a "pop" muggle song Sirius would have sang)

 _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ – The Beatles (another "pop" muggle song from the band Sirius loved)

 _Hey Jude_ – The Beatles (a song Sirius sang to Suri to get her to sleep)

 _Photograph_ – Ed Sheeran, both the original and instrumental (the instrumental version is the song I imagined Tessa and Sirius dancing to at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding)

 _If I Tremble_ – Front Porch Step (oh the lyrics! This song inspired Sirius's character and inner thoughts of Tessa)

 _18_ – Anarbor (What I imagine every girl at Hogwarts thought of Sirius Black)

 _Rock Bottom_ – Hailee Steinfeld (Another depiction of Sirius's and Tessa's relationship)

 _2 AM_ – Bear Hands (the vibe of this song helped me imagine the Marauders with Tessa and Lily being young, rebellious trouble-makers)

 _Wavin' Flag, young artists for Haiti version_ – K'naan/various artists (to capture the spirit of all the young witches and wizards fighting for what the believed in)

 _Still Into You –_ cover by Michael Castro version; original by Paramore (depicting Tessa's and Sirius's relationship)

 **And multiples of this: Will there be a sequel? Please say there's a story from Suri's perspective? You're leaving it at that?!**

Before I wrote _Thorns_ , I knew few things with certainty. I knew that Tessa wouldn't live. I knew I would remain as within cannon as possible. And I knew, that ultimately, _Thorns_ was the prequel for the story I really wanted to write.

Suri's story.

So thank you, readers, I am so very thankful for your reviews and encouragement. For that, I will offer you this: I bring you the sequel to _Thorns_! This story will be slow process, and I am determined to finish this, along with _A Foreign Affair_ (go read that one!). So, follow me/favorite me, so you'll be updated as soon as Suri's story, _Of Earth and Stars,_ hits Fanfiction!

Without further ado…

 **X**

 ** _Of Earth and Stars_**

 _Suri's story_

"Origins"

 _November 1981…_

She held tightly to his hand that cold November morning when people came up to her with long, sad faces.

"You'll catch a cold," he murmured as he crouched in front of her to adjust her coat zipper, pulling it higher, and tucking her scarf around her neck more snuggly.

"Moons," she said, her small voice pausing his actions. The young man looked at the little girl, his scar-filled face tired, his eyes dull and broken.

"Yes Suri-girl?"

Suri held out her arms to him, a silent askance to be held, to make the people stop coming to her with their crying eyes, looking at her with a mixture of sadness and pity. She didn't want to see that anymore.

"Up?"

Suri nodded and walked into Remus Lupin. She clung to his neck as he lifted her from the ground. This was the second funeral she attended in two days. The first was for her mother, Contessa Rosier; killed by her boyfriend's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, the _Daily Prophet_ reported.

Today's funeral was for Lily and James Potter-baby Harry had already been removed to live with his mother's family. Suri was sad she didn't even get to say goodbye and kiss his forehead like she always did whenever they parted.

She also didn't get to say goodbye to her daddy, Sirius Black who was taken to a very bad place. People kept saying he did very bad things, and Suri didn't understand. How could someone who gave her tickles with his stubble, kisses, and sang her songs do something bad? All she knew was she didn't have a mom or dad anymore, and Moons was going to take care of her.

She rested her head on the shoulder of his shabby coat, soothed by the way he clumsily pat her long black hair. He had picked her up from her Granna a couple of days ago-after receiving an owl that Suri would not stop crying until she was with her Moons. Remus was therefore left on his own to do her hair, and he had no idea how to tie a bow into a little girl's hair and make it look nice.

Remus stood with Suri in his arms long after the last of the guests left. It was just him and the little girl in the cemetery with roses thrown over two caskets lowered into the ground. A couple feet away, the earth was freshly turned, covering the place where Contessa Rosier had been buried.

When it was just the two of them, Suri wiggled from Remus's arms and walked over to her mother's grave. Already, a heavy black stone was placed at the head of the grave that read:

 _Contessa "Tessa" Maeve Rosier  
Beloved mother, friend, and exceptional witch_

 _December 18, 1959 - October 31,1981_

Suri stared at her mother's headstone before looking at the Potters' caskets. She then turned her sea-colored eyes on Remus.

"When Mummy died, where did she go?"

Remus walked over and crouched next to the girl, and Suri slid her hand into his. "She went to a very good place where only the best people get to go to wish us luck."

"Are Ally and Uncle James there?"

Remus swallowed hard, choking over Suri's pet name for Aunt Lily; "Yes," he finally answered, "Most definitely."

"Is Daddy there? He's nice."

"Suri, your daddy's not dead-" Remus's eyes were wide, and he tried not to cry in front of the little girl who stared at him so solemnly. Remus wondered how he would ever tell this girl that her father turned mad the night he lost his best friends and best girl and ended up in Azkaban-a fate worse than death.

"Baby Harry?"

"Baby Harry is alive and well too."

Suri looked away from Remus and at the three graves. "Moons, I want to go to the good place too," said Suri. "I want to be with Mummy and Ally, and Uncle James. Maybe we can find Daddy and we all go there. Baby Harry too."

"Suri, you won't get there for a long time yet," said Remus, standing straight and pulling Suri up with him.

"But I miss them, Moons. I miss Mummy." Suri looked into Remus's face, trying hard to wrap her mind around the concept of death. Granna said it meant people went to sleep for a very long time. That means they just needed to wake up.

"I miss them too, Suri. I miss them so much." Remus cursed himself when he realized he was crying again. He didn't want to scare Suri, but it was too much. Suri gently reached out to wipe away a tear, and Remus turned his head to kiss her hand and offer her a smile.

"See, when people go to this place, it means they aren't on earth anymore. And it also means they live in our hearts forever, and we have to do our very best to always remember them."

Suri put a hand over her heart, over the crystal vial with swirling silver. She thought of her mother and felt her heart beat steadily. She slowly started to understand that death was more than a long sleep-it was saying goodbye for a very long time. Her father was as good as dead, since she would never see him again.

"Remus."

Remus turned, Suri still in his arms, to see Amalia Rosier, her face pale, walk up to him. In her hands she held a rolled parchment.

"Amalia," Remus greeted. For a moment they were quiet and their eyes met, and they both understood their mutual loss of Tessa Rosier. "I am so sorry."

"I am too, Remus." Amalia said, her deep blue eyes were rimmed with red as if she couldn't stop crying either.

Amalia paused in front of Remus and Suri, and she offered a smile at her granddaughter, before looking at Remus. "Remus," Amalia said, and she held out the parchment with a shaky hand, "I have a letter for you."

 **X**

It took all of Remus's physical and mental strength to pull Suri from his neck and put her on the ground as she tightened her arms around him and sobbed loudly into his ear.

"No! No more going away! Granna please! I want to stay with Moons, Granna! Please!"

Amalia Rosier kept her expression neutral, but anyone who could see her eyes knew that she was breaking when she held tightly to Suri's hand to keep the little girl from running.

"G-Granna," Suri stammered between cries, looking from her grandmother to her godfather. "I want to live with Moons! He makes really good grilled cheese sandwiches and he reads my favorite stories! He's good at taking care of me!"

"But Suri-girl, look at your hair-" Remus tried weakly. "You need your Granna, your father wrote a letter that says that you would be best with your grandmother."

"No! I don't care! I'll learn how to do my own dumb hair! I'm smart, I can learn!" Suri used all her strength and wrenched from Amalia's grip and put her arms tightly around Remus's legs.

"Suri Rosier-Black, that is enough now," Remus tried to keep his voice strong as he bent down in front of Suri. "Your daddy's wish was for you to be taken care of by your grandmother, and Amalia will be able to take care of you in ways that I can't." Remus drew a breath. "You're going with her, Suri."

"No! I don't want to!" Suri looked at both adults, and saw that they weren't budging. Suri pulled away from Remus and started running.

"I hate my daddy! I hate him! I wish I was with Mummy!"

Remus sprinted after the girl and quickly caught up with her and plucked her from the ground. For a minute, Remus held Suri as she cried. After a few minutes, her loud cries turned to quiet shudders, and she was quiet against his chest.

"Suri," said Remus, his voice calm, because for the moment there were no more tears left in him. "Don't hate your Daddy. Padfoot loves you so much, and he did what is best for you. Don't you ever hate your dad. And even though I'm your godfather, it's better for you to be with your grandmother."

Remus walked Suri back toward Amalia who watched the exchange with a heavy heart. This time, Suri did not run when Remus put her down next to Amalia.

"Will I see you again?"

"Definitely," Remus promised the girl with a sad smile. "I will always be thinking of you."

"And I can write to you?"

"Whenever you want, Suri." Remus reached out and touched Suri's inky black hair-so much like Sirius's. "What's our favorite story, Suri? The one you have my read over and over?"

"Earth and Stars Princess," Suri answered.

"That's right, the Earth and Stars Princess. I think you'll grow up to be just like her."

"Why?"

"Because your dad Sirius Black is like the stars: confident and bright. And your mum was like earth: wild like the beautiful flowers that grow in the summer, and steady for the ones she loved. You got the best of both of them in your blood. Be earth and stars, little lady Padfoot. You will grow up to be wildly beautiful. Grow up and be bright, confident, and steady for the ones you love." Remus hugged the girl once more.

"Love you, Moons," Suri murmured hugging him with all of her four year old strength.

"I love you, Suri-girl," Remus said before he detached himself and stood straight. He nodded at Amalia.

"Take care of yourself, Remus," Amalia said.

"You too, Amalia."

Remus watched as Amalia took Suri's hand as they left, Suri constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure Remus didn't move. He watched as Amalia summoned the Knight Bus, and they were gone.

Remus turned to Lily's James's, and Tessa's graves once more and he pressed his fist against his mouth, but nothing could stop the sob that broke free. Having Suri was almost like an anchor so he wasn't alone at the funerals. For those two days he had her, fear raked his body when he thought he'd have to raise a child on his own.

On his own, he re-read the letter from Amalia. It was a contract that broke the agreement that he would have to be her guardian in the event of Sirius Black's and Contessa Rosier's deaths. It was signed and sealed by Amalia and Sirius, and Remus knew it was done without Tessa's knowledge-probably before Sirius asked Tessa to stop seeing him.

Remus folded the parchment and put it in his pocket before he lingered over Tessa's grave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her," Remus said, reading Tessa's name over and over again. "But she will be okay. Your baby will be okay."

Remus lingered at the cemetary for a while longer before he finally left, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders against the cold. Suri's words rang through his head: let's go where they are.

More than anything, after today, Remus wanted to be dead too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for sticking with Tessa after all this time. I'm so thrilled knowing that you love Sirius as much as I do, and I am both honored and humbled to know that you loved Tessa and Suri too.**

 **I look forward to seeing you at Of Earth and Stars. Since that story isn't out on Fanfiction yet, I suggest you either follow me or favorite me so you know the second it's published!**

 **If that doesn't entice you-I'll have you know, Suri gets a love interest! Who is it, you may ask? Well, that's a mystery. :)**

 **x**


End file.
